Summer Fling
by misticbutterfly
Summary: Who knew two weeks in paradise could change their lives. See how Bella and Edward live out their summer fling. AU, ALL HUMAN, OOC And some Lemony goodness...
1. Barely there Bikini

**Barely there Bikini **

**Chapter 1**

Five shots and two Long Island Iced Teas later, I was pretty fucking hammered. Rose was making sure I forgot the whole embarrassing event. Alice was pacifying me as she always does when I do something monumentally stupid. Actually, I shouldn't be embarrassed; after all, it wasn't entirely my fault. It was that incredibly charming, superficial, arrogant asshole's fault. If he didn't show up at the same hotel I was staying at, I wouldn't be down here at the bar drinking my troubles away. Damn him. Damn Edward Cullen, for his perfect, chiseled face, his indescribably disheveled hair, his lean, tight body that begged to be touched, and his breathtakingly beautiful smile that taunts me even now. Damn him for making me fall in love with him.

Who knew that one night with a complete stranger would forever change my life?

**~Eight days earlier~**

"Try this on," Alice said as she threw yet another bathing suit over the dressing room door. The tiny, vibrant blue material floated into my hands as I looked into the mirror, cringing at the barely-there bikini I had on.

"Alice, really! How many are you going to make me try on?" I asked while holding up the bikini in my hands.

"As many as it takes. Now come out and let me see what the black one is like," she shot back. Alice was usually a bubbly, friendly person but when it came to shopping, she was all business. I grunted, not wanting to reveal so much of my ass to the general public.

"Don't make me come in there Bella! You know I will," she threatened as she tried to open the dressing room door. With that said, I forced the door open and made myself come out of the room on my own accord. "See? Was that so hard?" she cooed.

I murmured something under my breath, trying to intimidate her while staring straight at her. It didn't work. She smiled widely and started to clap her hands in pure excitement. She grabbed my hand and led me to the dreaded 360 mirror. I reluctantly stepped up onto the small platform, wincing bashfully at how the black bikini left nothing to the imagination. Blood rushed over my cheeks for the tenth time today. With each bathing suit I tried on, the less material that covered my body. I turned slightly to see my butt…. Yep, half of it was hanging out of the tiny bikini. I cupped my hands around my ass, and with a high pitch squeal I yelled, "Alice, my ass is hanging out of the bottom. There is NO way I'm wearing this to Hawaii!"

I stumbled off the platform and ran into the comfort of my dressing room.

"Bella that is the style. You can't and won't go to Hawaii in that old one piece you've been wearing for years."

"But-"

"But nothing, Bella. That thing is so thread bare and _old_. It just won't do. So don't argue with me and try on the last bathing suit before I really come in there and dress you myself."

I took her warning again and peeled off the tiny bikini. I grudgingly put on the blue swimsuit. It really was a great color in contrast to my pale-white skin. I did a once over to make sure I was covered- well, covered enough. I walked out of the dressing room for the eleventh time.

I didn't even get out of the door before I heard Alice scream. Her high pitch voice made me run over to the mirror just to understand her new found excitement for this particular suit. As I turned from side to side, looking at all the angles; I could see why she screamed. It was perfect.

"It's perfect!" she squealed again, mimicking my thoughts. I nodded in total agreement. "I'm buying it for you," she announced.

"What? No, Alice, you've already done too much," I told her.

We had already had this conversation two weeks ago when she offered to pay for my plane ticket and hotel stay for our end-of-the-summer, two-week trip to Hawaii. As you may have guessed, I lost that battle. She came up with a defense about how she would have to go alone and insisted I join her for her enjoyment. I caved, naturally. After all, she was there when Jake and I broke up a month ago; never leaving my side and letting me cry my eyes out. No, I couldn't let her be alone on an island of paradise for two whole weeks. It was a great way to recharge my batteries and finally get over Jake.

"Yes!" she slammed her foot down, pulling me from my thoughts. Great, another fight I was sure to lose. When it came to money, I was _always _lacking.

My father is Chief of Police in the small town of Forks, where I grew up. My mom left when I was thirteen, so it was mainly me and my dad. Money was something that was hard to come by, but we got through rather well. I hated charity and I hated my limitations. I had to deal with it, though, because of the lack of funds. For this reason, I was forced to go to WSU for college and give up my dream of going to Dartmouth. It hurt in the beginning, but I decided that a college degree could be achieved anywhere. So, as fate had it, I was stuck in my last year of college at WSU. Go Cougars!

"Alice, please let me pay for something. You know how unfair it is for you to pay for everything. Let me at least pay for this swim suit… Please Alice." I practically got down on my knees and begged.

She looked up at me and smiled with an evil grin. _Great, what is she up to now? _"Okay, Bella, you can buy that one... but I get to buy you five others of my choice." She crossed her little arms across her chest as she grinned in triumph.

I contemplated this, but I knew it was my only way to successfully pay for something.

"Okay, Alice. I'll let you buy five others with _one _exception." I paused letting her think it over. I didn't want to let her have too much control over the rest of the swimwear; especially the black number; I dreaded that one.

"No exception!" she retorted.

"Yes! Only one, though," I came back squaring my shoulders to show her I meant business.

"Okay... one."

"Not the black one."

"Deal," she squealed with joy.

I paid $150 for a bathing suit. _Really, there was hardly _any _fabric that would make it worth $150_. I was determined to follow through with our deal, so I didn't mention it. I should have just let her buy this one, but of course I had to put my food down. I could be so stubborn sometimes.

As a last minute surprise, our mutual friend Rosalie Hale was coming with us. This was bound to be an interesting trip.

They both were so different in so many ways, but similar in others.

Alice was a short, petite, little pixie with an abundant amount of energy. Her very presence alone could brighten up any room. Her fashion sense was unlike anyone I had ever known. I think she had a shopping problem, but to her, it was just some afternoon fun. I didn't think she ever wore the same outfit twice. There was no doubt she got her keen fashion sense from her

mother, Esme Brandon. She is a very highly successful interior decorator for the Stars. She was famous for creating exquisite designs for Angelina Jolie, Jennifer Lopez, and Tom Cruise. Needless to say, they were _very _wealthy.

Rose was a tall, luscious blond that made every man turn their head just to see her walk by. I would literally _kill _for her legs. She had the bedside manner of a trucker and a mouth of a sailor, and no one ever crossed her. Her family came from Chicago – a rich line of blue bloods – a daily reminder her mother would gladly share. Her father owned several banks up the east coast, while her mother was a debutant junkie. She hosted several parties a year and ran many charitable fundraisers – where everyone paid thousand dollars a plate for three sprigs of asparagus and an ounce of chicken. She had high hopes for Rose, but to her dismay, Rose didn't fit her mother's mold of a perfect debutant. Her free time was always spent working on cars and hanging with us at the local pubs. Her mom frowned upon us, but we didn't care, and neither did Rose.

"How long is this flight?" Rose asked.

"Around three hours… I think," I answered, looking at Alice for conformation. She nodded.

"Well, wake me when we get there," she said as she put her ear buds in her ears and her eye pillow over her eyes.

I turned to Alice, unable to sleep. "So, what are we going to do when we get there?" I asked softly, trying not to disturb Rose or any of the surrounding passengers.

"Well, nothing when we get there. But, I do have things planned for the rest of the trip." She laid her head back, stifling a yawn and slowly closing her eyes.

"Like what?"

"I'm not telling you. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the flight. I promise you, you'll have fun." She opened her eyes and gave me a knowing look before closing them once again.

What did she mean? Of course, I was going to have fun. Did she know something I didn't? Alice was always doing this to me. It was as if she could predict the future or something.

I leaned my head back on the head rest and closed my eyes. I must have dozed in and out of consciousness, because before I knew, it the captain came over the intercom and announced our descent into Honolulu.

We disembarked the plane and made our way to the luggage carousel. One by one we collected our luggage. My measly two suitcases didn't compare to Rose's four-piece, red leather Coach set and Alice's five-piece lemon-yellow leather Gucci set. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as we piled everything onto a rolling cart.

As we exited the airport, the automatic doors opened, letting in the rich, warm ocean breeze of the Pacific. I took a deep breath as the soothing sounds of the distant waves washed over me. Alice was right; I will have a great time.

"Oh my fucking god," I blurted out once I entered the lobby of the hotel we were staying at. I was used to the Days Inn and the occasional Days Inn, but the Royal Hawaiian Resort... I'll say again: Oh. My. Fucking. God!

"Nice, huh?" Alice purred.

"Nice doesn't even _begin _to describe it. I am so glad you didn't tell me about this," I said as I took in the luxurious surroundings.

"I know you may have wanted to pay for your room if I had told you," she smirked, knowing that I was still choking down my pride with my scandalous bathing suit. I rolled my eyes at her and waved my white flag. I wasn't going to ask any more questions and just let Alice be Alice; even if it meant sucking up my pride.

"When do we get to go to the pool?" Rose asked, looking completely bored already.

"Soon," Alice said as we walked up to the front desk. The front desk agent recognized Alice's last name and perked up with a great deal of excitement.

"Welcome back, Ms. Brandon. We have you in our luxurious suites on the fifteenth floor. Mike will assist you with your luggage. If you should need anything else, don't hesitate to call. Enjoy your stay, Ms. Brandon", the front desk agent said as she handed Alice the keys. We walked away from the counter and headed through the extravagant lobby towards the elevators.

As we rode the elevator in silence, I noticed the bellhop, Mike, starring at me through the reflective doors. I quickly diverted my eyes to Alice, who was staring strangely at Mike. I followed her gaze back to the man in front of us, who in turn flashed me a warm smile as the doors opened. Okay, I will admit he was cute. His blond hair was perfectly styled and his blue eyes grew intense as he motioned for us to exit the elevator. As I passed him, he smiled again and winked. I felt my face blush on its own accord. I pulled my hands up to my cheeks, wishing for the love of god I could make it stop. No such luck.

"Room 1580," he said as he slid a key into the door. He held it open and waved his hand to usher us into the room.

_Ohmyfuckinggod! Alice, you are awesome! _I thought my reaction in the lobby was priceless, but this trumped that times ten. Wow!

Mike pointed out all the features; I think he was being overly thorough with his descriptions. We simply nodded at every detail.

"Ladies, if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to call." He stopped right in front of me as if there was a double meaning in his statement. He flashed me another smile. I returned a friendly, awkward smile back.

"Here you go. Thank you," Alice said, while handing him a bill and ushering him out the door. I heard him muffle a 'thank you' as the door slammed behind him.

Alice looked over her shoulder, and the three of us started laughing hysterically.

"Did you see how he was looking at you Bella? He was practically eye-fucking you," Rose conjectured. Leave it to her to point out the obvious.

"Yeah, he had some major goo-goo eyes for you. Maybe we do need room service sooner than I thought," Alice chimed in.

"You need to shut up, both of you. He was just being nice, that's all." Yeah, even I wasn't convinced. I rolled my eyes and went to retrieve my mere two bags and retreated to my room.

I walked into a room that was bigger than two dorm rooms combined. I did a little happy dance before flying head first onto the white, perfectly made, fluffy bed. I was enveloped with the massive amounts of pillows that cascaded around me. Yeah, this trumps the Days Inn any day!

"Everyone take a few human moments and then we'll go down to the pool… Let's say fifteen minutes," Alice's voice muttered from behind the door.

"Okay!" I yelled back, pulling myself away from the heavenly bed. I sauntered over to my suitcase and began to decipher which scandalous bathing suit I was wearing first. Naturally, I chose my $150 brilliant-blue bikini; it covered the most of my body. I threw on a tank top and a pair of denim shorts over the swimsuit. I reached in my bag and dug out one of my many books that I snuck past Alice. She made a big deal about me bringing books when there was so much to do and see. I smiled with an evil grin at my stealthy tactics.

I walked over to the balcony, taking in the breathtaking view of the crystal, blue ocean. It was beautiful. Just the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore reminded me of La Push; which in return reminded me of Jake. Damn it! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of clean, ocean air. _No more Jake, _I mentally scolded myself. I had promised myself that I wouldn't think of him while I was here.

I sat down in a very nice wicker chair and opened my book. I let the story take away my thoughts and replace them with the author's words of love and understanding. Apparently, I lacked both in my love life.

I must have been reading for about ten minutes, when I heard another sliding glass door open to my left. I turned slightly, only out of morbid curiosity, to see who had stepped out onto the balcony. As my eyes caught a glimpse of the Greek God leaning over the railing, staring out into the picture perfect ocean, I felt my mouth drop and my body go limp. The bright waves of sunlight caught facets of his hair as it blew in the wind. The angles of his face almost brought me to my knees. He was the ideal of perfection – at least from the side. As my eyes traced every inch of his face, I noticed how my body was moving towards him on its own accord.

"Bella, are you ready?" I could hear Alice's muffled voice from behind me.

I abruptly turned to see that she had entered my room. Ignoring her completely, my eyes traveled back to the breathtaking man standing to my left. I expected him to be looking forward towards the ocean, but to my shock, he was staring straight at me.

I fought with every breath as I took in the sight before me. If I thought he was a Greek God from his profile, he was a full-fledged Adonis as he looked at me from just a few feet away. His eyes were a sparkling shade of green that took my breath away. _Am I even breathing at all?_

His lips, _oh God, those lips_, turned up into the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen. It rivaled the models of GQ, and even then, his was better than most I had seen. And I had seen my fair share, but nothing compared to his.

Usually I was shy when it came to men. I wouldn't look them directly in the eyes, unless it was for school or work, of course. I would avoid large crowds, especially when it came to going out with Alice and Rose to the popular night club in town. That was always the worst. We would be hit on by most of the town drunks and some new guys that would give it a try, only to be rejected. No one interested me. I was with Jake, my boyfriend, for over five years and for the most part that suited me just fine. He gradually became possessive, overly-controlling, pushy, and needy over the years. One day I had had enough. I loved Jake for who he was but he didn't always bring out the best in me and now I hated myself for wasting five years of my life on him. I was so grateful for Alice, who stuck by me when we finally broke up. It was over a month ago.

My eyes never left his as our gaze intensified. I felt my heart pound in my chest as this perfect man stood in front of me, unmoved. I found myself not wanting to tear my eyes, from him. I gave him a hopefully flirtatious smile. I let myself take in every facet of his amazing eyes as they bore into mine.

It seemed like I was staring at this mystery man for an hour, but in reality, it had only been a few minutes when I heard a knock on the glass door behind me. . "Bella, you know we shouldn't keep Rose waiting. She wants to get down to the pool…," her voice trailed off as she stepped out of the sliding glass door and saw my distraction. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she stared at the God before us. With my head turned towards her, I followed her gaze expecting to see him staring back at us. Instead he was leaning over the railing staring back towards the ocean. I saw a hint of a smile splayed on his lips. _I hoped to see more of him while I'm here. That would definitely take my mind off Jake. _I smiled at the thought.

**Reviews are almost better than Edward as a Greek God... I did say almost. :D **


	2. Yay for Mai Tai's

**Chapter 2**

"Bella, we have to go," Alice said as she tugged on my arm, actually dragging me away from the balcony. I grumbled as my 'Greek God' disappeared from my very eyes.

"Alice, was that really necessary?" I asked, pulling out of her surprisingly strong grip.

"Yes, Rose will kill us if we aren't out in the hallway in one minute. Are you ready?" she asked, finally taking note of the blue straps hanging out of my tank top.

I placed my book on the nightstand, and just before I lifted my hand from the worn out cover, I smiled at the brief encounter with my Greek God and wondered how long he would be staying here. My heart pounded in my chest, again, as I thought of the possibilities of running into him.

"Bella?" Alice's hand waved in front of my face, breaking my train of thought.

"I heard you," I said quickly.

"Well, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go!"

Before we left my room, Alice grabbed my hand and stopping me in my tracks. "So, tell me about the hunk on the balcony?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know anything about him. I just saw him on the balcony and somehow our eyes met," I said as my lips twisted up into a quirky smile.

"You like him, don't you Bella," she said with evil glimmer in her eye. She was up to something.

"I don't even know him."

"But you do _want_ to get to know him?" she inquired with a smirk.

"I do at least want to see him again." It was bound to happen, right? We left the room and found Rose pacing back and forth. My eyes about bugged out of my head at the sight of her in a skimpy red bikini. But that was just Rose; in all her glory.

"It's about time. I have been waiting for you two. Are you finally fucking ready?" she asked, while tapping her nails impatiently on the front door.

"Yes, Rose, we're ready. Let's go," I said with an eye roll at the obvious. As we walked to the elevator, I tried to hide the smile growing on my face. It was one thing for Alice to tease me about a guy I just ogled, but to have the full force of both of them taunting me and making arrangements to 'set us up'. I was bound to get embarrassed one way or another. It was inevitable.

We made our way down to the pool, excited to finally be here. I needed this time to soak up the sun, work on my tan (if that was even possible), and get totally drunk.

Alice was on drink detail; she ordered us a round of Mai Tai's and told the waiter to keep them coming. It was going to be an interesting evening. A drunken Bella was a funny Bella.

Three Mai Tai's later, I was smashed.

I couldn't take my eyes off of a very large man who wore a red and white Speedo; at least I think it was a Speedo. His belly covered most of his 'package'. I let out a thunderous laugh that caught the attention of several people sitting by the pool. I didn't even blush in embarrassment, I just kept laughing. When I told Alice and Rose about Mr. Speedo, they, too, busted out in laughter.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a shimmer of copper dancing in the wind. I turned my head and my jaw dropped; it was him. He was down here. I quickly glanced over at Alice and noticed she was oblivious to the gorgeous man walking to the other side of the pool. He was with two other guys. The tall, brawny one had dark curly hair, a strong jaw, and a permanent smile that showed off his adorable dimples. He was a very good looking man but not compared to my bronzed god beside him. The other guy was tall but thin with sandy blond hair that blew freely in the wind. He had a serene expression on his face that made even me relaxed and that was after my third Mai Tai.

Oh, wait make that four as another round just showed up. _Yeah for Mai Tai's_!

I followed them to the other side of the pool. Never taking my eyes off the amount of flesh that was displayed in front of me; excluding the Speedo guy.

"What are you looking at Bella," Alice asked, while following my drunken gaze. "Oh, never mind. Your man candy just showed up."

"What man candy?" Rose asked, looking up from her Cosmo. She, too, followed my gaze as her eyes fell onto the delicious site before us. "Holy mother fucker I just died and went to heaven." Her eyes fell on each of the gorgeous bodies now adjusting themselves on the lounge chairs directly across from us, flexing and stretching their muscular, tight bodies. _Yum_.

Okay, I don't know if it was the four drinks finally working their unbelievable magic or it was that new found boldness I had up in the balcony, but my eyes wouldn't move away from the bronzed god sitting just across from me. I was only grateful I had on my sunglasses so I was free to stare as much as I wanted without him knowing it. I still felt a sense of bravado even if I was hiding behind my Ray-bands.

"Hey Bella, go talk to your balcony boyfriend," Alice whispered almost too loud. Yeah, like she would ever keep that to herself.

"Alice," I warned without looking away.

"What?"

"You know what, drop it," I said with a serious tone.

"What are you two talking about?" Rose asked with a quick glance in our directions.

"Nothing Rose," I quickly announced.

"Well, it is something to get your panties all tied up in a knot," she said with a knowing smirk.

"You mean wet," Alice added so cleverly.

"Wet?" Rose yelled.

The blushing that I didn't think possible pulled at my cheeks, full force, due to the embarrassing talk about my possible wet panties; that was if anyone around us was listening to our conversation fully.

"Guys, leave my panties out of this!" I yelled, hoping that they both got the hint. It didn't, naturally, it just fueled them on. _Yeah me_!

"Oh, so this is about a guy I assume," Rose asked, pulling down her sunglasses to look over at Alice for confirmation.

"Yes, it is as a matter of fact. She saw him out on his balcony right next to her suite." Alice sat up and turned to Rose. Great, let the conspiring begin.

"You don't say. I wonder if he's come down yet." She said with too much enthusiasm.

"He has Rose. He's just over there," she nodded in the direction of my dream man. I sighed in defeat and finished off my fourth Mi Ti and waved to the waiter for yet another one. I was determined to forget this day.

Rose craned her head to see which one of the three men Alice was talking about. As if to answer her question, she said quickly, "The bronze one in the middle."

"You don't say, damn Bella you can pick them. First it was that hunky Indie Jake and now I say hell yes to that fine specimen," Rose said with a huge grin splayed on her face. She could never hide her flirtatious side.

I groaned in my misery and took a long pull from my very delicious Mi Ti. Did they even put alcohol in here?

I looked over at the dynamic duo as they whispered and conspired against me. Why do they love to torture me so? Hadn't I had enough over the years?

I guess not.

"Enough you guys, seriously drop it. I'm here to relax not pick up the first guy I see." I looked away from the mouth-watering vision in front of me and found our waiter walking over with my drink. _Hurray for liquid courage_.

"Bella, loosen up and drink your Mai Tai. You _definitely_ need to get laid. How long has it been?" Rose asked, while gracefully lying back into the recliner.

"Rose!" I exclaimed. "I have been broken up with Jake for a month, how long do you think it's been," I blurted out rather loudly not really caring who heard me.

I heard a faint chuckle coming from across the pool. I turned towards the glorious sound. My bronzed god was laughing softly. A grin was etched across his face as if he was listening to our entire conversation. Fucking great, now he knows I apparently needed to get laid, per Rose's persistence in my uneventful love life at the moment.

"I have to pee," I said as I stood up from the chair and wobbled away from the date patrol. I had to get away from them. I knew it would be trouble for me if they both consorted to get me within touching distance of my Greek God. No doubt they were concocting an evil plan to follow them and 'accidentally' bump into them. Not that I wouldn't actually mind bumping into him. Shaking my head, I walked away to hide in the bedroom for the rest of my life, or the rest of the vacation; whichever came first.

I wasn't sure if I was distracted from my getaway or it was too many drinks in a short time span. Either way, I was heading into the crystal blue swimming pool, head first. The cool rush of the water immediately sobered me up as I tried to find the surface of the water. I failed miserably as I frantically flailed around trying not to panic. I must have been in the deep end of the pool when a set of strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me to the surface. As I broke through, my lungs gave a rejoicing breathe. I was for the moment safe from my inevitable clumsy side and apparently my inability to walk on flat surfaces.

"Are you alright?" a velvety voice spoke into my ear.

"I think so," I said in a daze; my head resting on a man's chest.

"Good, you took a nasty fall into the water. Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself?" he asked, still holding me as we made our way to the shallow end of the pool.

"Yeah, it was just my pride that went out the window. I'm fine," I said, blushing at the fact that he saw, along with anyone else by the pool; possibly my balcony hunk.

"Well that's good, I was sure I would have to perform CPR on you," he said with a deep, husky voice. I felt the vibrations coming from his chest as he spoke.

It excited me, a little, to know that whoever this guy was that saved my life was in the mood to joke around with me. I let out a dry laugh as I finally felt the bottom of the pool.

"I'm sure I will trip eventually, and you will have your chance to save me again. It is inevitable," I said as I attempted to turn in my saviors arms.

_Holy shit _

It was him, my bronzed God.

His arms were wrapped around me; his face just inches away from mine, and his eyes were sparkling emeralds as they burned into mine. If I wasn't suffocating from air just a minute ago, I was now.

"Breathe Bella," he whispered as he leaned closer to me, still encasing me in his embrace. I released a gasp of air I didn't realize I was holding and took in a much needed breath to calm my erratic beating heart.

_How did he know my name?_

"You called me Bella?" I asked.

"That is your name, right?" he responded, looking as though I stole his favorite toy.

"Yes, but how did you know that was my name?" I asked softly. I didn't want to sound ungrateful for his help; I just wanted to know _how_ he knew me.

"From the balcony," he said simply with a smile. And then it dawned on me, Alice had blurted out my name several time before dragging me away. I just didn't think he was listening.

"Oh." Was all I said. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at the memory of our stare.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

Okay now I feel like a boob, I couldn't even ask him his name. But now that I know, I let out an internal sigh at the nineteenth century name by Jane Austen, one of my favorite authors.

"Bella Swan."I motioned to myself.

"Well, Bella Swan, it was nice to finally meet you and I hope we run into each other soon," he said with a crooked smile that melted my heart. _God, this man was gorgeous_.

"Thank you for jumping in and saving me," I said as I stared into his deep green eyes. I could get lost in his eyes alone. I was just content that he hadn't let go of me yet.

"Bella, Bella! Are you alright?" Alice's voice was yelling from the side of the pool.

I broke contact from Edward's gaze to a frantic Alice. "I'm alright Alice," I said softly.

"Good, don't scare the shit out of me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack," she said, while placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry Alice," I said almost rhetorically. I knew I did that a lot with her. I was always falling, tripping, and scrapping myself with every day movements. Just last year alone, I was in the ER a total of fifteen times from falling down. Gravity was not my friend, drunk or sober.

I looked back at Edward as he continued to stare at me. As soon as our eyes met, his smile came back full force. I felt my legs turn to goo and wondered what else this man could do?

"Thanks again, Edward," I said sincerely with a warm smile. "I _do_ hope to see you around."

"I'd like that," he said as he gently brushed his hand against my back before releasing me. I felt the loss of contact immediately and wished I was in his arms once again. I walked carefully away from him to an awaiting Alice at the foot of the steps. She didn't look frantic anymore; she looked positively elated. Her eyes were glancing from me to Edward as I climbed out of the pool. I only gave her a quick smile as I passed, knowing full well what her look meant. We would be talking very soon.

I grabbed my towel, rapping it around my body. I collected my clothes and quickly announced, "I'm going back to my room." I didn't even hear their replies as I walked away from the pool. I felt another set of eyes on me as I walked away. I was pretty sure it was Edwards but didn't turn around to find out. I was mortified that he was the one who saved me. But also giddy that it was his arms wrapped around me.

Back in the room, I quickly changed out of my bathing suit and into a simple white sun dress. It was one of many Alice _insisted_ I buy.

I crashed onto the bed and relived my moment with Edward, hopping soon I could have his arms wrapped around me once again.

_Oh my god, what was I doing? This was so not me_. I didn't just fantasize over a complete stranger. _Well, he isn't a stranger anymore_. I thought to myself. I raked my hands through my wet hair, sinking even deeper into the bed and falling immediately asleep.

My phone chirped, waking me up from my dreamless sleep, to notify me that I had a text message. I turned my head to the alarm clock on the night stand and saw I had slept for over an hour. I rolled over to retrieve my phone from my purse. Once I flipped it open, I noticed I had four messages and one voicemail. With a sigh, I opened the first text message and saw Jake had text me.

_Please Bells we need to talk_

I opened up the next one.

_B I miss you_

With a sigh, I opened up the third one.

_Call me back I need to talk to you_

The last one was from my dear friend Angela. I send her quick message, telling her I would be back in two weeks, and that I would talk to her when I get back. Jake on the other hand, I ignored. After all, this was what he has been doing for the past two weeks now. He would send numerous text messages and voicemails, daily. I, at least, read them or listen to them, but I rarely return them. There was nothing for me to say. But he was stubborn and won't take the hint. I flip my phone closed and sat at the edge of the bed.

A month ago, I would have wanted to talk, to reconcile with him. A month ago, I wanted nothing more than him to just love me, to trust me, but the age different – even though we were only a year and a half apart – along with my class and work schedule was getting to him. The jealous side came out, and he thought I was seeing other guys at school or at the little café I worked at. I would try to reassure him that nothing was going on, but he wouldn't listen to reason and flat out accused me of cheating. That's when I had enough. When we broke up, he, naturally, assumed it was over someone else. I told him otherwise and just walked away. Two weeks later, he started to call. My friend Angela informed me that she ran into him and told him off for hurting me like he did. I guess he felt guilty for his accusations and wanted to talk. I didn't.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts of Jake. _Thank god_.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi."


	3. First sight

**I have to thank Dragonfly336, ****AsktheMagic8Ball****, and ****Ajr818** **for their amazing beta work. For correcting every comma misusage, for making each sentence flow and make sense, and my correcting my constant usage of 'just'. Thank you ladies**

**I don't own anything Twilight; I just get to have a little fun with them. **

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, you have to come with us," Emmett bellowed as he barged through my bedroom door.

"Dude, do you ever knock?" I retorted.

He just gave me his usual I-don't-give-a-fuck look and stood at the foot of my bed.

"Dude, come with us," he repeated.

"Go the fuck away," I scoffed as I rubbed my palms over my eyes, praying to god that he would just take the hint. I lowered my hands. _Nope, no such luck_. I let out a heavy sigh as I raked my hands through my hair.

First it was Jasper who asked me to go on this last minute trip now it was Emmett's turn to talk me into another one of his crazy adventures; one I would surely regret. I was happy to stay home for the next two weeks, but I knew Emmett would literally drag me out of my room and make me do whatever he had planned. We always had fun, so I didn't mind so much; I just liked to make him work hard for it.

"Come on bro, it'll be fun…. I promise." He grinned. Oh, I knew that fucking smile. Yeah, I would regret going, but he did know how to have a good time. I would give him that – never a dull moment with Mr. Larger-than-life. It wasn't as if I had major plans for the next two weeks before school started.

Again, I was going to be an ass, just because I could. "What if I say no?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Then I will drag your skinny ass kicking and screaming." He took a threatening step closer to me, crossing his massive arms across his massive chest. It was a move he always pulled when he didn't take no for an answer. _Stubborn bastard_.

"Fine," I said, through my teeth.

"Good! Plane leaves tomorrow at nine. I already got your ticket," he said with a chuckle and a huge shit-eating grin glued on his face. Good old Emmett knew just how to play me. He punched my arm and walked out of my room, slamming the door behind him.

I got up reluctantly and started to pack. I didn't have a huge desire to go anywhere, but to be in Hawaii for two weeks would definitely do me some good…. I hoped.

The next day we boarded the plane for our twelve hour flight. Between reading and taking small cat naps, the time flew by, and before we knew it, we were starting our descent in to Honolulu.

"Come on sleeping beauty. Wake up," Emmett said jokingly, smacking Jasper awake.

"Don't you have anyone else to annoy?" He retorted.

"Nope," he quipped, accenting the p with a pop.

Jasper merely shook his head and laughed. "You're so juvenile, Emmett," Jasper stated as he exited the plane.

Hula girls greeted us and placed leis around our necks, welcoming us to Honolulu.

_Aloha_!

"I am so getting laid," Emmett announced rather loudly through the crowded airport. His eyes surveyed every female within a hundred foot radius.

I merely shook my head and mumbled under my breath, "I can't take him anywhere."

We arrived at the Royal Hawaiian down on Waikiki beach, a hotel we frequently used when our family would vacation here in Hawaii every couple of years. I just avoided going the last time – for obvious reasons.

We made our way to the front counter where a striking, blond woman stood smiling at us as we approached.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. Checking in?" she asked with a chipper voice.

"Yes, we are checking in. The reservation is under Cullen," Emmett said smoothly, flashing a quick smile. Her eyes widened and her breath quickened as she registered his friendly smile. She prattled off the normal hotel mumbo jumbo and handed Emmett three keys and smiled once more, pointing towards the elevators.

I faintly heard her say as we walked away, "If there is anything I can do for you to make your stay better, don't hesitate to call me."

We rode the elevator, listening to the awful music in silence. _What was it about not talking in an elevator? _I had always wanted to scream just to break the dreadful, awkward silence. Before I could even finish my internal thought, the doors slowly open.

As we stepped out, a bellman with a cheesy grin plastered on his face stopped in surprise at our presence. He politely held the door open as we filtered out into the hallway. The grin was suppressed but not gone. He offered a warm welcome and wished us an enjoyable stay. With a nod, he was in the elevator, grinning like a moron again.

"What a creep," Emmett blurted out as the elevator doors closed. I threw him a knowing look of agreement.

We made plans to relax a bit before heading down to the pool. I sauntered into my room and was immediately in awe of the breathtaking view from the balcony. I walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. I took a deep breath as I raked my hands over my face and finally through my unruly hair. The room was peacefully quiet except for the sound of crashing waves just outside the sliding glass door. I closed my eyes and let the sound envelope me.

With my eyes closed, I saw _her_ in my mind. Tanya, the front desk agent, reminded me of her with her blonde hair and blue eyes. They didn't look anything alike except for those features. It seemed, nowadays, every blond, blue-eyed girl was _her_. Frustrated, I made my way to the sliding glass door and opened it. I quickly stepped out onto the balcony, needing some fresh air.

I rested against the railing, taking deep breaths of the refreshing ocean air. The sun was shining, and the wind felt great against my skin.

"Bella, are you ready?" a voice whispered from my right. I couldn't help my curiosity. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and noticed a beautiful woman standing just a mere three feet away from me. She had long, wavy, brown hair that rested half way down her back. She had on a simple blue tank top and denim shorts. She was rather pale despite the blazing sun overhead. I wondered where she was from – definitely a place with little to no sunlight.

At that very moment, she turned to face me. I froze. She just caught me ogling her. I panicked for a second until I saw her face; her soft, delicate features radiated in the sun. The wind forced her hair to dance around her delicate frame, and her deep brown chocolate eyes pulled me even further into my trance. I couldn't tear away from her gaze.

Usually it made me uncomfortable for people to stare at me, but something about her just put me at ease.

I couldn't believe she was staying in the same hotel as I was, let alone right next to my room. I didn't know who she was and I didn't care. My lips curled up into a smile, knowing that we were bound to run into one another, eventually.

She returned my smile, and God, did that make my knees weak.

"Bella," the soft voice spoke from behind the glass door, revealing the name of the striking woman in front of me.

_Bella_

She turned away as soon as a short-haired woman popped out onto the balcony. "Bella, you know we shouldn't keep Rose waiting. She wants to get down to the pool…" She trailed off when she caught my eye. As a reflex, I turned away from her gaze, feeling quite awkward and uncomfortable. How was I able to look at Bella without getting those same annoying anxiety attacks that had made me self-conscious and want to crawl back in my little bubble?

Over the past year, it had become a daily occurrence to shy away from glances and refuse to leave the house. It wasn't until two month ago, Emmett literally kicked my ass until I gave in and went out with him to clubs, social events, anything. You name it; he made me go to it. Emmett made sure there had never been a dull moment, and eventually I had started to feel more like my old self. I was getting better, but sometimes, like now, I still had my moments.

I stepped back to the railing and looked out at the breathtaking view once more. I couldn't help but notice Bella looking back in my direction. My heart skipped a beat, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I knew I would see her again, even if I accidentally bumped into her just outside her door.

As she disappeared from my sight, I found myself missing those deep, warm chocolate eyes.

How could that be? I just laid eyes on this woman. I knew nothing about her, and somehow, I wanted nothing more than to have an opportunity to get to know her.

As my eyes stared at the bare balcony, _she_ popped into my head. After the accident, I had closed myself off to the world, to life, and to love. She was my high school sweetheart and I couldn't even say her name. It hurt too much to know I would never see her again.

It never failed. Every time I met someone who showed a smidgen of interest, I was reminded of my past and my horrible mistake. I blamed myself for what happened. If I could take it back, I would. I would erase that night and I would have _her_ still in my life.

I pushed away from the railing and back into the room. I sprawled out on the bed, wanting to make my nightmare go away. I raked my hands through my hair in hopes to push back the guilt rising in my chest. A pair of rich brown eyes greeted me as my eyes closed. I let out a sigh of relief. Usually it was _her_ eyes and _her_ face that haunted me, but this time was different. This time they were Bella's eyes.

That allowed me to slip into unconsciousness, a dreamless sleep. I was grateful. I had too many nightmares about that unforgettable night.

A loud, roaring knock woke me up. I opened my eyes and turned toward the door. It was the thunderous sound of Emmett attempting to break down my door. One day he was going to put a hole through the door. _Jackass_. However, we weren't home; we were in Hawaii. I wondered why he was pounding on my door.

A second thunderous knock broke my thoughts. I grumbled as I slowly lifted myself off the bed and opened the door.

"Yes, Emmett, what is it?"

"Hey man, you ready to go downstairs; I want to get down to the pool," he said waltzing into the room.

Pool?

Bella was heading down to the pool. Though, that was a good thirty minutes ago.

"Yeah, give me a minute to put on my shorts. Kay?" I said with a newfound excitement.

"Anxious, are we?" he asked, quirking his head to the side.

"Get the fuck out so I can change," I said, purposefully ignoring his question.

"Whatever. See you in a minute."

I opened up my bag and grabbed my favorite blue board shorts. I stripped quickly, not caring where my cloths went and slid on my shorts. I opted against a shirt and ran out the door. I met a confused Emmett and a baffled Jazz.

"What?"

"You seem different. What's up?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing," I said not being able to suppress a smile.

"That." Emmett pointed towards my growing smile.

_Why the fuck can't I stop smiling?_

"You are actually smiling…. It's good man; don't get us wrong, but what put you in such a good mood?" Jazz asked, smiling directly at me.

"It's a girl. That front desk agent, um, Tanya. I think," Emmett shouted.

I shook my head and shuddered at the thought of Tanya. She was pretty, but not for me.

"No, it is definitely not Tanya. It's a girl I saw on the balcony right next my room," I informed them.

"Leave it to you to meet a girl and you have only been here thirty minutes." Emmett's laugh roared throughout the long empty hallway. Once his laughter subsided, he asked one of many questions that were sure to follow. "So what does she look like?"

"You'll see. We're bound to run into her at some point," I said with another cheesy fucking grin. I walked down the hallway, not wanting to talk to them about a girl I barely knew.

We paraded through the lobby, no doubt catching Tanya's eye as we had to, regrettably, pass the front desk. Finally, the warmth of the ocean air assaulted us as we opened the back doors. We saw a row of lounge chairs just across the pool.

We started to get comfortable in the plastic chairs when my eyes fell on my balcony beauty. My jaw dropped when I saw her in a vibrant blue bikini. I suppressed a fuck as I let my shielded eyes roam over her almost naked body. She looked amazing. Even from across the pool, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her petite frame was well proportioned to the rest of her body. Her breasts were small but round as they filled the little fabric that held them up. Her flat stomach curved deliciously, showing off her narrowed waist. Her legs weren't long, but they were lean as they raised and lowered with each adjustment in her seat.

I could see that she was with two other girls as they were talking softly amongst themselves.

"Hey, who are you staring at?" Emmett asked, leaning over to see my line of sight.

"It's the girl from the balcony," I stated.

"Which one? Please tell me it isn't the blonde."

"It isn't the blonde one. It is the brunette one on the end," I said simply.

"Nice Eddie," Emmett said, nodding his head. I hated the nickname he gave me when we were younger.

"Stop calling me Eddie, Skid-Mark," I retorted, remembering the time he shit his pants in tenth grade. He gave me a dirty look as if to say game on. Emmett opened his mouth about to come back at me with some witty comment no doubt when we heard from across the pool something to do with Bella's panties? Of course, that only peaked my interest.

My head shot over to Bella just in time to see her cowering inward, face-palming her head, and up ending her drink. The waiter, as if on cue, handed her and the other girls another round of drinks. I wondered how many she had before we came down here. I was counting two so far in the short span of time.

I took a long pull of my beer, only to almost spit it out when I heard rather loudly that Bella needing to get laid. I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. I didn't know why I found it funny that her friend, the blonde one, would make that comment when Emmett had made that declaration just an hour and a half ago at the airport. I laughed even harder. He was perfect for the blonde girl.

Bella stood, obviously upset about something and attempted to walk away. She was definitely wobbly on her feet. Maybe she'd had a few more drinks than I'd thought. As I watched her stumble alongside the pool, my instinct was to go help her, but I reluctantly stayed put.

It happened so fast I didn't even see it coming. She didn't even see the towel that was left on the ground. She tripped over the cloth and plummeted, head first, into the water. Without a second thought, I dove into the cold ass water when I saw she was struggling to find the surface. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and propelled us both out of the water.

Once we caught our breaths, I asked, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," she said softly, her head resting on my chest. God, she felt great against me.

"Good, you took a nasty fall into the water. Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself?" I asked, still holding her tightly against me as we made our way to the shallow end of the pool.

"Yeah, it was just my pride that went out the window. I'm fine."

"Well, that's good. I was sure I would have to perform CPR on you," I said softly against the side of her face.

"I'm sure I will trip eventually, and you will have your chance to save me again. It's inevitable," she said. This must happen a lot with her. She slowly turned in my arms. I never let go of her waist as my hands gracefully glided against her slim waist. She felt amazing.

As soon as she saw my face, her jaw immediately fell open in shock. Did she expect Speedo guy to save her? I could tell she was holding her breath so I leaned closer to her and whispered, "Breathe, Bella."

After a deep breath, she again looked at me stunned and asked me how I knew her name. I answered by reminding her that I had seen her on the balcony when her friend, with the short hair called her name. I thought it would have been obvious. Bella's lips curled into the cutest o as she comprehended my statement. We, then, introduced ourselves properly, she thanked me for saving her life, and I made a promise to see her again.

Her short, dark-haired friend was standing by the steps with a worried expression on her face and a towel. She quickly pacified her friend as she carefully got out of the pool. She wrapped the towel around her waist, and stated to her friend that she was going back to her room. I wanted to follow her just to make sure she made it safely, but instead I slowly exited the cold pool and went back to the crappy ass lounge chair, and quickly sat back down, grunting in the process. All I could do was watch Bella retreat into the hotel lobby. I could still feel the warmth of her body next to mine. I wanted that feeling again. Soon.

**A/N: Lots to reveal in up-coming chapters about the 'her' and what happened that night. **

**I'd love to hear from you...so hit that review button.**


	4. Duck Bumps

**I don't own anything Twilight... I just get to play with Edward. ;D**

**Many thanks to dragonfly336 for working her mad beta skills. Thanks hon.**

**Bella POV**

_A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts of Jake. Thank god. I walked over to the door and opened it. _

"_Hi."_

"Uh… hi," I said timidly.

The bellman, from earlier today stood just outside my door. I didn't know what to do or what to say. He just stood there and nervously fidgeted with his hands.

"Umm…" I drew a blank, not remembering what his name was. He was dressed in normal clothes – a light blue shirt and khaki pants. In my defense, he _did_ look different.

"Mike," he answered my silent question.

"Oh, right Mike. What can I do for you?" I asked. I immediately regretted asking him that. He could've taken it in any direction. He could take that in any direction.

"Well…" he paused as he looked down at his worn out flip-flops. "I was wondering if you would like me to show you the sights of Waikiki Beach… and umm… if possible…umm… get some dinner afterwards," he stuttered. He refused to look up at me, instead, he opted for the freshly painted door trim.

I didn't know what to say without being rude, but I didn't want to go anywhere with him or do anything with him, for that matter. Plus, wasn't it improper for employees to fraternize with the guests?

"Um, Mike. I…"

"Bella, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," a deep, velvety voice called to me from down the hall.

_Thank you, God in heaven for sending me an angel to save me twice in one day._

As Edward casually strolled up next to a very worried Mike, he gave me a warm smile and a wink. I smiled back. I shifted my position to better look at my Greek God and quickly glanced over at Mike. He looked destroyed and defeated by the mere presence of Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you were meeting anyone. I'll be going now," Mike said chastely as he hung his head in defeat. He looked like I just stole his woobie. _Well, Edward just stole woobie_.

Mike quickly turned on his heels, looked back to glare up at Edward, before he stomped down the hallway. I chuckled at the scene in front of me.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking down at me, his smile grew wider with wonder.

"It's nothing," I answered, leaving it at that. I let out another giggle as I turned and started to walk back in the room. I went to ask Edward why he was here and noticed that he wasn't behind me. I turned and found him by the door with a questionable expression on his face

"You can come in if you like," I said. I felt like an ass for assuming that he would follow me into _my_ room; a strange girl he just happened to rescue twice in one day. On the other hand, why was I expecting him to come in without question? I didn't know the person who stood in front of me, but I felt comfortable enough to allow him to come into my room, as if I had known him for years.

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking one cautious step into the door.

"Yes," I said softly, as he took a step back toward the bed.

He gave me the sexiest, crooked smile that I had ever seen. If my panties weren't wet from just the pure sight of him, half naked, wearing only a pair of blue board shorts, they were now. _Damn_!

"So, what was that all about?" he asked as he pointed to the door.

"I don't know. He just showed up and asked me out," I answered.

"Well, he definitely didn't like that I showed up." He snickered. I couldn't help but join him in his amusement at Mike's misery. I was used to guys coming onto me like that. I always felt guilty for rejecting them because I hated seeing the dejected look on their face when I said 'no'

"Yeah, I'm very grateful that you showed up when you did. I really didn't want to tell him no."

"Did you want to go out with him?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "I mean, sightseeing, that is."

"Oh, god, no! I didn't want to go out with him," I said quickly.

"Good." He stepped closer to me, lifting his hand as if to brush away a strand of hair from my face but quickly dropped it to his side.

_Did that mean _he_ wanted to go out with me? _My heart quite literally leaped out of my chest at the relief in his eyes.

"When did you get in?"I asked, wondering how long I was graced with his presence. I sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for him to sit on the small couch across from me. He sat down swiftly on the bright hibiscus couch. His eyes never leaving mine.

"Just this afternoon."

"How long are you here for?" I inquired.

"Two weeks. How about you?" He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

With a knowing smile, I answered, "Two weeks."

"Really?" His lips curled up into that panty-soaking crooked smile again. I made the smile I already had on my face grow even wider with the notion I would get two weeks to get to know Edward. I did an internal happy dance.

"You look so beautiful when you smile," he stated as he inched closer to me.

My breath hitched, and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I took in his statement. He said I was beautiful. It had been almost two years since someone, mainly Jake, had told me I was beautiful. To have those words uttered from those perfect lips, I couldn't suppress the overwhelming urge to cry.

A single tear escaped, running down my cheek. It didn't go unnoticed as Edward stood up from the couch and came to sit beside me. He raised his hand and swiped his thumb over my wet cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"It's been so long since someone has told me I was beautiful. Jake never told me…" I trailed off not really wanting to explain Jacob right then. I stared off into the hypnotic wallpaper, as I tried to stop my brain from its current train of thought.

As if he sensed my hesitation, he caressed my cheek once more before speaking softly, only inches away from me. "Whoever this Jake is, he should have told you every day how beautiful you are."

My face heated with his touch and with the mounting rush of his words. My body started to react on its own accord. My head leaned into his hand, allowing his long fingers to embrace the side of my face. The pure electric hum between us was intoxicating. My breath became erratic, and my heart hammered in my chest with desire, want and need.

My hand, which was resting on my thigh, involuntarily moved to his bare chest. I watched him shiver under my touch. I relished how his muscles contracted and relaxed as my hand ascended up to his neck.

I didn't know what I was doing, but whatever it was it felt right.

"Edward," I whispered, secretly begging for him to close the gap between us. His eyes closed as I whispered his name.

He didn't move, and yet, he didn't pull away either. I leaned closer, lifting my head so our lips were now in line with one another. I could feel his breath coming out in nervous pants as my fingers wrapped around his neck.

_Did he not want this? _

_Was I about to make a fool out of myself?_

I slowly backed away from his lips, letting out a quiet sigh as my hand released its hold. I was about to pull away completely when I felt his hand slide gently around to the back of my neck, locking me in place.

"Bella," he breathed. I could barely hear him, but I felt a gust of air slip through his lips. His eyes opened slowly, meeting my gaze, searching for something I wasn't sure of. _Was he asking for permission? Had I not said in so few words that I wanted this, whatever this was?_

I gave him a knowing look, trying to convey that I wanted to kiss him that it would be alright.

I felt a gentle pull on the back of my neck, ushering me closer to his lips. My eyes closed, wanting time itself to stop. All rational thought went out the window as every cell in my body screamed for this to happen. I leaned into his embrace, feeling as the distance between us grew shorter and shorter. Our lips hovered only seconds as the surge of anticipation of what it would feel like to kiss another man. Jake was all I'd had for the last five years; he was my first and only kiss. I started to panic. _Would I be bad?_

Before my brain could analyze that question, his lips lightly brushed up against mine. He kissed me again, a little harder this time, taking in my upper lip in between his and lightly sucking on it. I captured his bottom lip, loving the hell out of how he taste. My hand resumed its position around his neck, trying to hold on in fear of falling.

He pulled away slightly, releasing my top lip, only to take my bottom lip in return. I tilted my head up and seized his top lip, reveling in the feeling of it compared to the bottom. It was becoming my favorite.

As he nipped and sucked on my bottom lip, I felt his other hand ghost up my side, cupping my other cheek, holding me between his hands. His lips parted, and his tongue smoothly brushed across my bottom lip, sending a supple moan from my throat. My lips parted as my tongue grazed blissfully against his, soliciting a groan that radiated against my lips.

I was elated that I could conjure up that sound from him. It only fueled my desire to deepen our kiss. I plunged my tongue into his mouth, massaging his tongue with mine. I lifted my other hand and rested it comfortably on his chest. I could feel his heart pounding as our mouths moved as one.

His hand slid from around my cheek, down my neck, and gingerly over the skinny strap of the sundress I was wearing, bringing a delicious wave of duck bumps down my arm. I shuddered slightly before I tightened my grip around his neck, urging him to continue. His fingers slowly ran down my shoulder blade, pulling me against him. I lifted my hand from over his heart and wrapped it around his neck and started to pull him down towards the bed.

He didn't hesitate as he took his time inching us down on the bed. He hovered over my body, barely placing any pressure as he lay partially on top of me.

His half-hooded eyes bore into in mine. He gave me a sexy fucking grin before he hungrily took my lips again. I met his tongue as he opened his mouth. This time he darted his tongue into my mouth and took full control. I surrendered happily to his exploration.

I felt the effects of his kiss as my body began to radiate heat between my thighs, sending a delicious, much needed tingle to my girly bits. I shifted to relieve the throbbing ach and my thigh rubbed against his hardened bulge, hidden beneath his board shorts. And let me tell you, they didn't hide anything.

He groaned into my mouth, sending another luscious wave of heat that emanated to my center. Edward shifted over me, applying a little more pressure against my body, while never breaking our fervent kiss. I could feel his urgency to be closer to me as I was to him.

I writhed against him, wanting, no needing friction in between my legs. I let out a soft moan as he purposefully thrust his hips into me, causing my head to tilt back onto the bed, breaking our kiss. I parted my legs further, taking pleasure in feeling him on top of me. He eagerly moved his lips to my jaw, tracing soft, wet kisses up to my ear, nipping at my earlobe.

"God Bella, you feel amazing underneath me," he said with a heavy breath. He dragged his tongue alongside my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Ugh…" I grunted as he slowly and torturously rocked up and down my body. My hands flew up into his hair, pulling and tugging his lips back to mine. His hand that cradled my back moved swiftly down my waist, grazing past my hip, gliding down my thigh, and resting just behind my knee, lifting it so it wrapped around his waist. I lifted my hips and whimpered at the new sensation my position provided.

_Rose was right about me needing to get laid. It had been way too long_.

My kisses grew intense as his hand trailed up my leg; lifting my dress so his palm glided against my bare skin. He, leisurely, circled his thumb, teasing me as my calf dug into his ass.

He let out a soft chuckle against my lips.

"Anxious are we?" he whispered, lifting away just enough to stare into my eyes.

"Yes," I exhaled with a rush of air from my swollen lips.

I didn't even get a second to breathe before he returned to my lips. I yielded under his touch, his lips, and his very being as he kissed me. His hand climbed higher up my thigh, lightly fondling the delicate lace.

My breath hitched at the feeling of his palm hugged the curve of my ass, kneading it gently as I rose up against him, wanting more.

_Knock… knock… knock_

My heart stopped as Edward halted his movements and pulled back slightly to look into my eyes.

_Was someone really at the door?_

_Knock… knock_.

"Bella are you in there?" Alice's voice asked through the door.

I let out a long sigh as I kept my heated gaze on Edward's emerald eyes. He let out a growl that took me by surprise. He _did_ want this as bad as I did. He kissed me softly on my very swollen lips and pulled away from me, letting my leg fall slowly back onto the bed.

"Yes, Alice, I'm in here." I threw my empty hands over my eyes as I wondered what I was going to say when she saw Edward, whom I met only a short time ago, in my room looking unkempt from our little escapade.

"Well, are you going to open the door or do I have to wait out here in the hall for you?" she asked. I could just picture her perched on one leg, arms crossed, and a scowl on her face. I was used to that look, and I knew I couldn't avoid it for long.

I slid my hands away from my face and was met by Edward's soft smile as he stretched his hand out to help me up off the bed.

I gave him a look of are-you-ready-for-what-is-right-outside-that-door look, because once that floodgate was opened, it wasn't closing. He smiled and nodded. I made my way to the door, smoothing my dress as I went. With one last glance at Edward, who was sitting contently on the couch, I turned and opened the door. Yep, I was right; she was leaning on her right leg, arms crossed, and that damn scowl on her face that was going to give her premature wrinkles on her forehead.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Bella are you alright?" she asked, as she straightened up and looked at me with concern.

"Yes, I'm just fine. What's up?" I asked, trying to figure out why she looked so concerned all of a sudden.

"Nothing, I was just worried when you didn't come back down to the pool. I just assumed you _did_ get hurt." She looked me over just to make sure. She stopped at my disheveled hair. Her perfect, plucked eyebrow rose at the unruly sight.

I swallowed hard. This was what I was worried about.

"What happened to you?" she asked, stepping closer to me. I quickly combed through my hair, trying to hide the evidence. She looked past me and into the room. Her eyes quickly fell on Edward. I blushed profusely, completely embarrassed, as if I had just got caught making out with my boyfriend in my parent's house, which actually happened a lot when Jake and I first started dating. My dad always got pissed when he would catch us on the couch countless times.

She gave me an overjoyed look. "Did I interrupt _anything_?" she whispered.

I just shook my head 'no' and then I changed my mind and nodded. She gasped and mouthed 'sorry'. "Is that what you wanted?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. It just kinda happened," I answered, blushing at the memory of what _did_ happen. I could feel Edward's eyes burning in the back of my head. I suddenly felt rude for having a conversation in front of him.

I stepped back and waved my hand for Alice to enter the room. She gave Edward a warm smile as she walked towards him. I quickly stepped to her side to do the proper introductions.

"Alice, this is Edward. Edward, this is Alice," I said, waving my hand from Alice to Edward. Edward stretched his hand out to shake Alice's. She took his hand and gave it a stern but friendly shake.

"It's good to finally meet you, Edward," she said. I looked over at Edward as he gave her a questionable look.

"What do you mean finally meet?" he asked, throwing a quick glance at me.

"Well, we have been talking about you since Bella saw you on the balcony, and then, you jumped in and saved her in the pool, which by the way, I didn't properly thank you for. So, thank you, Edward, for saving Bella."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. His eyes went from me to Alice and then back to me before he spoke. "I'm gonna go check up on Emmett, he tends to get into trouble if I'm not around. Will I see you later?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

"I hope so," I said timidly, wishing badly that we could just resume our previous positions.

"We're having dinner at Auntie Pasto's restaurant later today. Would you like to join us?" Alice asked with a huge smile.

"That would be great. I don't think we have anything planned. Um, do you have room for two more, my brother Emmett and my friend Jasper are with me?" he asked nervously.

"That won't be a problem. I'll just call and reserve a table for the six of us. Reservation will be at seven. We could meet in the lobby around six-thirty." Alice looked down at her watch and then back at me.

"Okay, let me go tell them about our plans and I will meet you in the lobby at six-thirty." He stepped to my side, placing his hand at the small of my back, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "I'll see you soon, Bella." He gently placed a chaste kiss under my earlobe before turning towards the door. He gave Alice a friendly smile as he passed and walked out the door.

As the door click shut, Alice turned to me, "What was that?" she gushed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that shit Bella, spill it." She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed at the expression on my face.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked.

"Everything… every detail," she grinned, as I took a deep breath and described what happened when Mike showed up and what Edward did to save me once again. Then I told her what Edward had said to me that touched my heart. Finally, I gave her play by play of the entire kissing scene.

I ended up back on the bed, sighing at the fact that I could still feel his body against mine.

"That's just… wow," Alice hammered, trying to find the right words, and for once, she came up empty.

All I could do was smile at a perplexed Alice.

We talked for the next hour about everything. She even mentioned a tall, blond haired cutie she had her eyes on down by the pool. She mentioned that he was sitting next to Edward after I left. We speculated which one he might be either Emmett or Jasper. I would have to ask Edward when I see him.

I couldn't wait till six thirty.

**Yes I call my goose bumps – Duck Bumps (my husband named them and some how his twisted mind made it stick in my mind) **

**Auntie Pasto's Traditional Italian restaurant is located in Honolulu, Hawaii just off of Waikiki beach. **

**Reviews are sexier that Edward half naked in blue, board shorts. Don't ya think?**


	5. Bella Barbie and Princess Leia

**I don't own anything Twilight; I just get to have a little fun with them.**

**I want to thank you all of you for your reviews, your story alerts, for adding me to your favorites, and of course the PMs I received. You guys rock my world. **

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

"Alice, I'm not a Barbie you can dress up," I said with a huff.

She just nodded and proceeded to rummage through my suitcase, looking for the perfect dress.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, as she reached into the closet and pulled out the skimpy, dark blue dress she bought me last month for my cousin Jane's wedding. She said it was to die for and wouldn't take no for an answer. Of course, I refused to buy her idea of a perfect dress for three hundred dollars. So naturally, she pulled out one of her many credit cards and bought it before I could say another word. I do have to admit that I looked pretty hot in the dress. Edward was sure to drool when he saw me.

"Now that we have the dress, it's time to do your hair," she chirped annoyingly. She loved to do this to me. Me, Bella Barbie, sat nicely while she devoted hours into making me look just right. It was a tiresome ordeal, and I wished that I could be back in my comfortable sundress wrapped in Edward's arms… and legs.

It was six o'clock when she finally allowed me to see her finished masterpiece.

"Alice, you're a genius! I actually look good." Not that I ever doubted her skills but I never really looked at myself like that.

"What are you talking about Bella? You're gorgeous and you know it. I'm sure Edward would agree with me," she said smugly. She put the finishing touches on her own make up and glanced at me through the mirror. I rolled my eyes and smiled. She knew I couldn't argue at this particular situation. I was stunning, to say the least, she made sure of that.

We both walked out of the room and knocked on Rose's door. We knew Ms. Beauty Queen would still be grooming herself, leaving us only thirty minutes to get down stairs to meet up with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

Alice and I mulled over who was Emmett and who was Jasper, judging from the guys down by the pool. We both agreed the blond one – the one she was crushing over – was Jasper and the brawny one was Emmett. Their names fit their body types, at least. Only twenty-four minutes to go before we found out for sure. _No, I wasn't counting. Okay, yes I was. _

_Breathe Bella._

We knocked several more times before Rose finally answered the door. She had on a skin-tight red ensemble that showed off every square inch of the body that she was obviously very proud of. Rose slinked away from us to primp some more in the well-lit bathroom and Alice and I casually strolled over to the bed and took a seat. It was going to be a long twenty-three minutes. She was known to wait till the last minute to go anywhere. Her philosophy was to always make a man wait. And, apparently, to make us wait as well.

I tapped my three-inch stiletto fuck-me pumps, that Alice let me borrow, nervously in the air. They made me anxious, due to my lack of grace when it came to walking bare foot, let alone adding three inches to make it a challenge. But Alice insisted it would do wonders for my ass. I couldn't argue with her; _have you seen her ass?_ You could bounce quarters off it. Stairmaster has nothing on three-inch stilettos.

"Rose, you're perfect. Are you ready to leave yet?" I whined as I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Fifteen minutes left.

"In just a moment," she answered, as she leaned closer to the mirror, applying another layer of mascara. _How much did she actually need?_

I tapped my toe a little faster, growing irritated by the constant 'in just a moment' crap.

"Bella, I haven't seen you this worked up in a long time," Alice stated, looking down at my foot. I halted my movement and looked up at her. She was right. I don't even remember the last time I was this excited to go out on a date. Jake and I fell into a comfortable rhythm from the get-go. We never really went out on dates outside from the occasional trip to the movies or the beach for a bonfire. Mostly we stayed at each other's houses and just hung out. It was normal and it was us. Now that it wasn't us anymore, I liked the idea of going out on a date – a date with Edward.

"I know, I'm excited," I said with a smile. "Jake and I never went out on dates. Hell, we never went _anywhere_. So, yeah, I am," I added the last bit because there were still things that Alice and Rose never knew about Jake. Alice got the brunt of our last two years of dating and the deconstructing aspect of our ultimate falling out.

"I never knew that Bella, what an asshole!" Alice expelled.

"Not even one date, Bella?" Rose asked through the mirror. "That's just fucked up."

I shook my head and added, "Well, we did the movie thing, but that's about it. Forks is a small town with nothing to do but watch TV, make out, and have sex. And that's about sums up our entire relationship."

I didn't add that I lost my virginity to Jake and that he was the only man I had ever been with, because Alice already knew that part. One drunken night after my botched birthday, one that Jake ruined by the way, I ended up telling her everything.

Rose turned around and looked directly at me. "So, how would you compare Jake's kissing to Edwards?" she asked, raising her perfectly plucked blonde eyebrow.

_Wow, how do I compare Jake's kiss to Edward's? Hmmm. Let me think…_ "Well, I would say, first of all, that Edward has some massive skills with his tongue." I paused only to feel the heat pull between my legs at the idea of where and what his skilled tongue could possibly do. _Oh great! _ Wet panties and I haven't even seen him yet.

"And…" they both asked simultaneously.

Clearing my mind, I continued, "Well… Jake's kisses were always rushed and a little sloppy but he got better over time." I chuckled as I thought back to the many times I had to wipe my mouth after our many kiss-a-thons, only to pretend I actually enjoyed being slobbered on. He really wasn't _that_ bad, it was just that he didn't match up to Edward and my body knew it. "Edward's kiss, on the other hand, started out slow and passionate and built up to something I really didn't want to stop." My mind raced with that very kiss, remembering how his mouth moved with mine.

"God, I hate when they slobber like that. It grosses me out," Rose said, turning around for her final once over. She puckered her red lips towards the mirror and turned. "Ready," she chirped.

_About damn time!_

Alice and I stood up quickly before she had time to fix perfection, again. She was shallow when it came to her appearance, but we knew that it was just how Rose was; we still loved her anyway. She could wear a baggy trash bag and men would still drool over her. What was worse was that she knew it and used it constantly.

I carefully followed Alice and Rose out the door and down the hall. We were in the elevator when the doors opened up on the eighth floor and an older gentleman stepped in. His eyes bugged out at the sight of the three of us side by side. Then his eyes, of course, went straight to Rosalie. She flashed her Cover Girl smile and I could have sworn I saw his pants move. _God she was good_. He turned his back to us and shifted uncomfortably in front of us as he cleared his throat. He adjusted his tie with his left hand and I noticed the platinum wedding band on his hand before dropping it back to his side. Oh, the thoughts running through his mind would be priceless to hear, if only I was a mind reader.

The door opened. He stepped aside, holding open the elevator door with his arm, allowing us to exit. One by one we stepped out into the lobby. Rose, being the cock tease that she was, walked slowly past the man. I prayed she didn't give him a heart attack. She flashed him another smile and watched as his eyes glazed over as she mumbled a 'thank you'. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, her signature move, and walked up to meet us.

"You are positively cruel, Rose," I said, giving her a knowing look. She knew what she was doing.

"I know, it just helps with my self-esteem," she retorted.

"Self-esteem, my ass. Rose, if you get any more boosting of your self-esteem, you're going to bust out of that skin-tight dress," I shot back, putting my hands on my hips.

She just laughed at my rant and simply said, "I know, but it doesn't hurt to have a man look at you like that once in a while."

"Once in a while, Rose? You get that look daily, if not hourly," I said with a wicked smile. I knew there was no stopping the force that was Rose, but I still liked to remind her of how she influenced the opposite sex… and sometimes the same sex, as well.

As we turned the corner to the main lobby, my breath stopped when my eyes met a fully clothed Edward standing anxiously in the middle of the lobby, pacing back and forth. I thought he looked good in board shorts, but he was breathtaking in actual clothes. He wore a blue button down shirt with the first two buttons undone, revealing his smooth, muscular chest. It was tucked into a soft pair of black slacks that fit him exceedingly well. His hair was the epitome of 'sex hair'. My hands itched to run through it.

When he caught sight of me, he gave me that amazing, crooked smile that was slowly unraveling all my restrictions about sleeping with someone on the first date. My heart melted. If Rose and Alice weren't here, I would have probably forgone dinner and taken him back to my room for some heavy petting…or more.

_Choices, choices…_

As I slowly walked up to Edward, I felt an immediate spark of energy that had been gradually growing since our passionate, knock-your-socks-off kiss. He walked right up to me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. He pulled away too quickly, causing me to grunt at the loss of contact. He whispered, "You look beautiful."

I instantly blushed at his words, knowing exactly why he said what he said.

He smiled down at me and caressed my cheek. He took a deep breath and slowly backed away from me. His eyes fell on Alice and then on Rose. I watched eyes widen at the sight of Rose and then looked back at me with apologetic eyes. I smiled, knowing that it was a normal response to her outstanding beauty.

He cleared his throat, nervously running his hand through his gorgeous, disheveled hair. "Umm, everyone I would like you to meet my brother Emmett," Edward said, trying to break the ice. He waved towards the big, brawny man standing to his right. He was dressed in a white button down dress shirt tucked into a nice pair of black dress slacks that left nothing to the imagination. I couldn't help but stare at his 'package'.

Thank God, Edward spoke again; otherwise I would still be staring. "This is our long time friend, Jasper Whitlock." He pointed towards the blond man to his left. Alice and I exchanged a quick glance at one another before fully looking at Jasper. He was tall, almost taller than Edward, but shorter than Emmett. He had on a simple green polo shirt and a pair of tan slacks.

I felt a gently nudge against my back as Rose was trying to get me to do the introductions. I licked my lips and quickly stepped forward next to Edward. "Well, this is Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale," I said pointing to each of them in turn.

We all shook hands each other's hand and I couldn't help but notice how Jasper held Alice's hand a bit longer than mine or Rose's. And the way Rose looked at Emmett's face as he smiled, revealing the deepest dimples I had ever seen. She had a soft spot for men with curly hair and dimples. That's two gold stars for Emmett.

"You ready to go, I'm starving." I looked back at Edward.

"Yeah, me, too," Edward said, slipping closer to me. He wrapped his hand around my waist, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Quite famished, actually." A delicious wave shot down my spine that caused me to shudder in his grasp. I looked up at him through half hooded eyes. _Oh, this is going to be a long night_. Who knew three little words could make me want to peel off all his clothes and ravish him right here in the hotel lobby. I bet it wouldn't go over so well with hotel management, but it would surely be tonight's entertainment. I was just about to think of a proper porno name when Alice broke my concentration.

"What was that Alice?" I asked, looking back towards her.

"I said the restaurant is just a block away," she said with a smile. I nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. Her arm was interlocked with Jasper's as he escorted her through the front door. They had immediately immersed themselves in conversation.

I looked back at Emmett and Rose as they trailed behind. They, too, were engrossed in their own conversation. I could hear faintly that Emmett was a football legend back in his glory days of high school, and he was in a fraternity, the ODA… Omega Delta Alpha. He was president and captain of the lacrosse team. Rose was definitely eating that shit up. She was a total jock fiend – another gold star; one more and it was a done deal.

I looked over at Edward as we walked in silence. It was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. I wanted to get to know him more, so I fired off my own questions that had been compiling in my head.

"So, Edward, tell me. How old are you?" I asked, not really caring but I still wanting to know.

"I'm twenty-two. How about you?" he asked with a playful tone.

"I'm twenty-two as well."

"Okay, next question," he said, as he pulled me closer to his side. I slid my hand around his waist and thought about what I would like to ask next.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm originally from Chicago but now I live in Massachusetts," he said swiftly.

"Why did you move there? If you don't mind me asking."

"School mostly, I'm in my last semester of college."

"What college and what for?" I asked, suddenly interested in what his career choice was.

"Well, I'm go to Dartmouth University and I'm currently working on my PhD in medicine. I'm following in my father's footsteps, so to speak."

"Wait a minute. You're going to Dartmouth? That was my number choice of colleges. I wanted to go but I wasn't able to afford the tuition, let alone the moving expenses," I said sadly. It was a sad day in the Swan household my senior year when I got the acceptance letter but had to decline when I saw the tuition for an out of state student. My dad almost sold his house to pay for my tuition. I couldn't let him do that. So, instead I was stuck with Washington State University, yeah!

"Really? That's a shame. Dartmouth could have used someone like you." His smile grew into the same smirk from earlier. I was about to ask him about that when he cut me off with his own questioning.

"So, if Dartmouth was your first choice, where did you end up going?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Well, I was stuck between Washington State University and Washington State Community College. So, I chose the University," I said, sticking out my bottom lip in an attempt to pout. I really didn't mind the college; a degree was a degree, right?

"So did you move very far from home?"

"No."

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Well, I was born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona but moved out to Fork, Washington to be with my father when I was fifteen and have been there ever since," I said, feeling my body stiffen uncomfortably beside him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, leaning closer to me.

"No, I'm fine," I stated dryly. It had been a painful subject for me for years when my mom decided to have her own life with her new husband, Phil, and leave me out in the cold. Of course, at first it was my idea to live with my father, but over time I expected her to realize how much she missed me and _want _me to come back home. She never did. And to this day I barely speak to her.

"You can tell me, you know. Whatever it is, I'm a good listener," he said, as we slowed down to a crawl.

"Hey bro, watcha stopping for?" Emmett asked as him and Rose passed by us. "The restaurant is just around the corner,"

"I know. We'll meet you in there, okay?" he said, giving him a quick look.

"Okay bro, see you in there." Emmett nodded and continued to walk away.

Edward's hand reached up and caressed my cheek as his eyes burned into mine. His gaze was almost overwhelming with the need to know why I suddenly became uneasy. It wasn't something I normally shared with anyone, but for some reason, I couldn't help but _want _to tell him about Renee and what her abandonment has done to me.

I looked back into his amazing green eyes as the sun set behind me illuminating every feature on his face. I took a deep breath and divulged my entire life from age fifteen to now. It took some time; I left out Jake of course. There were things that still needed to be hidden for now.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he cooed while rubbing my cheek softly. His head dipped down and he kissed me softly. It was a simple gesture, yet meant a lot to me.

"Thank you."_Thank you for understanding, thank you for listening_. Jake never would just listen to me. Anything dealing with my feelings or my family drama, he would usually brush it off, crack a joke, and everything would be fine and dandy. I wanted to scream every time I had to hold in why I was truly upset. Edward not only wanted to know what was wrong, but actually listened to me.

"For what?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow and gave me a completely adorable grin.

"For listening to me. And for this," I said as I reached my arms up to wrap them around his neck. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him, hard. I wanted him to know what he meant to me at this very moment. He quickly returned my kiss with the same amount of passion, want, and need.

All too soon he pulled away, leaving me breathless and very much turned on.

"We don't want to keep everyone waiting now do we?" he asked in a playful tone as he intertwined our fingers and started pulling me towards the restaurant. _I guess... _

The restaurant was absolutely beautiful. It was a little piece of Italy smack dab in the middle of Honolulu. Alice was playing to my soft side for pasta and wine. My stomach growled with anticipation of my two favorite tastes of Italy.

Edward and I walked up to our table, already buzzing with conversation. Emmett's boisterous laugh echoed in the small restaurant followed by the roar of laughter coming from Rose of all people. She was a hard ass and impossible to please, so it shocked me that someone like Emmett could cut through her hard exterior.

I suppressed a laugh at the gentlemanly gesture when Edward quickly pulled my chair out. I grinned up at him as he pushed the chair back underneath the table. He immediately took the seat to my left and flashed me a warm smile.

"Oh, knock it off you two. We haven't even eaten yet," Alice stated from across the table. I gave her a 'fuck-off' look but then caught myself smiled at her, snickering.

Our waitress came over to take our order. Her eyes fell on Edward and she just stopped and stared at him. Gaped at him, actually.

Emmett cleared his throat and caught her attention. She quickly glanced at Emmett, obviously embarrassed, as she stumbled through the specials. As we ordered our drinks and entrées, I noticed her eyes looking towards Edward only once. I giggled internally and thanked Emmett for his perfect timing.

"He gets that all the time," Jasper said out of the blue. It shocked me how deep his voice was. I don't know what I had imagined but somehow it fit him perfectly.

"Yeah, our Eddie here," Emmett said, lifting up his wine glass and tipping it towards Edward, "always catches the eye of someone where ever we go. He definitely gets his looks from our mother. Isn't that right, Eddie?" he retorted, giving Edward a weird look.

"Eddie?" I quirked my eyebrow.

With a sigh, he leaned closer to me, "I hate that nickname. He insists on calling me that, just to annoy me." His voice rose up towards the end emphasizing 'annoy me'.

I let out a giggle and a snort as I envisioned a young Edward being tortured by Emmett. I couldn't help but laugh even louder.

"What are you laughing at?" he teased.

"Nothing, Eddie," I said softly, teasing right back. He gave me an evil grin and leaned in closer to my ear.

"You are so going to pay for that," he hissed in my ear before his hot tongue flicked out, taking in my earlobe into his mouth. I let out a soft moan that I hoped no one could hear. He chuckled softly against my skin before he pulled away from me.

Our waitress came back with our drink orders and appetizers. It was just enough to distract me from the heat coursing through my body.

Amen for calamari and red wine.

Dinner went better than I could have ever hoped. We all fell into our own personal conversations with an occasion comment or question from Alice or Emmett; the two were a force to be reckoned with when it came to questions. Dinner showed up, which naturally put us all in a quiet hum as we ate. After dinner, we sat and enjoyed yet another bottle of wine and some of Emmett's legendary stories of Edward and his love for Star Wars. About how he would act out all the scenes, especially Han Solo. Of course, Emmett was Luke and they would use sticks as light savers. It was a priceless picture. I couldn't stop laughing; each story got progressively worse.

"It isn't that funny," he gritted between his teeth.

"Yes it is Edward; or should I call you Han Solo?" I quipped as I slapped my hand over my mouth in an attempt to stop yet another fit of laughter from coming out.

"Yeah, keep it up Bella, or should we call you Princess Leia?" Alice chimed in perfectly, halting all humor out of the situation. Holy shit, she didn't just go there.

"What? I'm just playing fair, Leia." She crossed her arms and just glared at me. She knew what she was doing, and I was fuming at the one time I told her I had a thing for Han Solo and I wished I were Princess Leia when I was growing up. It was also one of my sexual fantasies to dress up in that gold dress she wore when Jaba the Hut captured her and have someone dressed up as Han Solo to rescue me. I was so happy I kept that secret to myself.

"So, you wanted to be Leia, did you?" Edward turned in his seat to fully look at me. He leaned his elbow on the table and rested his cheek in his hand as he gawked at me with his mouth parted slightly in shock. His lips grew into the gorgeous crooked smile that was now mocking me.

"Yes, I did," I stated, as I sat straight up in my chair and lifted my chin. I wasn't going to be embarrassed for wanting to be Princess Leia. She rocked.

"How did you get the buns on the side of your head?" Emmett asked, as he grinned at me with his hands circling his ears, clearly mimicking the ridiculous hair-do.

I just shook my head as the entire table erupted in laughter. I downed the rest of my wine and threw my hands up over my eyes. _Okay, now I was embarrassed_.

"Don't be embarrassed. Leia was my favorite character. My favorite part was her in that gold ensemble, totally hot." Edward's voice was low and seductive as he whispered in my ear.

I dropped my hands and just smiled at him. I don't know how he could say something as cheesy as that and still look so charismatic, but he somehow pulled it off with style and grace.

Once the commentary subsided, we flagged down our waitress and asked for our check. Alice had her hand out ready to take the bill, as always. But before she could take it, Edward had snatched it from the table and quickly placed a credit card in the black folder and swiftly handed it back to the waitress, who still couldn't look him in the eye.

Alice just gave him a dirty look and shoved her card back in her tiny purse.

"You invited us, so I get to pay," Edward stated with a smirk.

"Well, thank you, Edward," Alice said with a smile splayed on her face.

The waitress came back with his card. He signed it without looking at it and smiled as he handed it back to the waitress. She finally looked at Edward, giving him a coy smile and turned to walk away.

"You ready to go?" he asked with a glimmer in his eye. I nodded.

Once we were outside, I realized that this 'date' was almost over. I didn't want it to be. It was still early, and hell, we were on vacation, so there wasn't a time limit.

"Do you want to take a walk on the beach?" I asked, shifting my stance. I didn't know what to expect or how to act. After all this was a first for me.

"Sure. I'd love that," he said softly.

I turned around to see Alice was huddled around Jasper, whispering something before looking up at me. "Alice, Edward and I are going for a walk on the beach, I'll see you later," I said, looking for approval for some reason in her eyes.

"Of course Bella, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do… or would do," she said with a twinkle in her eye. _Oh, she was wicked._

I blushed instantly at her statement, only to turn towards Edward. _Yeah, he noticed_.

His eyes surveyed the area before asking, "Where is Emmett and Rose?"

I glanced around and noticed that it was just the four of us. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Alice who had a knowing smirk on her face. Her eyes flashed to the other side of the building. I mouthed 'no' and all Alice could do was nod.

I shook my head as I leaned into Edward and whispered in his ear, "Rose and Emmett are behind the building probably making out right now. We should go." I grabbed his hand and led him away from the building. I darted my eyes back to Alice as she watched us retreat to the beach shore with a loving smile on her face. I caught a glimpse of that same look as she turned toward Jasper. I hoped that she would get her fairy tale ending. Lord only knew she needed one.

**A/N: I just want to give credit for the Bella Barbie to two amazing authors. First time I saw that reference it was in An Extraordinary Life by LolaShoes and then again in The Perfect Wife by rmcms5. Both extraordinary writers if you haven't read their stories I suggest you do so. **

**Reviews are love... show me the love. **


	6. First Date

**I don't own anything Twilight; I just get to have a little fun with them. **

**I have to thank dragonfly336 for her awesome beta skills. She knows exactly when to italicize Edward's thoughts when I don't. Thanks hon. **

**Okay enough jabbering ...enjoy my first lemon ever!**

**Edward POV**

As soon as the door closed behind me, I walked down the hall towards the elevators, through the lobby, and made my way down to the pool. I couldn't help the growing smile on my face as I walked up to Emmett and Jasper, who were clearly in a serious conversation like a couple of school girls.

"What's with the cheesy grin, bro," Emmett asked, with a big goofy grin plastered on his face, when he finally noticed I returned.

"I saw Bella," I said. My smile grew even wider at the mention of her name. When it didn't register who I was talking about, I elaborated. "The girl from the balcony."

"And," he probed.

"And what?"

"Well, what happened when you saw her?" he asked, actually sitting up and turning towards me.

What was I supposed to say? I just had most intense make-out session I'd ever had, or the fact that I was dry humping my beautiful balcony girl just five minutes ago, and not to forget her friend interrupted us from something I was sure we both wanted. _Damn pixie_. Instead, I opted to share our evening plans. "Well, we're having dinner with her and her friends tonight at six-thirty," I said nonchalantly, tying to control the urge to jump up and down.

"How did you pull that off?" Emmett asked dumbfounded.

"Well, Alice, the dark haired one, actually invited us to dinner and I accepted."

"Really?" Jasper quickly asked, perking up a bit more. "You're not just yanking our chain, are you?"

"No, Jazz, I'm not yanking your chain."

"Fucking, hell yeah! That's my little bro!" Emmett boasted with a thunderous clap.

I paced the floor for the hundredth time, feeling my insides twist and turn as I glanced at the clock on the night stand. How could one little group date make me so nervous?

By six-fifteen, I was practically bouncing off the walls ready go. Not wanting to wait in the confines of my room, I convinced Emmett and Jasper to head down to the lobby. My anxiety intensified as I nervously paced back and forth on the ornate rug, annoying Emmett to no end.

"Eddie, calm down man, it's just dinner. You aren't planning on fucking her yet, so calm the fuck down." Emmett gripped my shoulder as he spoke, halting my movement. His eyes pierced mine in a serious matter. He knew I was nervous. For crying out loud this wasn't my first date in over a year, but it was the first time it was with someone I actually wanted to be with.

"Wait… what are you talking about?" I asked, as his words finally sunk in. I wasn't planning on 'fucking her'. Well, it wasn't my initial goal for tonight, but he didn't have to know that I raided his secret stash of condoms, just in case. After our heated moment in her room, anything could happen. I wanted to be prepared.

"You heard me. So calm down and everything will be alright." Emmett released my shoulder and went to stand by Jasper who looked just as nervous as I was, but he seemed to hide it well. _Lucky bastard_.

Jasper gave me a reassuring smile, he knew tonight was important to me. After what happened almost a year ago, I gave up on everything; the hope of finding someone who would love me after what I did, the hope in forgiving myself for allowing her to leave that night, the hope that one day I could truly let her go.

I didn't have the answers yet, but I was slowly living again. Emmett and Jasper made sure of that.

"Edward, _she_ would have wanted you to move on, you know right?" Jasper spoke softly, as he walked over to me.

"I know. It's just hard..." I trailed off.

"Jessica would have never wanted you to miss out on your life." Jasper rested his hand on my shoulder like he always does when we talk about Jessica. _God, I haven't even said her name in almost six months._ It felt good.

"I miss her…"

"I know."

"I'm a monster for making her leave…" I whispered.

"No, you're not. She didn't have to leave. It was her choice. You can't keep blaming yourself for that," Jasper said cautiously and quietly, as several people walk by.

"But, I was the reason why she left in the first place. If I just…" I cut myself off, unwilling to speak more about that night. Jasper took a tentative breath and leaned in closer.

"If you did… she wouldn't have waited?" he questioned. I shrugged my shoulder, not really knowing the answer to that question. I knew if I had just said yes, she would have stayed that night. But I wasn't sure if she would have truly waited for me. I guess I'll never know, will I.

"Here's a thought… if you said yes, would you have met Bella?" Jasper asked with a smirk. Damn Dr. Phil over there making me think of a deeper reason why letting her go was okay. I had to admit that I hadn't thought of it like that. If that night never happened, I would probably be back at the house getting ready to go out with Jessica; instead of being in Hawaii with Emmett and Jasper, about to have dinner with an amazing woman I just met.

"Jazz, you're a deep motherfucker. You know that?"

"I know. It's a gift," he said, as he polished his nails on his shirt. I simply shook my head.

He was right though, if things were different, I wouldn't have met Bella. There was something about her that lit my desire to live again. She was the first woman I have met that sparked my interest since Jessica. Sure, Emmett forced me out on dates with him and countless women, and they all came onto me in one form or another, but none of them interested me. Not like Bella did. The way she looked at me on the balcony, as if she could see right through me and into my soul, sparked my interest immediately. I knew then that I wanted to get to know her in every way.

The moment Bella walked into the lobby, my heart stopped. She looked positively stunning in a blue dress that hung on her body just right. Her hair was curled, hanging loosely down her back. _Simply gorgeous_.

After a brief introduction, we were off to the restaurant. Jasper instantly offered his arm to Alice and they headed out the doors first. I offered my arm to Bella and was rewarded when she wrapped her arm around it. We asked each other the typical 'getting to know you' questions. How old we were, what college we were attending, and what degree were we going for. I was actually intrigued in finding out that Bella wanted to be a journalist and the fact that she had applied to Dartmouth but couldn't go due to cost. Yet another thought to think about. What if she went to Dartmouth and I had met her there? Would I have picked her out of the thousands of students? Would we have even met, knowing I was with Jessica at the time? So many what ifs it was making my head hurt.

I will admit it crushed me to know that Bella's own mother didn't want her. I barely knew Bella and all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her anything to take away the pain in her eyes. I caressed her cheek and leaned down to softly kiss her saddened lips, apologizing for said people in her life. Who knows how many more there were out there. Bella replied with a simple thank you, catching me totally off guard. I responded with a questionable remark, only to be rewarded with a hot and heated kiss. I ended the kiss, knowing that if we continued we would possibly never make it to dinner.

Dinner was a whirl-wind of laughter, embarrassing moments, and lots and lots of wine. I must have drunk an entire bottle by myself to drown out Emmett's childhood version of me as Han Solo. Only to be rewarded by Alice's witty comeback to Bella's constant teasing with her own love of Princess Leia. We were a pair, Han Solo and Princess Leia. Oh, yeah I filed that away in my pervy brain for…ummm…later usage. _Okay, what guy didn't jack off to that one time or another? _

Throughout dinner, I couldn't keep my eyes off Bella. She had moments where she would sit beside me silent listening to everyone. While other times, Bella would burst out into a fit of giggles, filling the restaurant with her sound. Her laugh was completely adorable, especially when she was trying not to laugh directly at me. She failed miserably.

We signaled for the check and, as always, I had to fight to pay for it. Alice was giving me the evil eye when I snatched the black folder from the table. I mentioned something on the lines of 'you invited so I was paying'. It shut her up long enough for me to slip the credit card in the black folder and hand it to the friendly waitress. I didn't even care to look at the price.

As we left the restaurant, I realized that this so called date was almost over. I didn't want it to be, but I didn't want to push her to continue this event, if she didn't want to.

As if Bella was reading my mind, she leaned into me and asked, "You want to take a walk on the beach?"

_Hell yes_!

"Sure. I'd love that," I said, trying to control the excitement in my voice.

As we made our way down to the sandy beach, Bella quickly took off her heels, sinking three inches. _Was she really that short?_ With an inward chuckle, I seized her hand and continued towards the water.

I couldn't help but notice that it was the very beach I had walked on so many times as a child. I didn't appreciate it back then, but I would now. It was really beautiful out here. The moon was out just enough to light our way as we walked hand in hand in silence. It was nice to be with someone without the need to fill the silence with useless chatter. I could feel Bella's eyes on me every so often. I, too, kept glancing down at her, catching her smile each and every time as she averted her eyes.

The silence was broken when Bella made a comment about Emmett and his talent for telling stories. I, of course laughed and told her how he annoyed me to no end growing up, but admitted that I wouldn't trade him for the world. I even told her when I was sick, what he did for me… what he still _is_ doing for me. Our conversation turned to Alice and Jasper and how they were obviously ogling each other all night. I admitted seeing it but quickly told her that I was somewhat preoccupied myself.

I inched closer to her, inhaling her floral scent that was mixed with the warm ocean air. The smell was intoxicating, making the sexual tension that was slowly building intensified as we walked. I glanced down at Bella in the moonlight and had the sudden urge to kiss her again. I slowed to a crawl, pulling Bella in front of me. I bent slightly, bringing my lips to hers. The surge of pent up energy from earlier today only made it simply amazing. When she ran her hands through my hair and pulled me down to her, I couldn't help but get aroused. My hand naturally wrapped tightly around her neck, while my other hand crushed her body greedily against mine.

We broke away, needing to breath. "I wanted to do that the moment I saw you in the lobby," I admitted with panted breath.

"I wanted you to do that since you left my room," Bella countered. _Yep, I was now officially hard as a fucking rock._

I pressed my lips against hers, firmly. She gave out a throated moan, kissing me back and rubbing, purposely, against me.

I needed her. I needed to be with her in any way she would allow. I would be happy to just hold her and kiss her all night but in some form or another, I just needed her.

"Bella, I need you."

"Edward?" She whispered my name, and I about came right then and there. To have her say my name with that much want and desire almost pulled me under.

"Bella," I answered back, breathlessly waiting for her to continue.

"I need…"

"Yes, Bella? What do you need?" I asked, barely recognizing my own voice.

"I need you."

"Oh God. Yes," I groaned, "anything you want," I added under my breath.

Without warning, she kissed me one more time, hovering over my lips and said in the sexiest voice, "Take me back to the hotel."

I pulled away in response to her request. I wasn't objecting; I just didn't expect it so soon. "Are you sure?" I asked, wanting to make sure it was what _she_ wanted to do, not me. I was on board, five hours ago, in her room. But, I refused to be the horny motherfucker to take advantage of her.

She nodded her head and started to walk backwards, playfully motioning towards the road that brought us here.

_God, can this woman get any sexier?_ Here she was, taunting me to follow her like she was the Greek Goddess of Love herself. Oh, how I would follow her anywhere… and worship her for all eternity.

I grabbed her hand before she walked to far away. I urgently kissed her, wishing we weren't so far from the hotel.

"Whose brilliant idea was it that suggested we walk to the restaurant?" I muttered mostly to myself. Bella simply giggled.

I couldn't suppress the shit-eating grin that was plastered on my face as I literally dragged her from the beach back up to the main road.

It had been almost a year since I've had sex. Yes, I occasionally, once . . . twice . . . okay, hundreds of times, beat-off in the shower, but who hasn't? Since Jessica, though, there hadn't been anyone I wanted to be with. No one that lit me up like this, making me feel alive. Just Bella's presence alone fueled my desire once more.

So, without a word, we raced through the deserted little town and made it back to the hotel in record time.

As the elevator doors closed, leaving us completely alone, I couldn't fight the urge to feel her against me. I pressed her against the reflective wall, hoping that I didn't scare her with the exigency of my desire. My hands braced on either side of her shoulders, holding me dangerously close to her trembling body. Bella took in a shaky breath and looked up at me with such wanton desire. I brushed my lips against hers, feeling the warmth of her breath on my tongue as I plunged it in her mouth. A kittenish moan escaped her lips as I pressed harder against her petite body.

"Do you see what you do to me?" I growled, showing her exactly what I meant.

My hands, acting on their own accord, slid down her bare arms, past her slim waist and wrapped around her tight little ass, lifting her up so we were better aligned. I slammed her against the wall again, as I ground into her, loving how she felt under me and the amazing sounds coming from her lips. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt my dick twitch at the sound.

As my saving grace, the doors opened. Within a few strides, we were in between our hotel rooms. Again, I gave Bella the choice to back away, to stop what we were about to do, but instead she looked from my door to hers, as if trying to decide which one to go in to. I stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear one syllable, "Yours."

Bella took the first step towards her door, fumbling in her small purse to find her key. Sensing her nervousness, I decided to have a little fun. My hand reached up to the zipper of her beautiful dress and started to slowly unzip it.

"Hurry," I said teasingly, as my fingers inched the tiny zipper down her back. About halfway down, I could make out the dark blue lace bra clasp. My dick jumped for joy. _Blue lace… hmmm my favorite_. I wasn't sure if I said it out loud, and frankly, I didn't care.

As I waited impatiently for her to get the door open, I leaned forward and kissed the few freckles that fanned in between her shoulder blades, trailing open mouthed kisses up to the crook of Bella's neck. My hands brushed up and down her exposed skin, slowly inching her dress away from her body as Bella slid the key into place.

I reached out and opened the door, ushering us both into the lightly dim room. Once the door was closed, my hands were back to the task at hand. With one more tug of the soft material, the dress was free from her body. I watched in utter amazement as the dress slid off of her frame, revealing her milky white skin.

A shiver ran down her body as my hands wrapped around her waist and slowly turned her around.

My heart stopped at the demure look in Bella's eyes. That look alone filled my heart with desire and the possibility of love again. Jessica was my first love. She will always have a place in my heart, but since that unforgettable night, I haven't let anyone else into my heart, until now.

As my eyes bore into hers, trying to convey my purest intentions, I raised my hand to caress her cheek. Wanting more, I lightly brushed my fingers down her neck to the crease of her breast. I watched her intake a shaky breath as I brushed the peak of each breast.

Timidly, I reached around and unclasped her bra, sliding the straps over her shoulder, and watched in admiration as the delicate fabric revealed her beautifully shaped breasts.

Without thinking, I palmed each breast. Loving how they molded in my hands. I gave them a gentle squeeze, as I rolled my thumbs over her taught nipples, soliciting a moan from her lips. I did it again, harder, as she arched into my hands.

She gave me a look of pure determination and brought her hands up to the opening of my shirt. As she unbuttoned them one by one, I lowered my hands from her glorious breasts. She peeled off my shirt and threw it across the room. Her hands ran up my bare chest, causing me to shudder at her touch.

"Bella, I need you," I said, hovering over her lips again.

Her hands descended down my body and rested on the top of my pants. My dick twitched at the idea of being finally released. In one swift move she unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down my slacks along with my boxer briefs. The girl was gifted at undressing.

Well? Did I deliver or what?

She stepped back and just looked at me. Not ashamed or embarrassed, just looking at me, all-natural. I found myself completely at ease as this beautiful woman ogled my junk, and I didn't care. Her eyes met mine, and I just smiled at her as she blushed profusely.

I seized her lips as I eased us back onto the bed.

"You're beautiful." My eyes hungrily ran up and down her body.

Wanting to kiss every inch of her luscious skin, I started at her neck, making my way down her body until I met those delectable pair of blue lace panties. I contemplated on whether or not to rip them from her body or slide them down her legs. In the end, I decided not to show her my primitive side by ripping them. Well, not yet anyway.

I removed the last piece of clothing standing in our way. As they slid down her thighs, I caught sight of her slick, pink flesh. _Fuck me!_ She was completely bare. Resisting the urge to claim her right then and there, I hungrily kissed and nipped at her flesh, calming myself as I made my way back up to her neck.

"Bella, I can't wait anymore, I need to be inside you," I mumbled against her heated flesh. I lifted my head to look into her eyes. Her brows furrowed and there was concern etched in her eyes. For a split second I thought she had second thoughts about doing this. I pulled away and slid off to the side, waiting for her to tell me to continue.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked when she didn't speak.

"I don't have a condom," she said, sucking in her bottom lip.

_How adorable_.

"Don't worry, I have one," I said, sliding off the bed. I reached down and pulled the condom from back pocket of my pants. I would have to thank Emmett, somehow, for tonight. I owed him so much already, one more thing wouldn't hurt.

I held up the condom in total triumph.

Bella quirked an eyebrow at me, as her elbows rested on the bed, looking very delectable from this angle.

"Did you expect to get lucky?" she asked. I hoped she was teasing, but totally understood if she wasn't. I didn't know how to tell her I was just playing it safe. It was just who I was.

"No, but I was hoping," I said with a smirk. Bella's lips curl up into a sexy fucking smile. I slid on the condom and climbed back over her.

I placed the tip myself against her slick folds, teasing her just a little bit before I gradually pushed all the way into her. My breath hitched as a slick wave of heat engulfed around me completely. I steadied myself inside of her, allowing her to adjust to fit me. Bella's head fell back onto the bed as I pushed even further inside of her.

I started to move, taking my time to completely fill her before pulling out. I repeated this over and over as my rhythm increased.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so tight," I hissed between my teeth.

I was only a few strokes in and I was about to come. How embarrassing would that be?

_Pull it together_. _Just take your time. _

As if to undo my internal plan, Bella raised her hips, meeting mine with each thrust, increasing the friction between us. She let a loud moan which only succeeded in making my dick grow harder.

If that wasn't enough, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist, taking me in deeper than before.

_Oh, fucking hell, Bella_.

I growled as the new position allowed me to thrust deeper inside of her.

"Harder… faster," she cried, as she writhed underneath me.

I answered her cry and quickened my pace, plunging deeper inside of her, causing a new sound to escape her lips.

"God, I love the sounds you make." As if to reward me, Bella cried out again.

"Bella, I'm so close, fuck!" I stammered, as I felt all sense of control slipping away from me.

"Edward… fuck… harder," she whimpered, as my pace became erratic. I felt her walls tighten around me. I knew we were both very close to our release. I reached up and gripped her shoulders, pulling her down onto me with each and every thrust.

My eyes bore into hers as I watched her fall over the edge. Bella's walls clinched around me, milking my own mounting release. As I came, I could feel the feverish pound resonating within my chest and the fatigue in my muscles as if I hadn't used them in years. It was the most intense orgasm I had ever had. I continued to move, wanting to commit this to memory and remember this exact feeling of ecstasy.

"That was…"

"Amazing, wonderful, magnificent," she added, finishing my jumbled train of thought.

"Yes," I said as a huge, cheesy grin etched on my face.

I pulled out of her and discarded the used condom. I quickly lay on my back, pulling her to lie with me. It was Jessica's favorite part after sex, to cuddle, so it soon became something I enjoyed.

"I have never been held afterwards… hmmmm… this is nice," she cooed into my chest.

What?

"Never?"

"Nope."

What the fuck. Did no one treat her properly? This was a goddess lying next to me.

"Well, you can cuddle all you want," I murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

I slowly drew circles on her back and watched her eyes grow heavy with sleep. I wrapped the comforter around us and slowly closed my eyes, feeling the euphoric rush leaving my body.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	7. Deja Vu

**I don't own anything Twilight; I just get to have a little fun with them.**

**Thank you sunray16 and dragonfly336 for your beta skills. You ladies rock!**

**Bella POV **

_Best Bed Ever!_

Whoever came up with the concept of the Heavenly Bed should be awarded the Nobel Peace Prize or the Pulitzer. It was no comparison to the piece of shit I had to sleep on back at the dorms.

My eyes slowly opened as the sun peeked through the thick curtains, illuminating the room. I could make out the cheesy water color painting that my five year old cousin could have done, as well as the rich, oak armoire.

I stretched my tired muscles and reveled in the feeling of absolute relaxation. I arched my back and turned over to find another comfortable position. I froze at the site next to me.

_Edward_

_Oh shit!_

_What happened last night? _

All I remembered was having dinner and walking on the beach and ….

My hands shot up to my face as I let out a loud gust of air that I didn't realize I was holding. I peeked through my fingers to see Edward curled up beside me, sleeping peacefully. His lips were puckered out as he snored lightly. His hair looked even more disheveled, if that were possible. I wanted to run my hands through the messy locks, but I just laid there, frozen, as I continued to stare. I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath.

This beautiful man touched me in ways I had never felt before. I became aroused by the mere thought of our escapades last night. It was exhilarating to lose so much control with someone I barely knew. But somehow he knew how to touch me, to move me to new heights. I shifted my thighs to elevate the ache I now had for my Greek god. My heart started to pound as I relived the entire night.

I pulled my hands from my face and rested them on my chest, my very naked chest.

Yep, I blushed again. Everywhere.

My eyes watched him, still sleeping, as he stretched his arms over his head and rolled onto his back. The covers conveniently slid from his magnificent chest, only to rest just below his belly button. His well-defined abs, broad shoulders, toned arms, and the little 'happy trail' was all on display. I wanted to touch and lick every inch of him.

_Stop it! _I berated myself.

Oh God, what does he think about me? Does he think that I always sleep with someone on the first date?

_Well, technically that wasn't a date_.

_Which makes it even worse_.

It took Jake two months to sleep with me and that was after some very persuasive maneuvers on his part. I couldn't blame the guy, but it was our first time and I wanted it to be special, not some hot, sweaty, back-seat sex. So, after some planning and a lot of girl talk with my friend Angela, I was ready for the next level of our relationship.

But with Edward, it took all of eight hours after making our initial eye contact.

I groaned internally.

Without another thought, I flew out of the bed and into the bathroom, naked. I slammed the door closed behind me and quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body. I sat down on the edge of the tub, completely mortified by my actions last night.

"God, Bella. You are so stupid… stupid… stupid. How could you do that… to ask that… shit!" I growled and hissed as I raked my hands through my hair, pulling on the ends until it started to hurt. How could I have been so stupid?

"Bella?" Edward's deep, sexy voice called from behind the door. "Are you alright?"

_NO!_

When I didn't answer, he called out again, adding a timid knock on the door. "Bella, are you alright?"

I shook my head. I couldn't even form the words for how I was feeling at the moment.

Another minute passed.

"Bella, can I come in?"

_No, go away…_

When I didn't answer, yet again, he apprehensively opened the door. As it slowly inched open, I could see anxiety written all over his face. That gorgeous face was actually concerned for me.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, kneeling down in front of me. He was wearing just his boxer briefs looking sexier than ever.

_Bella stop thinking about him like that and stop looking at his lips. _

I shook my head and stared directly at his feet…instead of his lips.

_God, those lips._

The touch of his hands underneath my chin brought me back from what those lips were doing last night. Edward lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the distressed look on his eyes.

"Bella, look at me," he pleaded softly.

I reluctantly opened my eyes. The look alone broke my heart as his eyebrows furrowed, causing his forehead to crease.

"Last night…" I trailed off not knowing where to start. My voice was weak, and I was really fucking embarrassed.

"What happened last night was just short of amazing," he said as the little crease between his eyebrows slowly diminished.

"I feel so embarrassed."

"Why?"

_Really, did he not know why?_

"I came on to you. I asked you to…" I could feel my face turn twenty shades of red as I, for the third time, thought about what we had done.

A huge smile spread across his face as he held my chin firmly in place. "What you asked me to do was one of the sexiest things I had ever heard," he said softly. I could hear the sincerity in his voice. It didn't do anything for the third round of blushing that now covered my entire body.

"And your blushing is completely adorable."

_Make that four times_.

The way he looked at me somehow turned what happened last night from one of my most embarrassing moments, to one of the most amazing nights of my life.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes, really." He leaned closer and wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me into a gentle kiss. The kiss was slow as he took my top lip into his mouth and sucked on it lightly, only to release it and do the same with my bottom lip. He broke away from me, but hovered over my lips. "Come back to bed," he whispered as his lips moved over mine.

I just nodded and stood. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again.

Once we were in bed, he pulled me on top of him and we picked up where we left off in the bathroom. It was more urgent than before, but I didn't care. I was kissing Edward, my Greek god. I could feel his erection pressing up against my hip. With each passing of his tongue, I fought the desire to have mind-blowing-morning-sex, my favorite by the way, with him. But, before we did anything, I wanted to clear up some issues about last night. I didn't want him to think that I slept with someone I just met on a regular basis. If only he knew that he was the second person I'd ever slept with.

I pulled away just enough to see his eyes. They where a brilliant shade of green and sparkled in the morning light.

I took a deep breath.

"Edward, I wanted to talk a little about last night," I said, trailing tiny circles on his chest with my fingers.

"Alright," he said, smiling his panty-dropping smile, which was to say, if I actually had panties on, they would so be off right now.

_Control yourself_

"Edward."

"Bella," he mimicked me, raising an eyebrow, clearly playing with me.

"You're not making this easy for me," I huffed.

"Okay, I'll stop." The corner of his lips turned up at his attempt to contain his smile.

"I wanted to say," I paused, taking in my bottom lip. _Hmmm, I could taste Edward_.

_Focus_.

"I don't normally do that."

"Do what exactly?" he asked, all traces of humor gone.

"I have never slept with someone on the first date," I said in one breath. "I didn't plan for it to happen, honestly. I just got caught up in the moment… so to speak. I don't want you to think I'm _that _type of girl."

"First of all, I know you're not _that_ type of girl. Second, I didn't plan for that to happen, either." He paused when I raised my eyebrow. He knew what I was referring to and, before I could speak, he continued, "Okay, I was prepared for last night. I stole the condom from my brother's stash. I was hoping for it, but I didn't plan it. I swear. I just wanted to be safe. It's just who I am."

I stared at him for a moment before speaking. _So, he was hoping for this to happen and wanted to be prepared. _ I went down my mental checklist. Smart (obviously… Dartmouth, hello), drop dead gorgeous, funny, a total dork, and always prepared. Yep, I just fell for him a little bit more. _Okay, maybe a lot more, but still..._

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you were… ummm… prepared, because I really didn't want to stop last night," I said, shaking my head. The notion of having unprotected sex _did _enter my mind last night but my rational mind would have stopped me.

_Maybe._

_Yes._

_No._

_Okay, yes…definitely yes._

I looked down at Edward's chest. I would've had a hard time saying no. A really, really, _really_ hard time saying no to that…over me. _Gawd!_

"Hmmm…me too," he hummed, as he claimed my lips once again. Edward parted his lips, granting me access to his mouth. I darted my tongue into his mouth, wanting nothing more than to deepen the kiss. I moaned as his hand slid up my bare legs and underneath the towel.

Right then and there all questions would have to wait as my mind turned into a big pile of goo. There was plenty of time, two weeks, thirteen glorious days, to ask my questions. But right now I was in no hurry to say another word.

His hand cupped behind my knee, bringing it to rest beside his hip. I felt a cool breeze against my sex as I realized the towel had slipped open, allowing me to be fully exposed against Edward's boxers and his very hard dick.

He involuntarily lifted his hips, causing a sensational feeling against me. I rocked against him, soliciting a 'fuck' from his lips. A wave of heat pooled in between my legs as I moved slowly over him. He matched my slow, deep thrusts as the friction increased.

"Bella," he whispered as his lips moved to my neck. His hand slid up under my towel again and I moaned as his hand cupped my ass, pressing me into him.

"Bella, are you in there?" a voice yelled from behind the door followed by a loud, feral knock.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

"Bella, open up! We have an appointment to get to," Rose's voice boomed once more from behind the door.

"You have got to be kidding me," Edward's voice filled with humor as he chuckled against my skin.

I huffed as I sat up and slid off of his body. I pulled at the towel, making sure it was secure as I padded over to the door.

_This feels a lot like déjà vu._

I opened the door to see Rose standing with one hand propped up against the door frame and the other on her hip. She looked severely pissed off at something…or someone.

I didn't have the door halfway opened when she barged her way into the room.

"You will not believe what happened to me last night…" Rose's words immediately cut off as her eyes fell on Edward, lying in my bed, wrapped up in the sheets.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She eyed Edward and me with a great deal of disbelief. I snickered at her expression, because it was absolutely priceless and totally Rose. She huffed at my expression and gave me that 'we-need-to-talk' look.

I smirked up at her and replied, "Well, technically no," I said quickly, but under my breath I finished with, "not yet."

"Good, because I have a bone to pick with your brother." Her attention moved from me to Edward.

_Oh, this wasn't good._

"Rose," I warned.

"No, I want to know what is wrong with your brother." She crossed her arms and took a threatening step closer to Edward.

"What did he do?" Edward asked.

"That motherfucker turned me down. Me! No one ever turns me down. What the fuck! I am so fuckable and yet he turns me down. Fucking asshole," she rattled on, glaring directly at Edward as if it was his fault that she didn't get laid last night.

Edward opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out. Hell, I didn't even know what to say to that.

"Well?" she bated. "Do you think I'm fuckable?" she asked, waving a hand up and down her body as if she was a prize from the Price is Right.

"Rose, I'm sure you are very fuckable. I'm sure there's a good explanation as to why Emmett did what he did," he said, clearing his throat at the end.

"Rose, you mentioned something about an appointment," I interrupted, trying to take the heat off of Edward and back to the original reason why she knocked on my door.

She huffed again and turned towards me, "Alice set up spa services for this morning. She wanted me to make sure you were up and ready in time." I could see she was still pissed, but was refraining from her normal tirade. I was grateful.

"How long do I have before we need to leave?"

She looked suspiciously from me to Edward and then back to me. With one eyebrow cocked up she said, "Well, Alice wants us to be ready to go in ten minutes."

"I'll be ready," I retorted.

She gave me a skeptical look and then walked out of the room without another word.

"I'm so sorry about her," I apologized once the door was closed.

"It's okay, Bella."

"No, it's not okay. She shouldn't have barged into my room and yelled at you like that." Come to think of it, she didn't even know he was in my room until she saw him on my bed, under the covers.

_Fuck_.

I just shook my head. I knew there would be some explaining to do as soon as I was alone with Rose and eventually Alice.

"I don't know what Emmett did but he would _never _pass up on someone like Rose," Edward admitted. "I can almost guarantee he has a good explanation," he spoke more to himself than directly to me.

"I'll take your word on it." I smiled timidly. "Umm, I need to take a shower and get ready, otherwise they will be back in ten minutes to get me and I'm sure you will not want to be in Rose's war path."

"No, definitely not." He chuckled as he removed the sheet and stood up next to me, pulling me into a gentle embrace. "But a shower sounds nice." He curled his lips into my favorite crooked smile.

"Okay, but no funny business. I need to get ready," I insisted, only wishing I had more time.

"No funny business. Scouts honor," he said, holding up a three fingers salute.

With that, I turned in his arms and made my way to the bathroom. I started the water, allowing it to get nice and hot. As soon as the water was perfect, I removed my towel and stepped into the roomy shower. I felt his cool hands snake around my waist as he joined me under the water. He just held me there, pinned up against his hard body. I closed my eyes and let my head rest on his chest as the hot water cascaded around us. I felt his hand move away from my stomach as he reached for something beside me. His hand came back in contact with my skin, only causing me to jump a little at the coolness of my body wash. His hand flattened out as he lathered my skin.

At first, it was gentle circles around my stomach, but then his hand slid higher and cupped my breast. I let out a soft moan as he took his other hand and slid it up my body, cupping my other breast. As he gave them a gentle squeeze, I unconsciously arched my back into his hands and grazed his very hard dick with my backside.

My head was still on his chest and my eyes were closed as a low growl reverberated through his chest. His hand regrettably slid away from my breasts and traveled down my body in lazy circular patterns. He slowly reached the swell of my hips and eventually between my legs.

I whispered his name, half warning, half rejoicing at his touch.

"I'm just cleaning you, I promised no funny business," he whispered into my hair. Using the same three damn fingers he saluted me with, he brushes up against my center. I groaned at the feeling, but was disappointed when his hands slid down my thighs.

He made two other passes across my torso before he gradually turned me around to face him. His hand reached out again for more body wash, while bringing his other hand to my lower back in his continuing quest to clean my body. The contrast of the cold body wash, the hot water, and Edward's hands made my body tingle with need.

If all showers were like this, I would never get out.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands continued to glide up and down my back. I pulled him forcefully to my lips, kissing and nipping at his delicious top lip. He opened his mouth and darted out his tongue. I eagerly massaged his with mine and loved the hell out of how he tasted.

His hands dug delectably into my hips, pushing me forcefully against the cold tiles. He let out a loud moan as my lathered stomach created a nice glide against his length. He kissed me harder, plunging his tongue deeper into my mouth, dominating the kiss. It was different than last night. I let out a soft whimper at the new found force.

Edward pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, panting irregularly.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

_What?_

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, trying to look into his eyes, but they were pinched closed.

"I don't know what came over me. I… I'm so sorry," he said, slowly opening his eyes. They burned into mine with a genuine look that melted my heart. Did he think that kissing me like that was wrong or that I didn't like it?

"Well, I liked it… whatever came over you. I liked it," I said, kissing him softly on the lips.

He took in a deep breath and sighed, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips before stepping back. I gave him a perplexed expression, and before I could say anything, he gently turned me around.

"Can you hand me the shampoo?" he simply asked.

I looked at him from over my shoulder. I opened my mouth and then closed it not knowing what to say or how to ask what just happened. Instead I handed him my shampoo and turn back into the water. As he massaged my scalp, I let my mind wonder about what just happened.

I was used to soft and gentle acts of passion, but this raw and uncontrollable side was a complete turn-on. I wanted nothing more than to explore this new passionate rage.

_Who knew?_

He turned me around once more. I closed my eyes, not knowing what I would see written on his face or in his eyes. We didn't speak as his hands moved through my hair swiftly and carefully, quickly rinsing the suds away. He continued with washing my hair in silence. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to open mine.

I wasn't sure why, but I felt he needed the silence, so I remained quiet and enjoyed the scalp massage.

Once I was squeaky clean, I finally opened my eyes to see Edward standing in front of me with a small smile on his face. It was similar to the one from earlier this morning, but he didn't have the chagrined look he did just a few moments ago.

"Better?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, sorry about-"

I cut him off by placing my fingers over his mouth. "Stop saying you're sorry, I told you I liked it," I said emphatically. He easily removed my fingers and kissed my palm. It was such a tender and loving gesture.

"Now, it's my turn to clean you," I said with a mischievous grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"You don't have to. You're going to be late for your appointment," he argued but his voice sounded better, lighter.

_And miss my chance to touch every inch of his body… Hell no! _

_Alice can wait._

I shook my head and reached for the same cold-ass body wash. I was going to enjoy every moment of this.

As my hands glided over his muscular body, I got to take in every curve and ripple of each muscle group and how it responded to my touch. My hand inched lower as I wrapped around him, lightly stroking up and down his shaft.

"Fuck," Edward breathed out.

He grew even harder in my hand as I gave it a gentle squeeze. Just as he had done with me, I moved down to his thighs.

"Bella, that was not nice," he said with a heavy breath.

"I'm just cleaning you," I insisted, using his own words.

Once I was done with his body, I rose on my tip toes and shampooed his hair. This only brought my body dangerously closer to his. I felt his hands rest lightly on my hips as he brought his head closer to my shoulder. I continued to massage his scalp while enjoying the closeness of our bodies. There wasn't an urgent, overwhelming need to be consumed by him, but there was a want to be simply next to him.

We stood there under the water, holding each other in a warm embrace. It was by far the most intimate moment of my entire life. I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips to mine. I kissed his perfectly soft lips, trying to convey just how this simple act meant the world to me.

His hand caressed my cheek. He kissed me once more before suggesting that we get out. I sulked for a moment before finally agreeing.

We stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around my shoulders and then wrapping one around his waist.

"What time do you think you will be done with the spa?" he asked, encircling his arms around my waist.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, can we plan something for this afternoon?" he asked as his chin rested on my shoulder.

"I think that can be arranged." I nudged him playfully.

"Come find me when you get done," he said as he kissed my neck.

"I will."


	8. Feeling the Love

**I don't own anything Twilight; I just get to have a little fun with them. **

**Edward POV**

I opened the door to my room and let out a soft sigh as my eyes took in the cold, desolate, and lonely room. Funny, it didn't feel like that yesterday when I arrived here.

I sauntered over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I raked my hands through my damp hair as I thought about what happened this morning.

I had woken up to Bella flying out of the bed and into the bathroom. When she didn't emerge after a few minutes, I pulled back the covers and slowly got out of bed. My eyes took in the sight of our cloths sprawled out on the floor. I quickly found my boxers and slipped them on and then made my way to the bathroom door.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked softly.

When she didn't answer, I knocked and inquired if she was alright. When she, once again, didn't reply, I started to get worried. Did she regret what happened last night? Did I assume wrong? I opened the door slowly to see her sitting on the bathtub wrapped up in a towel, looking up at me with trepidation.

I asked her if I did anything wrong and she simply shook her head "no" and looked away from me. Why was she looking away? I lifted her face so I could see into her eyes and that's when she informed me that she was embarrassed about what she had asked me to do last night. I couldn't believe my ears. I had to reassure her that what happened last night was just short of amazing.

I pulled her into a gentle kiss and whispered against her lips to come back to bed. She nodded and stood as we walked out of the bathroom. I immediately pulled her on top of me and reclaimed her lips. I suddenly regretted the move due to my very painful morning hard-on that was pressed into her hip. I ran my hands through her hair, wanting to deepen the kiss. As my tongue massaged hers, I moan softly, wanting nothing more than to rip that towel away from her body and take her again.

She pulled away all too soon as I was just about to commence with my plan. She said she wanted to talk about last night and how she had never slept with someone on the first date. I was relieved but also intrigued; did she think that I planned for this to happen? I quickly reassured her that I didn't plan for last night. But before I could finish she gave me a knowing look. I remember pulling out the condom from my pocket and our playful banter. I told her I wanted to be prepared just in case. I wasn't ready for kids yet. I am only twenty two for crying out loud.

When she told me she was happy that I had been prepared, I couldn't control myself. I claimed her mouth, plunging my tongue deep into hers. I ran my hand up and down her leg, needing to touch her soft, delicate skin. I cradled her knee and pulled it to the other side of my thigh brining her on top of my strained cock. I pressed up into her, relieving the throbbing ache. I wanted nothing more than to be inside of her once again. I reached up and cupped her ass, pulling her deliciously against me.

I mumbled a 'fuck' under my breath as she rocked on top of me.

Then, just like yesterday, someone was calling her name and knocking on her door. _What the fuck. Haven't they ever heard of a telephone? _I internally yelled.

When she answered the door, it was a surprise to see Rosalie, instead of Alice, looking pissed off as hell. The strange part was when she saw me she just laid into _me _about how Emmett refused to sleep with her. I could laugh about it now, but when she asked me if she was fuckable. I internally answered yes but I would never tell Bella or her for that matter. I used to have a weakness for blonds but Bella had changed that for me.

As Bella started to pull away from me to take a shower, I declared I would be joining her. I was going to be without her for most of the morning and possibly afternoon. Plus, it gave me another chance to touch every inch of her body. Of course she made me promise no funny business.

There was nothing said about teasing the crap out of her though.

I opened up her scented body wash, taking a deep breath of her scent. My hands glided over her silky skin as I memorized every curve of her body. I couldn't resist the temptation to touching her. With three fingers, I swiped her center, causing her to whisper my name. To hear my name called with such want and need almost drove me over the edge as I continued to wash her body. I turned her around and began to wash her back when she snaked her arms around my neck drawing me into a deep kiss. My dick twitched when I felt the smoothness of her lathered stomach. I pushed her forcefully against the tile and attacked her mouth with a great deal of force, feeling a new passion emerging from within me, one that had been dormant for a very long time. I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers trying to calm myself. _When did I turn into such a horny mother fucker? _

_God, what was wrong with me?_ I apologized profusely but she wouldn't hear it. Instead she turned it around and started to wash me. And don't you know it; she grabbed my dick, giving it a squeeze, only to tease the fuck out of me. She gave me my own reply and continued to wash me. _Serves me right for teasing her like I did_.

We held each other closely without any urgency. It was intimate and surreal to have her in my arms. A woman I had only known for a little less than twenty- four hours. Somehow, it felt like I have known her my entire life and it has taken me this long find her.

I stood up from the edge of the bed and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was shining as the cool ocean breeze brushed against my face. Even though I knew she was still in her room, I glanced over to her balcony, imagining her standing there once more.

She had her doubts about last night. I could see where she was coming from; I would be lying if I didn't have my own doubts about rushing into the sack last night as well. But, I acted on impulse and just plain hormonal lust. I hadn't had sex in almost a year. It wasn't for the lack of trying. I had come close with a few of the dates Emmett set me up on but when it came time to 'do the deed' I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to even rise for the occasion, so to speak. Now that was fucking embarrassing.

But when Bella looks at me I get hard; no half mass, but hard as a fucking rock. I wasn't sure why but I was enjoying the hell out of it. It had been too long…way to long.

The phone ringing on the nightstand brought me out of my little fantasy of Bella underneath me once again. I walked into the room and picked up the receiver. I was greeted by a boisterous Emmett on the other end.

"Hey Eddie, I have been trying to call you for over thirty minutes. Dude, you gotta see the spread they have down here. It is unbelievable. I think it's bigger than the last time we were here," he said with a great deal of excitement than usual.

"Sorry, Em I was…" I trailed off. I had no clue what to say.

"Don't worry man, just get down here," Emmett stated. I felt comforted that he wasn't going to press the issue. "When you get down here, you can tell us all about you and Bella," he finished.

_Great, some much for him not pressing the issue_.

"Yeah Edward, Em is going to eat everything in sight. Get your ass down here." I could hear Jasper in the background before Emmett hung up the phone.

I changed my clothes and headed out the door. I suddenly wasn't that hungry but I knew I needed to face the music sooner than later.

I walked downstairs into the Azure dining room to see Emmett totally stuffing his face. The pile of food on his plate was enough to let me know that Jasper was correct. He was going to eat everything in sight.

"Em, save some food for me," I said as I walked up to the table.

"Mmmm it's good, man," he mumbled with a mouth full of god knows what.

"Dude, chew your food before you speak, didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" I asked, sitting across from the bottomless pit known as my brother.

"Apparently not," Jasper said, chuckling as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

We busted out in a rip roaring laughter that caught the attention of some very interested girls sitting next to us. Two of them were eyeing Emmett, hard, which only brought up the issue about Rose this morning.

"Hey, Em what happened last night?" I asked, snatching a piece of toast from his plate. He eyed me as if I took his last little morsel of food. Like he needed one more piece of toast.

"I have to say little bro that I am so grateful you meet Bella because that Rose is a total babe. Did you see that red dress she was wearing? Damn! So fucking hot!" The expression on his face said it all. He was smitten with her. I have never seen him so… so…giddy. Giddy like a fucking school girl.

"What happened after dinner?" I asked, wanting to know what the contrast was in his reaction verses Rose's. I knew he didn't sleep with her, which wasn't Emmett's MO. He was a man-whore to an extent. But I had never seen him react this way, to anyone.

"Well, she kinda tackled me outside of the restaurant. The girl is gifted with her tongue," he said with a big goofy grin.

"And?" I asked, waving my hand batting him to continue.

"Well, she wanted to head back to the hotel. So, on the way back we talked about anything and everything and found out so much about her. Did you know she can change a tire in five minutes flat or that she has a vast knowledge of cars and that she is going to school for business?" He was now talking a mile a minute and it was hard to hear every single thing that he was saying.

"Okay, then what happened?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed as he skirted around my hidden question.

"Well, we got back to the hotel. She invited me up to her room. We kissed…a lot. She had my shirt unbuttoned and pants just about to come down when I stopped her," he stated as he fidgeted in his seat.

"What did you say when you stopped her?" Jasper asked, leaning forward onto his elbows.

"Well, I told her I couldn't do it. She got a little miffed that I stopped her but I told her that I was sorry and I left," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Ah, that explained the pissed off tirade from Rose this morning. _"Am I fuckable?"_

"What made you stop? I mean, I have never known you to pass up a nice piece of ass. It just isn't like you. What's the difference?" Jasper asked.

I wouldn't have believed it but the sheer look on his face said everything. His signature goofy grin turned into a genuine smile that I have only seen twice in his life. First time was with his high school sweetheart, Katie Denali and the second time was when he got his scholarship to Dartmouth. So, to see it again must be a mile-stone in his life.

"As we were walking back to the hotel, I just started to feel something for her. I can't really explain it but she just gets me. She was so honest and forward. Eddie, you know how I like forward woman. She didn't even back down when we didn't agree on who was the better NFL team. The girls I usually date agree with me just to agree. But Rose was just amazing. She actually argued with me…I loved it," he said with a small chuckle.

"Dude, sounds like you're in love," Jasper chimed in.

Emmett sighed, actually sighed, and said, "Jazz, I don't know what I feel for her yet, but I definitely want to get to know her better."

_Yep, there's that smile again. _

All thoughts of what Rose and her unfuckableself disappeared when I saw my big brother smile like that. I would stand back and let it play out. After all, Emmett was a persistent son of a bitch, and when he wanted something he got it.

"I'm going to get some breakfast if there's anything left." I grinned at Emmett as he shoved an entire pancake in his mouth.

We spent the next thirty minutes stuffing our faces with food and making plans for this afternoon and possibly dinner plans with the girls. I knew dinner would be interesting with Rose on the war path, but Emmett _did _say he liked her disagreeing with him. _Oh yeah, tonight would most definitely be interesting._

After breakfast, we decided to go down to the pool near the Mai Tai Bar and enjoy 'the view' as Emmett put it and have a couple of beers.

"Holy shit," Emmett said biting his fist as a very tall, dark haired woman walked passed us wearing a very tiny thong bikini.

Seriously, it could have been dental floss for all intentional purposes. I wondered if it was mint flavored.

"So Jazz, what about you and Alice. You two looked mighty cozy last night at dinner," I stated as I took a long pull of my beer.

"What can I say? I'm in love. Last night was amazing," Jasper said as his lips curled into a huge smile.

"So, last night was amazing, huh?" Emmett said, wagging his eyebrows.

"No, man, it wasn't like that, we just talked most of the night and she fell asleep in my arms. It was the most intimate moment I've had in a long time. I'm used to the one night stands and fuck buddies but with Alice, it's different. I didn't feel like I needed to sleep with her to be close to her…I wanted to but decided not to… not yet anyway," Jasper added, when he saw Emmett raising his eyebrow in his direction.

"Well, cool dude. You're in love with Alice. Who knew… which brings me to you Eddie boy," Emmett said, turning his torso in my direction.

_Oh shit! _

"What happened to you after dinner?" Emmett asked, downing the rest of his beer and slamming it down onto the table.

_Wow, what do I say? Hey…umm yeah I got laid last night. No, maybe I should just say Bella and I shagged. No, that won't work. Umm, think Edward think…_

"Well, Eddie, what happened last night? Did you get lucky?" Emmett asked, leaning closer to me and getting his serious game face on.

I hated that fucking look. I could never lie to him about anything. _Anything_

"You did… you lucky son of a bitch," he said, grinning like a moron.

I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Edward. Details!" Emmett and Jasper both said like starving cheetahs looking to devour a timid baby Gazelle.

_I was so the Gazelle. _

"I don't know what to say. It just kinda happened. One minute we are walking on the beach and the next we were running back to the hotel," I blurted out in one breath.

"And." They inched closer with their mouths water for more details.

"And, one thing led to another," I stated simply.

"Is that all we're going to get out of you, man? After a year of nothing, that's all you are going to dish out?" Emmett asked, leaving his mouth open in shock. He knew of my failed attempts and always gave me the pep-talk about when the right girl comes along I wouldn't have any more problems. Who knew he was right.

"It was mind blowing….she was amazing and wonderful. Probably the best I have ever had," I said cracking a smile at how true that statement was. "Oh, and Emmett? I owe you a condom," I added as I downed the rest of my beer.

"Dude, take all you need man. I'm just so fucking happy you got laid, bro. Seriously, after Loren and Leah I thought you lost your mojo," Emmett snickered as he upended his second beer.

"Thanks man for bode of confidence," I stated, saluting him with my empty bottle.

"Anytime, anytime."

"So, do you love her?" Jasper asked.

"I can't answer that right now. Bella is the first person to actually make me feel anything again. I don't know if this is love, but I'm willing to find out," I said honestly. I really didn't have the answers at the moment. I knew I felt something for her, deeper than just lust. But was it love? I knew I need time to find out exactly how I felt about her.

"That's alright man, you have a while to figure it all out," Jasper said, flashing me his Dr. Phil look and smiled genuinely at me. He was right, I had a while to figure everything out.

"Thanks Jazz," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

I had to admit I had two of the best friends a guy could ask for. If it weren't for Emmett my mind would be lost the night Jessica left. As for Jasper, he always knew when to make me laugh, when I needed to just talk, or when I just needed a friend to sit with me.

After a few hours of hanging out with the guys, I was anxious to see Bella. Even though it had been a few hours since I had seen her, I felt a pull in my chest with the need to have her in my arms.

"Edward," a soft voice called from behind me. I didn't have to see her to know that it was Bella's voice. That pull in my chest grew as I turned around to see a radiant smile on her face as she walked towards me. She was wearing that simply white dress from yesterday and her hair was up in a loose bun with wisps of hair blowing in the breeze.

She came up beside me, plopping down onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her gently on the lips. I felt an instant spark as our lips touched. I crushed my lips against her, gliding my tongue alongside her bottom lip. She opened willingly as I brushed my tongue against hers. I moaned softly as her head falls back deepening our kiss.

"Mmmm, I missed you," I whispered against her lips.

"I can tell," she said, smiling against my lips.

I kiss her again briefly before we heard coughing in the background. We both broke away to stare at Emmett, who was grinning like a buffoon, and Rose who was scowling at me but with a hint of a smile on the corner of her lips.

"Get a room you too," Emmett shouted rather loudly.

Bella slammed her head into my chest. She was as red as a tomato. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Okay," I blurted out, lifting Bella into a bridal-style. She squealed in my ear as I walked away from the table. She wrapped her hands around my neck. I looked down at her to see she had a huge smile on her face.

"Should we go back to the table?" she asked, kissing my softly.

_NO!_

"Do you want to go back?" I asked.

"No," she said seductively in my ear.

I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. _Did she just say what I think she just said?_

"Bella," I whispered as I released her legs and easing her to the ground. I pulled her into a deep kiss, massaging her tongue with mine. I pulled away and grabbed her hand ushering her through the doors.

Once we were in the elevator, I gently braced her against the wall. My hands caressed each side of her face as I softly kissed her warm pink lips. I was going to take my time and enjoy this rather than the frantic actions of last night.

We arrived on our floor and I opted for my room due to the fact we were constantly interrupted in her room. I wanted no interruptions for at least a few hours.

I opened my door and instantly pulled her to me, nipping along her neck.

"Did you have fun with the girls today?" I asked quietly against her skin.

"Mhmm," she hummed.

"What did you have done?"

"A facial, massage, manicure, and a pedicure," she answered.

"Did you enjoy your massage?" I asked, rubbing my hand up and down her arm, feeling the silkiness of her skin. I brought my hand up to her delicate strap and pulled it off her shoulder.

"It was really good." I heard her swallow hard.

"I bet I could do better," I said, running my fingers along her neck and trailing down her chest to the swell of her breast. I raised my other hand and mimicked my movement to the other side. She hummed as my hands grazed her delicate skin.

"Hmmm, I bet you could," she hummed once again.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I want to know, without a doubt, if you want this." I ran my hands down her side to the swell of her hips.

"Yes, Edward," she whispered almost silently.

She rose up on her tip toes bringing her lips up to mine. She kissed me gently, opening her mouth and grazing my bottom lip with her warm tongue. Our mouths moved as one, giving and taking from one another.

I broke away as I pulled her other strap off her shoulder laying kisses along her bare skin, wanting to slow things down. I slowly inched her dress down her body revealing her simple white strapless bra and panties. As she stepped out of her dress, her hands met the hem of my shirt. She quickly raised it over my head and threw it across the room.

"Anxious, are we?" I stated.

"I've been thinking about you all day," she said with her hands on the ridge of my shorts. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes and my dick instantly grew hard by the mere look she was giving me.

_So fucking hot!_

"I could say the same." I kissed her on her lips, claiming her top lip in between mine. "There was something else I wanted to do this morning before we were so rudely interrupted."

"What's that," she said with a shaky breath.

"It's something I have to show." I reached around unclasping her bra and watched as the cotton fabric exposed her perfect breasts. I cupped them in my palms, feeling the warmth of her skin in my hands. I rolled my thumbs over her nipples as they pebbled under my touch. She moaned loudly as I rolled her raised nipple in between my thumb and forefinger. She moaned again as I took it in my mouth, flicking my tongue against the tough skin. I released her nipple only to claim the other in my mouth.

I lowered her onto the bed, kissing alongside her neck down to each of her breast giving them the proper amount of attention. I trailed open mouthed kisses down the center of her stomach to the waistband of her cotton panties. With one more look up at Bella, I could see her half hooded eyes looking down at me with a great deal of desire and lust. I wrapped my fingers around the elastic band and pulled the soft material down her legs.

I slowly made my way up her leg kissing just inside her thigh. When I met the apex of her mound, I gave her bundle of nerves a tender kiss.

"Has anyone ever done this for you?" I asked before I gave her clit a lick.

She shuddered and gasped loudly, "No."

I gave her another lick as I spread her slick folds. My tongue glided from her center to the bundle of nerves. A throaty moan from her parted lips as I slid a finger in her heated core. Her hips shifted beneath me as she softly whimpered.

"Oh, God Edward," she moaned as I slowly pumped insider her. I added a second finger as her hands entangled in my hair, pulling me closer to her.

I reveled in the way my name passed her lips as I brought her pleasure. I continued my ministration of licking and nipping at her clit, while stroking inside of her as she moaned.

"Edward please, I need you inside me," she cried.

_Fuck yes!_

I slid down from between her legs stripping my shorts and quickly going to my suit case to retrieve a condom. I had taken more than one condom from Emmett's stash; he did say I could take as many as I needed. I swiftly put it on and crawled up her body kissing and licking her skin.

I centered my length just outside of her hot, wet core. With a gentle thrust, I slowly entered her, allowing her to fully sheath me. We both moaned in unison at the overwhelming feeling.

Bella whimpered as she raised her hips in anticipation. I pulled out slightly, only to thrust into her, creating a great deal of friction. I looked down to where our bodies joined, completely amazed at the sight of me disappearing inside of her.

She groaned in pleasure as I increased my speed. Her hands threaded through my hair, pushing and pulling as we moved together. I gripped the back of her knee and slung it up and over my hip and cupping her ass brining her harder against me.

"Shit, Bella you feel so damn good," I murmured against her skin as I dipped my head into her shoulder. I could feel the heat rising in my chest as my impending release came near. I wanted to last a little longer this time. I wanted to take my time and not rush this feeling. I slowed ever so slightly.

"Don't stop… please," Bella begged.

Who was I to deny her anything? I quickened my pace, feeling her hips rise up to me mine. I wasn't going to last much longer. My rhythm became erratic as I pushed us both to release. We were nothing more than a room full of pants and moans as we continued to move. I could feel her walls tightening around me as she was about to come as my own climax about to spill over. A few more thrusts and she came with a loud cry. I followed shortly after as she continued to pulsate around me.

I pulled away, throwing the condom into the trash and curling up into Bella's arms.

"God, you are amazing," I said as I nestled into the crook of her neck.

"Right back at you."

I lifted my hand to caress her cheek, turning her face to meet mine. I kissed her and smiled as I could see the sheen of sweat that coating her face. I swiped a few strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"I like that I can do this to you," I said, as I traced my fingers down her neck to the swell of her breasts, my eyes followed my movement. I looked up at her to see she was watching me. Her look was pure lust as she took in her bottom.

_Damn that bottom lip, so fucking cute._

"How do you do that?" she asked.

I gave her a questionable look. "Do what?"

"Make me feel so damn sexy. Jake never made me feel that way," she said.

_I made her feel sexy_. I smiled at the thought that I made her feel that way. Me.

"Well, Bella, you have no idea of how sexy you are."

She blushed and I fucking loved that I could do that to her as well.

I kissed her once more before I asked her about this Jake guy. I wasn't sure she would tell me about him but I had to ask.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything."

"Can you tell me who Jake is?" Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You don't have to if you don't want to," I added when she didn't answer.

"No, I don't mind. I just… don't know where to start." She took in that damn bottom lip again and furrowed her brow.

A few minutes passed in silence. I was just about to tell her to forget that I asked when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Jake was my boyfriend. He was my father's best friend's son. When I moved to Forks to be with my father, he and I were instant friends. Over the years we started to develop feelings for each other. My junior year we started to date. Up until a month ago we had been dating for five years. In our last year, he started accusing me of cheating on him."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind. He was a grade below me. So, when I got accepted to WSU, he was elated that I would be so close to home. At the time, so was I. He visited me on weekends and within a year he got his own acceptance letter. He moved into the dorms just to be near me. For the last two years of our relationship, we were contemplating moving in together and eventually getting married. Because of my financial situation, I had to find work on campus. I got hired at a college coffee shop to make a little extra money. When Jake first arrived on campus, he was okay with me working, but then he started to get possessive over me when I started working evening shifts. Only a year ago, he started to tell me to quit my job even though he knew I needed the money. When I told him no, he started showing up at my job, harassing every guy who flashed me a smile. Then he just started accusing me of sleeping with every frat boy that hit on me." She ran her hand through her hair. I could see the obvious frustration written on her face. "I just got tired of justifying my actions. I wanted him to trust me. So, one day I had enough. I ended it and I haven't spoken to him since," she finished.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. He was a fool to even let you go," I said softly, picking up her hand and kissing it gently.

"What about you? You must've broken many hearts," she stated, it wasn't a question but I decided to answer anyway.

I chuckled, "I've had a few girlfriends…." I trailed off wondering if I should tell her about Jessica. She was a big part of my life and I wanted to be as honest as I possible without reliving _that _night. I could tell her what happened another time. "Jessica was my girlfriend up until a year ago when she walked out on me. You see, we started to date in high school back in Chicago, and when I got my acceptance letter to Dartmouth, I naturally expected her to be accepted as well. Instead she got a rejection letter and had to stay home to go to the community college. It was okay at first. We would visit each other on the weekends. But then my school load got intense after the second year and I wasn't able to make it up to see her as often. Things started to get stressful and one night she had enough and left." I had to stop there before I opened up and started crying on Bella's naked chest. I pulled her closer to me, still feeling the hurt that that night caused me.

"Edward?" her voice was laced with concern.

I nestled closer to her not saying a word. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing away the tears now forming. I had cried so much from that night. I took deep breaths trying to calm my nerves.

"Edward, please talk to me," she pleaded.

"I'm okay, it was just a difficult day…"

"Did she break your heart?" she asked, running her hand through my hair.

_You have no idea._

I couldn't even bring myself to answer her; I just nodded my head as she continued to run her warm hand through my hair.

I reached around and pulled the comforter around both of our bodies. She resumed her soothing movements, and within minutes I was asleep.

A/N: Was the ending not heartbreaking?


	9. Talk, talk, and more talk

**I don't own anything Twilight; I just get to have a little fun with them.**

**Bella POV**

As I held Edward in my arms, I couldn't help but be pissed off at this Jessica person for breaking his heart. Even though I have only known him for a day and I could see that he was a genuinely nice guy. My heart went out to him as he held me tightly against his body quietly sobbing. He obviously cared for her – dare I say, he probably loved her at one point – and whatever happened between them was still bothering him.

Edward's breathing slowed as he drifted to sleep against my chest. His body relaxed and seemed finally at peace. I continued running my hand through his hair, feeling completely overwhelmed by his sudden change of emotions and utterly useless as to what to do next. I wasn't used to these types of situations. My father hid his feelings – not well mind you. I don't think he even cried once, not even when I graduated or moved away for college. Jake was just as tough and the only emotion he showed was jealousy.

I looked down at the serene expression on his face. I smiled, remembering my conversation with Alice and Rose this morning.

As soon as Edward left my room, I put on the white dress from yesterday and headed out the door. I knocked on Rose's door several times before it opened abruptly.

"Bella, that was longer than ten minutes," Rose accused, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Rose, I had to take a shower," I retorted, letting my mind go back to said shower.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days," she bantered back.

"Calling what?" Alice asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Sex," Rose answered.

I blushed as Alice turned towards me and mouthed 'sex'. When I didn't respond or defend the accusation, because in fact I did have sex, just not within the last fifteen minutes, her eyes got wide and her lips curled up into a huge fucking smile.

"No, Rose, all I _did _was take a shower," I tried to explain.

"Well, it didn't look that way when I saw him in your bed."

I rolled my eyes, if only she interrupted us earlier that statement would have been true. Which brought up a subject I really wanted to ask, why she went off on Edward?

"That reminds me, what was with you this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"You going off at Edward like that?" I asked feeling rather annoyed. Rose could be a bitch a times - it was her nature and I accepted it a long time ago - but she didn't have to be so blunt all the time.

"I didn't mean to go off on him. I didn't even know he was there until I saw him naked on your bed and that just brought up a sore spot from last night." She ran her hand through her hair; it was her nervous tick I had become a custom to when she was a little embarrassed. Though, she would never admit to it.

"Well, he wasn't naked… well not completely," I said blushing profusely as I thought about Edward naked…over me…

_Oh god... stop it, Bella _I yelled internally.

Rose simply rolled her eyes and rebutted, "Whatever, he definitely looked naked enough."

"Hold everything. Edward was naked in your bed?"

"Aren't we going to be late for our spa appointment?"

"Oh no you don't, little missy. Answer the question."

"Yes, Edward was naked in my bed." I could feel the heat color my cheeks.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," her tone sounded firm, but the sparkle in her eye said she just wanted in on the details. "But first we do need to get down to the spa before we miss our first appointment."

I knew this discussion wasn't over and there were unanswered questions on all of our parts. Without another word we left Rose's room and headed down to the spa.

I had never been to a spa before so when we stepped through the double doors of Abhasa Spa I was blown away by the beautiful décor in the reception area, which matched, if not better, than the hotel itself. Leave it to Alice to pick the ritziest spa in Hawaii. As the lady behind the counter informed us of our services, I couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed, feeling a bit out of place. Alice bumped me with her hip and flashed me a warm smile. She knew I was uncomfortable with the idea of her, or anyone for that matter, spending money on.

We were all having massages, facials, manicures, and pedicures. After this trip, I was going to be spoiled rotten; no thanks to Alice and her larger-than-life bank account.

As we changed into the unbelievably comfortable cashmere robes, we resumed our earlier conversation.

"So, Rose, what happened last night with you and Emmett after dinner?" I asked, trying to deflect this morning's conversation from me to Rose as I slipping on the one size fits most slippers.

"Well, on our way to the restaurant we started to talk and flirt. I couldn't stop looking at his adorable dimples every time he smiled at me. And when he offered his arm, I took it. Bella, you know how I like a muscular arm and damn he had amazingly big arms and hands." She smiled briefly before continuing, "Plus, at dinner he kept giving me a flirtatious look. So after dinner I just pulled him aside and kissed him. And let me just state this for the record, the man can kiss." She fingered her bottom lip, eyes gazing into the far distance. With a quick lick of her lips, Rose continued, "I told him that I wanted to go back to the hotel, and instead of rushing back like I thought, we slowly walked back, talking about random stuff. He asked weird random questions that seemed irrelevant, initially killing my nice buzz I had going. But I played along and answered his questions anyway. By the time I got him back to my room I was horny as hell and wanted to continue where I left off. I got his shirt unbuttoned and his pants unzipped. Damn the guy has a killer body. Just putting it out there," she said raising her hands as if we would object to hearing what a fine specimen Emmett was. Believe me, there was no objections from the peanut gallery. In clothes the man was huge and Rose did like them well built.

"And," I batted.

"He just fucking stopped me just before I go a chance to take anything off. He was very polite, thanking me for a great evening, kissed me one more time, and then fucking left. I wasn't sure what had changed from the flirtatious guy from earlier to the one I was playing tonsil hockey with, to the guy that apologized and left me high and dry, so to speak." She huffed in frustration as she walked over to the big, comfy coach and took a seat. "Men are so confusing. One minute they want to get into your pants and the next they are pulling your hands away and saying no. I felt so much like the guy last night. I almost begged for him to stay. But you know me and begging. That wasn't happening," she slumped her shoulders a started to play with the ends of her hair.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Rose. Maybe he has a good reason for stopping," Alice said, tentatively sitting next to Rose pulling her hands away from her hair.

"Maybe, but I have never been rejected like that. I felt like a fool for thinking that he wanted me last night." She shook her head and looked blankly at the wall in front of us and said coldly, "Oh well, his loss."

We remanded quite in thought until three women appeared in the quiet room to take us back to start our services.

As I'm ushered down the hall to a darkened room, I couldn't let my mind go about Rose. She had never had this type of reaction from a guy before. She was right when she said no one rejected her. Especially when she makes her move she is usually confident that they are interested. So, to have Emmett say no to her when I clearly saw them flirting last night at dinner was a low blow to her ego. I would have to talk to Edward about what happened; for the sake of my friend and his brother.

The facial went by pretty fast considering I was a little preoccupied at the time. Next was the massage. I'd had a few massages in my few years of knowing Alice. She made it a point to get them from time to time and usually dragged me along. She always told me it was like getting regular maintenance on your car but instead it was a massage every few months for 'maintenance' of our body. She was right; I enjoyed them and needed them. With work, school, and Jacob stressing me out the way he was. Yeah, I needed a crowbar to release the knots in my shoulders.

My Massage Therapist, Rebecca, came into the room and started to work her magic. It was what I needed after my breakup with Jacob and the stress of starting yet another year at WSU. As she massaged the knots out of my shoulders, I could feel the tension releasing from the sore aching muscles. She moved to my lower back, working slowly and in small circles motions that reminded me of Edward's touch from last night. He was so gentle with me as I fell asleep against him. As she continued to massage my body, I let my mind drift off into a conscious dream. I could still feel her touch, but rather than thinking of Rebecca's hands, I imagined Edward's, instead, kneading the tight knots away. As he glided his hands up and down my back, I let out a soft moan as it was repeated over and over again. His long fingers intertwined with my hair and delicately massage my scalp. Another moan escaped.

His hands feathered down my body to undrape my leg. With long strides, he worked from my ankle to the top of my hamstring. It was pure heaven as he hands glided over my butt kneading it with a sensational rocking motion. I have had my gluteus worked on before and never was more turned on. He repeated the action to the other leg soliciting another soft moan as the rocking continued. When he placed his hand at the small of my back, I expected his voice in my ear. I was brought out of my dream like state to realize it was Rebecca's voice waking me and telling me to turn over. I was a little mortified but I remember Alice telling me she was a moaner during her massages. I rolled onto my back closing my eyes willing for his touch once again. It didn't come. Instead Rebecca finished out the rest of the massage. She was good but Edward was way better, at least in my head.

Once again the hour was up to quickly and I was off to meet Rose and Alice for our manicures and pedicures.

As we sat on a throne fit for a queen, enjoying the royal treatment as three technicians worked swiftly to trim, buff, and polish our nails, we chatted idly about plans to go out to dinner with the guys. It took a little finesse to convince Rose to go along with it, despite her little problem with Emmett. I wanted to see Edward again but didn't want to abandon Alice or Rose. After all, this was a trip for all of us to enjoy not just me.

Once we were back into the deserted quiet room, I turned my attention to Alice and inquired about Jasper.

"What can I say? He is nice, polite, funny, smart as hell, and totally hot," Alice said with a smirk. "I couldn't shut up around him. He asked me about my major and I went on for over an hour. I practically talked his ear off, and instead of getting bored, he just listened to me...really listened to me. I know I am a little hyper…"

"A little hyper?" I raised an eyebrow at her loose term for her abundant amount of energy that could rival the energizer bunny for longest running time. I would always bet on Alice over a double AA battery any day.

"Okay, very hyper. The point was that he smiled at me when I got real excited over last quarter's designs I was working on or the idea of running my own shop one day. For most of the night we just talked… okay, I talked he listened, but it was amazing. I don't even know what time it was when I passed out. All I remember was waking up in his arms, fully clothed on my bed. I knew right then and there I was in love," Alice said, sinking back into the coach.

"How do you know you are in love, Alice?" Rose asked, turning her head in Alice's direction.

"I just know. It was the way he looked at me, the way he held me, and it was the way he kissed me this morning; so tender yet with a great deal of passion. He is my complete opposite," Alice said with a loving smile on her face.

I couldn't be happier for her. She had been through some loser boyfriends over the years. Most would go out with her just for her money, others would go out with her just to get a piece of ass and then dump her when they had their fill. She never gave up hope at finding someone. Alice's positive attitude sometimes made me sick to my stomach at how she talked about love. I actually envied her idea of love, wanting it for myself. I guess it was that knowledge and Jake's accusations that helped me make my final decision to leave him. I wanted that type of love. I wanted someone to know me, clumsiness and all. I wanted to be able to feel what it was like to have someone show me love and adoration.

"Well, Bella, we told you about our night. What about you? What did you do after dinner?" Alice asked, effectively turning their attention in my direction.

"Yeah, tell us about you and Edward?" Rose chimed in.

"I know he couldn't take his eyes off of you," Alice stated.

"Really, because I felt like I was always the one looking at him, not the other way around," I retorted.

"You were," they both said in unison.

_Oh shit, I guess I'm not a sneaky as I thought_.

"Well, Bella, tell us about what happened to you after dinner." Alice scooted closer to me on the coach in the quiet room of the spa.

At first I was very vague with my details, still feeling a little self-conscious about sleeping with someone after just meeting them. So, I left out a _few _details but told them that we raced back to the hotel, the elevator attack (which was _hot_, by the way), and then how he practically undressed me outside of the door. With a little prodding from both Alice and Rose I dished every detail.

"Well, was he good?" Rose inquired.

"Well, Rose, considering Jake was the first and only person I had slept with… I would have to say he was ten times better then Jake, any day of the week."

"That good, huh?" Rose raised an eyebrow and flashed her beauty queen smile.

"Definitely," I said not being able to suppress the smirk creeping on my face.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for you. I told you, you would have fun here," Alice said, raising her head as she flashed me a gigantic smile. "So, do you love him?"

"I don't know yet, but right now I really want to get to know him better. He makes me blush like crazy, he knows just what to say to drive me wild, and the way he kisses…Holy Mother of God can he kiss. I haven't enjoyed kissing like that since Jake and I first started dating when we had our kiss-a-thons on Charlie's coach. I could kiss Edward for forever and never get tired of that." I traced my finger over my lips and smiled. It was true, I could kiss him forever.

"You are in love with him, you just don't know it yet," Alice said, flashing me that knowing look again. For some reason I totally believed her.

All of a sudden I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his arms. I made a mention that I wanted to go back to my room, but was called out.

"You just want to go see Edward, don't you?" Rose spat out as we finished getting dressed.

I couldn't help but laugh at her tone. "Yes, I want to see Edward. Is that so bad?" I questioned.

"No, but you don't have to skirt around with what you want. If you are dying to see him, say it."

"Okay, Rose, Alice, I want to get the hell out of here so I can go see Edward. Does that work for you?" I sneered at Rose. She just smiled at me and chuckled.

"Your damn right that works for me," she stated as she slammed her locker closed.

"Bella," Edward mumbled in his sleep, bringing me back from my thoughts. I looked down to see that his eyes were still closed; a crease in between his brow. "Bella, don't go?" he whispered a little clearer as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. His breathing started to pick up, short and shallow, as if he was about to cry.

"I'm right here Edward. I'm not going anywhere," I spoke softly while rolling my thumb across his forehead, lightly tracing the features of his beautiful face. It was the only thing I remember my mom doing when I was upset. Edward's body instantly relaxed as his breathing returned to normal. I closed my eyes, thinking whatever happened with Jessica certainly left its mark on him. With the rhythm of his heart beating against my body and the even sounds of his breathing, I soon drifted off to sleep.

I woke up several hours later with Edward lightly stoking my arm. We were still wrapped up in the comforter, naked.

"Hmmm that feels nice," I whispered.

"It's about time, Sleeping Beauty," he said, propping his chin on my chest to look up at me. All tension from earlier was clearly gone.

"Did you try kissing me? It worked for Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip."

"What kind of kiss?" He inquired, sliding up my body and kissing my lips softly. "That kind of kiss?" He kissed me again taking in my bottom lip into his mouth with a little more passion. "Or that kind of kiss?"

I shook my head and gave him a sly smile, "Okay, what about this." He caressed my cheek before gently touching my lips. His mouth opened slightly as his tongue grazing my bottom lip. I moaned as I opened up for him and could feel his cool tongue against mine. As our mouths moved as one, I could feel his other hand around my waist pulling me closer to him. I, without thinking, wrapped my leg around his hip. I could feel his erection pressing just outside of my entrance; begging to enter as it throbbed against me. The kiss became urgent as I involuntarily lifted my hips with plain unadulterated lust to have him inside me.

"Bella." Edward broke our kiss shoving his head into my neck. His hot breath fanning across my skin was only making me want him that much more. "We have to stop, believe me when I say. I don't want to stop." To prove his point he gently pushed up against me, making me groan as the tip of his penis hit just outside of my entrance.

"Why?" I whined as he pulled slightly away from me.

"Bella, when I came on this vacations I was under no impression I was going to meet anyone, let alone have sex. I don't have any more condoms," he said into my ear.

"What about last night and earlier?" I asked, realizing that he did have condoms then.

"I stole from Emmett. Remember, I wanted to be prepared but I wasn't expecting anything. I only grabbed two." He sighed into my shoulder and gave it a gentle kiss.

I contemplated on what to do next. My body was humming with need to have him inside of me. I was on birth control when Jacob and I started to have sex and I never got off of them when we broke up. So I was covered on the whole not getting pregnant issue. I was of course concerned about other unprotected sex issues. With Jake, I knew he had never been with anyone else so we rarely used condoms once I was on the pill. But with Edward, I had no clue.

"Edward."

"Hmm."

"I don't know how to put this," I paused not knowing how to word it. Instead I just came out and said it, "I'm on the pill but I'm worried about your other sexual partners." I felt his head rise up from my shoulder. "I mean how many girls have you slept with?"

"Umm, a few in high school and Jessica being the last person I had slept with," he said honestly staring into my eyes.

"Define a few?"

"Two."

So, he had slept with three girls.

"I used a condom each and every time," he stated before I could ask. I think he understood the reasoning behind my questioning. "We don't have to if you don't want to." I could hear the sadness in his voice but he was leaving it up to me to decide.

I mulled it over. I had known Jacob for years before we even dated and when we did start to date it all just became easy. Granted we were two horny teenagers with nothing else to do in a small town. When Jake finally persuaded me to have sex with him, I wanted to be ready. I got on the pill but we still used protection. There were teen pregnancies in our school and I didn't want to be one of the five in our graduating class with a baby on the way. So, when I graduated high school, the threat was diminished a little. When I left home to live in the dorms, Jake and I took full advantage that we didn't have to sneak around my house or his anymore. My roommate was always gone so I basically had my own room. We got carried away a few times and when nothing happened Jake convinced me, yet again, that it was safe with just the pill. I believed him so from then on we didn't use anything.

I had known Edward for less than 24 hours but something about him made me feel like I had known him forever. I feel so comfortable around him, so sexy, so confident, but was I ready to trust him? I wasn't sure. I needed more time; time to get to known him, to know if I fully trusted him.

"Edward I can't," I huffed and swallowed hard. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes. I released his hip, bringing my leg back down onto the bed.

"It's okay." Edward spoke softly. "Bella, look at me." I felt his hand cupped my face as his thumb stroked my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see a warm smile on his lips and a look I couldn't place. As his eyes bore into mine with what could only be described as understanding, he leaned in and kissed me softly. "I would be content to be just like this with you," he stated and kissed me once more. My heart pounded in my chest with the sentiment of his words. Jake would always get upset when I would 'reject him' as he put it. So, it shocked me when Edward's words touched deep within my heart. He was happy to be with me, just me.

"Thank you," I said simply and kissed his lips trying to convey my feelings for him. Even though I had no clue what they were but whatever they were they were growing exponentially.

He rolled off of me, only to pull me on top of him, never breaking our kiss. We finally broke away, needing to take necessary breaths. I rested my head on his chest and just enjoyed how our bodies were molded together. I could still feel Edward's erection pressing into me and I slowly wondered if he was in any pain, if he was, he never showed any signs. He lightly drew circular patterns on my back as I ran my fingers up and down his well toned arm.

After what felt like forever, I looked up at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was almost seven o'clock. Alice and Rose would be looking for me soon to go to dinner.

"Edward, I think we need to get up and get dressed," I stated, trying to climb off of my little slice of heaven.

"No," he blurted out hugging me possessively. I chuckled at his five year old tone. I wiggled a little more. "No," he whined, "Mine!"

My heart did a back flip when he playfully said that I was his. Even though I could hear the playful tone in his voice I couldn't help but notice how that one word was tugging at my heart. I wanted the statement to be a true, badly.

I slowly leaned down and took in his top lip in surrender. As he claimed my bottom lip, I could have sworn I heard him mumble under his breath 'mine'. It was quickly dismissed when a groan vibrated against my lips.

"Shower," I said against his lips. I could feel them turning up into a smile at the mention followed by a quick peck before I was launched upright now straddling Edward's lap. I could feel his hand in my back holding me in place. I let my imagination run with how much fun this position was and would be with him. Edward's eyes grew dark as they burned into mine. I was certain that we were having the same fantasy as his dick twitched and grew harder in between my legs.

"Shower!" he said urgently. Needing to move away from the tempting offer to through all my logic out the window, I dismounted only to trip over the mangled comforter and almost falling face first onto the floor. Yeah, that would have been graceful.

We quickly showered. This time we washed ourselves as we both fought to gain control. It didn't stop me from watching him lather every inch of his body and loving how the suds accented every ripple. In turn I could feel his eyes on me as I washed my body. I spent a little extra attention to my breasts as I saw his eyes follow my thumb as I ran it over and over my nipples. His expression was worth the extra attention to my now very clean nipples.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. The heavenly scent of Edward was all around me as I brought my arm up and smelled my wrist. It was an earthy musk scent and something else I couldn't place. I smiled as I took in another deep breath.

"What is it?" he asked stepping up behind me.

"I smell like you… I like it," I stated, resting my head on his bare chest.

"I like your smell better," he said, nestling his head into my hair. I had pulled it up into a bun to avoid getting it wet for tonight. "I'd rather smell like you." He inhaled deeply and sighing in my hair.

We left the foggy bathroom and got dressed. Well, I got dressed while Edward sat on the bed in just a towel looking at me while I proceeded to find my underwear. I probably looked for five minutes before giving up and putting on just my dress. I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm going to go get dressed and I will umm…meet you in….. Edward!" I exclaimed when his hand rode up my dress and cupped my bare ass. It was hard enough to walk away from Mr. Adonis himself but it was even harder to walk away when his hands cupped firmly around me.

"Hmmm, I like you with no panties," he said with a smirk. Oh God, he was going to be the death of me.

His hands slid from my backside, over my hips, and rested on my stomach. He slowly traveled up underneath the cotton fabric until he met the swell of my breasts. In a swift movement he cupped each breast and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I didn't get to touch you while you were in the shower. I especially didn't get to touch these," he said, rolling his thumb over my nipples. I arched my back into his hands, throwing my head back, and moaning pretty fucking loud.

"Edward…clothes…food…" I hammered out as he flicked and rolled my nipples.

He released them and trailed down by body stopping just above my sex.

"Food…clothes," I chanted again as my body hummed with desire for Edward to continue whatever slow torturous act he was doing.

"Are you sure?" he asked playfully taking one finger and tracing between my folds to my center. "Your body is telling me differently," he said in a dark husky voice.

"Food," I begged, trying anything and everything to distract _myself_. It wasn't working…

"Okay food it is," he annonced quickly taking away his hand from me and placing it on his lap.

_Oh no, he did not just do that to me… _

"You're an asshole," I said playfully.

"A very cute and adorable asshole?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side and flashing me a crooked grin.

"Yes, you are very lucky you have that going for you."

"I know," he said with a huge grin.

"I'm going to go get dressed now," I said as I took a step back before he could start round two with me. "I'll come get you when I'm done, okay?"

"Yes, dear," he said.

I stepped closer and kissed him one more time. As I turned to walk away, I felt a playful tap on my ass. I quickly turned around to see Edward standing with that damn smirk on his face.

"Now, hurry up: I'm famished."

I just shook my head and walked out of the door.

Yes, Edward Cullen would be the death me. And I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

**A/N: The ****Abhasa Spa is actually real. It is in the Royal Hawaiian Hotel on Waikiki beach. I posted a link if you are interested in seeing the beautiful hotel…  
It is a beautiful place. **

**Don't you just love a teasing Edward? I know I do ::grins::**

**If anyone is interested, I'm on twitter. Come find me I'm under M_Butterfly1 **


	10. Alive

**I don't own anything Twilight; I just get to have a little fun with them.**

**Edward POV**

Not even ten minutes later there was a knock at my door.

_That was quick. _

I smirked as I buttoned my pants and headed towards the door. I opened it up, expecting Bella but got a bewildered Emmett. With a pleading look in his eyes, he held up both shirts and stepped wordlessly through the door.

"Em, what's up?" I asked, as he walked into the room and tossed the shirts onto the bed.

"I don't know which one to wear? Can you help?"

"Dude you're turning into a girl," I stated smugly, leering down at him on the edge of the bed.

"Fuck you, man!" he spat.

"Well, what's the deal with the clothes on the bed?"

"I just want to look good for Rosalie and I'm having a hard time finding which shirt to wear. The blue stripes or the solid red one?" he asked, holding up the two shirts.

"That one." I nodded towards the red one.

He quickly peeled off the gray t-shirt he was wearing and pulled on the selected shirt.

"Thanks man, I don't know what's wrong with me…. She just makes me so nervous. After last night, I can't get but a few words out of her. I think I really pissed her off. But after today by the pool, I just don't know anymore. She barely exchanged a few words with me. I was my normal charming joking self and she didn't even laugh at one of my jokes. Everyone laughs…even the bartender laughed and he was at least a few hundred feet away," Emmett said nervously.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"Well, the girls went upstairs to get changed into their swimming suits. It took them forever to come back down. I had like three beers. When they finally came back down, she completely ignored me. I couldn't even talk to her. I tried…multiple times. She just flipped through her magazine or flirted with the fucking bartender. So, I resorted to staring at her from the lounge chair drinking most of the afternoon. After a few hours of eyeing her from a distance, I came back to my room frustrated as hell and took a nap. How pathetic is that bro? Me, who can get any girl I want, can't seem to get the one girl I actually like," Emmett stated, hanging his head and shaking it from side to side.

"Em, I'm so sorry for you man. I can try to find out what Bella knows to help you out at least. I know she came into Bella's room this morning pissed off as hell ranting and raving about not being fuckable. So, whatever you did, man, pissed her off big time."

"What do you mean she came into Bella's room? Were you there?" he asked and I just nodded.

"Dude, no wonder she is pissed. I passed up sex with her and she saw the two of you, together. Shit!" He paused, pressing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose, a nervous tick he stole from me. "She is totally fuckable! I was so fucking hard for her last night. I ended up going back to my room and jacking off in the shower like a god damn teenager."

I threw my head back and laughed at the memory of Emmett in high school and his ridiculously long showers.

"What so fucking funny?"

"Nothing, Em."

"Anyway, what's up with you and Bella?" Emmett inquired.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, where did you and Bella sneak off too… or better yet what did you two do this afternoon?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Come on man," he pleaded, sticking out of bottom lip _trying_ to give me the sad puppy dog look. It wasn't working.

"No, I gave you details earlier today. Isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, but that was this morning. I want to know what happened after you left. I was joking when I said 'get a room'," he said playfully.

_Oh, I am going to have fun with him_

"Oh, that's what you meant… you were actually joking? Damn dude, say something next time," I said with a smirk.

"Dude, I knew it. Who would have thought that you were getting laid and not me…or Jazz for that matter," Emmett bellowed.

"Oh, that reminds me can I have a few more condoms." Emmett cocked an eyebrow and before he asked I continued. "I used the two I stole from you. It's just until I can get to the store to get my own…you're not using them, right?" I said humorously.

Emmett's huge hand came slamming down on my shoulder. I winced a little at the sheer force involved. "Ouch, you ass-hat that hurt," I whined as I rubbing my shoulder.

He just busted into a booming laugh. I couldn't help but join him in my misery.

"What are we doing for dinner tonight?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed to put on my shoes.

"Oh, the pixie and Jazzie-poo made plans to have dinner here at the Azure restaurant. Of course, I had no say in where we were all eating. But really I don't care as long as I get to eat and see Rose, I'm fine." Emmett stood and headed towards the door.

"When?"

"In about thirty minutes," he said before leaving the room, "Oh, and I'll be right back with what you asked for you lucky son of a bitch." He winked at me before leaving the room.

With nothing else to do, I began to pace back and forth, nervously, waiting until I could see Bella again.

_Dude, you just saw her ten minutes ago _

I found it funny that I was so anxious to see her, to touch her once more. Seriously, when did I become such a hormonal teenager? If felt like every time I was around her we ended up having sex. Not that I'm complaining but I should have some type willpower, right?

_No_

The same pull in my chest ached with need to see her again. I walked over to the balcony and closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool ocean breeze as it swirled around me. I leaned up against the railing breathing in slowly as my thoughts naturally went to Bella.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts.

_That was fast Emmett _I thought to myself as I strolled over to the door.

"Em, that was…" I was stunned into silence as my eyes focused - not on the huge mountain giant commonly known as my brother but Bella in a sexy, black lace dress. Her hair was in soft curls half pulled up on top of her head. And the dress, damn! It was one of those dresses that had the silky flesh colored slip with the overlay of black lace which only gave the illusion that she was naked underneath the lace.

_I say again, DAMN! _

My eyes trailed down to see a pair of kitten heels that shaped her calves just right. My mouth watered as she looked like she stepped right out of a Victoria Secrets catalog, only better. My dick strained in my pants as her lip curled up into a smile. Apparently she was succeeding at making me drool. I would let her win every time if she looked like that.

"Umm…Edward your drooling," she said seductively, while sucking in her bottom lip.

_Oh, fuck me, she is cute when she does that. _

"I can't help it. Bella you look amazing," I said, taking a second look.

She released her bottom lip only to give it a lick which only drew my eyes down to those perfectly, kissable lips.

_Ohm fuck me, sideways _

"Thank you," she said timidly, blushing profusely before turning those damn lips into a huge smile.

My dick twitched causing all my nonexistent willpower to leave the building. We had to get out of here before I pull her into this room to see if the dress lived up to my imagination. I grew harder with the notion of option number two.

"Ready?" I asked, stepping towards her.

"Yes." She nodded. I closed the gap between us and laid a chaste kiss on those beautiful lips.

_Mmmm…strawberries _

"Oh my god, do you two ever stop?" Emmett's booming voice filled the very quiet hallway.

I growled before facing my soon to be dead brother.

"Em," I growled.

"Hey bro," he said before putting his huge arm around my shoulder. I felt something dig into my pocket and them Emmett whispered, or his attempt at whispering, in my ear, "Dude you owe me." He lifted away from me, only to stop and stare at Bella.

"Bella, you look sensational," he said with a big goofy grin. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around. She was uneasy in her footing, tripping the moment Emmett stopped. I reached out and pulled her close to me.

"Thanks Emmett. I'm not so graceful on my feet," she said, blushing yet again.

"I can see that," Emmett stated with a chuckle. "I'm going to meet you guys down by the restaurant, okay?" We both nodded and headed for the elevators.

I looked back at Emmett to see he had that smile from early this morning etched on his face as he watched us walk away. I mouthed 'thank you' as I ushered Bella into the elevator. He just shook his head once and shoved his hands in his pocket. For a big oaf, he had such a tender heart and one of the most caring people I know. The way he constantly looked out for me, the way he is still looking out for me, I owed him so much. I hoped one day I would be able to repay him the favor he had given me.

Bella and I made our way down to the restaurant, opting to sit at the bar and a have a few drinks before dinner. I planned on using this time to do a little investigating on what happened with Rose, for my brother's sake.

"Here you go." I handed Bella her drink. "So… umm, I don't want to sound all nosy but did Rosalie say anything about what happened last night with Emmett?" I asked, taking a long pull from my beer. She mimicked my move then licked her lips. I could see her mind mulling over the question, possibly decided what to tell me… if anything at all.

"You first, what did Emmett say happened last night?" she asked as she sat her drink down on the small mosaic table.

Oh, what to tell her? Should I tell her everything in hope she would relay the message back to Rosalie; that he was 'doing the right thing by her'. I took another swig before opening my mouth and either helping my brother out or ruining all chances with someone that made him turn into a big pile of goo.

"Okay…" I dragged out, "he mentioned having a great time last night and that the more time he spent with her the more he realized he actually liked her. I mean really like her. He didn't want to just sleep with her, he wanted to do the right thing by her and get to know her better. So he stopped her, apologized, and quickly left the room." I picked up my beer and took another long pull, while keeping an eye on Bella's reaction. She just sat there chewing on her bottom lip and fingering the mosaic tiles on the table.

"So, he likes her?" she asked simply.

"Yes, he does and in a major way," I answered intently, as I stared into her eyes and begged to see where her questioning was going.

"How major?"

"Major, major. I've never seen him so giddy over someone in my entire life.. well, except for his high school girlfriend. Now that I gave away his secret, tell me what she said?" I asked quickly. I felt like I was betraying some brotherhood code by admitting to Bella his feelings for Rosalie.

"One more," she asked.

"No," I said furrowing my brow in frustration.

"Please," she pouted her bottom lip and giving me that same sad puppy dog look… this time _it_ did work.

"Okay, one more then you have to answer my questions," I said with a smile.

"Okay…" she tapped her finger alongside her jaw line. "Do you feel we jumped to fast into having sex?"

The question caught me off guard. I was fully ready to reply with one of Emmett's comments but found myself stunned into silence as I thought about hers.

"I won't lie to you; I did have my doubts about it at first. But, the more I thought about it the more it just felt right to me… being with you. You have no idea how you make me feel," I spoke softly, leaning closer to her. I stretched my hand across the table to capture hers.

"I think I know how I make you feel," she said with a smirk.

"Well, yes that part you definitely know, but that wasn't what I was talking about. You make me feel alive. Before you, I had nothing. I lived in my room, I went to school, I studied, I barely went out – with the exception of Emmett forcing me out of the house kicking and screaming. I was content to stay in my own secluded life, but now that I've met you I feel like living again." I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed the back of her hand hoping I could convey just how much being with her has changed my life. I looked up to see she had tears in her eyes.

_Way to go, I made her cry._

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

"I'm not crying," she sniffled, "I'm just touched to know that I can do that for you. Promise me something."

"Anything."

"When you are ready, could you please tell me why you felt you didn't live before? Because, I am having a hard time understanding how someone like you would need to feel alive. You're gorgeous, funny, adorable, and sexy as hell. Something isn't adding up. Please, when you are ready, please tell me…okay?"

I kissed her hand one more time, "I promise."

And I would tell her, when the time was right.

"So, you think I'm sexy as hell?" I cocked my eyebrow and smiled as I watched her turn a lovely shade of red.

"Like you don't know it already," she snapped back playfully.

"I don't know," I mockingly put a hand on my chest, mocking a shocked expression.

"You don't see every woman in this bar looking at you right now?" she seethed through her teeth.

It was absolutely adorable to see her jealous streak coming out of her.

"I only see one," I said truthfully. I couldn't care less about the other looks I was unfortunately seeing in my peripherals. Women were so vulgar at times, looking at me like I am some sausage meat packing plant.

"You're just saying that," she said, toying with the rim of her glass. I pulled on her hand causing her body to propel forward towards me. I leaned in to meet her halfway.

In a whisper, I spoke just inches away from her lips, "Just to let every woman in here know that I'm yours." I claimed her lips and hummed as our tongues met simultaneously, which sent a delicious current straight to my dick. I could feel the dagger-like stares at our obvious display of affection. I broke the kiss feeling pretty damn pleased with myself, but the expression on Bella's face was priceless as her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were glued to mine as I saw a new expression in her eyes. I liked it… a lot.

"You can do that anytime you want."

"I will," I said leaning over and quickly pecking her swollen lips. I pulled back as soon as I hear an all too familiar voice behind me.

I swear I could hear Emmett a mile away and know it was him.

I turned to see he had in tote with him an adorable looking Alice, who hung from Jaspers arm like a new fashion accessory, and a not so happy Rosalie trailing behind.

"Hey guys," I said as they walked up to our table. Alice and Jasper quickly pulled up two, while Emmett swiftly pulled two chairs to Bella's left side. I could see Rosalie sneering at him as he pushed them close together. He motioned for her to take the seat next to Bella. She flashed him a cold smile and took the seat, scooting closer to Bella as Emmett sat next to her.

With the distraction, I wasn't able to ask Bella what happened to Rose. I made a mental note to ask soon. The look on Emmett's face was painful to watch.

After a round of drinks, we were all humming with individual conversations as the waitress came over telling us that our table was ready. As we slowly got up from our table, I noticed the sickening display between Alice and Jasper as he pulled her tightly against his body. It was then I saw a pitiful Emmett offer his arm to Rosalie only to be given a dirty look as she walked away. I had never seen him so dejected, ever, as he walked behind Rose - head down and his hands in his pocket. I looked over at Bella who was watching the sad display.

I pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear. "What is going on with her?"

"I don't know."

"What happened last night?"

"She was hurt last night when Em rejected her," she said, flashing a look at me.

"So, I get that she is mad at him for not sleeping with her but does she have to be such a bitch," I said slowing down to a crawl. "He _is_ obviously into her. It is written on his face." I couldn't help but be pissed off when someone was obviously and deliberately hurting my brother.

"She can be a bitch, and yes, I see he is into her, but she is hurt, Edward. If you knew Rose, you would understand she _never_ gets rejected. Never! It may take her some time to come around. I'll talk with her, okay," she said with a warm smile.

I kissed her quickly. "Thank you."

As we took our seats, I once again noticed how Emmett tried his hardest to appeal to Rose. But she wouldn't even look in his general direction. Our waiter came up to our table. He eyed each of the girls and zoned on Rosalie. He took our drink orders, paying extra attention to Rose, flashing a huge fucking smile. It didn't go unnoticed by me or a fuming Emmett. He sent to man daggers as we winked and walked away. We sat in uncomfortable silence as we waiting for our drinks.

"So, how was everyone's afternoon," I asked, trying to break the ice.

"Oh, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and I sat around and had a few drinks by the pool," Alice chirped happily from across the table.

_She was a chipper one_.

"What did you two do?" she said, looking from me to Bella then back to me.

"We went back to the room and… um… took a nap," I said, trying to sound convincing but I could see on everyone's faces they were not convinced. My smile grew when I saw Bella blush beside me.

"Oh, for the love of god we know what you two were doing and napping wasn't part of it," Rose snapped.

_Well, we did take a nap afterwards…_

I looked over to see Emmett winced as if he could somehow find the double meaning in her words. He quickly looked over at me with a pained expression in his eyes.

The waiter came back in record timing and passed out all the drinks. He paused long enough to brush up 'accidentally' against Rose's arm. I saw Emmett's chest puff out as he cautiously put a hand on the back of her chair. The waiter just gave him a swift glance but focused his attention back to Rose who had a flirtatious smile on her face.

_Was she really flirting with the waiter? _

As the waiter walked away, I could see Bella leaning over to talk with Rose. In hushed voices I could hear them bickering back and forth.

"Rose," Bella whispered, flashing glances towards Emmett and raising her eyebrows. She mumbled something under her breath. "No," and "never" were the only words I could make out clearly. Everyone including Alice and Jasper were suddenly aware of the awkward vibe that surrounded the table.

Emmett leaned closer to Rose and whispered in her ear. Rose shook her head and pushed him back. She grabbed her drink, downing it in one take.

"Rose!" Emmett said rather loudly. She didn't even flinch, but I could see her hand slightly tremble as she lifted her glass back to her lips to finish off her drink.

"I have to go," she said quickly, grabbing her purse and slamming her drink down onto the table. Before she could stand, Emmett had a hold of her hand forcing her to turn towards him.

"No, listen," he said abruptly. She shook her hand out of his grasp.

"I heard you the first time," she snapped.

"Rose, please just hear me out," he pleaded with her. He reached for her hand once more but she pulled away as if she were burned.

"No!" She stood and walked out of the restaurant.

"Fuck! I can't take this anymore. I have to talk to her," he said as he grabbed his beer and stood from the table.

After a few awkward comments and another round of drinks, the four of us fell into an uplifting mood of laughing and joking. We ate and drank for the next two hours. I wouldn't have guessed Alice to be so optimistic about Rose and Emmett working out. I would love to know how she was so sure. I didn't care as long as Emmett was happy.

After dinner, Jasper and Alice went for a walk on the beach leaving Bella and I alone. I pulled her close to me as we walked the empty lobby.

"I hope Rose is okay. I wonder if Emmett got a chance to talk with her," Bella stated with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Me too, but right now Bella I don't want to talk about Em or Rose. I want to focus on you," I said, kissing her lips softly. It had felt like an eternity since I have kissed her.

"Mmmmm," she hummed against my lips.

"I want to show you something," I said, as I literally dragged her towards the elevator.

"Show me what?" she asked with a great deal of excitement.

"You'll see," I said playfully. As the elevator opened, anyone and everyone decided to get into the elevator. One by one we all crammed into the small space. I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her even tighter against my body. I felt her fingers lightly graze my arm as I gave her a gently squeeze.

I leaned my head down to whisper in her ear, "Remember what happened in this elevator." I took her earlobe in my mouth and sucked on it. "What I did to you," I could hear my own voice deepen with my own desire to take her again.

I felt her shudder as her fingers gripped my arm tightly. One by one the elevator emptied until we were finally alone. I spun her around and kissed her hard as we continued to climb the building. Our mouths moved swiftly until the elevator dinged notifying that we reached our destination. I pulled her gently out of the elevator to an empty hallway, through the stairwell and up to the roof. It was a place Emmett and I would go to just hang out. It was our little secret hiding place.

"What is this?" she asked as we stepped out onto the black top.

"This is me and Emmett's personal haven when we come here."

"When you come here? Do you come here often?" she asked turning around. She had an odd look that I couldn't understand.

"Yes, my family comes here every few years to visit."

"Every few years." She raised her eyebrow and licked her lips.

"Yes, now get over here," I said mischievously. She slowly walked over to me, wrapping her hands around my neck.

She rose to your toes and lightly kissed my bottom lip. I felt her warm tongue graze my parted lips, causing me to open my mouth and take her in. She tasted amazing. I wrapped my hands in her hair pulling her forcefully closer. I needed her, badly.

As if she heard my own thoughts, her kiss became more urgent as she plunged her tongue deeper into my mouth. My hands started to pull on the dress, trying my damnedest to touch her, to feel the softness of her skin. My hands made it up underneath the delicate lace dress feeling the smoothness of her legs, thighs, and fuck me, her lace panties.

My cock did a fucking leap for joy at the tantalizing material.

My lips broke away and kissed alongside her jaw line to her ear, "Fuck Bella, how do you know I like lace?" Wanting to touch her, my hand slid into the waistband of the said panties, allowing the back of my hand to brush up against her heated skin. She moaned at the sensation as my hand reached lower, making its way between her legs. My movement was slow and deliberate as I gauged her reaction, clearly unsure if she minded me touching her there.

With a gentle stroke, I grazed her buddle of nerves, sliding ever so slowly to her enterance. Just before entering, I pulled back up making several passes over her clit.

"Shit, Bella you're so wet," I panted in her ear. I quickly kissed the sensitive spot just below her ear, dragging my tongue down her neck to kiss her shoulder. She shivered against me and whispering my name.

"Bella, what do you want?" I asked, practically begging her to ask me to take her.

"Edward, I want you. I need you inside of me, but…." She trailed off as my lips collided with hers. I knew what the 'but' was for. I was prepared for that, thanks to Emmett and his never ending supply of condom.

I pulled back and fished out the several foil wrappers from my right pocket. I pulled one out and whispered against her lips, "Bella, you don't need to worry about that. We're covered." I lifted the condom higher and showed her the shiny wrapper. She practically buzzed with anticipation as her lips crushed against mine. I felt the need and desire wash over her as her hands hungrily grabbed at my shirt.

"Come on," I stated, wanting to take her back to the room, or mine.

"No, here… now," she blurted out in a hurried breath, pulling at my belt. I felt her hands dip into the rim of my pants, pulling me forcefully to the nearby wall. I flashed a smile as I realized she wanted me to take her up here, out in the open. My dick grew painfully hard against my pants, begging to be freed.

My back slammed into the brick wall painfully but somehow it ignited the lust to take her against this wall… I liked it… a lot. Her hands were now on my belt buckle as her tongue thrust into my mouth. I greedily kissed her, sucking and nipping as she undid my pants. As they swiftly fell to the floor leaving only my boxers in place, her small hands cupped my strained cock and squeezed, causing me to groan with pleasure. Her hands ghosted up and down the length of my erection teasing and toying with me.

I released her lips, only to let my head fall back against the cool brick. The feeling of her lips and tongue on my neck, kissing my exposed skin, could only be described as fucking amazing. Bella's hands were on the elastic waistband of my boxers. I hissed as she slowly slid them down my legs. My cock sprang loose from its prison.

My eyes were glued on Bella as she knelt down in front of me and blow a hot breath against my aching cock.

"Fuck," I hissed, as she did it again. My eyes clamped shut as I felt my dick twitch in anticipation as to what was about to happen next.

An intense shiver ran through my body as I felt Bella's hot tongue lick from the base of my shaft to the tip of my dick. I felt her amazing tongue swirl around my throbbing head. My eyes flew open just in time to see Bella licking her lips before taking me completely into her mouth as far as she could, grasping what wouldn't fit. She mouth was so hot and wet and simply the best feeling in the entire world. I couldn't guarantee I was going to last long. She started to bob her head up and down my length in a slow steady rhythm as her hand and mouth worked in unison.

"Oh, Fuck Bella that feels so good," I panted as she kept a steady tempo. I could feel my balls tighten at my impending release. I wanted to hold off my orgasm for as long as I could, I wanted to make this feeling last as long as possible.

I fisted her hair gently massaging her scalp in appreciation. I let out quick shallow breaths as I slowly reached my peak. She moaned in pleasure that vibrated down my length causing a deep groan to escape my lips. My hips rose matching her thrusts. I could feel my orgasm tipping over as she continued her ministration.

_Oh, God, she was unbelievable_. I looked down to see her looking up at me through her eyelashes.

_So fucking hot_.

"Fuck….Bella…oh… I'm cumming," I grunted. My hips bucked two more time before I felt myself spilled into her mouth. She took all that I could give her never once releasing me. _God, she's beautiful._

"That was amazing," I said, trying to catch my breath.

Bella slowly stood, wrapping her arms around me. I placed my hands on either side of her face and kissed her forehead, each of her cheeks, and finally reaching her amazingly warm lips - the same lips that were gloriously wrapped around my cock. I kissed her again tasting myself on her tongue. I let out a throaty moan as she pressed up against me.

I spun her around, pressing her body against the wall, as I plunged my tongue deeper into her mouth, moaning in pleasure. I could feel my dick stiffen against her clothed stomach as her hips bucked with need.

As our mouths moved uncontrollably, I snaked my hands down in between our bodies to reach the hem of her dress. As I fingered the lace, I felt more than heard a throaty moan emanate from Bella's chest.

My fingers ran up her legs to the delicate lace panties. In a quick but gentle motion I slipped them down her legs. I was going to take her right here for the world to see.

She moaned softly as I freed her of her very wet lace.

I kissed her clothed mound, trailing up to kiss both of her breasts, her collarbone, her neck, and ended just below her ear. "I'm going to take you so the world can see you cum," my voice was low and husky as I spoke.

_I didn't know where this perverted motherfucker came from, but it was turning me on even more. _

I took in her earlobe, nipping it with my teeth. "And I want everyone to know that it was me who made you feel this way."

I released her earlobe, only to claim her lips, kissing her with a great deal of passion.

I broke away to bend down, retrieving a condom from my right pocket and quickly rolled it on.

I claimed her lips with mine as my hand reach to the hem of her dress, pulling it up around her waist. I positioned myself at her entrance, bending my knees slightly.

"Spread your legs, Bella," I barely breathed out. She obeyed without hesitation.

I rubbed my head from her slick folds to her swollen clit.

"Please," she mumbled under her breath.

I slowly entered her, feeling how warm, wet, and soft she was as she sheathed around me. I moved my hands up to cup her ass, "Bella, love. Wrap your legs around me." She held onto my neck as she wrapped her well toned legs around my hips. We both groaned at the new sensation.

I pulled out only to plunge back inside of her as I set a fast pace rhythm.

Her head fell back, exposing her neck to me. I kissed the tender flesh, nipping it with my teeth.

"Oh go … Edward… harder!"

_Oh fuck yeah!_

I slammed harder into her, causing her body to collide into the wall. I was almost worried I was too rough when she cried out my name in pure ecstasy. Her hand gripped harder around my neck, forcing my head to the crook of hers.

I could feel her walls tighten around me and knew she was close. I quickened my pace, feeling my own muscles tighten in response.

Bella's kittenish moan and tiny whimpers by my ear only fueled me to pump faster and harder.

_God, her sounds. I did that. I'm making her whimper like that… me_

"Oh god… oh… fuck… Edward," Bella cried out as her walls clinched around me in her release.

I continued to thrust inside of her as she rode out her orgasm. My name passed her lips, sending me over the edge. I grunted into her shoulder as I expelled into the condom.

As we fought to catch our breaths, I felt Bella's hand massaging the nape of my neck. "That was unbelievable," she whispered in my ear, before kissing my neck.

I could only hum my agreement. I had no words to how I was feeling – how she made me feel…Alive.

A/N: ::fans myself:: Who wouldn't want to be taken up against the wall out in the opening for anyone to see, especially with Edward?

Cold shower anyone?


	11. An Ordinary Girl

**I don't own anything Twilight; I just get to have a little fun with them.**

**Bella POV **

I woke up the next morning with Edward's arms tightly wrapped around me. I looked up to see the morning light illuminated the serene expression on his face, trying to memorize every line, every curve of his face. Upon looking closer, I saw a scar just above his left eye that I had never noticed that before.

_Well, duh, you have only known him for what… two days? _

But somehow it felt as if I had known him my entire life. I automatically reached up to lightly trace the deep scar, wondering what happened to cause such a mark. My eyes drifted from the scar to a pair of vibrant green eyes, half opened, starting directly at me.

"How did you get that scar?" I asked, tracing it again.

With a sly smile, he replied, "I was doing a wheelie with my dirt bike and fell off."

"How old were you?"

"Eight."

I giggled as I pictured an eight year old Edward fearlessly riding a dirt bike with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked as he kissed me tenderly.

"I'm picturing you as a kid riding a dirt bike," I admitted, caressing his cheek and returning his kiss.

Edward pulled me tightly against his body as our tender morning kiss slowly turned in to something more. I felt his erection against my thigh, causing my body to vibrate with need. My nipples hardened and I could feel the pull of moisture in between my legs.

What was it about this man that made me feel this way? No one, not even Jake, made me feel this turned on, this desired. I liked it…a lot.

"I need you," I spoke softly, kissing his bare chest, then his neck, up his jaw that was lined with day old stubble, and finally his supple bottom lip. Just as I started to align our bodies, Edward hastily pulled away from me.

"Where are you going?" I scowled, pulling him back to me.

"I'll be right back," he stated, pecking my lips. With a grunt, I released him and watched his almost naked form strolled over to the pile of clothing on the floor. I stared in udder amazement at his muscular body flexing and stretching before me as he bent over to retrieve something from his pocket.

With a playful look in his eyes, he rolled the condom on and sauntered back to me. Just as he was about to settle in between my legs, I forcefully flipped Edward onto his back, straddling his hips and shaking my head from side to side. The feeling of his dick pulsating against me as I writhed on top of him was more than I could bear.

"Edward," I whispered as his lips trailed up my neck to my jaw.

His body felt so warm underneath me. His hands traced up and down my back, leaving hot trails along my skin. His right hand inched down my side, sliding in between our bodies. His lust filled eyes burned into mine as he quietly asked if I was sure. I only nodded, taking in my bottom lip as I felt his hand guide the tip of his length just outside my entrance. I moaned at the sensation as I slowly lowered myself down onto him.

I gradually started to rock my hips forward taking him further inside of me. His hands gripped me tighter, guiding me up and down his cock as we set a steady rhythm.

I placed my hands on his smooth chest as I continued to rock over him. Our eyes met with an intense hunger, I felt powerless and out of control and I loved every minute of it. As my breaths turned into short pants, I threw my head back, letting the overwhelming flood of emotions take me over. I felt like I was drowning in fear that I would wake up from this dream, and Edward would be gone. I felt hopeful that there might be a possibility of finding someone who understood me; who fit me perfectly in every way. I was falling for Edward and it scared the living shit out of me.

I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on every sensation as it was hitting me. The heat coursing through my body only notified me of my impending release. I leaned back slightly, changing the angle, and moaned loudly.

"Edward…I'm so close," I moaned, reaching around to grip his thighs as his hips lifted up off the bed, making me whimper at the force of our bodies coming together.

The heat of his body intensified with every thrust as I swirled my hips, causing another sensational, as he slid deeper inside of me. The overwhelming pleasure of his body moving with mine was nothing I could truly describe except for miraculous.

I could feel my walls threatening to clamp down around him as low throaty grunts escaped his lips. "God, Bella you look so fucking beautiful moving on top of me." His hands traveled up to cup both of my breasts, squeezing them gently. His thumbs circled my taut nipples, causing me to arch my chest into his hands as he repeated the sensual touch. I whimpered out his name, I was so close to hitting my peak. His hands quickly flew down to my hips to cup my ass as he thrust deeper inside of me.

His head slammed back into the pillow as his lips parted with the intensity of his impending climax. It was breathtaking to see what I was doing to him. How I was able to make him cum like this. Me, an ordinary girl could make this Greek God grunt and moan and say my name. It was that vision that pulled me over the edge as my orgasm exploded around him.

"Oh… fuck me," he growled as he rode out his own orgasm. I came crashing down onto his chest, too weak to care that he was covered in a sheet of sweat.

"I thought I just did," I stated with a smug smile on my face.

"Yes, you most certainly did," he bantered back with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as his eyes bore into mine. We laid there catching our breath, and I couldn't help but notice how right this all felt. It wasn't awkward or strange, it felt as if we had been like this for years not days.

As I listened to his rhythmic heartbeat, I felt his hands lightly strum up and down my sides. My eyelids start to close as the combined feelings were pulling me into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I was alone. Somehow, Edward had slipped out from underneath me and apparently out of me. The last thing I remembered was lying on top of him as I fell asleep. I looked over at the clock and saw it was only ten in the morning. I quickly sat up and looked around the empty room.

"Edward?" I whispered in the quiet room.

Nothing…

Did he just leave?

I suddenly felt hurt, dejected, and alone. It fucking sucked to feel that all over again. In the month following my newly found freedom away from Jake's possessive nature, that's exactly how I felt. I was free but alone, hurt, and dejected. With the exception of Alice and Rose to keep me sane, I was alone.

A sudden pang of fear crept into my heart. What if I'd dream him up? What if he wasn't real? I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, as if I imagined what had happened the last two days, hell what happened earlier this morning. It certainly felt real. Before I could fully breakdown, the bathroom door opened. A cloud of mist escaped from the room followed by a blurred figure exiting with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The figure was Edward. I didn't dream him up, he was real.

"Well, good morning beautiful," he said, stepping closer to me. His eyes shifted to see the distress look on my face. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I just shook my head, feeling pretty stupid for thinking he wasn't real.

Sitting next to me, he caressed my cheek and stared into my eyes. "Bella, what's wrong? And don't say nothing because I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me. Did I hurt you?" His eyes roamed down my body looking for the non-existing marks.

"No, when I woke up you weren't here. I was worried… that's all," I admitted. I wasn't lying but I would never reveal my true reason.

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you like that. I wanted to order breakfast and take a quick shower. I thought I would be done by the time you woke up again. I'm sorry," he spoke softly.

"Promise me you will wake me up before you leave me again," I asked, hearing the desperate plea in my voice.

"I will," he stated simple before leaning in to kiss me softly on my lips. "Now, breakfast is on the way. So, go take a shower, beautiful." I kissed him back and then slid off the bed. Without thinking or caring, I got up and strolled over to the bathroom naked. I heard Edward mumble something under his breath, but before I could turn around and ask him what he said, there was a knock on the door. My eyes shot towards Edwards' as he mouthed 'room service'. I quickly scampered into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

Ten minutes later I emerged clean, dressed, and hungry.

"Edward did you order the entire menu?" I asked, as my eyes took in the spread in front of me. I quickly sat down opposite of Edward as my mouth watered at the goodies in front of me.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I ordered almost everything. I was sure you didn't want the huge slice of ham or the Hawaiian special. So, what's your poison?" he asked, waving at the mound of food. I naturally pointed to the French toast and the pile of bacon that made my arteries leap for joy. As I dug into the delicious feast in front of me, I couldn't help but notice the pile of eggs, sausage, and toast on his plate. I was almost embarrassed for wanting to shove the entire slice of bread in my mouth, but I was hungry and didn't really care that much of what he thought.

I did say almost….

Edward had the New York Times unfolded and was totally engrossed in whatever he was reading. He aimlessly picked items from his plate: a piece of toast, a sausage link, he even pierced some eggs perfectly before bring it to his mouth. But what got my attention was the bowl of fruit just in front of his plate. It had an array of different pieces including orange slices, which were apparently his favorite.

I sat there and watched him eat each piece with fascination. It was the simplest act and innocent, but somehow I didn't see him merely eating an orange. It was as if he was tantalizing me with each bite. I watched as his lips wrapped around the middle of each orange slice and how his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he drank the juices. Once his teeth nibbled the orange slice in half, I was fascinated by how his jaw slowly chewed the sweet fruit. He popped the other half in his mouth only to suck on his finger tips and start the torturous process over again. Before I realized it, I had watched him eat an entire orange and was totally turned on.

By a fucking orange!

"What?" he asked, finally realizing I was staring at him. I couldn't suppress a smile as my eyes slowly trailed down his naked torso. I slowly got up from my chair and strolled over to him, not answering his question. I brought my lips to his and kissed those tantalizing lips. I darted my tongue out to lick the same bottom lip I had been staring at for the last five minutes. His tongue sought out mine as I fully tasted the sweet juices of the orange he had just eaten.

"I wanted to know what that orange tasted like," I said, kissing his lips one more time before walking back to my chair. He looked at me questionably.

"Did you want some, I could order more?"

"No, I don't think I can handle you eating another orange slice," I declared, laughing at his expression.

"What do you mean, 'you can't handle it'?" he asked innocently.

"The way you eat an orange slice is very….how do I put it…? Sexy."

A huge grin played on his face as he was putting my words and actions together.

"Hmmm, I just might order some more oranges," he said, standing up from his chair and sauntered over to me. He was wearing only his pants from the other night, which hung low, just past his hips.

A knock at the door stopped him in his tracks, "You've got to be fucking with me. Every time we are in your room, someone knocks on the door." I couldn't help but laugh at his frustrated tone. He slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Emmett, what are you doing knocking on Bella's door?"

Emmett barged into the room without a word. He smiled and nodded when he saw me still sitting at the makeshift breakfast table. His eyes moved from me to the mountain of food and proceeded to sit in Edward's chair and started fill an empty plate.

Edward sat down beside me, while keeping an eye on Emmett. "Em, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Sorry, I tried your room and no one answered the door so I just assumed you would be here." He looked up to see our bewildered faces staring back at him. He swallowed hard before continuing, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," I answered swiftly.

"Yes," Edward interjected.

We flashed each other a glance before returning our gaze at Emmett.

"What's up Em? Did you get a chance to talk to Rose last night?" Edward asked, grabbing his coffee cup and taking a sip.

Emmett let out a loud sigh, "Yes, I did catch up with her, and yes, we did talk. Well, I talked she listened. But I had a rough time explaining what happened the night before." He eyed me, then Edward.

"She knows, I told her last night before dinner." Edward spoke directly to Emmett.

"Well, after I explained how I was feeling and how this was new for me, she brushed it off as if nothing was wrong and said we could be friends. But, I don't want to just be friends."

I held up my hand to stop him. I knew Rose and I knew how she played with men's emotions. I didn't want that to happen to Emmett, he really didn't deserve that.

"Emmett, she is my friend and I love her dearly, but to win her over, you have to do the complete opposite," I said, flashing him a wicked smile.

"What do you mean exactly?" he asked, inching forward, placing his elbow on the small rolling table.

I dove into a master plan to help Emmett win over Rosalie. It was a sure way to knock her on her ass, and show her what she was missing. Emmett truly was a great guy. If he was anything like Edward, which I was one hundred percent sure he was, I knew she would thank me in the end. That is if she ever found out I was my doing.

We talked. Okay, I talked while Emmett polished off the rest of the food.

"Really, where do you put all of it?" I asked, staring at the remains of our breakfast.

"That's what she said," he retorted with a boisterous laugh.

I just shook my head, Jake used to say that all the fucking time. It was cute but got on my nerves after every other sentence that came out of my mouth was followed by that comment.

"Okay, so the plan is set. What are we doing today?" I asked, looking at Emmett and then at Edward, who was abnormally quiet.

"I don't know," Emmett shrugged. "Have you asked the Master of Ceremonies?"

"No, I haven't yet," I giggled at Emmett's appropriate name for Alice.

"Well, I have a suggestion. It's something we used to do every time we came here," Edward finally spoke.

"What's that?" I asked with a great deal of interested.

In unison, they both blurted out, "Sailing."

Edward pulled me close to his body. I could see the excitement building in his eyes. "Our family would go sailing around the island. It is such a beautiful sight," he said smiling as his eyes searching mine.

"Sailing sounds fun. Do we need to find someone to take us?" I asked.

"Nah, Edward and I were both taught how to sail by our father. We would take turns to see who would take the wheel. If I remember correctly it is my turn little brother," Emmett stated, standing up and smoothing out his wrinkled shirt.

"All right, I'll go find Alice and Rose and tell her what we're doing today. You two get everything set up for some sailing," I announced, kissing Edward on the lips and walking over to Emmett and kissing his cheek. He surprised me by pulling me into a massive bear hug, squeezing all the air out of my lungs. He whispered a 'thank you' in my ear before finally releasing me. I gave him a big smile.

I left the room to knock on Alice's door. After the fourth knock, she finally answered the door in nothing but a bathrobe wrapped haphazardly around her body, her hair in a disheveled mess. "Am I interrupting anything?" I asked, trying to peek inside her room.

"No, just waking up, if you can believe it. What's up?"

"Emmett and Edward want to take us sailing, want to join us?"

"That sounds like fun, hold on. Jasper, do you want to go sailing?" she yelled into the room. I heard a muffled 'hell yeah' as she turned back to me. "I take it you heard that." I merely nodded. "Then we will be ready to go in twenty minutes. Where do you want to meet?"

"Down in the lobby sounds good. See you then," I said as I backed away from her door.

I knocked on Rose's door. She opened, surprisingly, after the second knock. She was already dressed and ready to go, with her red bikini straps peaking through a white lace sundress.

I dove into our plans for today. She was slightly annoyed that we were yet again spending the day with the boys, but I also saw the corner of her lips curl up at the idea of sailing. I knew that look, and I was right to warn Emmett. She was pulling out all the stops to make him come to her. Boy was she in for a rude awakening. She agreed and said she would meet us all down in the lobby.

I walked back to my room to hear Edward and Emmett talking enthusiastically about something. As I stepped into the room, they immediately halted their conversations and simply stared at me. It made me a little uncomfortable but I was soon put as ease the moment Edward came walking up to me. "So is everyone in?" I nodded quickly. "Good, because we need to be down by the docks in one hour," he said with a great deal of excitement.

Twenty minutes later we were all walking down to the lobby, everyone except Rose. Naturally she would be late. On cue she walked from the elevators towards us in the outfit from earlier.

"Holy fuck, I can't do it Bella," I heard Emmett whimper behind me.

I turned and whispered, "Yes, you can. Just do as I said and you will see. Trust me." I looked deep into his baby blue eyes as he nodded his head. I heard him take a few deep breaths as she approached us. Close up, I could see she had put a little more effort in putting on her makeup. _Oh, game on_. I looked behind me at Emmett as he looked anywhere but at Rosalie. I even saw his eyes move when a tall brunette walked by.

_Good boy._

We all climbed into the small van and started for the marina. It was only a fifteen minute drive from the hotel. Long enough to engage in some funny childhood memories of Edward and Emmett and their adventures they would have while vacationing here.

We arrived at the marina, only to be greeted by two tall, lanky men. Both were dressed in powder blue polo shirts with white shorts and navy Dockers. They greeted Emmett and Edward as if they had known them for years. It amazed me to see the amount of attention they received and how down to earth they both seemed to be, despite how rich they were. Money was always a touchy subject and I refused to bring up. Mostly due to the fact that I was dirt poor and wondered how and why he would want anything to do with me when we weren't even in the same class.

Edward motioned for us to follow. As I tried to keep my balance on the wobbly dock, I noticed the further we went the bigger the sail boats got. We stopped at one that read the SSCullen. I stopped to look up at Edward. "This is your boat?" I asked, feeling totally out of my league. He had a fucking boat here in Hawaii for crying out loud. I was under the impression thought we were renting a boat not taking their summer vacation boat, which they keep here for when they come to visit every few years, out for a spin. Or was it every year?

"Yes, every time we come here we spend a lot of time on this boat. So, it made sense to have it ready for us when we arrived here," Emmett said as if it were a matter of fact. I just stood there frozen as he boarded the boat. I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I looked over to see Jasper standing beside me. He gave me a warm smile, and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Don't be too intimidated by this. I know exactly what you're thinking about and believe me it worried me at the beginning." I looked up at him and was about to question his statement when he continued, "I've known Emmett and Edward for years now. I was the new kid in town and I came from a broken family. My mom didn't have much money, so I learned to just make do with what I got. I met Emmett at football tryouts, and we quickly became friends. It intimidated me at first to see how their family spent large amounts of money when they took me out to dinner or on the occasional weekend trip to the Virgin Islands. I would feel out of place and awkward when they would do big grand gestures, knowing I couldn't pay my way. They don't know any other way. They just want to share the experience with me, with anyone they brought along with them. So, don't worry about being out of his league; if anything he is out of yours," Jasper gave me a gentle one arm squeeze before boarding the SSCullen. I felt an immediate calming sensation as his hand released me. I followed right behind him and into Edward's waiting arms.

"What was that about?" he asked, looking quickly at Jasper and then back at me.

"Nothing, he was just giving me a pep talk," I answered.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, furrowing his brows. I reached up and smoothed out the crease.

"Yes, everything is perfect." I smiled as I took in the beautiful boat. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. Of course, I was used to my father's fishing boat. This monstrosity was just like the movies, there was a huge wheel in the back, dark wood flooring that covered the entire surface, and huge poles that reached up to the sky. Edward led me to the front of the boat, which I later found out was called the 'stem'. Really, why was it necessary to call everything a different name? He could have simply said to sit at the front of the boat.

It was rather entertaining to see the three men running around yelling out boat terms and getting everything ready to push off from the dock. I immediately wanted to sing the pirate song as they yelled out stuff like release the stern line, gangway, tie off, raise anchor, and make way. Suddenly I could picture Edward as the next Captain Jack Sparrow.

As if they knew what I was thinking, I hear Emmett's deep voice start to sing. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,"

Both Edward and Jasper join in rather loudly, "Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"

Alice, Rose, and I were enjoying the spectacle in front of us as we slowly drifted away from the dock. A sudden image of Gilligan's Island popped into my head. I could picture us as the characters: Rosalie as Ginger, Alice as Mrs. Howell, Jasper as Mr. Howell, Edward as the Professor, Emmett as Skipper, and me as Mary Ann; all we need was a Gilligan and we would have it the entire cast.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose playing with the ends of her hair.

"So, Rose what happened after you left the restaurant?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I was almost to the elevators when the big ogre stopped me from entering. He begged to talk to me. It was sad really, so I agreed to hear him out. We went for a walk as he told me that he had started to develop feelings for me. He wanted to get to know me before he fucked me."

"Did he actually say that?" Alice asked quickly interrupting her.

"No, not exactly like that, but still it meant the same thing practically. He was sweet and endearing. I totally get where he was coming from. He apologized for hurting my feelings. I acknowledged his apology and said we could be friends. I just wanted to have a little bit of fun, and for two nights now I haven't had any fun. I'm just a little bit frustrated, horny, and lonely." It shocked me to hear her say those words, because with Rose, she was anything but lonely back home. She had men lined up to take the place of someone like Emmett, in a heartbeat.

"Are you going to give the man another chance?" I asked, looking at Emmett behind the wheel, oh wait it's called the helm. He had his shirt off and his board shorts hung low, accenting the very muscular deep 'V' that emphasized his happy tail of dark curly hair that trailing down below his shorts.

Even through Rose's sunglasses, I could see she was eyeing him up and down as she thought about my questions. "I don't know, but damn he has a fine ass body."

I looked back at Emmett and saw Edward standing next to him. They looked very similar in build except that Edward was a smaller version of Emmett's mountainous build. While the same 'V' taunted and teased me as I continued to stare.

We were just leaving port and at that moment Edward took the helm as Emmett came right in front of us and started pulling on the rope to raise mast. His muscles flexed as he reached as high as he could go, pulling the rope down, raising the large sail so we could 'make way'. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the massive sight of Emmett and all his muscles on display for us. Every time he reached up, his shorts slid further down revealing his obvious tan line below. He truly was something to look at. I averted my eyes, feeling pretty damn guilty at watching Edward's brother like he was male stripper dancing for us. I tried to get that thought out of my head. I turned away to see Alice watching Jasper; both had ridiculously huge smiles on their faces. I looked at Rose who had not once looked away from Emmett's form. I smiled at the intense way she was looking at him. I was looked back at Emmett who was clearly not paying attention to us, or Rose for that matter. I knew it was the only thing that could get her attention. But it was up to Emmett to continue ignoring her as she did anything and everything to get his attention.

Emmett 1 Rose 0.

I got up to stand next to Edward, tripping along the way. I made it to him unscathed, and wrapped my arms around his waist as we stared out into the ocean. The crystal blue waters and the lush green islands seemed to come out of nowhere. I kept an eye on Rose as she slowly stripped out of her sundress, revealing the barely there red bikini. I saw Emmett's jaw tighten at the sight in front of him. Damn, the girl was good. She paraded around finding the perfect spot to sunbath. As I knew she would, she chose to lie in perfect eye view of the helm and proceeded to primp herself before settling down on-to her back.

Emmett 1 Rose 1.

We sailed around the island, stopping a few time to jump into the clear blue water. It was so different than the murky waters of La Push and ten times warmer. Rose never joined us but all the boys made it their mission to torture her. She would bitch and moan as Jasper and Edward would walk by her wiping off the excess water in her direction. They would apologize and snicker once they walked away, bumping fists each time. But as soon as Emmett came into the picture, her comments seem to stop as she watched the drops of water travel down his body. I could see her body tense as he walked past her, spraying her with water as he combed his hands through his hair.

"Emmett, I swear I'm going to kick your ass if you do that one more time," she finally spat out after the third time he walked past her.

With a playful smile, he responded, "I would like to see you try, princess." And with a snicker he turned and walked away. I looked back at Rose to see she, too, had a smile on her face.

We stopped at an island (I can't even pronounce the name) to have a quick bite to eat. The atmosphere was better as Emmett and Rose were at least looking at one another in conversations. But sticking to the plan, Emmett kept looking away and talking with Edward and ignoring Rosalie from time to time. I could see our plan was working because she started to ask Emmett questions to gain his attention. It worked for a while until his attention tuned to the local kids and a soccer game, taking place in the middle of the road. Emmett and his love of sports joined in immediately; followed by Jasper and Edward as all three grown men played with kids half their age. It was totally adorable to see how they interacted with the kids.

I never realized how fast and fluid Edward was until I saw him moving through a sea of children caught in his wake. The way his muscles contracted and relaxed as he shifted from side to side. How his legs moved effortlessly as he kicked the ball. How the pure joy on his face as he let go of who he was. No titles, no money, just Edward. For a moment he was now at my level. Just plain Edward, even if there was nothing plain about him. His title, his money didn't make him who his was. Jasper was right. Edward and Emmett wanted to just share and enjoy life with others, no matter where we came from. My heart opened up even more at the feeling of knowing he likes me for me.

We watched the impromptu match for another thirty minutes, whistling and hollering when our men scored a goal, or did something completely endearing. The game ended as the kids crowded around the three of them, cheering and dancing with a victorious chant.

"That was a real treat to watch," I said as Edward finally made back to me.

"We love doing that with the local children," he said barely out of breath. He encircled me in a hug. I quickly pulled away, causing a hurtful look to cross his eyes.

"You're all sweaty," I said quickly. He gave me an evil grin, pulling me closer anyway.

"You didn't seem to mind this morning," he said seductively against my lips, before kissing them.

"You're right, I didn't mind this morning when you were sweaty underneath me." I kissed him back, running my hand through his damp hair. "But that was this morning. Right now you're sweaty for a very different reason." I squirmed out of his arms and started to walk away.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that," he said playfully behind me. I quickly turned to see him closing the gap in between us. I squealed and broke out into a run. I looked back to see him crouching lower as he started to run after me.

Without looking back, I ran through the empty streets that lead back to the dock. I turned to see Edward catching up to me fast. I spun my head around to see where I was going, only to be met with a pole that came out of nowhere. I slammed into it head on, and forcefully propelled myself backwards into Edward's arms.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked, directing our bodies to the ground. I heard a ringing sound in my ears as well as faint screams in the background. "Bella, open your eyes honey." His smooth, velvet voice rang in my ear as the ringing subsided. I opened my eyes to see Edward just inches away caressing my cheek. As I focused on his eyes, a smile slowly played on his lips. "Are you alright? You took a nasty hit to the noggin."

"Is that a medical term there, doctor?" I said playfully looking up at him as he chuckled beside me humorlessly.

"No, I just like noggin over the more conventional terms. Are you alright? Do you have any ringing in your ears? Double vision? How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked with a serious expression as he held up his hand.

"Three fingers, the ringing has stopped, and as for double vision, no. Can I get up now?" I asked as I looked around to see the empty streets were now filling up with onlookers gawking at me. I felt the blood rush to my face, for other reasons besides the graceful blow to the head. Edward finally allowed me to stand. I took only two steps before I started to feel dizzy. As I tumbled backwards, I felt Edward's strong arms cradling behind my neck and underneath my knees as he carried me, bridal style, back to the boat.

"I can walk," I protested not wanting to show weakness.

"No, you can't. Just relax and let me carry you," he said sternly.

"But…"

"No, buts Bella, doctor's orders." I surrendered and rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me back to the boat. I could hear Emmett reassuring that everything was alright and that I was in capable hands to what I presume was a very worried Alice.

Without a beat, Edward boarded the boat and carefully brought me down below to the main bedroom, placing me on a very comfortable bed. He propped up pillows behind me and went to the kitchen for an ice pack. When he returned, he had Alice on his heels.

"Bella, are you alright?" she asked, taking my left hand in hers.

"Yes, Alice, I'm alright. Just a bump on the head, that's all. You know me," I said trying to crack a joke. No one laughed.

I felt her hand brush my forehead before giving me a tight, forced smile.

Her head snapped to Edward as he place a cold pack to my forehead. Without having to ask, Edward reassured her that I was going to be fine and needed to rest a little bit. She squeezed my hand once more and left the room.

Edward laid down beside me. His head propped up in his hand. He lifted my hand and kissed it gently.

"I'm so sorry."

**Well, there you go. Bella forever getting hurt and stumbling into everything. Can't take that girl anywhere. **

**Reviews are love so send me your love**


	12. Past Loves

**I don't own anything Twilight; I just get to have a little fun with them.**

**Thank you again for all your reviews, you guys are amazing. **

**Edward POV **

One minute we were laughing and joking, and the next she was repelling backwards into my arms. The sheer force of hitting her head should have been enough to knock her unconscious. My heart sank as I slowly lowered both of our bodies to the ground. It took a few agonizing minutes for her to open her eyes, but once she did, I could feel my breath hitch in the back of my throat. She was alright, she was safe. Once I saw those warm, chocolate brown eyes looking up at me, I felt the overwhelming need to protect her, to pull her into my arms and never let go.

I let out a deep sigh of relief, when she made her usual blasé comment about my medical term, noggin. I had to admit it was pretty funny.

I held up three fingers and asked if she had blurred vision or ringing in the ear. She immediately answered my three questions, blushing profusely as she noticed the growing crowd around us. When she pulled away from me, I internally grunted in protest, pulling her back onto my lap. After a few minutes, I allowed her to slowly stand. She took two shaky steps before falling back into my waiting arms. She claimed that she could walk, which clearly she couldn't. I told her no, and insisted she relax and let me carry her. Just before she was about to argue with me, I added doctor's orders, which naturally ended the conversation. I carried her back to the boat and into the main quarters. I knew, from my schooling, how to treat a blunt force trauma; keeping her awake, conscious, and lots of ice.

Once she was comfortable, I left her side to get an ice pack I knew my dad always kept in the freezer. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Alice pacing by the door.

"Is she alright?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"Yes, just a bump on the head," I answered, holding up the ice pack. Just before I turned, Emmett emerged with a very anxious Rosalie in tote.

"Em, I need you to take us back to the marina. I want Bella to get checked out," I said sternly. He merely nodded his head, and gave me a tight smile. I knew I was being a little extreme, but I would rather be safe than sorry. If anything happens to her because of this, because of me. I don't know what I would do. Possibly add it to my list of people I've hurt.

As I turned to walk down the very narrow hallway, I could feel Alice on my heels as I entered the room.

"Bella, are you alright?" she asked, taking her hand as she knelt down on the left side of the bed.

"Yes, Alice, I'm alright. Just a bump on the head, that's all. You know me," Bella answered dryly, trying to defuse the heavy tention.

I walked around to the other side of bed, watching the interaction of Alice towards Bella, and how gentle she was with her.

My eyes followed Alice's hand as she ghosted over Bella's forehead. My eyes almost bugged out of my head, as I saw the bump swelling up on her forehead. As soon as Alice removed her hand, I quickly placed the cold pack on her forehead, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Alice looked up at me with a great deal of concern.

"Alice, she will be fine. She just needs to rest," I stated, answering her silent question.

"Okay," she said softly, giving Bella a forced smile. Once she left the room, I took her spot by Bella's side. I propped by head in my hand as I gazed into her eyes. I picked up her hand, laying soft chaste kisses on the inside of her wrist.

"I'm sorry," I said softly against her skin.

"It's alright. It happens all the time," she simply stated

_All the time?_

It was a miracle she was still alive. This girl was a danger magnet. First the incident in the pool, and now the pole that seemed to come out of nowhere. I would have to ask Alice about her other incidences.

"It's my fault you ran into that pole," I said truth. If I wasn't chasing her, she wouldn't be lying in my parents' bed with an ice pack on her forehead.

"Edward, it's not your fault. I should have been looking were I was going. Don't blame yourself for my clumsy nature. I run into things almost daily," she retorted. She started to sit up, but with one hand, I held her down in protest.

"Bella, lie down and relax. It'll do us no good for either of us to argue about this." I caressed the side of her face, rubbing my thumb over her cheek. I felt her body relax at my touch, and she let out a gentle sigh as her eyes started to close.

"Bella, you have to stay awake. Talk to me."

"About what?" she asked, opening her eyes slowly.

"Anything."

"Anything I want?"

"Yes," I said tentatively.

"Okay, tell me about high school?"

"What, why?"

"Because, I want to know what you were like in high school."

"Okay, let's see. I was captain of the soccer team, voted most likely to succeed and best smile." I paused to flash her my best smile. She giggled, then snorted, and told me to continue, "I made honor roll, I graduated Valid Victorian, and I tried out for varsity football team junior year and got my ass kicked. I left the food ball dream to my brother. Ummm, let's see… I went to my senior prom and was voted prom king. I got a crown and everything. Umm, I was a complete dork but somehow that translated into awkwardly cool at my school."

"I can picture you as the prom king and a very hot soccer player, but I can't imagine you a dork," she said, running her hand through my hair.

_Oh, if she only knew how dorky I truly was. I even had BC glasses. _

"Well, my freshman year I was in the chess club and Math club. I was your typical nerd until Emmett, being the big brother that he was, took me under his wing. With Emmett's guidance, I became the stud in front of you." I waved my hand down my body with a mocking expression. I snickered as I remembered Emmett coming into my room at the end of freshman year to give me my man makeover. He went through my cloths, getting rid of all my flannel shirts and replaced them with polo's and oxford. He instead on getting rid of my dark wash jeans and replaced them with faded ripped jeans. I had to say, when I came back sophomore year, I definitely looked at differently. I had to give him props for my transformation. His advice was good; well, most of it, anyway. But then again, we are talking about Emmett.

"Well, I will have to thank him the next time I see him," she said eyeing me up and down.

We both busted out into a lighthearted laugh. I watched as her eyes squint and her lips curled up into a huge smile. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. I leaned over, lightly pressing my lips against hers. I felt her hand wrap into my hair, pulling me closer to her, intensifying our kiss.

I broke away, feeling the painful strain in my shorts. I wanted nothing more than to continue where this was going, but I knew this wasn't the right thing to do to keep her awake. Bella's grip on my hair tightened as I released her lips. She let out a loud groan in objection.

"Bella, you may have a concussion," I stated against her lips.

"So...?"

This girl was dangerous. I swore, if it were any other situation, I would act on it. Now was just not the time.

"So, we shouldn't be doing this," I said, kissing her soft lips.

"Party pooper," she said against my lips, kissing me one more time. I could feel my resolve crumbling, as she took hold of my hair, giving it a strong pull. I was never one for pain, so when she pulled it again, I whimpered into her mouth. Strangely enough, I love it. Who knew?

"Bella," I warned.

She gave me one chaste kiss, before pulling away. "Okay, tell me more," she insisted, rolling slightly to her side.

"About?"

"Girlfriends? Who you dated? What their names were?"

"Well, despite my geeky nature. I didn't start dating until sophomore year. My first official girlfriend was my crush, Kate. We dated for six months before she dumped me for a shmuck named Garrett. Then there was Irina, we dated for about a month before I realized she had an eye for Emmett. It turned out she only dated me to get to him. There were a few girls after that, but for the most part I didn't date much. I had a lot of girls who were my friends. My last girlfriend was Jessica." I took a slow meaningful breathe. This was the first time I fully talked about Jessica. It felt awkward but for some reason I wanted her to know. Even if it was how we started out. "We started to date halfway through our junior year. We had our lives planned out. What we were going to do once we graduate high school, our plans for college – until she got her rejection notice for Dartmouth. We came up with a contingency plan for our long distance relationship. Everything seemed to work out for us." There was no point in bringing up the last two years of our relationship. I had already told Bella the gist of what happened, but not the after math of that night.

"How long did you two date?" she asked softly.

"Around five years, give or take a few months."

"Did you love her?" Bella asked in a soft timid voice.

Did I love her? In many ways, yes I did. She was my high school sweetheart. We shared a lot of firsts in our relationship. Granted, I didn't lose my virginity to her, but she did lose hers to me. Senior year we go drunk for the first time, thanks to Emmett. I got my first blowjob from her that night; two firsts in one shot. After that night, I got them rather frequent. She was the only girl I had ever gone down on. Let's just say she helped me perfect my technique.

I loved the way she made me feel. In high school everything came easy to us. We just understood each other. She understood my need to control small things, and I learned to anticipate and read her reactions. We, in theory, were a perfect match or so I thought.

"Edward, did you love her?" she asked again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, in a way I did love her."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, what normally happens in all long distant relationships?" I stopped abruptly. What I was saying was the truth, but what was Bella to me? What would happen after our two weeks were up? I was already drawn to her; I already need to be near her all the time. What happens to us, to this, after our trip is over? She lived on the west coast, while I lived on the east coast. Could I do another long distance relationship? How could it work? We both had one more year left of school; well, plus my 2 year residency, but that could be done anywhere, technically.

"How long did you two date, again?" she asked.

"Almost five years."

We sat there, staring into each other's eyes in perfect silence.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella looked away pulling at a nonexistent thread on the blanket. "I know what you mean," she said softly.

"You and Jake did the long distance thing, right?"

"Yes, for only a year. I think that's where everything started to go downhill. I started to grow up, stand on my own, and I think that freaked him out. We had been dating for almost a two years before I went off to college. Granted, I wasn't _that _far away, but it was still a good two hour drive. I had my old pickup truck and didn't trust it to make the journey back and forth. So, I relied on Jake to come up and see me. At first it was no problem, but after a year he was complaining about why I never came to visit. I would explain each and every time why I felt my car couldn't make the drive, but he would just brush it off as an excuse to stay away from him. It was the first time he accused me of cheating on him. Of course, I denied any claims, and made promises to try harder to see him. The last trip home was summer vacation, and my truck died on me."

"Why did you stay with him? He sounded like a complete ass," I said, feeling my blood boil. I didn't even know the guy, and I couldn't stand how he had treated her. What a selfish, egotistical, pompous asshole.

"At the beginning, he was sweet and innocent, but towards the end I stayed out of comfort… I guess. I don't know exactly why."

"Did you love him?" I asked.

She pulled at the invisible thread again. "I thought I did, but no. I don't think I was in love with him. I think I liked the idea of us, and what we could have been. If he didn't turn all possessive on me and accuse me of cheating, I probably would have stayed with him. I fell in love with the boy I used to crack jokes with, who made me smile, and made me feel less of a clumsy dork. He gave me a lot of my firsts. First kiss, first drink, first feel up – that was awkward - and only person I'd slept with," she paused looking down at the comforter, blushing like crazy. As I absorbed the last little bit of information, I sucked in a deep breath. She had only been with one other person. Me and that fuck face. How was that even possible? Did she not date before him?

"Say something Edward. Don't just sit there staring at me," she said, getting angry by my lack of words. What did she expect me to say or do? Throw her off the boat if she didn't have as many sex partners as Emmett had? God, I hope not.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, placing my fingers under her chin and lifting up to look into her eyes. I hated when she hid from me. "I don't care how many people you have slept with. I'm actually glad you have only been with one other person. Even though he was a complete idiot for letting you go. I couldn't be happier with any other person on the planet," I said softly. A flicker of joy played on her face.

"It really doesn't bother you?" It wasn't really a question, but I felt like I should answer it anyways.

"It wouldn't matter if you slept with one person or fifty…" I paused for a moment. "Okay, so maybe fifty is a little extreme. You would be competing with Emmett for that title." She let out a bubbly laugh as she tossed her head back, then winced slightly, bringing her hand up to her head. I placed my hand over hers, cradling her face. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much," she said, pulling her hand away from her head, bringing my hand with her. She kissed it lightly before placing it on her waist. "Now, kiss me before I change my mind," she said with a smirk. I simply obeyed, leaning in and kissing her lips.

It took all my willpower to pull away once more from her perfect lips. I needed to stop. "Bella," I warned.

"Okay, okay. I'll be good."

"And play fair?"

"And play fair," she huffed.

"Good, now finish telling me what happened after the douche-bag took all your firsts?"

"He didn't take _all _my firsts," she said before turning bright red.

_So fucking cute_

"Okay, what first hasn't he taken?"

"I can't."

"Bella, please. I told you mine. Please," I pouted, trying to look pitiful. It was a feat I had never mastered.

"He never went down on my or touched me… down there." Her eyes motion down in between our bodies.

"Fuck, Bella. That's hot. To be your first for that. If you weren't concussed, I would be tempted to take you right now."

"Don't tease. Now, that isn't playing fair."

"Hmmmm, your right. I shouldn't tease," I said, brushing my hand down her body and hovered just over her apex. "This is teasing." I pressed a little more firmly, causing her to moan.

"Edward," she hissed.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"You are mean."

"I know, but you love it."

"Mmhmm, I do," she said with a smile.

"So, where were we? Oh yeah, you were going to tell me what happened to you and Jake after he took _most _of your firsts."

She just shook her head, and let out a gust of air.

"Fine, umm…well Jake was registered to start fall quarter at WSU. He moved into the dorms, which were only two building away from mine. At first it was fun and exciting again to be away from home, away from under my father's watchful eye." I raised my eyebrow. "My father is chief of police, remember." She let out the cutest little laugh as she watched a horrified expression play on my face. I totally forgot her father was a cop. I vaguely remember her telling me that last night.

"Anyway, it was as if that last year didn't happen. We were happy, just like we were when we first started dating. Before I knew it, we had been dating for almost three years. At the end of my sophomore year, I had to start working to help with my dwindling college fund. When I started to work for the college's coffee shop, Jake would stop in periodically, just to say hi. It eventually turned into an everyday occurrence. Once he started to affect my work, I had to tell him he couldn't see me at work anymore. After that, he hung outside of the coffee shop and started to harass all the male customers that come within a hundred feet of me. That's the year I met Alice and Rosalie, my savors. I started to hang with them just to get a few moments away from Jake. Over all, it just got too much towards the end."

"What happened?" I asked wondering, what happened between her and the asshat.

"Alice would talk about love and how everyone was destined to be with someone. I didn't believe it at first, but she would just tell me to keep my eyes open and love would find me. After yet another fight between me and Jake, I had had enough. I wasn't in love with him anymore. If anything, he made me feel bad for "hurting him," but I wasn't doing anything wrong. I ended it, and haven't spoken to him since," she said, lying down on her back on the mound of pillows.

"Well, he was a fool to have questioned you. He should have trusted you. All I can say is that we, men, can be jealous… a little possessive. But we have good intentions. Most of the time," I said with a crooked grin. It was the truth. I was protective, maybe a little possessive over Bella.

"Hey, love birds. Is it safe to come in? I don't want to interrupt anything," Jasper announced, knocking a few time before entering.

"What's up Jazz?"

"We're just pulling up to the marina. And Emmett said there'll be a taxi waiting for us," Jasper said, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"We better get up top." I rose from the bed and helping her stand. She wobbled a little bit, but for the most part she was pretty sturdy. I walked with my arm wrapped securely around her waist until we were up top.

In less than five minutes, we were safely docked and ready to leave. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist again. I could feel her head press against my shoulder. As if it were something I did every day, I quickly kissed the top of her head as we climbed into the cab.

_I could get used to this_.

"Where to, boss?" the cab driver asked.

"Hospital," I said calmly. I felt Bella shift to look up at me.

"Why are we going to the hospital? I said I was fine," she protested.

"Bella, you hit your head pretty hard," Alice piped in.

"But-"

I leaned into her, whispering into her ear, "Bella, please. Do this for me; for my peace of mind. I want to know you're safe." I pulled back to look into her eyes, pleading with her to just go with it. "Please."

"Okay," she whispered.

I leaned down to kiss her lips. "Thank you."

Three hours, one CAT scan, one MRI, and a few x-rays later, Bella was officially released. The doctor reassured me that she would need to just take it easy for the next two days. It was the normal doctor mumbo jumbo, which I would probably be saying in the next three years. Bella only complained a few times, and totally stuck out her tongue at me when the doctor cleared her of a concussion. I questioned her sanity, when she did a little dance as we walked out of the hospital. Crazy girl.

"I'm hungry. When are you going to feed me?" Bella asked, playing with the hem of her shirt as we arrived back at the hotel.

"Well, by all means, let's get you something to eat," I said playfully, pulling her into my arms.

"Bella, why don't you get some room service and rest for tonight? We can make plans tomorrow, okay?" Alice said, encircling her arm around Jasper.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be the party pooper."

"I thought I was the party pooper?" I asked, mocking a fake pout.

She slapped my chest and snorted, "Yes, you are the party pooper, I just wanted to follow in your footsteps," she teased.

"These are pretty big shoe to fill. Are you sure you want to compete with me?"

She leaned in closer to my chest, and with an adorable grin on her face, she said, "Abso-fucking-lutely."

**For those of you who may or may not know, I pulled this story to work on grammar issues as well as my love for commas. (yes that means that this story is complete) I'm in my last few weeks of pregnancy and I'm unsure of when I'll be able to get around to uploading each newly beta'ed chapter. So, to be fare, I'm re-reading and making corrections as I go along. I'll be uploading chapters as I finish them. **

**Of course, I'd love to hear what you think. **


	13. Hot Kisses and Bathtime Wishes

**I don't own anything Twilight; I just get to have a little fun with them.**

**Bella POV**

I awoke the next morning, completely tangled in Edward's arms. I felt the warmth of his breath around me, filling me with his scent: sweat, musk, and just plain Edward. I took a deep breath, committing his scent to memory.

I closed my eyes as I remembered yesterday's events. After the grueling and completely unnecessary hospital visit, Edward pulled all the stops. He stayed by my side the entire night, saying for the umpteenth time that he was sorry. I just rolled my eyes and gave up telling him it was just an accident.

We ordered room service: Chicken Alfredo for me and Grilled Tilapia for him. He even ordered strawberry cheese cake for desert. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I polished off the last few bites of cheese cake. The food was amazing, but the company was even better. We, then, curled up in the huge bed, talking and laughing as we picked up our conversations from earlier. Without hesitation, he asked me about high school. It was my turn to question why he wanted to know that part of my life. He only rebutted that he wanted to know what I was like in school. I rolled my eyes and dove into my boring life as a teenager.

I was a very shy girl in high school. I had just moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks and the contrast in schools were unbelievable. I had no friends, no clue where I fit into this small Podunk town of three thousand and eighteen people, and I had already studied most of the subject I was forced to take again – mainly because that was all that was offered- I did say it was a small town.

I was the odd, quiet girl who did my homework every night, usually I would do more than required but, hey, I was bored. I stayed in the back of the classroom so that I wouldn't be called on, and most teachers left me alone mainly because I was an honor roll student.

Edward asked me a few more questions before I let out an embarrassing yawn. He, then, insisted that I get some sleep. I was shocked when he actually got out of the bed and kissed me on my forehead as if I was a child. I pouted and asked where he was going. He reassured me that he was going to get a pair of shorts to change into and some other needed necessities. He returned in record timing, changing into a pair of shorts and nothing else. I licked my lips, starring hard at his bare chest. He chuckled as he caught me ogling him. I blushed right on queue but still kept an eye on him. Could you blame a girl for wanting to see such perfection? He slid gracefully underneath the covers, pulling me securely against his chest. I nestled my head in the crook of his neck as he draped his arm around my shoulder, drawing small circles on my back.

Before I told him good night, I reached up and kissed his lips. His kiss was soft and gentle, but turned passionate and desperate as I opened up to deepen the kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to my mouth; I could feel the reckless need to be consumed by him and only him. It had only been less than twelve hours since this morning, when we were together, but the desire and burning ache to have him was definitely growing. I could feel my body burn with every touch of his hands, the pull of moisture in between my legs with every stroke of his tongue, and my heart pounded inside my chest at the sounds he would make while kissing me or moving inside of me.

I had my hands on his elastic waist band ready to relieve the throbbing ache in between my legs, when I felt his hand grasped mine, halting my movement. Struck by his sudden stop, I released his lips and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering if I had done something wrong or over stepped my bounds.

"We can't. Not tonight," he replied, while leaning his forehead against mine, paying close attention not to touch my tender spot. His eyes were closed as he fought to catch his breath.

"Why? I'm not concussed. The doctor said so."

"I know, Bella, but what happened today really shook me. I feel responsible for causing you harm and I can't imagine what I would've done if you _had _been hurt." I could hear the sadness in his voice as he slowly pulled away to look into my eyes. The sadness and pain in his eyes was almost too much to bear as he slowly breathed in and out. His eyes burned into mine and I could see he was really worried about me. So, the hospital visit was for his benefit, for _my _well being. He was doing everything for me, to reassure himself that I wasn't hurt. My heart grew as I thought about his actions. How tender he was with me, how he seemed to look at me when I made a noise, how he would caress my face and kiss the very knot on my forehead. I hadn't had anyone looked after me like that. Well, except for Renee back in her loving, motherly days. My dad, was just that my dad. He wasn't used to taking care of me, and I soon got used to doing things on my own. So, when I got hurt or sick, I was the one to make sure I had soup to eat and drank a lot of fluids or took myself to the doctors or even the emergency room, if needed; which was often. Jake took care of me in his own way, but I was so used to Charlie I didn't make a big deal about my health. Jake would usually force me to rest, feeding me the most god awful soup. The man couldn't cook to save his life. I would take condense soup to what his attempt at making homemade chicken soup. I don't even think it was chicken I was eating. But to be the loving girlfriend, I ate it with a smile on my face.

So, when I found myself being doted on my Edward, I really didn't know what to think of it at first. I thought he was being extreme, but now I could see that he was doing it all for me. I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was love but whatever _it _was it was growing, making my chest swell with an overwhelming feeling. I was falling for Edward, that part was clear, but I could see that I was slowly falling in love with him every second I was around him.

I didn't respond to him. I released my hands from his shorts and curled up into his side. I let out a light sob against his chest. I wasn't that upset at the rejection I just received, on the contrary, I was touched that he was still worried about me. I could tell and feel that he wanted to continue, but he was restraining himself for my benefit.

"Bella," he said, lightly combing my hair with his hand.

When I didn't answer, he asked again, "Bella, honey what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

I didn't know what to tell him, much less how to tell him what I was feeling, when I didn't even know what _it _was. How do you tell someone you just met two days ago that you think that you are falling in love with them? Edward would think I was crazy for thinking that. Hell, anyone would think it was too fast, too soon. But what rule dictates when and how fast one falls in love? Isn't there love at first sight? Oh and my dad's favorite: lust at first sight. How long does it take to know you're in love? Days, weeks, months, years; how long do you need to know the person, to trust them with your heart?

"Bella, please talk to me. Did I hurt your feeling by stopping?"

"No," I said taking in a deep, ragged breath. "You didn't hurt my feelings. I'm just feeling a little emotional right now, that's all." I remained hidden in his chest, refusing to look into his emerald eyes. I knew if I saw them, I wouldn't be able to hide my unknown feelings.

"Bella, please look at me." His voice was soft and serene as his hand found the bottom of my chin. I just shook my head, silently pleading with him to let it go, just for tonight.

"Bel-"

"Just hold me," I mumbled against his chest, gripping my arms tighter around his body. His hand brushed my cheekbone before trailing down my neck, my arm to wrap his warm hand in mine. His other hand drew lazy circles on my back, causing me to close my eyes and give into his touch. Without another word, he kissed the top of my head and reached up to turn out the light.

I opened my eyes, feeling the rush of emotion from last night. I still didn't have a clue of how I was going to deal with my growing love for him or whatever this is. I looked down to see that I was happily entangled in Edward's arms. There were limbs everywhere, wrapped around one another. I noticed Edward's hand was encased around my left breast under my shirt. I moved slightly, soliciting a groan from Edward's lips. His grip tightened, squeezing gently, causing my nipple to harden. I moaned softly as his thumb rolled lazily over my nipple. I leaned into his touch and tightened my grip on his arm, silently urging him to continue. I adjusted my position, feeling his morning erection pressed deliciously against my inner thigh. I shifted, wanting to urgently wake him up and start the morning off right.

When he didn't wake up, I let out a deep sigh and unwrapped myself from his glorious body. He grunted but rolled over, curling up with my pillow. A content sigh passed his lips as a smile played on mine. He was gorgeous even when sleeping. I padded barefoot to the bathroom to turn on the water, determined to take a hot shower to calm my current frustration.

I removed my clothes and hoped into the shower, letting the water cascade around me. It was amazing how just a little hot water could do so much for me. I closed my eyes and let it pelt against my chest. I felt a pair of strong hands wrap around my waist. I would have jumped but I knew they were Edward's. Without opening my eyes, I leaned back against his body and loved how every part of him molded to me.

"I woke up and you weren't there," he purred in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"I'm sorry. I needed to take a shower." I lied through my teeth, but I would never tell him my true reason. I slowly turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes.

"I love taking showers with you," he said with a mischievous grin.

_Oh, great, another tease-a-thon to add to my building sexual frustration_.

He bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I felt his tongue slide softly on my bottom lip. I opened for him willingly, wanting nothing more than to have his tongue in my mouth. I sucked and massaged his tongue with mine until I heard an earthy groan emanate through his chest. Jackpot.

I didn't even have to look down to see he was enjoying our kiss. It only fueled me even further to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him forcefully to my lips and my hungry mouth.

He pulled away panting, trying to regain his breath as his eyes bore into mine.

"Where in the hell did you learn to do that?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," I hummed just inches away from his lips. If I really told him how I learned that trick, I wouldn't be able to face him again. It was one time – amongst many – I got drunk my freshman year in college. Jake had gone back home to Forks and I was out with my roommate and a few of her friends. We had way too much to drink, and I spilled that Jake was the only guy I had ever kissed. My roommate's friend, who was a beautiful red headed lesbian, took a liking to me and started to kiss me. I was too intoxicating to pull away or be embarrassed; instead I kissed back and enjoyed it a little too much. Even in my drunken state, I knew she was a great kisser. She proceeded to give me a few pointers and by the end of the night I had it perfected. When her wondering hands started taking off my top, I sobered up pretty quickly, muttering that I had a boyfriend and I didn't swing that way. She just laughed and told me she didn't care either way. I awkwardly squirmed out of her clutches and exited the room faster than I knew how. It was the first time I wish I could have blacked out from drinking so much. I wanted so much to forget my drunken-hot-make-out scene with a very hot lesbian. But no such luck, as I remember every detail including the way she smelled like vanilla. I stayed away from anything and everything that smelled like vanilla for a while.

"It doesn't matter, just do it again." His voice brought me out of my vanilla nightmare. I claimed his mouth reverently, enjoying the moans and grunts vibrating down my throat. Without another word, Edward spun us around until I was pressed up against the cool tile. With one hand, he bent down to cup my knee, lifting it up to wrap around his hip. I could feel the tip of his erection at my entrance. Something I had been wanting since last night. My body vibrated with need as he slowly pressed himself into me.

As I sheathed him completely, I lifted my other leg to wrap around his waist. Loving how we fit together, I let out a rather loud moan as he cupped my ass and slowly moved in and out of me. As if each and every movement was deliberate, he kept his slow torturous pace, teasing me to no end but loving how he filled me each and every time. I whimpered as his thrusts became deeper and harder.

He nestled his head in the crook of my neck. "Bella, you feel so fucking good. Tell me how you feel?"

"Oh God, Edward, it feels so good." I let out a gust of air as his mouth opened against my neck. At first his tongue greedily licked over my pulse point, causing me to moan once again.

"Tell me what you want," he murmured against my skin.

"I need…"

"What do you need, Bella. Tell me," he demanded. I felt an overwhelming rush of desire at the demanding tone in his voice. It spurred me on to tell him exactly what I wanted.

"Harder," I said timidly. I wasn't sure why I was being shy all of a sudden, but it seemed to get a reaction out of Edward, because he released my neck and hovered at my earlobe.

"I can't here you. What do you want?" he asked forcefully but seductively. His voice was low and husky as his tongue darted out, sucking in my earlobe.

"Fuck! Harder! I want you to fuck me harder!" I all but shouted into the steamy bathroom.

"Mmmm, I like that you like me to fuck you harder." I loved the way he talked during sex. On the outside was a cool, collective, sweet, charming, funny guy, but on the inside was a nerdy, intelligent, perverted, dirty sex-talking, greatest knowledge of how to touch me in all the right places. It was everything I ever wanted but never found in Jacob or anyone I had been even slightly interested in. I was no longer falling in love with Edward. I was already there. I was head over fucking heels in love with the man who was deep inside of me, making every inch of my body come to life.

I love Edward Cullen.

As I felt my core temperature rise with my impending release, I gripped tighter around his neck, holding on for dear life as his thrusts became erratic. "Edward," I cried as my walls clamped down around him and I exploded around his amazing, wonderful cock. He head bent down to my neck as he started to pant and moan at his own climax. I felt his teeth on my neck and a slight twinge of pain as he rode out his orgasm. The pain was instantly erased out of my mind as his hand cupped both sides of my face, kissing me hard.

"That was a great way to end my dream," he said, kissing my lips. His lips curled up into a huge smile. He eased me down till my feet touched the bottom of the tub.

"You were having a dream about me?"

"Oh fuck yeah. All though, I would have to say I like bathroom shower Bella better."

"What do you mean bathroom shower Bella?" I asked, running my hands up and down his chest.

With a wicked grin, he leaned forward just over my lips, "I have thought about you everywhere. I have already had you in _my _secret hiding place on the roof top, in your bed, in my bed, and in the shower. But there are many places I have imagined having sex with you. The shower has been one since the first time we took a shower together. And god was it worth waiting for." He claimed my lips, while running his hands to each of my breast and giving them a gentle squeeze.

We stayed in the shower, talking and kissing until the water ran cold, halting any advancement into round two. We quickly dried off each other. I took my time making sure each muscle was paid the proper attention. As I dried him off, I ran over the list of places Edward had wanted to 'take me' and shivered as most were in public places and had the thrill factor of getting caught; which only fueled me to want to give into some of his 'places'.

Before Edward left to get dressed, he leaned into me, embracing me in a tight hug. His lips kissed mine but quickly moved to my jaw line, by my ear, and down to the crook of my neck. He remained there, kissing me gently before stepping away.

As I got ready, I wiped the mirror in the bathroom and winced a little at the fading goose egg on my forehead. It was lightly bruised but it was by far not the worst I've had in all my injuries. I proceeded to do my makeup, trying my best to cover up the evidence of my clumsy nature. Once I was done with my makeup and hair, you could hardly notice it was there unless someone pointed it out.

As I gave myself a once over, I noticed a red mark in the crease of my neck. I leaned closer to the mirror, tracing the tender flesh.

"Edward," I called as I tried to determine what might have happened.

"Yes," he said as he stepped back into the bathroom.

"Do you know what happened here?" I asked, pointing to the mark on my neck.

He leaned in and kissed the mark, lingering at the same spot from earlier, only to lift his head to look me in the eyes. "Don't you remember?" I just shook my head from side to side. "When I came, I bit down on you. I didn't even realize I was doing it. I 'm sorry." He hung his head down in shame.

"Can you tell me why you bit me?"

"Not really, except that it was something I always wanted to do but always refrained from doing." I could tell he was hiding his true reason. I decided to drop the issue. He let go my issue last night, I would let this go for now. But I swore if he bit me again, I would demand some answers. If this was some weird fetish where he had to bite while he cums, I wasn't sure if I was cool with that; it was all too Vampire like. All though, I did have a thing for Tom Cruise in Interview With a Vampire.

"It's okay. I'll work my magic and cover it up. Otherwise, I'll never hear the end of it from Alice or Rose."

"Are you sure you're okay. I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was sad once again.

"It doesn't hurt and I'm fine." I gave him a peck on the lips. "Now go and let me finish getting ready." I ushered him out of the room to work my magic on my bite mark.

Ten minutes later, I stepped out dressed and ready to go. Edward announced that he had called his brother, who in turn told him that everyone was meeting for breakfast this morning down in the dining hall. We left just in time to make it down to the table before everyone placed their orders.

"Nice shiner there Bells," Emmett announced rather chipper. I glared at him playfully as Edward's shoulders slumped at the memory of my shining moment. I squeezed his hand in reassurance that I was okay and to not pay attention to his idiot of a brother. He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it before he swept my perfectly placed bangs over the battle wound.

"It actually looks better," he said softly with a warm smile. I would have to thank Cover Girl for their amazing concealing makeup. I should write them a testimony of being my savor for making Edward smile like that.

"See, I told you I was fine." I gave him a loving smile and leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Get a room you two. People are trying to eat," Rose snapped as she placed her coffee cup down onto the table. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow, challenging her statement. "Never mind you two are having enough sex to make me sick." I almost detected a smile creeping on her face when she didn't think I was looking. Her façade was back up before anyone else noticed. Oh, we will be talking soon.

There was a comfortable hum as everyone was talking amongst themselves, including Emmett and Rose. It was interesting to see after one evening how thing were turning around. Rose was actually leaning into Emmett with a great deal of interest in their conversation. Alice and Jasper looked all kinds of cozy sitting next to one another, kissing and holding each other's hand. It was almost sickening but Alice admitted to being in love with him and I could clearly see that he loved her as well.

I felt Edward's arm around my shoulder, lightly fingering my bite mark. I glanced over at him to see he had a smile on his face as he watched his brother intently.

"So what adventure are we doing today?" Emmett's announced.

"It's a surprise and it starts in an hour," Alice piped in with an elated expression on her face. There were only two things that would be giving her that look. One being just before she was about to have sex, or two, it involved some humiliation at some point.

"Is it a group activity or other?" I asked, giving her a knowing look. She just smiled at me.

"Definitely a group activity." I saw her grin grow even wider as she said it. So, she definitely didn't have sex on her mind, which meant group humiliation time. Yeah!

This was going to be one interesting day.


	14. Aloha

**I don't own anything Twilight; I just get to have a little fun with them.**

**Edward POV**

"I'm not wearing that," I said with a stern expression as I stared down the 5 foot pixie, holding a grass hula skirt.

"Yes you are, Edward. Jasper and Emmett are already dressed and ready for today's lesson." I looked over at Emmett, who was shirtless as usual, wearing only his board shorts, the green monstrosity they call a skirt, and his signature goofy grin as he swayed his hips from side to side. Jasper was standing in front of him; arms across his chest, shaking his head in time with Em's hips. "It'll be fun."

"No!" I exclaimed, looking back at Alice. Her eyes squinted, clearly frustrated with my lack of participation. There was no way in hell I was letting her talk me into wearing that fucking skirt.

Ten minutes later and several promises of sexual favors from Bella, I was wearing the damn skirt.

I glanced over at Bella to see she was wearing a skimpy turquoise bikini, her hula skirt worn low on her hips, showing off her soft, delicate skin. I licked my lips, wanting nothing more than to take her to my room and fuck her six ways to Sunday with that damn hula skirt on. I took a step towards her, admiring the beautiful yellow lei dangled around her neck, which only complimented her dark hair as it was pulled to the side, showing off her elongated neck. She had matching yellow wrist leis on each hand and to complete the entire look, she had huge hibiscus flower in her hair. She looked totally fuckable and insanely hot. Leave it to Alice to make sure they looked authentic. I was surprised she didn't pull out the coconut bras, which would've been interesting.

Bella sauntered over to me, swaying her grass skirt from side to side. "You ready?" she asked, slinking her hand up around my neck, kissing me softly.

"You owe me big time for this," I said, tugging lightly on her skirt. She just giggled, kissing me one more time before turning away from me.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, pulling her closer to me. I swept her hair to the side, admiring my mark I gave her this morning. Even though it was concealed to everyone else, I knew it was there. I leaned down and kissed my mark. When I told her this morning that I always wanted to do that but refrained, it was a small lie.

I woke up without her this morning and I had a brief moment of what it was like this past year, not to mention what it would felt like to wake up without Bella in my life. It scared the shit out of me. When I heard the shower turn on, I let out a sigh of relief. I quickly shot out of bed and into the bathroom. When I saw her in the shower, I couldn't resist touching her. I stepped into the shower, wrapping my arms around her slender waist. I got hard just by the initial skin to skin contact. I leaned down and told her in so little words that I didn't like not waking up in her arms. Her response was simply that she needed to take a shower. How could I argue with that? Didn't I do that to her not two days ago and she freaked out on me, thinking I was just a dream?

She turned in my arms. Her skin was burning hot against my cool chest. I bent down, kissing her perfectly pink lips and loving the hell out of how they felt against mine. I groaned in pleasure as Bella suddenly took over the kiss, sucking and massaging my tongue like she had never done before. When I asked her how she did that, she replied with the clichéd, 'I could tell you but I'd have to kill you,' remark. I didn't care as long as she did it again, which she did.

I needed to be inside of her, right then and there. I took her against the cold shower, moving slowly but purposely inside of her. I wanted her to feel all of me, knowing I was the only one that could do this to her. To make her cry my name, to whimper and moan with each thrust. It was almost too much for me. I could tell she wanted more and I wanted to hear what she wanted. At first she was timid, but after I all but growled at her, she yelled that she wanted me to fuck her harder, which I did, happily. Just as I was about to cum, I brushed my lips against the crook of her neck. I felt the sudden urge claim her as mine, to mark her flesh in hopes that if any man – or any_one_, for that matter – would see she was mine.

I wanted my mark on her to signify what I couldn't tell her, what I wanted so desperately to say out loud. But instead I, out of an act of passion, bit down as I came. I knew I didn't hurt her, even though I heard her whimper at the feeling of my teeth against her skin. She didn't say anything as I lowered her back down. We spent the next ten minutes discussing my sexual preferences – where I had imagined fucking her – which I fully admitted was just about everywhere. The water turned cold and we immediately exited the shower before I could continue my fantasy of bathroom shower Bella all over again. Just before I left the room, I kissed her softly, making my way to my mark. It was red but only my indentions were imprinted on her skin. I lingered there as my mind ran wild with the thought that she was mine.

I would figure all this out. We had time, well ten more days, before we needed to worry about our unknown future. I had to admit that after four days of being with her, I knew I was falling for Bella, hard. I didn't know if I had it in me to love her like she deserved. I was unsure if I could handle that type of heartache again.

Emmett's laugh brought me out of my thoughts.

I kissed my mark on more time.

_Mine._

"You are so beautiful, Bella," I said in her ear. She turned towards me, running her hands on my bare chest.

"You look pretty adorable in that skirt," she teased as her hand ran down the fringed grass skirt, brushing against my semi-hard cock. Okay correction, I was fully erect as she made her second torturous pass, causing a soft moan to pass my lips.

"God, Bella, you know how to touch me in a way that drives me wild," I growled as she grasped her little hand around me.

"I could say the same thing about you," she purred as she released me.

Oh, I wish we were already done with this fucking ridiculous lesson.

On cue, the instructor, a curvaceous, dark haired, very pretty Hawaiian woman, stepped out in front of us. She wasn't as beautiful as Bella; no one was more beautiful than my Bella. The instructor, Nani Maka, lined the girls in front, while Emmett, Jasper, and I stood in back. I instantly loved the view as I watched Bella's incredible body rock from side to side in anticipation of the lesson.

As Nani gave a few history points about the Hawaiian hula dance and what it was for, she started with the basics: foot positioning, hand positioning, and something about swaying our hips like the ocean. I looked and felt like I was dry humping the air. It was instantly mortified when people, who were just passing by, stopped immediately to gawk at us. Oh, I'm adding an extra blowjob to the list.

Nani was very patient as she went to each of us to help us find our sway. I have to say it was worth it to watch Emmett try to move his hips. I thought I had issues with rhythm, but Mr. Twinkle Toes football star couldn't sway his hip to save his life. Seriously, how did he ever have sex? To make it worse, Nani came up to him, putting his hands on her hips, making him look down at how her hips moved fluently from side to side. Normally he would have enjoyed the hell out of it, but to see Em turn ten shades of red, glancing from Nani's hips to Rosalie's obvious glare, was priceless. I instantly felt sorry for him, knowing that it looked as if they were heading on the right direction, only to suddenly stop because a beautiful Hawaiian instructor made him put his hands on her curvy hips. I looked over a Rose who looked like she was about to explode. Her daggers were not pointed at my brother, thank god, but at Nani for holding Emmett's hands in place. The moment Nani put her hands on his hips, in an attempt to make them sway, I quickly blurted out. "Am I doing this correct?" I asked, trying to save Rose from tearing this woman apart.

Nani let go of Emmett and stepped over to me. I swayed my hips like she instructed, as she proceeded to tell me I was doing just fine but to bend my knees a little bit more. She proceeded to move onto the next step of our class, thankfully staying away from Emmett.

I looked over at him to see a relieved expression on his face as he mouthed a 'thank you,' to which I mouthed back, 'you're welcome.' One favor down, but about a thousand to go.

For the next thirty minutes, my attention was focused on Bella and the way she moved her hips. I so wanted to be dry humping her instead of the fucking air. She wasn't as gracefully as Alice or Rose in her movements, but I remembered how she moved those hips over me and thought she was doing an excellent job. When Nani wanted to add footwork to our moves, my attention was now focused on her as we learned the basic footing to the Hawaiian dance.

As we tried to do a move called 'around the island' – in which one simply turns around in a circle – I heard a snort and a familiar giggle coming from behind me. I turned to see Bella had tripped over her own feet and was being stabilized by Rosalie. Her laugh was light and bubbly, I wondered if she did that every time she fumbled over her own feet. My heart ached in my chest as I recounted the days we had left. I pushed the thought from my mind, in hopes to make the best out of the remaining days we had. The rest would come in time, I hoped.

The hour was almost up when Nani wanted us to combine all the movements we learned today. To be honest, we weren't that bad, well if you exempt Emmett who gave up and started to do his own ritualistic type of dance. It got a nice laugh from the growing crowd and a smile from Rose.

Once we were done, I yanked off the grass skirt and threw it in the nearest trashcan. I would be content to never wear it again. Now, Bella, on the other hand looked good enough to eat. Bella and Alice were practically hula dancing towards the Mhi Thi Tiki Bar, catching the eyes of a bunch of guys about our age who were conveniently sitting at a nearby table. I heard two of them yell out 'Aloha', making Bella blush. One of the guys stood up and strutted over to where Alice and Bella were standing at the bar. Their backs were turn away from approaching backstreet boy wannabe.

"Hello, beautiful ladies. Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, putting his arm on the nearby barstool, just behind Bella.

Oh no, that fucker was not going to make a move on _my _Bella.

I stepped closer, seeing the uncomfortable glance Bella was giving Alice as the persistent bastard stepped closer. I couldn't walk fast enough. Jasper must have been watching because he was on my heels as we went to claim what was ours.

"Bella, love, there you are. I have been looking for you. Did you order _our _drinks," I said as calmly as possible, trying with all my might not to pummel this guy.

"No, _love_, I haven't," she replied softly as she gave me a new look I had never seen before.

"We will have a sex on the beach and a Dos Equis," I said towards the bartender who gave a knowing smile and a chuckle before fixing our orders.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't aware you were with someone," he said towards Bella. His attention turned to Alice who had a very pissed off Jasper tightly wrapped around her waist. The defeated backstreet boy backed away to his awaiting audience as they commenced to teasing the crap out of him for coming onto our girls.

I placed a possessive arm around Bella as we waited for our drinks.

"Sex on the beach?" she asked, looking up at me with a smirk. Her eyes twinkled as her hands roamed underneath my elastic waist band. Her movements didn't go unnoticed by the table of onlookers. I quickly glanced at the table to see fuckface glaring directly at me. I leaned in and kissed Bella passionately on the lips. The bartender cleared his throat as he placed both drinks in front of me. I pulled away only to notice Bella still had her eyes closed and her mouth was slightly parted. I quickly paid for our drinks and turned back to her.

"As for sex on the beach, it is a drink, but if you have any other plans, then by all means, tell me, Ms. Swan," I said seductively, purposefully running my hand up and down her stomach.

"Umm, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty thirsty," she said, grabbing her drink, taking a long pull from the glass. She sat the glass back down on the bar, stepping closer to me. She was looking up at me through her eyelashes while sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth. Rising up on her tip toes, she whispered in my ear, "But sex on the beach would be so fucking hot."

I stopped breathing, it was on my list but I would've never thought she would be up for it. Holy fuck. I was hard almost instantly by her words.

"Bella, you're such a tease," I hissed, pulling her closer so she could feel and fully understand my words.

"Only if I don't follow through, Mr. Cullen." She licked her lips and pulled away to look into my eyes. I saw pure lust and desire as she moved them to my lips. I licked them involuntarily, wanting nothing more than to shove my tongue down her throat.

Bella grabbed my hand, dragging me away from the bar and onto the beach. We weren't far from the hotel only a few more yards and we would be entering the main lawn, leading to the promise land. As we walked passed an opened cabana, I saw Bella eyeing it with a vengeance. With a sudden stop, she all but pushed me into the empty cabana. Inside there were two large striped wicker lounge chairs with a small table in between. Bella lead me to one of the chairs, turning to release the remaining thick white curtains.

"I believe I owe you some oral gratification for putting on the hula skirt," Bella said seductively as she knelt down in the soft sand, tugging on my waist band. My dick twitched at her words, begging for release. I lifted willingly as she released my very hard cock. With a wicked grin, she lowered her head, taking the tip of my dick into her mouth, flicking her tongue over my head. I hissed at the feeling as she slowly took me into her mouth. With one hand she grabbed the base of my shaft tightly, causing me to moan softly at the feeling of her working my cock. I interlaced my hand with her hair, assisting her movements as she sucked me. She looked up at me and I almost came right then and there by the pure adoration she had in her eyes with my dick in her mouth. I felt her suck harder, working me, bringing me closer to my release. I tried to fight it, wanting to make this feeling last forever. I felt her hands cupping my balls lightly, soliciting another moan from my lips.

"Oh god Bella. Baby I'm… ngh…" I breathed out not being about to formulate complete words as I watched this angle, my Bella, bobbing up and down my shaft. No words could describe what I was feeling at the moment. I could feel my balls tighten as she gripped my cock and continue to suck on me as I came into her mouth. She drank every drop, cleaning me before releasing me. She had a satisfied grin on her face as she slowly helped me with my shorts and crawled up in the chair with me.

"That was fucking amazing," I cooed quietly as I kissed the same lips that had served me. Just before I was about to deepen the kiss, we heard someone approach the cabana. As if the person expected us to be fucking like rabbits or other inappropriate acts, which we were doing only seconds ago, alerted us to his presence. With one hand, he pulled back the curtain and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry but there is a fee for using these cabanas. Would you like to reserve one?" the gentle man asked, looking down at us with a questionable glance.

"Sure, could we just have this one for the day?" I asked, already pulling out my wallet.

"If you'd like. Are you staying at the Royal Hawaiian?"

"Yes, we are," I said, squeezing Bella closer to me.

"Just let me get your room number and I can charge it to your room."

"1551."

"Yes sir. Would you both like something from the bar?"

"A Dos Equis for me."

"And a sex on the beach for me," Bella piped in with a smile.

"Right away," the man turned, lifting up the curtain, "would you like me to leave this open or closed?"

"Open."

We watched as he walked away. Bella giggled into my chest, no doubt turning red from embarrassment, but to my surprise she wasn't even a little red. She was just laughing.

"I thought he was going to bust us," she said, giggling once again.

"He probably was until he saw us both clothed. Did you see the look he gave us? He knew something was up. But I'm sure it happens all the time."

The same man brought us our drink orders, addressing us as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. My heart soared at the sound of Mrs. Cullen. I immediately turned to Bella to see she had a soft smile playing on her lips. It reminded me of the look most high school girls got just before they write all over their notebook with their name and the last name of the boy they are crushing on. But something about it being Bella's name in front of my last name seemed to fit.

I thanked the man and gave him a hefty tip. He grinned at me and left the tent quickly, stating if we needed anything else to not hesitate to call him.

"This sex on the beach is good," Bella exclaimed as she took three long pulls from the tiny straw.

"Bella is that you?" I heard Alice's distinctive voice ask from behind opening of the cabana.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p'.

"Well hells bells we have been looking for you two. After you left from the bar, Emmett and Rose decided to grace us with their presence. We had a round at the bar, thinking you two would be right back. And then someone used your room number to order drinks, claiming it was a Mr. and Mrs. Cullen in cabana number six. We had a feeling it was you."

Bella and I just busted out in a fit of laughter, if they only knew what we were doing just moments ago.

"Sorry," Bella said simply, resting against me with her drink in her hand. She took another long pull before setting it down on the table.

"That's okay, we wanted to come join you and go swimming in the ocean later." It wasn't a question but we both nodded our heads. Our waiter, who's name we found out was Tin Tin, came back and took a few more drink orders. We also put in a request for a few more chairs to be brought in for all six of us. He just nodded and scurried out of the cabana.

"This is absolutely gorgeous," Rose stated as she leaned into Emmett's chest. It was a small movement as he brushed up and down her arm, whispering in her ear.

We spent the next few hours talking and laughing at the expense of Emmett and his inability to hula dance. He even got up and tried it again, failing miserably. We found out that Alice made us reservations for the Luau tonight under the pavilion, including an authentic Hawaiian show. Emmett was particularly excited to see the pig on the spit. Seriously, the man had a thing about meat.

"You want to go for a swim?" I asked Bella softly in her ear. She just nodded her head, lifting up off of me.

"Where are you two sneaking off to?" Alice asked, looking up at me with a questionable look.

"We're going swimming, if you must know," Bella stated sarcastically.

"Well, we'll join you. Come on Jazz, Rose, Em," Alice said, tugging Jasper out of the chair.

"We're going to stay here," Rose stated with a smile.

"Yeah, we're good. You kids have fun," Emmett added with a grin.

I just gave my brother a knowing smile and left the cabana. The water was warm and inviting as it always was. All four of us swam for almost an hour before Alice and Jasper got out, leaving Bella and I alone at last.

"Come here," I stated, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to me. With ease she wrapped her legs around my waist. "I've wanted you alone for some time now."

"Did you now? I had no clue," she said playfully. Our lips just inches apart. I closed the small gap, kissing her softly, taking in her bottom lip and sucking on it lightly. I felt her tongue graze my lips. I opened, meeting her tongue with mine. As our mouths moved as one, I felt her hands snake around my neck and into my hair, pulling me even closer. She released me only to claim my neck, settling just below my ear. "You know there aren't that many people here in the water. We could cross off one more place off your list," she purred in my ear. I took a tentative look around and she was right. There were only a few people swimming and they were a good two hundred yards away. I looked back at Bella who was beaming with excitement.

I placed my hands on either side of her face. "Are you sure? It's just a stupid list. I don't want you doing something you don't want to do."

"Shut up, Edward. You think too much," she said, pulling at my waist band. I did as the lady requested and shut the fuck up. I kissed her hard as her hands wrapped around my rock hard cock. "Oh and by the way this _is _something I want to do," she said, squeezing me hard.

_Oh fuck yeah!_

I slid my hand in between our bodies and underneath her bikini bottoms. My hand grazed her folds, skimming the tender flesh. I found her clit, rolling my finger over it slowly, enjoying how it made her body convulse with every flick. I dipped my finger inside of her hot core. I was elated when she moaned in pleasure, rocking her hips to gain more friction. Her lips came crashing down on me, kissing, nipping, and massaging my tongue.

"I need you inside of me," she mumbled over my lips before claiming them once again.

Who am I to deny what she needs?

I pulled out of her, tugging her bikini bottoms to the side. I positioned myself just outside her heated entrance. As I gently guided her down my shaft, I let out a throaty moan at the feeling of her fully encased around me. She started to move slowly up and down my length in time with the waves as they crashed around us, rocking our bodies together. The combined feeling was un-fucking-believable.

"Holy shit, Bella that feels amazing," I said, placing my hands on her hips as her thrusts matched mine. Her hands traced from my hair to my neck as her head fell down to my shoulder. I felt her lips open and close with each breath, whimpering and moaning softly into my shoulder.

The sheer contrast of her heated core and the warm ocean water was sending my senses into overload. I could feel my balls tighten, knowing I wasn't going to last much longer. Wanting Bella to cum with me, I reached down in between our bodies, slipping underneath her bikini bottoms once again, rubbing her clit. She yelped at the duel sensations.

"Shhh, Bella you have to be quiet," I said, nuzzling against her ear. I felt her nod and moan softly as I rolled my thumb against her swollen buddle of nerves. Her thrusts became deeper and harder as I continued with my ministration, causing me to almost cum, but I managed to hold off long enough to feel her walls clinching down around me. With a few more flicks of her clit she came hard, milking me into my own release. As we rode out our blissful orgasms, I heard her whisper something incoherent in my ear before she placed her head on my shoulder, kissing it softly.

"We should go back and get ready for tonight." I slid out of her, missing the warmth of her surrounding me. I pulled up my shorts as Bella readjusted her bottoms.

"I agree," I said softly as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Let's eat. I gotta see a man about a pig," Emmett said, rubbing his stomach for good measure. Rose curled up her nose at the comment but laughed anyway. Jasper and I just shook our heads. For us this was normal; well, as normal as it could be.

We headed down to the pavilion, out in the front lawn, facing the ocean. It was just before sunset. The sky was painted with beautiful oranges, reds, and yellows as the sun sunk deeper into the ocean. The tiki torches lit the way as we were greeted by authentic Hula girls, passing out leis to everyone as we entered. We sat down at a nearby table and ordered our drinks. The first round went quickly and by round three we all decided it was a good idea to start eating. Of course, we didn't have to tell Emmett twice to start, he was already standing by the pig, talking to it as if he was about to make sweet love to the thing. It was a disturbing picture, and thanks to Alice, we would have an actual picture to remember this by.

Once we had a plate full of food and ordered another round of drinks we were all ready to get this party started. On cue, twenty hula dancers entered the stage. We instantly picked out Nani right away as we all, including myself, were mesmerized by how fast her hips where moving. _The ocean doesn't move that fast_, I thought to myself. Once their 'War of peace' dance was over a soothing Hawaiian song came on, in which a young girl entered the stage, using her arms and hands to tell us a story. Being a music lover, I was entranced by how this little girl could tell me about a brown hair girl as I found out later that that was the name of the song. It reminded me of Bella and how she looked in that grass skirt and our time here.

Loud drums pounded in the background as ten huge, muscular, Hawaiian men came out dressed in nothing but a loin cloth and grass bracelets and anklets to complete the look. Even the intricate tattoo work was a nice touch as each one had a different design.

"Damn," all three girls yelled out as they lined up conveniently in front of our table. The girls were practically drooling over these half naked men, bouncing around, thrusting themselves at everyone. In a way they looked like Emmett dancing this morning. All he needed was a loin cloth and he would blend in perfectly. Rose would love that.

Once the 'lord of the dance' stopped, another round of loin clothed men came out holding what looked like a baton with flames. He whipped and twirled the baton till it was a constant blur of fire wrapped around his frame. It was friggen awesome. He even tossed it up and caught. If I tried that shit, I would probably catch myself on fire.

Once the fire show was done, we all sat around the table, talking and laughing and just having a great time. We kept ordering drinks after drinks as we continued to hear Emmett's embarrassing stories about me and my Spiderman underwear. Of course that only made me proud to tell everyone about his avid love of Scooby Doo. He even begged our parents to buy a Great Dane just so he could name him Scooby and feed him Scooby snacks. Good times.

The teasing didn't stop there. Alice ratted out Bella on her love of Clark Kent on Smallville and how she would wished that Clark would swoop in and save her. It made me chuckle at the thought that she definitely needed saving, a lot. Of course Bella retaliated with Alice's love of Jem and how she was truly truly outrageous, whatever that means. Alice, without a hint of embarrassment, proceeded to tell us that Jerrica was a music company owner with an alter-ego of a rock star – boyfriend included – and with a touch of a starred earring she transformed into that alter-ego Jem, forming her own girl band. She also announced that she had impeccable taste in clothing. Yeah, I'll stick to my GI Joe and He-man, although She-Ra was not bad to look at.

We even heard about Rosalie's secret collection of hot wheels, including the rare 1978 Jaguar XJC and The Stirling Moss Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta. It was a shock to hear her talk so adamantly about cars. It didn't fit her blond bombshell façade; no wonder why Emmett was so drawn to her.

After another round of drinks, I was feeling two sheets to the wind. I could hear my own voice slur my words. I felt like I was in control but soon found out that was I leaning on being very drunk.

"Hey Eddie, you alright over there," Emmett asked, his voice was laced with concern. I just bobbed my head, feeling like I did over a year ago. No worries in the world. I hadn't felt this free since my early college days. It was fucking fantabulous.

I went to call the waiter over for another round, when Emmett announced that we should be wrapping it up. I protested a little bit but Bella put her hand on my thigh, ceasing all my thoughts on the matter. Here was a beautiful woman smiling up at me. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer to my body and taking a deep breath. She smelled amazing: sweet strawberries with a hint of honey.

I kissed her soft lips, loving how she tasted in my mouth.

"Okay you two break it up." Emmett came up behind me. I growled at him and his damn timing. "Let's get you upstairs and then you can resume whatever it was you were doing." I smiled, playfully slapping his cheek. He just shook his head and took my arm, lifting me up with ease. Bella was talking with Jasper, while I gained my balance. I was drunker than I thought.

I saw Bella's face contort, her brows pulled together as she listened to whatever Jasper was saying. They both looked in my direction, nodding without another word. What the hell. I was trying to vocalize my words but instead it came out in a jumbled mess. Needless to say no one heard me, except Emmett. He whispered in my ear to take it easy and that we were heading up to my room. I shook my head. Suddenly I felt a warm hand intertwine with mine as Bella stepped to my side, smiling like an angel. My angel.

It seemed to take extra long to get up to my room. Sounds amplified around me, causing me to turn my head to find out what made a ding noise only be told it was the elevator notifying that we had arrived on our floor. Em was on one side and Bella on the other, practically dragging me to my room. I felt Emmett digging in my pocket looking for my key. Once he opened my door, I was quickly led to the bathroom, needing to relieve the many beers in my system. I didn't even have the time to be embarrassed and wonder if Bella was watching me whip out my dick to pee. For my benefit and hers, she didn't follow me into the bathroom.

Em helped me pull up my boxers as I shimmied with my pants around my ankles back into the room. He turned me around, setting me on the bed. He quickly removed my shoes and pants. I felt like a five year old unable to get undressed by myself. I couldn't care less at the moment. I just wished it was Bella undressing me not my older brother.

"Emmett, I'll take over," Bella suggested as she stood in front of me.

"Bella, I'm not sure you want to be in here tonight. Edward is not himself right now."

"I don't think he should be left alone."

"I'll stay with him," Emmett said with a tight smile.

"I won Bella to stay wif me. Pleeesse, Bella stay wif mee," I slurred, pleading her with my half drunken eyes.

"Edward, I don't think…" Em protested.

"I won Bella, Em pleases."

"Okay... Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, motioning her to follow him to the bathroom. I heard hushed voices as they talked. What was with Jazz and Em tonight, why where they both talking to Bella?

With yet another nod from Bella, Emmett came back over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, take care of yourself. I'm only a phone call away."

He walked out of the room. In an instant, Bella was in front of me pulling off my shirt.

"Lie back Edward. Let's get ready for bed," she said soothingly. As I did as she requested, I pulled back the sheets to make a spot for her. She quickly stepped out of her clothes, leaving only her white lace underwear and a white cami. She looked like a wet dream as she shimmed into bed next to me.

"Mmmm, you look ravishing," I said, taking her lips in between mine. I released her lips only to kiss down her neck to my mark. It was already fading but I could clearly see my indentions. I kissed it knowing I wanted to tell her that loving her was scaring the shit out of me. That I wasn't sure I could love again without breaking my heart into a million pieces. I barely lived through my last heartbreak. Could Bella be different? Could I open up again and love her? It killed me knowing that we had a time limit on the possibility of us. Did she feel the same way about me? Was she confused about what could happen once we left? Or did she just think this was a summer fling to get over her jackass ex-boyfriend? Did she see something more? My head started to hurt with my thoughts and mixed up feelings. I felt her caress my face, bringing it back to her lips, kissing me softly.

"What did my broder talk to you about?" I asked slowly, trying to make sure I asked the right question.

"He just told me that you had a difficult year and that when you got drunk you started to relive what happened with you and Jessica. He didn't give me any details except to be aware that you could possibly be emotional. I reassured him that I was capable of handling you. He told me to call if I needed anything." She ran her hands through my hair. "Is that something you want to talk about?" she asked softly while still running her hands from the edge of my hairline to the back of my neck. If felt comforting and soothing. Could I tell her what happened to Jessica?

Without warning I felt tears weld up in my eyes. Just as the memory of that night was pulling me under, I suddenly remembered all the nights Emmett would let me get drunk as hell just to get away from the guilt. The guilt of what I did. Of course, he would reassure me that it wasn't my fault but how could it not be. I made her leave. It was my fault. I should've said yes. I should've gone after her like I had many time before.

"Edward."

_I can't... not now_.

"I want to Bella. I want to tell you everything but I don't think I can. Not right now. It hurts too much to bring it up." I let a tear escape down my cheek. I felt Bella's thumb wipe the traitorous tear away as I leaned into her hand, enjoying the comfort it brought. Without another word she pulled me into a tight embrace. With a quick stretch, she turned out the light, allowing me to curl up into her arms. It was the second time I allowed my guard down around her about Jessica. I would tell her soon. I had to. She had to know what a monster I was. But the fear of once she knew what actually happened, she wouldn't want anything to do with me. I was petrified of what she would think about me.

I pushed that all aside, letting her soothing stokes to my hair sooth me into a deep sleep. As I let the darkness of the room envelope me, I felt comforted my Bella's warm body against mine. For tonight, I would dream of what it would be like to have Bella return my growing love and what that might mean for the future.

**Yes, I have watched Smallville and I think Tom Welling is fricken gorgeous. I do have a love of Scooby Doo and my mom use to tell me all snacks were Scooby Doo snacks. Yeah, I'm weird. I also watched Jem. It was a morning cartoon back in my hay day. It rocked to have Jem who was a normal girl with a boyfriend and friends that turns into a Rock star. Reminds me of Miley Cyrus and Hanna Montana. And Yes I did have a Jem the doll. I so wanted to have a stared earring just so I could change into a rock star. It didn't work though. *frowns at computer screen* Oh and I thought She-Ra rocked as well, little bit too muscular for my taste but hey she was awesome at kicking butt. **

**So what was your favorite cartoon as a kid?**


	15. I Love You

**I don't own anything Twilight but I do get to play with Edward's mind.**

**Bella POV**

"Jessica, don't…don't go… wait…. Please don't be angry… time…" Edward's words woke me up out of a sound sleep. His head was still pressed against my chest as his arms were tightly wrapped around my waist. His breath was shallow and pained as he continued his broken, encrypted message. I knew who he was talking about and I remembered that he told me about her leaving him. I thought back to what Jasper and Emmett said last night. They both warned me about Edward's drunken state last night. They said that when he drinks he remembers Jessica and the night she left. They told me that it wasn't their story to tell, but informed me that it was a very difficult time for Edward when she left. It frustrated me to no end. I wanted to know what happened. I had tons of questions and no way of getting answers except from Edward. I wanted to know why she left. Has he talked to her since then? Has he seen her? What was he like when she left? Judging by the way Emmett was with him last night, I would say he was a total mess.

"Can't….please...my fault…" Edward continued to mumble. His breathing still sharp as his nightmare continued. I raked my hand through his hair, trying to soothe him the best I could. "Mmmm…." His breathing slowed and he let out a low hum. "Mmmm, Bella….sweet angel…mine…" I froze at his words. I rolled them over and over as if it were a cadence. Were all my hopes for him feeling the same way true? Did he love me the way I loved him? I recalled what he said yesterday by the bar, when he came up and called me his love. My heart soared then by his use of love. I wonder if he picked up on how I said it right back. How I longed to hear that single declaration said to me with feeling and not just a word.

I continued to run my hand through his hair. His grip on my waist loosened as his breathing returned to normal. He mumbled something resembling 'pancakes' before he started to snore. I let out a soft chuckle as I closed my eyes, wishing I knew what he was dreaming about.

The next morning, I woke up with Edward sprawled out, taking almost the entire bed with his long, lean body. I was curled up into his chest, my leg hitched over his thigh, and my hand permanently affixed to his hair. I glanced over at the clock and winced softly. Alice and Rose had made plans to go shopping today, dragging me with them, forcefully. I only agreed to it to placid Alice's nonstop insistent begging last night. I loathed shopping and she knew it, but this was our vacations and I wanted to have a little time with the girls. Plus, I needed a little time to think about what I was going to do about Edward. To evaluate how I felt about him and what we could do once we left. Of course, it all depended on if he felt the same way I did, if he wanted to do a long distant relationship. We had a year left in school and I wasn't sure what would happen after that. I wasn't sold on life in Forks or the surrounding area. I wanted to explore the world or anywhere other than the West coast.

"Was I snoring?" Edward asked sluggishly, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Not too much. Just rattled a few windows," I teased.

"Nun Uh. You lie," Edward said with a huge yawn, turning his head towards me. His hair was sticking up all over the place, more than usual. He had the epitome of bed-head, it was fucking hot.

I started to roll off of his body, wanting nothing more than to stay in bed with him for the rest of the day. But knowing Alice or Rose, one of them would be knocking on the door until I got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, I need to get ready for a fun filled day of shopping with Alice and Rose, don't you remember? I made plans with them last night," I said, sitting up looking down at him.

"No, I don't remember much after finding out that you have the hots for Clark Kent and then there was something about Jem and GI Joe and Scooby Doo? After that everything gets a little fuzzy," he said nervously, running his hands through his hair.

"Well, you started to sing. By the way you have an impeccable voice," I said with a serious face.

"Tell me I didn't."

"No, but I bet you do have an unbelievable voice," I said, instantly seeing relief on his eye as he let out a gust of air.

"What else happened?" he asked nervously.

I dove into what happened after dinner, leading all the way up to falling asleep in my arms. He took a deep breath, resting his forearm over his eyes.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, wondering if he had a headache as I was positive he had before jumping into the shower.

"Some aspirin and some water would be great," he spoke softly.

I got up from the bed and headed over to the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of water. "Um, Edward, do you have any aspirin?"

"In the front pocket of my suitcase," he said, pointing towards the black bag on the far wall. I retrieved the bottle and walked back to the bed. He took both, drinking down the bottle water within a few gulps. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, cupping the side of his face. I leaned in to brush my lips with his and kissing him softly. "I don't want to go," I said, pouting against his lips.

"Then don't," he said with a smile, kissing me harder. His hands reached around, yanking me down onto his chest. I let out a loud squeal as he wrapped his arms and legs around me.

One hour and several delicious orgasms later, I was finally in the shower getting ready for a very long day with the girls. I told Edward to stay out of the shower, due to the lack of restraint I had for his everlasting libido.

After a much needed hot shower, I said my goodbyes to Edward as I reluctantly walked back to my room for some clean clothes. I quickly dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a blue organza top with my trusty, comfortable kicks. I was now ready for the day. Without a moment to loose, Alice and Rose were at my door ready and waiting. They had an offering of coffee and muffins, probably to bribe me into making this as painless as possible. It was working. I greedily drank the hot coffee and inhaled one of the muffins within a few bites.

"Where are we going first?" I asked in between bites of blueberry muffin.

Alice grasped my arm, pulling me towards the front hotel doors where a cab was waiting for us. "We're going to shopping utopia, the Royal Hawaiian Center. It literally has four levels of shopping."

My feet hurt just listening to her name off all the stops she was planning on making. Knowing her, hell knowing both of them, there would be plenty more stops on the way. I was grateful I had on my walking shoes.

A short cab ride through the beautiful sights of Hawaii, we were looking at one of the biggest malls I'd ever seen. This put Port Angeles mall to shame. No wonder Alice was excited, knowing her she already had a layout of the entire mall with a list of stores in her head.

"I've died and gone to heaven," Alice said, taking in a deep breath and letting out a soft moan.

"We have to make a stop in the Ferrari store just for the novelty," Rose piped in.

"Yeah, I bet you could get a thong with the Ferrari logo on it," Alice retorted with a snort.

"That would be fucking awesome," Rose replied. "There is something intensely hot about having a wild mustang in between your thighs." I cocked my head to the side, giving her a questionable look. "The logo is a rearing wild mustang on a shield." I simply replied with an 'oh' and continued my journey into the unknown and the extremely pricey world of Alice and Rose.

Just like I predicted, we stopped in almost every store. We spend over an hour in Salvatore Ferragamo, an over the top shoe store with clever matching handbags for each of their shoes. Needless to say I didn't buy anything but Alice made sure I tried on a beautiful pair of Manolo Blahnik Buckled Knee Boot that were to die for, her words not mine. I put on the boots, feeling like a total fraud for even making the sales associate work for something I wasn't going to buy. They both reassured me that it was their job to help me even if I don't buy one pair of socks, which cost thirty dollars…for socks. I stood up in the boots, and for the first time, I admitted to Alice that they were actually comfortable and they made my ass look fantastic. I inquired about the boots, thinking it could be my one big purchase for the trip. I about choked when the sale associate told me they were $1,395.00.

Holy Fuck! I'll stick to my $40.00 kicks and Wal-Mart special boots.

The next store was a little better. Ai Amour Luxury Lingerie was definitely making me blush. I had never really considered too much about my underwear, until I saw how Edward looked at me in my blue bra and panties set Alice picked out for me. I couldn't resist touching the delicate lace as we walked through the store. The main name that stuck in my mind was La Perla. I knew it was expensive lingerie but I was always reassured it was worth the price. My eyes immediately saw a pair of panties that instantly called out to me. I didn't even look at the tag, knowing that it was going to be over a hundred dollars. Instead I saw the lustful look in Edward's eyes as he discovered them on me and nothing else.

I felt the pull in my chest to be with him, but knew that I wouldn't see him until we were done with our – I mean their – shopping spree. Lord only knew how long that will take.

I quickly purchased my single item, licking my lips in anticipation until I could put them on for Edward.

The morning moved slowly as we stopped in random stores. Sometime it was just to ogle the ten thousand dollar Harry Winston Bracelet or the ungodly, snobby store with ten items in the show rooms. Really, they can't get any more items except a six hundred dollar cotton tee-shirt that looked like it was rolled up on the floor for a week or a pair of jeans that looked like a cat raked its claws up and down the leg as a scratching post.

We made a quick stop at Princess Tam-Tam Lingerie which was more my price range for lingerie. I bought a few more matching bra and panties sets. Who knew I would actually love to put on lingerie.

We went into Love Renaissance, mainly because of the name. The decor alone made me clinch my purse tightly against my body. I was famous for breaking something with my clumsy nature. I gave a new meaning to a bull in a china shop.

As we finally stopped for something to eat, I wondered what the guys were doing. As far as I remembered, the last time we were without the guys was our spa day. And I was pretty sure Alice and Jasper were inseparable, like I could complain.

"Wonder what the guys are doing today?" I said more to myself, but Alice answered me it with a smile.

"Jasper has been talking about going to the Pearl Harbor and Arizona Memorial Museum. He actually jumped around like a five year old at Christmas last night when he and Emmett made plans for today. The man has a hard on for WWII memorabilia. He actually owns a sword that was his great, great, granddads. As much as I love shopping, he loves war history. It's actually very adorable. I'm thinking of finding a sexy nurse's uniform from that time era."

"Dear god, please stop talking about your sex fantasy with Jasper," Rose announced, while running a hand through her hair.

"Well, Mrs. Prude, still getting rejected by Hottie McBicep?" Alice asked, raising her eye brow up at Rose as she took a long pull from her straw.

Silence…

"Rose, have you and Emmett…" I trailed off, trying to get her to say something, anything. For a woman who was very vocal and vary descriptive about her conquests, she was being tight lipped about Emmett.

"Yes, we finally had sex."

"And…" Alice baited.

"And it was fucking unbelievable. The man is a God in the sack. Holy fuck. The first time was just after an argument. We just looked at each other and in the heated moment I lost control. I don't know what came over me, I just attacked him. He didn't even pull away that time; instead the bastard literally ripped my two hundred dollar blouse. It was the hottest thing ever," Rose informed us. A ting of red pulled to her cheeks as she was clearly flustered by the mere memory.

"When was this eventful night," I asked, trying to remember what night she wore that particular blouse.

"The night you and Edward stayed in after you hit your head. The rest of us went out to dinner and afterwards…well… you know," she said with a smile splayed on her face.

So that explains the touching in the cabana yesterday.

Three hours later and too many bags, we were all crammed into the small taxi, heading back to the hotel.

"What in the word did you women buy?" Emmett asked, while shaking his head. The two bellmen were unloading the back of the van, placing the bags on the luggage cart.

"Well, Rose needed a new blouse," Alice mentioned, while glancing over at Rose who was grinning from ear to ear. Apparently she didn't hear Alice's comment but Edward did.

"Yeah, the Hulk here has a tendency of doing that. Mainly to his own clothes, not others," Edward said with a chuckle.

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, needing to feel him against me. It was silly after eight hours of shopping I needed to feel his arms around me. I felt his lips on the top of my head.

"Did you have fun?" he whispered.

"Yes, I did. Did you?"

"I did actually. The museum was very informative and very sad. Jasper loved every minute of it. He even bought a WWII hat." I looked up at him to see he had a warm smile etched on his face. I remember him telling me that Jasper was one of his good friends in high school and some of the adventures they would get themselves into. He also told me that he owed so much to Jasper and Emmett for the last year. Even though he didn't go into detail, as usual, I could see how much those two meant to him. He had such adoration for the two men in his life, I wondered if he would think of me with the same want and need to be a part of his life.

"I'm glad you had fun." I rose up on my tip toes and kissed his lips. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," he said, kissing me back. "So what did you get," he said, looking over at the monstrosity of bags.

"You'll see," I said with a smirk, thinking of the three hundred dollars worth of lingerie I just bought.

Sitting through dinner was almost pure torture. I could barely concentrate while Edward relentlessly continued to touch every inch of skin showing. There were several passes on the fading bite-mark on my neck. After dinner there was a buzz of excitement, anticipation of what we all knew was about to happen. As if it was a race, Alice and Jasper left the table rather abruptly followed by Rose and Emmett, whom I couldn't be happier to see together, leaving me and Edward alone at the table.

"So, when do I get to see what you bought?" he asked, slipping his hand just underneath my skirt.

"Is that all you want, to get into my bags. I thought you wanted to get into my pants. Well I guess if that's all you want is to see what's in my bag then come on." I stood from the table, grabbing his hand and towing him back to the hotel. I was a buddle of nerves as I thought about the bag in my bathroom waiting for me.

"Mr. Cullen, sir." A woman behind the counter called out to us as we entered the lobby. Edward stopped and looked over at the pretty blond. She had on a rather tight button down shirt with the two top button undone. I was positive she had on a tight skirt to match. His hand was still wrapped in mine as he led me over towards the counter. The smile on the blonds face faded once she caught sight of our intertwined hands. "You have a message," she said politely.

"Thank you Tanya," he replied, flashing a warm smile. Her features seemed to soften as he smiled at her. He was dazzling this poor girl and didn't even realize what he was doing. "Bella, you ready to go?" Edward asked, looking back at me. I saw the soft features of the blond fall as his gaze was no longer on her. She then turned to me and I could have sworn that I would have gone up in flames with the deadly look she was giving me.

"What's with her?" I asked as we walked away, taking one more glance at the blond, who was still starring at me.

"She came onto me the first day I was here, before I met you officially," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. "You're much prettier." I fell in love with him even more for passing up on someone like that for someone as normal as me.

Once we were in my room, I led Edward towards the bed, ushering him to sit down. I leaned down and kissed his lips, fully enjoying how his lips felt pressed against mine. I stepped away, starring deep into his emerald eyes. With a coy smile, I sauntered over to the bathroom and closed the door.

The little black and white bag starred back at me from the counter top. I felt my heart start to pound as I removed my clothing, trying to give myself a pep talk for what I was about to do.

I slipped on the delicate lace panties and the matching see through cami, feeling very exposed and very turned on at the moment as I examined myself in the mirror. It was the perfect shade of blue with intricate darker blue roses that hid just enough skin. It was definitely something I had never worn before but I was growing to love how I felt in it. If I left it up to Alice, I would have had a leather corset with thigh high stocking and those five inch fuck me pumps she pointed out to me.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

Edward was anxiously waiting for me on the edge of the bed, running his hand through his hair. The overwhelming look in his eyes pulled at my heart and my very soul. The way he drank me in, looking over my body with such want and need. But there was something else there besides lust. Could it possibly be love?

I took a step closer towards him, feeling my heart pound in my chest. My breath caught in the back of my throat. I loved him with every fiber of my being and it scared the shit out of me and elated me at the same time with what my future would be like with him in it. I was petrified that he didn't feel for me the way I felt about him, but if he did love me in return, I wondered where that would that leave us? Could we make it work? Could we do another long distance relationship? I want to think I could make it work or at least give it a try, but could he?

"Oh…My…. Bella. Wow!" he exclaimed with a sharp intake of air. I simply smiled as that was the exact reason why I bought this lingerie.

"You like?"

"Uh yeah." He started to stand but I stepped closer, putting my hand on his shoulder, easing him back down and shaking my finger from side to side in a motion to silently say 'don't move'. I took a step back, making sure I was out of his reach.

"I bought it for you," I said, running my hands over the delicate lace cami, lightly brushing the swell of my breast, causing my nipples to pebble. My eyes bore into his as I continued to touch my body for him.

"Even these panties, the moment I saw them I thought of you." I dragged my fingers down to the top of the laced panties, skimming the brim before tracing down the interlaced vine pattern, stopping just above my mound.

"Holy shit, Bella stop teasing me," Edward whimpered.

I could see his hands twitch with the want and need to replace my hand with his. I saw the obvious bulge in his pants, begging to be freed. I stepped closer, closing the gap in between us. I felt his hand ghost up my thighs and cupped nicely around my ass.

"I like these," he purred as his fingers traced the edges of the lace. "They're just for me." I nodded my head as I bent down and kissed his lips. He opened for me instantly meeting my tongue with his. As I attacked his mouth, shoving my tongue down his throat, I felt his long fingers dig deliciously into my hips, pulling me flush with his chest. I suddenly needed to be closer, wanting nothing in between us.

"You're wearing too much clothes," I said forcefully as I fisted his button down shirt, ripping all the buttons off and stripped it from his body. I brought my mouth back to his, while straddling his hips.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he murmured against my lips. His hand ran up underneath the backside of the cami, lightly pressing his palm to my bare back.

I grounded my hips against his growing arousal, soliciting a moan from his lips. The overpowering emotion I was feeling flooded my mind. I had the irresistible urge to tell him exactly how I felt that I was in love with him.

With a quick flip, I was now on my back with Edward hovering over me. He kissed my jaw, tracing his lips down my neck. I felt his tongue drag against my collarbone, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I love you," I spoke softly. I couldn't believe that I actually said it out loud. I knew I thought it a hundred times today, I even mumbled those words in his ear just yesterday. But to actually say it out loud, coherently, felt amazing. I thought for a moment that he didn't hear me but his kisses slowed down, coming to a halt at the crook of my neck.

He lifted his head to look into my eyes. "What did you say," he said almost inaudible.

I felt my chest contract with having to say it again. "I love you," I said slowly, saying each word so that he could clearly hear me. He said nothing but just stared at me. "Say something, anything." I pleaded with my eyes.

"I…I don't know what to say," he said, lifting off of me but never leaving from in between my legs.

I wanted to curl up in a tiny ball and die or have the earth open up and swallow me in it. I wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Why wasn't he saying anything? Did I have a third nipple growing on my forehead?

"Never mind." I shook my head from side to side as I scooted out from underneath him, tears streaming down my face. I was completely mortified. I had never admitted to anyone I was in love with them first. Of course, I knew it was too soon, but I couldn't help how I was starting to feel.

"No… Bella, wait." He tried to stop my movements but I had managed to slip away from him, curling up into a tiny ball at the head of the bed. "Bella." I felt his hand brush against mine as he softly spoke my name. I instinctively recoiled inward not wanting his tender touches.

"Edward, just forget about it. Don't worry about it," I said dryly, wishing my tears would stop but as per usual they continued to betray my wishes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, cupping my chin, tying to look into my eyes. He succeeded in turning my head but my eyes shut not wanting to look at him right now. I knew I was being rejected but I didn't have to see it on his face. "Bella, look at me."

"No, I can't." A few more tears fell behind closed eyes. "I have to go."

I started to stand but felt Edwards grip on my arm, holding me to the confines of the bed.

"Edward, please let me go," I pleaded with him, wanting to be anywhere but here. I wanted to get out of this ridiculous lingerie and back into my comfy sweats and never leave my room.

"No, Bella. Talk to me," he said firmly.

That did it. I was no longer upset but now pissed off. He wanted _me_ to talk to him when all I wanted was a simple response from him. He didn't have to reciprocate my love but he could tell me something rather than nothing at all. My eyes felt thick with tears as I tried to open them. At first Edward was one big blur but soon his chiseled jaw, muscular chest, and deep green eyes came into focus.

"Talk? Edward? You want me to talk to you!" I spat.

"Yes."

"I tell you I love you and you just look at me. You don't say anything except I don't know what to say. Say something. Tell me you don't feel that way. Tell me to go fuck myself. Tell me that the last few days haven't affected you in some way. Tell me I'm crazy for even thinking of loving you. Just fucking tell me something," I ranted, feeling a fresh wave of tears spilling over, stinging my cheeks with the warm, salty water.

Silence….

I rolled my eyes, initially ending our – or rather my – conversation. To frustrated to go into the bathroom to change, I pick up the closest piece of clothing I could find and left _my_ room.

I wrapped the shirt around my body, covering up my two hundred dollars worth of lingerie only to find out that it was Edward's shirt I had ripped off of his body. His scent assaulted me, bringing a fresh wave of sadness as a chunk of my heart broke right there in the empty hallway. I wrapped it tighter around my body, trying to hold onto what we had the last few days.

I stopped in front of the first door I came to, Alice's door. I just prayed she was inside. I knocked on it a few times before I heard rustling behind the door. To my surprise, I found Jasper half naked holding just a towel around his waist.

"Bella," he asked. "What's wrong?"

Alice appeared moments later, wrapping a bathrobe securely around her waist. She took one look into my puffy eyes and engulfed me in a warm embrace. She rocked me from side to side not once asking me to talk, knowing that I wasn't ready to say anything yet.

"Jasper, honey, do you mind giving us some time. I need to talk to Bella."

"Sure thing darlin, call me if you need me." He kissed her lips quickly before grabbing his pants and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make him leave I just can't be alone right now and Edward is in my room. And I …" I started to cry once again at the mere thought of making a total ass of myself.

"What happened? Why can't you be with Edward right now?" she asked, leading me towards her semi disheveled bed. I quickly took a seat on the corner, curling my legs into my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. Once Alice was sitting in from of me, I dove into what took place just moments ago. I even told her about the lingerie I was wearing, even showed it to her. She just sat there listening to everything I had to say, all my thought, and fears of those three little words. I ultimately wished I could have taken them back, but what was done was done. His actions spoke louder words, giving me my unwanted answer that he didn't feel the same way I did.

Alice just sat there while I cried my eyes out, telling me everything was okay and holding my hand. I was tired of crying, tired of thinking, and tired of everything. I lay my head down on Alice's lap as she ran her fingers through my hair.

We stayed like that, silent, for the next thirty minutes.

"I need to get out," I said, whipping the dried tears from my eyes. I needed something else to take away the pain, even if it was just for tonight.

"Okay," she said, knowing exactly what I needed. She picked up the phone and punched in a four digit number. I heard from across the room Rose's voice hollering on the other end. Alice said three things and hung up the phone without another word. Not even two minutes later there was a knock on the door. I looked over at Alice and then back at the door, dreading the idea of Edward standing behind the door. She had a few items in her hands. She gestured towards the bathroom and handed me the clothes. "Get dressed and I'll see who's at the door."

"What if it's Edward, I can't see him right now," I begged her.

"Don't worry, Bella, if it's Edward I know what to do." With a nod, I stepped into the bathroom to change. I was relieved when I heard Rose's voice from behind the door. I slipped on the pair of jeans and tank top, leaving on the lingerie mainly because I didn't have a bra or extra panties lying around. I exited the bathroom to find Rose standing in front of Alice with her arms across her chest.

"That son of a bitch, where is he?" she spat as she made a break for the door.

"Rose this isn't about him right now, this is about Bella. We need to be here for her," Alice reasoned.

"You're right," she said, turning towards me with a pitiful smile across her face. "You okay?" she asked as she stepped closer to me. I nodded as I wrapped my arms around her waist, loving how my friends new exactly what I needed - hugs and lots of alcohol.

"All right let's go," Alice said, grabbing her tiny purse.

"I need my purse; it has my ID in it. Can someone go get it from my room?" I asked not knowing if Edward was still in my room or not.

"Sure hon, I'll see if Jasper can get it, okay?" Alice said softly before picking up the phone. She talked very fast and very quiet to Jasper on the other line.

Within a matter of minutes there was another knock on Alice's door. "That'll be Jasper, I'll get it." Alice walked to the door and opened it up.

"Bella, please talk to me." I heard Edward's voice from behind the door. I involuntarily took a step towards the bathroom door, wishing for that little black hole again. "Bella, I know you are in there, please come out here and just talk with me. Please." His voice was strained. I could hear pain in his voice and my body wanted to burst through the door and wrap my arms around him, to comfort him, but my heart was telling me he didn't love me and that whatever we had was over.

"No, you piece of shit. She doesn't want to talk to you. Go away," Rose growled.

"But… I need to talk to her," he said rather pitifully. I felt my own feet move towards the door. As much as I was in pain right now, I hated to hear the sadness in his voice.

"Edward, just give her some space right now. She isn't in any shape to talk," Alice said softly as she disappeared behind the door.

I heard hushed voices. When I took a few steps closer towards the door, Rose held up her hand, silently telling me not to come any closer. Suddenly the door closed and Alice was holding my purse in her hands with a tight smile.

"Let's wait five minutes before we leave. That will give me plenty of time to fix your makeup Bella," Alice said, pulling me into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I looked as if I hadn't been crying for the last hour.

Five shots and two Long Island Iced Tea's later, I was pretty fucking hammered. Rose was making sure I forgot the whole embarrassing event. Alice was pacifying me as she always does when I do something monumentally stupid. Actually, I shouldn't be embarrassed; after all, it wasn't entirely my fault. It was that incredibly charming, superficial, arrogant asshole's fault. If he didn't show up at the same hotel I was staying at, I wouldn't be down here at the bar drinking my troubles away. Damn him. Damn Edward Cullen, for his perfect, chiseled face, his indescribable disheveled hair, his lean, tight body that begged to be touched, and his breathtakingly beautiful smile that taunts me even now. Damn him for making me fall in love with him.

Who knew that one night with a complete stranger would forever change my life?

**A/N: All the stores I have mentioned are indeed in this shopping mall. Just so you know, Ferrari Logo is known as 'Prancing Horse'. To me it looks a lot like Black Beauty (wild mustang…unattainable creature- fits doesn't it..until she meets Emmett) Bella's boots she tried on are an actual pair of Manolo Blahnik Boots that do indeed cost 1,400.00, I let out a laugh when I saw them… that is a little over my mortgage payment. House payment or a pair of kick ass Boots… let me ponder that….**

**There we go my lovelies we have the root of the problem or one of many. **


	16. Answers

**Edward POV**

_FUCK!_

_Shit…_

_Fuck…..._

What did I do? Or better yet, what didn't I do? I just sat there starring at her like a fucking moron. Bella tells me that she loves me and I become an insufferable mute and couldn't say a fucking word. She, then, runs out of the room in only my shirt.

_Fuck!_

My first instinct was to go after her, but my mind was so muddled that I couldn't even think clearly. In frustration, I threw myself backwards onto the bed, her bed…in her room. _Fuck!_ I ran my hands through my hair, trying to figure out what just happened. Everything was going great and then out of the blue Bella tells me she loves me. And what do I do, I fuck it up.

_Great job Cullen! _

_Way to go douche bag!_

I flattened my palms against my eyes, taking a deep breath. Her words were still fresh in my mind as I finally began to process them.

'I love you'.

I heard her the first time she said it, but I had to know for certain that's what she said. Her look alone broke my heart. The way her lips curled up in anticipation, waiting for my reply. How could I be so blind not to see what was happening to her, to me, when it had been apparent for the last few days? I knew I was falling for Bella, but I was fighting with the uncertainty that I couldn't return the type of love she deserved. I wanted to give her that love, whole heartedly. But I was a coward through and through. I couldn't find the words to tell her that I cared deeply for her or that I want to love her but wasn't sure I could open my heart up again.

I wanted to tell her that I did feel that way and so much more. I just didn't know how to tell her what happened a year ago without her running away from me. I already lost Jessica, I couldn't lose Bella too.

"_Tell me to go fuck myself. Tell me that the last few days haven't affected you in some way"._ Bella's words rang in the back of my mind. They had affected me in more ways than I knew how to comprehend. There were so many questions left unanswered, so many new feelings, so many old feelings resurrected - all of which confused the hell out of me. I didn't know where we would go from here once we left. I wasn't sure I could do a long distance relationship again.

_It could be different than what you had with Jessica_, my internal brain bantered.

_Great. Now, I'm talking to myself._

Well, it was true. This could be a different type of relationship. It was apparent, even now, how different Bella was compared to Jessica. Jessica was very needy, even in high school, always craving attention. She sought the spotlight not just from me, but everyone around us. I loved her beyond all reason and I was blinded by her long term goals in life, which I didn't find out until two years ago when she bluntly hinted about getting married. It wasn't like I didn't want to marry her. I just had a plan to finish college and my residency before I popped the question. But she insisted on getting engaged before I was ready. It put wear and tear on our already rocky, long distance relationship, but me being a stubborn ass I made damn sure I was trying on my end to make what we had back in high school work. It was something I held onto while I was in school, while drowning in anatomy classes and medical terminology and my crazy stay-up-all-night-sleeping-with-anything-that-moved roommate.

I knew it was wrong to hold onto a dream I had when I turn eighteen, but I was young and in love and thought we were on the same page. Well, we were until we headed to different colleges. At first our long distance relationship was great. We made plans; we both would visit one another on the weekend or on holidays. We had a system, a routine that worked for us, or so I thought. With each passing year, school got harder and harder to sneak away to be with her. It wasn't that I didn't want to see her; I was a perfectionist when it came to school. I was focused and driven to be the best I could be and that meant giving up a few weekends. Okay, a lot of weekends. She would make the trip up to see me, and I would be so wrapped up in homework and labs that I would just about ignore her completely. It was one of many times she stormed away from me. Of course, I ran after her in all attempts to salvage our weekend together. We would have makeup sex, and I would forget all about the mounting homework piled on my desk until Sunday night when she would leave. I was usually a prick for the next few days while I caught up on my work.

By the end of my sophomore year, Jessica didn't visit as often, but when she did I made time for us. It seemed to make her happy and in a small way it made me happy. In the last year of our relationship, she hinted about getting married, she even told me that she was dropping out of college just to be with me. I naturally was against that notion, which started one of our biggest fights. I ended up being her sex slave for the entire spring break, trying to convince her that I only had eyes for her, and that one day I would marry her, eventually. My nose was in a book majority of the day and I only hung out with Emmett and Jasper – who didn't help my cause by enticing me with women that flocked around us when we went out. Of course, Jessica never knew about that. I made damn sure of it.

But Bella seemed to be the total opposite of Jessica; she wasn't needy, if anything she was always doing for others rather than doing things for herself. She didn't crave attention; she shied away from it actually. She seemed to anticipate my needs before I knew what I wanted. She deserved everything and I had nothing to offer her except a huge bank account – which I was curtain she didn't care about either. My feelings towards her were growing, that part was clear. But the thought of opening up my heart again scared the living shit out of me.

I squeezed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, hoping to figure out what my next move would be.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I immediately skyrocketed off the bed, wondering if it was Bella behind the door. I swung it open with a great deal of force only to be greeted by Jasper.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked, stepping into the room.

Shit. He saw Bella. "I don't know exactly," I said, sounding like a complete idiot because I knew exactly what was going on. "Is she okay?" I asked, hearing the crack in my voice.

"No," he said quickly. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

I dove into the heart of the problem, telling him everything leading up to our current situation. It was followed by silence as he processed her words and my reaction.

"Do you love her?" he asked, quirking his head to the side.

"It's a little more complicated than that Jasper and you know it." I ran my hand through my hair obviously frustrated. With all that he knew, I thought Jasper would clearly understand my dilemma.

"Yes, I know what happened with Jessica was traumatic for you, but Edward that was over a year ago." I balled up my fist in anger at his callus attitude about what happened to Jessica. He sensed my anger, putting up his hands in defense, "Easy Edward, I didn't mean it that way. I was just stating that it's been over a year since then and it's time to move on. Bella is right in front of you and she loves you. I see how you look at her and I hate to break it to you but you're in love with her. You just don't or won't admit it yet," he said with a smirk. I knew deep down he was right, I was falling in love with Bella. She had brought me back to life and shown me what it feels like to be alive again. She did that to me and yet I couldn't tell her I loved her back.

"But what if…"

"But what if, what? What if she finds out about your dark past. Please, Edward it wasn't your fault Jessica left. She got into one of her moods and stormed out. You had no control of what happened, none. So stop beating yourself up over it. Focus on what is in front of you…someone who wants you for you and not what daddy dearest can provide." Jasper stepped back towards the door, turning to face me. "Think about it Edward. Life is too short to dwell in the past." Without another word, he disappeared, leaving me to mull over his words.

I walked back to the bed, wishing that Bella and I were in it wrapped up in each other's arms, but instead it was empty and cold. I walked into the bathroom to see Bella's clothes sprawled out on the floor along with an empty black and white bag, I could only assume held that breathtaking lingerie set inside. She had done that for me, bought lingerie for me to enjoy as she teased me with her body. It was one more piece to the puzzle of our fucked up picture. It seemed almost all the edge were there but the middle was a jumbled mess of jigsaw pieces that seemed to fit everywhere but were I wanted them to fit.

I picked up her soft cotton top and held it to my nose. I inhaled her scent, allowing it to calm me as I sank to the ground with my back resting against the cabinet.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, when I heard another knock on the door. Once again my heart hammered in my chest with the prospect of Bella behind the door. And once again, I was disappointed when I saw Jasper instead of Bella. Emmett stormed in behind Jasper, looking ten times pissed off.

"What the fuck Edward. I finally get with Rose and you have to cockblock me tonight. If you saw what she had on… I swear if you weren't my brother I would be kicking your ass right now," Emmett growled.

"Edward, do you know where Bella's purse is?" Jasper asked, looking around the room.

"Usually by the desk," I said, pointing in the general direction. "Wait what? Why does she need her purse?" I asked as my brain finally registered what Jasper asked.

"Alice said that they are going out and that Bella needed her purse."

"I have to talk to her," I stated, taking a step closer to Jasper and Bella's purse. He was bound to see her, and I was determined to finally open my mouth and talk to her. I wasn't sure of what I was going to say, but I knew I had to say something, anything.

"I don't think she want to talk to you," he said, as he turned towards the door.

"I don't want her to talk, I just want her to listen," I said, pleading with Jasper to at least give me a chance to talk to her.

"Okay, it's your funeral. They're in Alice's room." He turned on his heels and walked out of the door. I follow immediately behind him.

Alice's door wasn't even opened all the way when I yelled into the room, "Bella, please talk to me." Alice's eyes bounced between Jasper's and mine as we stood there in silence. Alice didn't appear to be angry with me but I could see the hurt she felt for Bella and the state I put her in. I immediately felt guilty for ruining everyone's evening. "Bella, I know you are in there, please come out here and just talk with me. Please," I heard the strain in my voice as I pleaded with her to hear me out.

Nothing.

Alice's gaze turned to a figure walking up behind her. "No, you piece of shit. She doesn't want to talk to you. Go away," Rose growled.

"But… I need to talk to her," I said, hearing the defeated tone in my voice. The fact that she didn't want to talk to me hurt me to the core. Was I to late to fix this, us? I didn't want to lose Bella when I just found her. I felt my heart ache with the thought of never seeing her again.

Alice stepped through the door. "Edward, just give her some space right now. She isn't in any shape to talk," she said softly.

"But, I really do need to talk to her," I whispered.

"I'm sure you do, but right now she needs her space. If you care for her in any way, you will leave her alone…at least a few hours. Let her calm down and talk it out. It's what she has to do to process this," she said, pointing towards me and the wall, which I assumed to be in the direction of where Bella was hiding. She took Bella's purse from Jasper and kissed him quickly before whispering in his ear. He nodded and smiled down at her before she stepped back into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Come on Edward, we're to go to my room for a while," Jasper said calmly as he led me to his door. He retrieved his room key and opened the door, gesturing with his hand to enter the room. "Emmett, you coming?" he asked to a very put out Emmett.

"Yeah, apparently I'm not getting any tonight," he said with a huff as he followed my sorry ass into the room.

Two hours later, my leg was bouncing uncontrollably in anticipation of being freed from the confines of the room. Jasper was on strict orders to not allow me to follow the girls. Thanks to Emmett's diarrhea of the mouth, he notified me that the girls were going drinking. He didn't have any more details except that Rose halted all actions when Alice called her about Bella and quickly dressed, cursing me in the process. At first, I was irate when I found out that they were going out drinking. What if something happened to her, what if she fell and got hurt, what if she met someone else and realized that I was a total waste of time. I could go on with the 'what if's', knowing that they wouldn't do me any good from where I was sitting.

We spent the last two hours going over everything leading up to tonight: Jessica leaving our house, the after math of that night, my zombie like state, my drunken crying-fests (those were awesome), and finally meeting Bella.

"Jasper you gotta let me out of here. I really need to talk to Bella, to straighten all this out." I pleaded with him.

"Fine, but be forewarned she is very upset about all of this. She is probably very confused as to why you didn't say anything back. Are you prepared to tell her everything? Including what happened with you and Jessica?"

I swallowed hard and nodded my head.

"Well, then go talk to her. Be honest and truthful with her. Tell her everything. Okay Edward…everything." He stepped aside, allowing me to pass. I stopped just in front of the door.

"Em, Jazz do you think you guys could come with me? You know, to help me out if it goes bad." I wasn't sure I could handle her telling me directly that she didn't want anything else to do with me. I needed my rocks with me, to help me anchor myself before I decided to throw myself off the nearest cliff.

"Sure," they said in unison.

We really didn't know where to look. We started with the restaurant, the lounge bar, the pool, not one sign of them anywhere. We turned from the pool to head back into the lobby when I heard her voice. My head jerked to the side as my feet were trying to catch up to the sound of her voice. It was slurred but it was definitely hers.

Rose and Alice were down by the Tiki bar, hovering over a drunken Bella. She had a drink in her hand and was swinging it around as she talked in incoherent babble, spilling her drink in the process.

My feet couldn't move fast enough as I closed the impossibly long gap in between us.

"Bell..." I came to a halt when I saw Rosalie stand up from the bar stool and walked over towards me.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" she seethed through her teeth with her hands on her hips, blocking Bella from my view.

I squared my shoulders and looked her directly in the eye, "I need to talk to her," I said calmly, wanting nothing more than to toss her aside and pull Bella into my arms and beg for forgiveness.

"Why should I let you talk to her? You have crushed her. Do you even realize that? Do you know how hard it was for her to admit that she loves you? She didn't even tell Jake that she loved him for two month after they started dating, not to mention they saw each other every day practically. You could have said something to her." Her voice softened as she looked back at Bella, who was oblivious to our conversations and my presence.

"I know Rosalie, I should have said a lot of things but I didn't. I need to tell her how I feel, even if I can't tell her I love her…yet." I let out a heavy sigh, "I have a past and…" I paused not wanting anyone to hear it except Bella. "I'm working through a lot and she deserves to be happy and for someone to make her smile and laugh, because it's the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen. I want to be that person for her, to make her laugh and to make her smile." I want so desperately to let her know that she is the only person in the world for me.

"You can say all of that but you can't say you love her? That is just plain fucked up Edward."

"I know, but I'm getting there, okay? So, please just let me talk to her." I pleaded with her.

"Fine, but you fuck this up and I'll cut off your balls. Got it!"

I nodded as Bella came into my view. She had her elbows on the bar, her head in her hands, starring down at the mahogany wood. She looked so lost, so broken. I internally groaned. I did that to her, because I couldn't open my fucking mouth, I made her feel this way. My feet felt like they were made of lead as I dragged them in the soft sand.

"Bella," I said tentatively. I reached out to brush her shoulder but instead she slowly turned in the stool, avoiding my gaze as I fully took in her appearance. She had changed into a tank top and a pair of jeans, her hair was in messy ponytail, she looked like she had makeup on but her eyes were still red and puffy as she stared at my shoulder. I wanted to lift her chin to look into her eyes, I wanted desperately for her to see how sorry I was for doing nothing and causing her this pain.

"Bella, I want…"

"You want what? Me to talk again?" I could hear the venom in her voice as she spoke. I rejoiced a little at the fact she wasn't running away from me and the fact she was getting closer to looking up at me.

"No, I want to talk to you. You stormed out of the room and I didn't even get a chance to say anything."

"Why didn't you come after me?" she asked, meeting my eyes for the first time. They looked empty and sad, so sad it broke my heart.

"I was stunned when you told me you loved me. I was trying to process that information and then you just closed up and left the room, which only baffled me even more. I didn't want to hurt you like that. You mean a lot to me."

"I mean a lot to you?" she barked back at me.

"Yes, you do," I said truthfully. I took a step closer, wanting to touch her, to reassure her of my words.

"Then tell me, Edward, how do I mean a lot to you?" My heart ached with how she said my name with such hate. Didn't she realize this was hard for me? That I'm starting over.

No, she doesn't know everything.

"Bella, I have a past and it defined me for so long that all of this." I motioned between us, "is new for me. I've been closed off for the last year. It wasn't until I met you, that I started to live again; that I wanted to live again. Before you, I was content in my tiny bubble I created, staying home and focusing only on school. Before you, I was a mess. I wasn't happy, I didn't laugh, and I didn't live. Because of you, I'm alive, I'm laughing again. I haven't been this happy in the past year, hell the past five years, possibly ever, because you're in my life now."

"I'm in your life now. What the fuck does that mean?" Bella huffed as she jumped off the bar stool, stumbling to regain her balance. I grabbed her arm, relishing in the electric shock that coursed through my body with just the touch of her arm. "I got it," she snapped, yanking her arm free of my grasp.

She took a step back, looking me in the eyes. "Well?" Her eyebrows rose, waiting for me to answer.

I didn't know what to say. I thought I just answered her question.

"Bella, you're just a part of my life now," I repeated.

"That's not an answer," she scoffed, turning ungracefully and started to walk away from me. My intuition was to run after her and crush her to my chest until she clearly understood everything about me, but Alice's words rang clear in my head. This was how Bella processed things.

I turned to the Emmett and Jasper, hoping one of them would help me out. Emmett had Rose tightly wrapped in his arms, whispering in her ear. Jasper was staring at me and the empty barstool. It was Alice who finally answered my silent plea.

"Go after her, but don't push her," Alice said in all sincerity, motioning for me to follow in the same direction as Bella. "Go!" I looked back one more time, mouthing 'thank you' before running after her. A sudden feeling of Déjà' Vu washed over me. I chanted: not the same situation. Bella's different.

She was further than what I expected. For an inebriated, tiny little thing she surely hauled ass, in sand no less.

"Bella wait up!" I yelled, trying to run in the soft sand.

"No! Go away!" she hollered back.

"NO!"

"Why? You don't care for me. Hell, you don't even love me. What was I to you? A summer fling to get your jollies off before you started school?"

I took a few more steps, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face me. "First of all, I do care for you, second of all you're not just a summer fling, third…I don't know if I can love you the way you love me. I don't know if I'm capable of love, at all." I said, a little out of breath. My grip on her arm loosened but I refused to let her go again.

"What do you mean you don't know if you're capable of love? I've seen the way you look at me, how you touch me. How can you say that, knowing how you affect me?" Bella questioned. She sank into the sand and let out a sigh of defeat. I dropped down in front of her, determined to talk this out.

"Bella, I need to tell you all about Jessica and what happened the night she left."

"She broke your heart and left you. What else is there?" Bella interrupted.

If it were that simple…

"There's so much more." My throat dried up at the thought of what happened to Jessica. I swallowed hard, trying desperately to find my voice. I took a deep breath and started with what happened a one year, two months, seven days ago…

_One night, Jessica showed up unannounced, wanting to talk about our future. _

"_Edward, why won't you talk to me?" Jessica asked, putting her hand on her hips. It was her normal, I'm pissed off look. _

"_I'm talking to you, what do you want?" I asked, taking a step towards her. _

"_I want to know what you think."_

"_About?"_

_She huffed and plopped down onto the couch. "About our future," she stated, her eyes pleading with me as she patted the seat next to her. Instead, I sat across from her. _

"_What about our future? I'm here at school, working my ass off for our future." It never occurred to me to not have her in my life. We'd been through our ups and downs but she was special to me. I had always considered her in my future. I just wasn't ready for the whole get down on one knee and ask for her hand yet… was that what she was talking about?_

"_I know. But, I want us to move forward," she said while playing with edge of her sleeve. _

"_What do you mean move forward?"_

"_I… ummm… I want to know if you're ever going to ask me to marry you?" she hammered out. Her eyes fell to the floor._

_I swallowed hard. I was worried that this was where she was going, but to directly ask for it. It just wasn't her._

"_This isn't like you. We've discussed our future many times and I've told you I want you in it," I stated._

"_I know, it's just I want something to make it official. To remind me that while you're here and I'm back home, that you're mine." She stood up to sit next to me._

_She took my hand and looked directly in my eyes. Those sad puppy dog eyes she does when she wants something to go her way. But this was something I wasn't sure I wanted to do at the moment. Yes, I planned on asking her to marry me when I was done with school. I wanted no distractions while I was here. And that included her. I knew the commitment involved but she should have known that my heart was hers._

"_Jessica, I do want to marry you, but I'm not ready for that step yet. You know how I feel about you. You know how I feel about marriage. I don't take it lightly. After my parents split up, I vowed to myself not to rush into a marriage… and I won't. When I'm done with school, then we can talk more about our future," I stated with a flat tone. She just sat there, not saying a word. Her mouth opened and closed as if she was going to say something and then stopped._

"_Edward, you know how much I love you. You know how much I want to be a part of your life. But…" she paused, looking away from me again. "I want validation. I want to know that in the next two years you will plan on marrying me. Not talking about our future then. Why is it such a distraction now? Why can't we just get engaged and see where it takes us from there?"_

_Why was she so persistent? I just told her, like I told her many times before about my reasoning._

"_You know where I stand with this Jessica. I love you. I do want to be with you, but I really need to be focused on school and then and only then will I be ready to take this," my hands flew between us, "to the next step… why are you pushing?"_

_She fidgeted with her hands and then looked up at me with a serious expression. "I don't want to wait to be with you. I don't want to have to drive six hours to see you. I want to wake up in your arms every day, knowing your mine. I want to be with you like we were in high school. College has changed us both and I'm afraid we're drifting apart. All you do is study. You don't even come see me anymore."_

"_I'm sorry, it's just a rough year for me," I said, taking her hand._

"_Don't you think it has been rough for me as well, with school and without you? I miss us. I miss this," her hand slid down my chest and grips my cock tightly. I let out a groan. It had been too long in between visits. Sex once a month when she came down to visit was definitely not enough. Jacking off has lost its appeal. And I refused to cheat on her, even if Emmett calls me a pussy. _

"_I miss this too," I looked down at her hand, which was still wrapped around my cock. "I miss us, the way we where before college, but we're in college and this is our future right now. We are both working for our dream… "_

_She lets go of me and places her hand back into her lap. _

"_Edward, I need to know right now will you marry me?"_

_What?_

_Wasn't that my line? I just looked at her in shock. Did she just ask me to marry her?_

_Yes, dumbass she did._

"_Jessica, I want to marry you. You know that, I just can't give you an answer today." I said, trying to convey that I need some more time to get through school and get a great job so that I could properly ask her to marry me. And give her the life she deserves. _

"_So, you won't marry me."_

"_No, not tonight and not like this. I want to do it right. Can you understand that?"_

"_Yes," she signed. Tears started to trail down her face. I reached up and brushed them away, willing her to stop crying. _

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_I… don't think I can wait for you anymore Edward. I love you… believe me when I say that. I just can't wait anymore. I want to move on from my life in Chicago. I want to be with you but you obviously don't…" I started to defend myself but she put a finger up to my lips and continues, "not right now. I don't care if it a bubble gum ring from a twenty-five cent gum ball machine. I want something to say that I'm yours until you're ready."_

_It wasn't that I did mind having something on her to represent me when she was six hours away. I just didn't want to give her anything less than what she deserved. I wanted to place my Grandmother's ring on her finger and clam her but we weren't there yet. At least that's where I was at. _

"_Please understand I don't want to give you just any old plastic bubble gum ring, I want to give you the ring you deserve. The one I want to see on your finger but not now… not today. Please wait for me Jessica. I do love you. I just need to be done with school so I can focus every waking moment on you. Please understand that," my eyes bore into hers, pleading with her to let her know just how much I loved her and how much I wanted her in my life. _

"_I know that you want everything to be perfect." She spoke softly, caressing my cheek, "I just can't do this anymore." A single tear escaped as she stood up to leave. I could of stopped her, I could of reached out with one hand and pulled her back to me, but I was frozen. I didn't know what just happened. The girl I've been pining over since junior year was giving me the ultimatum?_

"_So, it's all or nothing? Is that what you're saying? If I don't ask you to marry me right now, we're through? Is that what you are asking?" I looked up at her as she stood, frozen, by the door._

"_Yes," she whispered. _

_My heart sank. The girl that I loved was telling me I had only one choice to make or let her walk out that door forever. _

_I could give in and slide that ring on her finger, asking her to marry me, but damn it I wanted to do it the way I'd planned a year ago. But that would be wrong. I wanted it to be a joyful moment not a resolution to a problem. I loved her and I knew she would one day come around, if I let her leave. So I mustered up the little amount of courage I had left._

"_Then my answer is no, Jessica. I love you, you know that. I just don't believe that we should get engaged for this reason. It should be a happy, romantic event. Not like this." I stood up and walked over to her. As I wrapped my arms around her waist, she slowly turned and brushed her hands through my hair. She pulled herself up and kissed me lightly on my lips. I returned the kiss only wanted this whole conversation forgotten. _

_We kissed for what felt like hours when she finally pulled away. I rested my forehead on hers, trying to catch my breath. I had my hands wrapped around her waist, pulling them gently to suggest that we go back to my room before Emmett came home. But she slipped out of my hold and backed away from me. _

_I gave her a strange expression. _

"_Goodbye Edward. I will always love you."_

"_Wait, don't go," I grabbed her wrist as she was heading for the door again._

"_Let me go Edward, you want something totally different than what I want. I understand… but I can't wait for you anymore. I have been for the last year. Let me go." She said as her eyes burned into mine. I saw a whole different person standing in front of me. She wasn't the girl I knew in high school._

_I felt defeated. I didn't want to let her go but I couldn't make her stay either. I didn't want to give in and just accept her ultimatum. So I dropped her wrist and watched her walk away from me. _

_Five days passed by and I didn't hear from her, which wasn't normal. She at least called to tell me she got home safely. I just assumed she was still angry with me and would need time to cool down. _

_I remembered that day clearly, I was just about to enter my anatomy class when my phone rang. I quickly answered it when I saw Jessica ID pop up. It was Jessica's dad on the other line. I thought it was strange for him to be calling me. I swallowed hard, thinking that he was going to rip me a new one when I refused his daughter's hand in marriage but what came out of his mouth made me collapse to the floor. _

_He had told me that on the way home from visiting me; Jessica was in a horrible car accident - apparently a drunk driver t-boned her in an intersection going 80mph. She was taken to Chicago medical for surgery. She had swelling of the brain and had lost a lot of blood. She stayed in ICU for the next four days before she headed in for her third surgery to stop the hemorrhaging. She shortly died on the operating table. I could hear the faint loud speaker of the hospital in the background. Did it just happen? Why didn't they call me sooner?_

_He told me that they wanted to wait till she woke up to call me, but it was a mute point. She was never coming back to me. I had let her go and now she is dead, because of me. I let the phone drop down as soon as I heard the funeral would be in a few days. _

_Over the next few days, I don't remember much. But I do remember Emmett and Jasper making sure I showered every day, made sure I ate at least one meal. They tried to comfort me when I would break down and blame myself for her death. _

_I went to the funeral and said my goodbyes. I didn't even get to see her once more. Her injuries were so savior that it was a closed casket. I even begged them to just let me take a look, but on orders of her father no one was able to look. They had a huge picture of her by the casket. It was one of my favorites. She was smiling and laughing, while holding a red rose I gave her on Valentine's Day three years ago. _

_I took that time and just grieved over her. I replayed out last words, our last kiss, and our last glance at one another before she left through the door. I touched my fingers to my lips and I couldn't even remember how her lips felt against mine. I couldn't remember what she felt like in my arms. _

_After the funeral, I was in a dark place. I blew of school and just sat in my room, shutting out the world. I didn't feel like living. Without her I wasn't alive anymore. _

_Months passed by and still nothing. Even my dad couldn't break me out of my shell. I just existed. _

_One day Emmett came into my room and literally dragged me out, yelling at me to wake up and start living again. I eventually stared to go to my classes. After all it was the main reason why I refused to ask her to marry me that night. But other than school I didn't care what I did. I was content on torturing myself in my room away from everything and everyone. _

_Silence surrounded us as I let her take everything I said. I whipped stray tears that continued to fall down my cheeks. Even now, a year later, I had a hard time not feeling the guilt of what I did. _

I looked up at Bella and saw a mirrored image of myself: red eyes, tear stained cheeks, and furrowed brows.

"I know that isn't an excuse, but losing her was something I'll always take with me. I blame myself for her leaving. I could have stopped her and I didn't. I knew she shouldn't have left while she was upset, but it was her way of winning, and at the time, I didn't want to just give into her demands. I was following my heart.

"I have to face every day with that knowledge that I was the cause of her death," I stuttered in between sobs as I felt my eyes well up with tears.

**Well there ya have it… Edward's back story. **


	17. I'm sorry

**I don't own anything twilight, I just get to play with the characters minds. **

**Bella POV **

"I have to face every day knowing I was the one that cause of her death," he spoke softly in between sobs. His head hung down as tears streamed down his face.

We sat there for what felt like hours in silence, unable to look at one another.

There were so many things I wanted to say to him, but the moment he finished telling me about the night Jessica left, I couldn't form a coherent thought. I stared blankly at ground, taking everything in. He lost his first love; the woman he was planning a future with, was now dead. I couldn't wrap my mind around that notion. I placed Jacob in that position and even though we had our faults in the end, I would be devastated if that happened to him. I sobered up quickly as I felt fresh tears sting my cheeks, bringing me back to the current situation. Edward was sitting in front of me, looking down at his intertwined hands, trying to control his silent sobs.

It tore at my heart to see him struggling at the mere memory of her. I could only imagine what it was like a year ago, hell, even a few months ago. I moved involuntarily towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly to my chest. I felt his uneven breaths calm with a heavy sigh against the crook of my neck as his arms slowly wrapped around my waist, gripping and pulling on my shirt for dear life.

He thought he was the cause, the reason, for her death, even though it was an uncontrollable situation. Could I fault him for blaming himself for her death? Would I blame myself for losing Jake? Probably. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over," I whispered, hoping he would understand that it wasn't his fault that he shouldn't blame himself but I knew he did, and no matter what I said, he would always believe that was the case. "You're a good person. It wasn't your fault." I didn't know what else to say. Edward was a good person. I didn't have to know him for years, months, or even weeks to know that was the truth. I sighed heavily into his shoulder.

"Oh god, Bella." He wept into my hair. His body shook almost uncontrollably as his grip tightened around me, almost painfully. I ran my hand through his hair in a meager attempt to calm him down, like I did the previous night. I felt him relax a little in my arms and another choked sigh passed his lips. His hot breath came in small, short pants against my already heated skin.

"Edward, what happened was _not_ your fault," I repeated softly in his ear. I continued running my fingers through his hair as I replayed his story in my head. She gave him an ultimatum. When denied, she left angry, ultimately ending the relationship, and was unfortunately hit by a drunk driver. As far as I saw it, it was the drunk driver's fault.

"It _was_ my fault. If I had said 'yes' then she would still be alive."

That may be the case, but where would that leave him, us? I was pretty sure I wouldn't have met him unless his brother hadn't practically forced him to come along on this trip. That thought saddened me, even though I wasn't certain how he felt about me or what would happen in a little over a week. I would still be grateful to him for opening my eyes to what love could be like for me. And the sex? I had never been able to voice my wants and desires and actually have them met, rather than curling into a ball afterwards with unmet needs or taking matters into my own hands later. I felt I could tell him anything and he wouldn't shut me out or better yet tune me out.

"Edward, if you had given into her you might have saved her life, but where would you be right now? Where would _we_ be right now?" I asked, still crushed against his body. He would be with her and not me right now.

"I don't know, but she would be alive."

My thoughts ran with the idea of never meeting Edward. I would be with the girls right now drinking way too many Mai Tai's and talking about our failed relationships until one of us passed out, which was usually me 'the light weight'. I would still be stewing over Jacob and our problems. This past month, on many occasions – such as tonight – when I would down drink after drink with my girls, I would take out my phone and try to drunk dial Jake, thinking maybe he'd take me back. But Alice and Rose – being the best fucking girlfriends in the world – would take the phone away before I could hit send. In the morning, I would always be grateful for their watchful eye over my drunken-ass.

I continued to wonder how these last few days have changed me. I was shy, that part was a given. But just his mere presence allowed me to be bold enough to verbalize my lust for him after our first dinner date. It was something I'd never done or asked for, but something about his voice when he asked me what I wanted, it was like the universe opened up, allowing my hidden desires to come out and tell this gorgeous man _exactly_ what I wanted. It felt amazing to fulfill that hidden longing, which only spurred me on to satisfy other desires as well. They weren't _all_ sexual but having experience only with Jacob, well I wanted to try anything and _almost_ everything. Thanks to college, Alice, and Rosalie, my curiosity was definitely piqued. So, to actually _feel_ what was previously only stories of their experiences and vast amounts of porn, I could feel my confidence – and libido – rising. Edward's healthy sexual appetite and his ability to make me cum harder than I ever thought possible was something I wanted again and again.

I couldn't deny the gravitational pull I felt for Edward. Just being away from him for a few hours had me almost begging for his touch. I couldn't deny the ache in my chest at his absence, the only relief coming when I was finally in his embrace. Even knowing him for less than a day, I wanted to be consumed by him. Every day since has been a struggle for me not to wrap my entire world around this man and hold on tight because I knew once my true feelings were laid on the line, it would be up to him whether he wanted to reciprocate my love or not. Hell, I would take that he liked me a lot at that very moment verses nothing.

Everything about him - the way he looked at me, the way he touched me, even the way he made love to me - told me he cared for me more than just a summer fling.

I felt the tears streaming down my face. I, for the life of me, couldn't understand why I was actually crying. Maybe it was because he was always going to think about all the coulda, shoulda, woulda's surrounding Jessica's death. He could have possibly saved her life if he'd given in to her, true. But from experience, whenever someone was forced into marriage, one of them always regretted it later on in the relationship, which usually ended in divorce or hating one another. I knew a few lucky couples made it out unscathed, but that was the exception, not the rule. After all, that's what happened to my parents. My father, being the man that he was, pushed my mom into marriage before she was ready. She told me when I was ten that she had dreams, a plan for her life. But soon after the wedding, I was conceived. They held onto their dwindling relationship in hopes of making it work for as long as they could. In the end, my mom regretted getting married so young and thought she wasted her life. She never regretted me; she told me so every time we would discuss their relationship. She made sure I knew I wasn't the cause. She also told me later that Charlie pressured her into getting married and she – knowing she loved him at the time – gave into his wishes and married him.

I imagined that Jessica would have pushed for a wedding just after he graduated and before his residency started. I could see that he would have given into her because he loved her and married her. It's the kind of person he is. I could see he does the same with me; tries to give me anything I want. Although, I want for nothing so that's a moot point.

We held each other until our tears had dried up and the sobs had quieted down. I trailed my fingers through his hair and just held him close to me. He pulled away slightly, taking in a deep breath. I untangled my hand from his hair, letting it fall into my lap.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry you have to see me this way. It has been so long since I've thought about that night. It still hurts to imagine her…. gone. I will miss her always." His voice dropped off into a quiet mumble as he looked down at my lips. I involuntarily licked them.

"Edward, may I ask you something?"

He nodded his head still avoiding my eyes.

"Why did you tell me that story?" His eyes shot up to meet mine, questioning. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful you told me, I just wanted to know why you decided to tell me _now_ about Jessica," I said with trepidation.

"I told you…", he started and paused. "I told you about Jessica because I wanted you to know that that's the reason why I'm unsure if I'm capable of love again. She was everything to me. We had a plan, a life we wanted to start. She just wanted it sooner than planned. I loved her, Bella. I wanted to marry her, have 2.5 kids with her, and have the dream life my parents had. I had everything prepared for when _I_ was ready to ask her to marry me. My grandmother's ring standing by to slip onto her finger at any given moment, but I made a promise to myself to ask her when the time was right." It hurt to hear him say that four letter word and mean it. He did – and still does – love her. I was starting to understand, but it still fucking hurt. He brought his hand up to the side of my face, caressing my cheek softly. "When she died, a little part of me died. I closed myself off from the world, from my family, my friends. At the time, I welcomed the loneliness just to relieve the guilt I had for that night. I thought I deserved to be alone. I would have given almost anything to go back and change what was said and done. Maybe I could have convinced her to stay. I could've run after her and stopped her before she drove away. There are a million things I could have done but none of them will bring her back. And I have to deal with that every single day. I vowed to myself a year ago to never open myself up like that again." I could tell he meant every word. Maybe there was no hope for a relationship after all. My heart pounded in my chest with what I knew was coming. He wasn't able to love me, ever.

I willed my legs to move, to stand, to walk away, but I was frozen by the loving caress on my cheek, his warm hand melting my resolve. All I wanted was to be in his arms and forget everything in the world right now. I wanted to rewind time to before I told him I loved him, before all of this. I was happy then, blinded by lust and want. Boy, was I naïve to believe that there was this type of love out there for me. And worse, I knew whole-heartedly what I felt was love – but it would never be said in return.

I closed my eyes as tears fell down my face. I fully understood where he was coming from and with a whisper of a voice I said so.

I took his hand away from my cheek and placed it back in his lap. I needed to get away before I broke down completely. "I'm tired and need to go to bed," I said simply, trying to plan my escape.

He grabbed my hand as I began to lift my body up from the sand. "No. Don't go, Bella, please. There's so much I need to say," he pleaded with me.

I was sure he had plenty to say, but if I heard one more time that he couldn't return my feelings in any form, I was going to crack and I didn't want to do that in front of him. Not after everything that had happened tonight.

"Edward, please let me sleep on everything you've shared with me tonight," I said lamely. "We can talk more in the morning, okay?"

"No, Bella you have to hear me out. I have been thinking about this for the past two hours. I need to talk to you and I need you to listen," he said forcefully.

"I can't. Not right now, alright? I just need some time," I felt the dam starting to crack. My voice fractured as more tears fell down my face, "I need to go."

I stood up and turned to walk back to the hotel when I felt his hand seize mine.

_Please let go! _

_Please stop torturing me!_

"Bella," I could hear the pain in his voice as he pleaded, "Please stay." I could feel him stepping closer, ghosting his free hand down my arm until he reached my other hand. He took it gently into his, rubbing his thumb over the tops of my knuckles. I said nothing. "Bella," he whispered. I heard him take a deep breath and blow it out onto the back of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

We stood silent for a few minutes, me paralyzed by his closeness, powerless to speak.

"Can I walk you back to the hotel?" he asked, sounding defeated as he spoke. I was still unable to speak so I simply nodded my head, knowing that he wouldn't settle with me just walking away. Even though I wasn't going anywhere near a car, or traffic for that matter, he would want to make sure I arrived safely at my room.

He stepped to my side still holding one of my hands. I should have pulled away, knowing it was going to hurt worse for both of us if I didn't. But, I allowed him to continue to hold my hand as we walked through the bar, where everyone was sitting, staring at us. Alice and Rose both had puffy eyes and I quickly wondered if Emmett and Jasper told them what Edward had just told me. I let go of Edward's hand. He protested at first but I gave him a forced smile and nodded towards Alice who had my purse in her hands. As I walked up to her to take the purse, she quickly, but very softly, asked, "Is everything okay?"

I mouthed 'no' and turned away, knowing she would check up on me later tonight. As I walked away, I saw Emmett and Jasper both looking from me to Edward then back to me. They both gave me a half smile, possibly knowing I wasn't taking the news well.

Damn it, why does life have to be so damn complicated?

Why couldn't it be simple? I love him, he loves me. I could give him his 2.5 kids, his perfect American dream, hell I would even throw in a dog for good measure. See? It isn't that complex, well except for the kids though. I would have to renegotiate the number and maybe the time line. Let's say about five years down the line.

I felt his hand clasp around mine again as we left the bar, now with my purse. As we walked the short distance through the back doors of the hotel, through the quiet lobby, and into the once again empty elevator, I was hyperaware of Edward's eyes on me. Where were the herds of people when you need them?

"Bella, what can I say to make you hear me out. I have so much more I _need_ to say." His thumb stroked over knuckles a little firmer. "Are you mad at me?" he asked softly.

"No, I'm not mad at you," _ I'm_ _mad at myself for opening my heart up to you_. "I just need a little time to process everything."

The doors opened up to our floor. We walked, my hand still in his, towards my door.

"Can I at least stay with you tonight? Nothing will happen, promise. I just want to be near you."

The dam burst forth and tears fell uncontrollably from my eyes. I fumbled through my purse looking for my key.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

"Edward, I need to be alone right now," was all I could say before my resolve broke. I loved this man and all I wanted to do was curl up into his arms. I knew it would hurt in the long run to believe he cared for me like that. He was being nice, letting me down easy, and knowing that I was vulnerable.

I found my key and quickly opened the door.

Before I could step inside, Edward had spun me around, cupping my face with his hands; his thumbs were unsuccessfully wiping away tears. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the desperate and pleading look I knew he was giving me. I was just about to tell him to let me go when I felt his lips crushing into mine.

There was a newfound force behind his kiss. A raw emotion I was unfamiliar with. As he hungrily took my top lip into his mouth, sucking on it as if it was the last time. I gave in and kissed him back. As soon as he felt my willingness, he released my face, wrapping his arms around my body, crushing me against his chest. Everything within the last thirty minutes didn't matter at that moment, I was kissing the man I loved and for a fraction of a moment I was going to allow myself to be happy, to revel in this moment. One could live off a moment, right? I vowed to myself to hold onto this feeling in hopes that one day – a long time from now – I would find someone who made me feel this way again, even a portion of it would be enough.

I felt his tongue brush up against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened up willingly as his tongue attacked mine, ravenously. I loved it when he kissed me like this. No boundaries, no limits, just raw desire seeping through, filling me with a disheartened hope of a non existing future.

I felt him move forward, pushing me against my partially opened door. I had one of two choices to make. One was to give in and let him into my room and continue whatever this was or end the most perfect goodbye kiss and close the door behind me. My body wanted him to continue, but my heart was telling me to stop.

I listened to my heart.

I couldn't bear to torture myself anymore tonight. I pulled away, successfully ending the kiss. I tentatively took a step away from his body, squeezing through the slightly opened door and closed it behind me. Once the door was closed, I sunk to the floor with my back pressed against the door and proceeded to cry. I curled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees, and tucking my head in between my legs and chest. I could feel the warmth of his lips on mine, his taste on my tongue, the sweet musky smell from being pressed up against him. I closed my eyes, willing my mind to shut off but in a cruel twist of fate I found my mind focusing on the last few hours, trying to figure out what went wrong.

I sat there for a good twenty some minutes before my phone chirped at me from deep inside my purse. Wanting something to distract me, I opened my purse and took out my phone. Flipping it open to see I had three missed calls and five text messages. I picked myself up off the floor and shuffled over to the bed. The sheets and comforter had already been smoothed out wrinkle free and any evidence of our earlier events, gone. I secretly thanked housekeeping for their hard work and for taking away my painful memory of tonight's events.

I decided to sit in the chair, opposed to the bed as I opened my inbox to read my first missed text message. Surprise, surprise it was from Jake. The next two were from him as well followed by two from Angela. Of course I read hers first.

_I hope you are having a fab time, I'm so jealous of you right now. _

I read the next one and about dropped my jaw.

_Saw Jake today, he asked about you and I slipped that you were away in Hawaii. He may contact you, just thought I would warn you. love ya miss ya_

I quickly read Jake's first text message.

_Bells, please call. . . text something let me know you are safe. Angela told me you were in Hawaii!_

_Bella, I just want to talk to you. I've missed you_

My jaw hit the floor; it had been a long time since he has ever told me he missed me. The Jake that I once loved was still there, a very small piece of my heart will always belong to him, just as Jessica will always have a piece of Edward's heart.

I read the third message. It was sent just moments ago.

_I still love you _

I was torn. The man I loved didn't, no, couldn't tell me he loved me but the man that I don't love anymore could say that he loved me. I wanted to scream. More importantly, I wanted to know why. Why Jake still felt he loved me after all that I had to put up with this past year, hell the past two years of accusations and empty promises and the lack of trust.

I hit the speed dial button for Jake's cell phone, knowing he always had it glued to his ass.

Just after one ring, he picked up, "Bells is that you? You called me! Baby, I've missed you so much. Are you home?"

It was the voice of the boy I once knew back in Forks when we would spend all of our time together in his makeshift garage. It was that voice, that enthusiasm I fell in love with. But he was no longer the boy I remembered, but a man who didn't trust me.

"Yes Jake it's me and yes I'm calling you and no I'm still in Hawaii." I left out 'I missed you'. I secretly wondered if he noticed.

"I've missed you so much Bella. Have you missed me?" _Nope, he noticed_. How was I going to tell him that I do miss him without him getting the wrong impression?

"Jake, I have missed you…" I couldn't get the 'but' out to finish my thought process before Jake interrupted me.

"You have? Bells, I can't tell you how much that means to me that you've missed me." I could hear the excitement in his voice as he spoke and I secretly wished I had kept my big mouth shut.

"Jake, I have missed you, but that's not the reason why I called."

"Okay, why did you call?" His voice was deeper, almost hurt by the sound of it.

"I want to know why you texted me, saying you still love me?"

Without hesitation he blurted out, "Because I do, Bella. I still love you. I want you back. For the past three weeks, I've been waiting to tell you that. I love you Bells. I always have. I have been an idiot for not seeing how much you actually loved me. How blind I was to see you had only eyes for me. I was jealous of your life away from me. You were always going out with Alice and Rose or working at that coffee shop with all those wondering eye. I felt like I was losing you. I tried to control my anger when someone came up to you, taking you away from me. I've loved you for a long time and the moment Angela opened my eyes to show me what a jackass I'd been, I realized I had to tell you. To see that it was ME that pushed us apart, not you. I blamed you for a lot of my insecurities and I'm sorry. I am truly sorry." He finished his rant with a loud sigh over the phone.

I took in a deep breath. It was everything I wanted to hear over a month ago. It was the 'I love you' that I needed to hear a month ago, it was the 'I'm a jackass' I needed to him admit too. It was the words he needed to say but were too late. I knew the type of love I would get out of him. He may change but how long before he returns to his former self? He would be good for a while then slowly resort back to who he was destined to be. He was not a bad man, but he wasn't the man I loved anymore. Edward changed that for me.

"Jake, I don't think I, we, could go back to what we had. You said some things to me that I can't get out of my head."

"Bella, I'm sorry for that. I should have trusted you," he interjected.

"I know you should have trusted me, Jake. But calling me a whore when you _were_ the only person I had been with was really shitty and you know it." I could feel the blood boil in my veins at the memory of that day. It was why I broke up with him in the end.

"Bells, all I can say is that I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that at all."

I could tell by his voice he did regret calling me a whore but the fact remained that he did, in fact, call me a whore, in public mind you.

"No, Jake, I especially didn't deserve that. I gotta go."

"Wait, so there is no hope for us?"

I let out a huff of air and answered his question, "No Jake. I think we're just not meant to be together. I'm sorry if I gave you a false hope. Goodbye Jake."

"Wait, Bells. Why? Why can't you give us another chance? We were good for each other. I made you laugh," _ yeah you also made me cry multiple times_, but I kept that tidbit to myself. "We had some amazing times together. I miss you so much, you have no idea. This past month had been so hard for me. Every time I go to sleep, I dream about you and in the morning, well, you know how I am in the morning, Bella. I always think about you."

_The problem is I no longer think about you, _my mind screamed.

"You're the only person I've ever been with and you're the only person I'll ever want," he said truthfully.

"You _were_ the only person I have been with but…." I couldn't even finish the sentence without telling him I had been with someone else.

"What do you mean I _was_ the only person you have been with?" his distrusting tone was roaring its ugly head. "Have you met someone, Bella?"

I raked my hands through my hair, trying to decide whether to lie like my life depended on it or simply tell him the truth. I decided on truth, after all we were no longer dating, so I wasn't cheating on him by any means.

"Bella, answer the question. Have you met someone?"

"Yes," I said boldly.

I heard a noise in the background; it sounded like metal hitting metal. Was he throwing something? I waited silently until he spoke again. His voice was rough and ragged as if he was using every ounce of self control not to yell at me. I was actually impressed.

"So, when did you meet this guy?" I could hear the distaste he had for even mentioning another guy.

I took a deep breath and decided to be honesty. "I meet him here in Hawaii, our first day here," I said, hearing his breath accelerate.

"Have you…" he halted his question, remaining quiet for several agonizing breaths. I waited for him to finish, not sure of what he wanted to actually know. I wasn't stupid enough to offer what I felt he was asking.

"Have I what?" I asked, trying to ask the one question I hoped he wasn't asking.

"Have you fucked him?"

Yep, that's the one I didn't want him to ask. It was none of his business who I fucked or didn't fuck.

"That's none of your business, Jake, and you know it."

"The hell it isn't. We aren't broken up for more than a month and you go screw the first guy you see. What the fuck Bella? Here I am hoping that you would finally return my phone call and umpteenth text message so that I could apologize to you like I should have the day you walked away from us." Great, now it was me who walked away from us. Yeah, there's the old Jake I remember.

"First of all, Jake, we have been broken up for over a month now. So, what I do with whomever I want is my business, not yours. Second of all, I got tired of putting up with your bullshit! You called me a whore in public and expected me to swoon over your umpteen text messages that all read the same thing. It wasn't until you wrote that you missed me and that you still loved me that even sparked a reaction out of me. I wanted to hear those lines a month ago, fuck, I wanted to hear those two lines two years ago when things started go downhill, but no, instead you sat there ignoring me and accusing me of doing everything under the sun with every guy that glanced in my direction. Tell me Jake, why couldn't you tell me that when it would have mattered? Huh?"

My heart hammered in my chest. It was everything I had wanted to say over this past month but chickened out at actually saying it.

"I thought you knew how I felt about you. I never stopped loving you," Jake stated in a softer voice but continued, "I just didn't think I needed to tell you every day. I've wanted to tell you every day since we've been apart."

"I knew you loved me, Jake. I never doubted that, I just wanted to hear it from time to time."

"My actions spoke louder than words."

"You actions?" I repeated with an exasperated breath. "Jake, you didn't trust me."

"I did…"

"No, you didn't. You accused me each and every time some guy looked in my direction."

"You were barely making any time for me, for us."

"You know damn well that I was working to make ends meet, plus studying so I wouldn't lose what little scholarship I did have. The remaining time was with you or Alice and Rose. Between all of that, I had barely enough time to sleep, eat, and take a shower. I needed you to trust me, to know that I didn't look at other guys the way I looked at you."

"You're right, I should have trusted you. I will trust you if you'll let me."

"No, Jake, there is no _us_ anymore. I would say we could be friends, but I'm not sure we could go back to even that."

There was an awkward silence between us before Jake spoke again. "Do you love him?" I felt the knife dig into my chest, the one question I didn't have a truthful answer too. I did the only thing I could do. I lied.

"I don't know how I feel about him."

"Does he make you happy at least?" he asked, sounding defeated.

"Yes, Jake, he makes me happy." It wasn't a total lie, only four hours ago we were both happy.

"Well, I'm sorry for being too late for us and I hope that if it doesn't work out with this guy…. I'll be here for you when or if you need me. I do love you, Bella," his voice was soft and caring. He really did love me, but that would never be enough for us, not anymore.

"Goodbye Jake." With that, I hung up the phone before I could hear the words I so desperately wanted to hear.

I curled up into a ball on the couch determined to disappear from everything. My phone chirped once more. I opened it up to see that Jake sent me another text message. I almost didn't open it, but something made me flip open my phone. I opened the text message to see a picture of us; our faces scrunched up together, cheek to cheek with matching cheesy grins. It was the photo we took the minute he arrived at WSU his freshman year. It was one of our happier times together. It surprised me that he still had it on his phone. My phone chirped again.

_This was my favorite picture of us. We were so happy back then. I miss that and I do miss you. Love you always Jake. _

I took a good look at the picture and realized I did miss those times. I closed the phone before I could type in my response and tossed it onto the bed.

I shut my eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

I woke up the next morning to an annoyingly sound coming from the night stand. I stiffly walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Thank god Bella, I have been trying to get a hold of you for a while now. I tried your door several times last night, but you wouldn't answer. Are you alright? What happened?" Alice's chipper voice was wreaking havoc with my ever present pounding headache. I hadn't realized I had drunk so much last night.

"Alice, I'm fine, stop shouting."

"I'm not shouting. Can I come over?"

"Yes," I said, hanging up the phone. I walked over towards the door and opened it, expecting Alice to walk in at any minute. When I opened the door, I saw Edward propped up against the opposite wall, sleeping. His hair was exceptionally disheveled, bags under his eyes as if he had the same night sleep I had. His lips were angled down indicating that his dreams were not happy ones. I could relate I had nightmares all night.

"He's been there all night," Alice said, coming it view. "Jasper and Emmett tried to get him to go to bed but he insisted that he stay out in the hallway in case you came out." I looked down at Edward and wondered why he would have wanted to stay out all night just to watch my door. I was about to ask when Alice interrupted my train of thought.

"So," she said, closing the door behind her, effectively blocking my view of Edward. "What happened after you two left the beach?" she asked, sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed. She patted the seat in front of her, indicating to me to take a seat. I obliged, sitting opposite of her.

With a deep breath, I dove into what happened last night. I even told her about the kiss and my two dilemmas I had during the kiss, as well as my final decision to let Edward go for the sake of my own heart. I, then, told her about Jake and our conversation – she didn't like that very much but listened anyway. She was pleased that I finally told him everything I had been bitching about the last month. I told her about the picture I received and the text message that he wrote. It only brought up the painful memory that Edward was unable to love me, which started a round of tears all over again.

When I was through explaining everything, it was my turn to listen as Alice talked.

"First of all, I do have to ask – even thought I pretty much know the answer. Do you still love Jacob?"

"No, Alice, you know that. No matter what was said last night, I still know who I'm in love with."

"Good. Because last night when Edward was talking with you, Jasper and Emmett told us what happened to Edward and his former girlfriend Jessica. He said it was a hard time for Edward and that he blamed himself for her death. He also said that Edward had closed off his heart to everyone. Jasper told me that he has noticed a change in Edward since coming here and that you where the reason. You were the one to break through to Edward, to get him to live again. Jasper hasn't seen Edward this happy in a long time…even before Jessica. He also told me that Edward admitted that he was falling for you."

My heart leaped at her words. _Could it be true?_

"He said that you were the only one to make him feel anything. He cares for you so much that he refused to leave your door in hopes that he would see you if you left your room. His actions are telling me - and they should be telling you - that he does love you. He just can't say those words to you right now. From what I know, you didn't hear the entire story, Bella. Listen to everything he has to say before you react. Some of it may be hard to hear but just hear him out okay?" She took my hands in hers and squeezed then tightly.

"Okay," I said meekly, feeling my throat dry up. She literally bounded off the bed and ran over to the mini frig, grabbing a bottled water and throwing it in my direction before turning towards the door.

As she opened the door, she turned her head and reiterated, "Just listen." Without another word she disappeared behind the door, leaving me alone in my room. The defining silence was almost too much to bear. I downed the enter bottle of water before crawling off the bed and heading towards the door, knowing I needed to hear the rest of the story. I owed him that.

I opened the door, expecting to see Edward still be sleeping, but was surprised to see him standing up, leaning against the opposite wall. He looked worse than I thought. His brows were furrowed, his eyes were pained, and I could see the ends of his shirt had seen better days. He was a mess.

Without the big grand gesture, I opened the door wider and signaled for him to come in. When he didn't move from the opposite wall, my heart sunk even further, thinking I was too late to even hear him out.

"Edward," I said his name, feeling how dry my throat was. I swallowed loudly. "Please come in."

With that, he took small tentative steps towards me, never breaking eye contact. When he was only a few inches away from me, I could tell he wanted to touch me but resisted. So, I reached out and seized his hand in mine. I brushed my thumb against his knuckles just like he did for me last night. I felt him relax slightly in my grasp.

I wordlessly led him into the room, letting the door close behind us. I pulled him over to the bed where Alice and I sat moments ago. I let go of his hand to climb up onto the bed, sitting in the exact spot Alice sat. I patted the spot in front of me for Edward to follow suit. He slowly crawled up onto the bed, sitting directly in front of me with our knees touching. Even through jeans, I could feel the same spark tingling through every single cell of my body.

I picked up his hand and placed it in mine, fingering each digit and tracing each line.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, looking up into his sad green eyes.

**I want to thank lil ray of sunshine for her input on this chapter. Had some writers block and she pulled through and helped me out. Thanks hon. **


	18. Give it time

**Just a quick note, this picks up just after chapter 16, just after Edward told Bella about Jessica. **

**Edward POV**

The memories were so fresh in my mind. The sight of her car pulling out of the driveway, the phone call I got from her father informing me she had passed away, and the mind-numbing feeling after her funeral. The months that followed were a blur. I feared I would forget what she looked like or how she felt in my arms. She was everything to me: my future, my life. I couldn't imagine my existence without her, so, when she died, I lost myself. I never thought I would find someone who made my heart pound in my chest by their mere presence or make me smile more than I ever thought possible – until I met Bella.

I couldn't even look at her. I just stared blankly at the ground as the tears spilled down my face. I had been holding onto that dreadful night for over a year, allowing it to haunt me, to rule my every move.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, before I felt Bella's arms wrap around my neck, pulling me into a tight embrace. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling my resolve slipping as I gripped her shirt for dear life. I let out a heavy sigh in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent and letting it calm me.

"You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over," she whispered softly.

How could I not blame myself? I knew there was no control over the driver that plowed into her, but I could have stopped her, made her listen to me.

"You're a good person. It wasn't your fault."

"Oh god Bella," I sobbed into her neck, knowing I wasn't good for her. My grip around her waist automatically tightened, trying to hold onto the angel in my arms. I could feel her hand combing through my hair, calming me with every stroke. I let out a staggered sigh, while tightly closing my eyes.

"Edward, what happened was _not_ your fault," she repeated softly in my ear.

"It _was_ my fault. If I had said 'yes', then she would still be alive," I blurted out forcefully. I knew it was irrational and foolish to say I would have said 'yes'. For the past year of our relationship, I had doubted whether or not we were truly meant to be together. I had our future planned out, but she was never satisfied with anything since we left for college. It wasn't that I had stopped loving her; I just wasn't head over heels for her as I was back in high school. But I was determined to make it work, to see it through. To bring the essence of what we had back, I just needed time. It was the time she wasn't willing to give me.

"Edward, if you had given in to her demands, you might have saved her life but, where would you be right now? Where would _we_ be right now?"

"I don't know, but she would be alive." I knew there was a possibility that I would have never met Bella. I know without a doubt I would be getting ready for my final year at Dartmouth. I couldn't say for sure if I would still be with Jessica or not, but I would like to think that we would have tried to make it work. But now, I would never know.

But, the thought of never meeting Bella tore at my heart as I tried to wrap my mind around the thought. To never have touched her, to have held her in my arms pulled at my already aching heart. Being with Bella had opened my eyes to what I was apparently missing in my life. She was everything I had been looking for in Jessica and so much more. Bella had the ability to turn me on with just a coy glance and the innate ability to calm me down with a touch of her hand, and her ability to take my heart and fill it with the hope that there could be something more for me, for us. She deserved so much more than what I could give her. I wanted to open my heart to her, to love her, but I was afraid of getting it broken again.

We held each other tightly until our tears dried up. I slowly pulled away from her, taking in a shaky breath.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry you have to see me this way. It has been so long since I've thought about that night. It still hurts to imagine her…. gone. I will miss her always." I trailed off as my eyes moved over Bella's puffy red eyes, then, fell to her lips.

"Edward, may I ask you something?"

I only nodded.

"Why did you tell me that story?" My head shot up at her question. I looked deep into her brown eyes. I thought I was pretty clear as to why I told her about Jessica. Didn't she want to know? "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful you told me, I just wanted to know why you decided to tell me _now_ about Jessica."

"I told you…" I started then paused, trying to pull my thoughts together. "I told you about Jessica because I wanted you to know that that's the reason why I'm unsure if I'm capable of love again. She was everything to me. We had a plan, a life we wanted to start. She just wanted it sooner than planned. I loved her, Bella. I wanted to marry her, have 2.5 kids with her, and have the dream life my parents had. I had everything prepared for when I was ready to ask her to marry me. My grandmother's ring standing by to slip onto her finger at any given moment, but I made a promise to myself to ask her when the time was right." I caressed her cheek, softly asking her to understand why I must tell her this. "When she died, a little part of me died. I closed myself off from the world, from my family, my friends. At the time, I welcomed the loneliness just to relieve the guilt I had for that night. I thought I deserved to be alone. I would have given almost anything to go back and change what was said and done. Maybe I could have convinced her to stay; I could've run after her and stopped her before she drove away. There are a million things I could have done but none of them will bring her back. And I have to deal with that every single day. I vowed to myself a year ago to never open myself up like that again," I spoke nothing but the truth. It was my plan, _our_ plan, for our future that would never happen.

I lightly rubbed my thumb across her cheek as I saw her eyes close and tears start to stream down her face. Was she upset at what I said? I just wanted to be truthful with her about me, all of me.

"I understand," she barely whispered. It broke my heart to hear her so defeated.

I went to open my mouth to continue when she suddenly pulled my hand away from her cheek, halting my thoughts. "I'm tired and need to go to bed," she said quickly, trying to stand. I grabbed her hand, asking her not to go, to hear me out. She told me she wanted to sleep on all the information I had told her.

"No, Bella you have to hear me out. I've been thinking about this for the past two hours. I need to talk to you and I _need_ you to listen," I said forcefully.

"I can't. Not right now, alright? I just need some time." I saw fresh tears streaming down her face. "I need to go."

She stood up, turning her back to me and started to walk away. I couldn't let her leave without telling her everything. I wanted her to know what she meant to me and how she had changed me. I stood up quickly and grabbed her hand.

I pleaded with her to stay once more. When I didn't get a response, I knew I couldn't reach her any more tonight. I asked if I could walk her back to the room. She simply nodded her head. I continued to hold her hand as we walked through the bar, where Jasper and Emmett were both staring at me, knowing what I just divulged to Bella. I could see that Alice and Rose had puffy eyes and I knew right away that they knew about what happened. Bella tried to let go of my hand. At first, I protested a little by gripping her hand tighter, but she gave me a small smile and motioned toward Alice who was holding Bella's purse. Once she retrieved her purse, she started to walk away from the bar. I easily kept pace with her, seizing her hand once again as we entered the hotel lobby and into an empty elevator. I took my chance to ask her again to listen to me.

"Bella, what can I say to make you hear me out. I have so much more I _need_ to say." I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles. "Are you mad at me?" I asked softly.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I just need a little time to process everything."

_But you haven't heard everything. _

As I walked her to the door, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I didn't want to let her out of my sight. I just wanted to hold her, to tell her how she has changed me.

"Can I at least stay with you tonight? Nothing will happen, I promise. I just want to be near you." It was breaking my heart to see her cry in front of me.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

"Edward, I need to be alone right now."

_No__! I couldn't allow that!_

She opened her door and started to enter the room. I couldn't let her go just yet. I spun her around, cupping her face, wiping away stray tears. Her eyes were closed as I kissed her lips, trying to show her how I felt. I could feel her resist me at first, but all of a sudden, she gave in and kissed me back. I moved my hands from her face only to wrap them around her body, pulling her closer to my chest. It felt like days since we have been here. A rush of emotions flooded my mind as we kissed: hope, fear, longing, need, desire, and guilt. I grazed my tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth willingly, allowing our tongues to move as one. As I ravaged her mouth, I could feel the rush of lust building within me, wanting nothing more than to show her how much I wanted her. Without realizing my actions, I slowly moved her backwards towards the partially opened door.

She abruptly pulled away from me; a tiny whimper passed her lips. She slipped out of my tight grasp and slid through the door, shutting it behind her. And just like that she was gone. My Bella, my angel was gone.

My heart, which I figured couldn't get any more damaged, broke into a thousand pieces. I lost her. I didn't even get to finish what I was trying to say before she shut me out. I wasn't sure if I could love again, but I knew how I felt about Bella. It was the closest thing to love. I had to believe it.

"Bella," I whispered as I rested my head on the wooden door, wanting to be on the other side, holding her as she cried. I could only assume she had her back pressed up against the door, crying over me.

I did the only thing I could think of to doing. I knelt down in front of the door. I sat there for god only knows how long before I heard her sobs subside.

Thirty minutes passed when I heard a cell phone chirp from behind the door. I closed my eyes and placed my head against the door.

"Jake, I've missed you." I heard her say from behind the door. Was that the same Jake that accused her of cheating on him? Why was she telling him she missed him? I pressed my ear to the door, trying to eavesdrop on Bella's conversation. "Why did you text me, saying that you still loved me?" I heard her ask. Did Jake still love her? Did she still love Jake? Oh, god! Please tell me I didn't lose her.

She continued her conversation, speaking softly from time to time. I pressed further against the door, trying hard to listen to what she was saying. "I know you should have trusted me, Jake. But calling me a whore when you were the only person I had been with was really shitty and you know it." I could tell she was getting upset, but I was proud of her for sticking up for herself. "No, Jake, I especially didn't deserve that. I gotta go." I felt relieved that she was going to get off the phone with that douchebag.

"You _were_ the only person I have been with but…." I heard her say. Were they talking about me? I knew she had only been with me and Jake. "I meet him here in Hawaii, our first day here." I perked up, she was talking about me. "That is none of your business, Jake, and you know it." What was none of his business?

Then all of a sudden, I heard Bella shout, "First of all, Jake, we have been broken up for over a month now. So, what I do with whomever I want is my business, not yours. Second of all, I got tired of putting up with your bullshit! You called me a whore in public and expected me to swoon over your umpteen text messages that all read the same thing. It wasn't until you wrote that you missed me and that you still loved me that even sparked a reaction out of me. I wanted to hear those lines a month ago, fuck, I wanted to hear those two lines two years ago when things started go downhill, but no, instead you sat there ignoring me and accusing me of doing everything under the sun with every guy that glanced in my direction. Tell me Jake, why couldn't you tell me that when it would have mattered? Huh?"

My heart was racing. Everything about tonight made sense. From the moment Bella told me that she loved me and the expression on her face when I didn't say it back, to the conversations with this Jake guy who apparently stopped telling her two years ago. No wonder why she was so upset. I should have opened my big fucking mouth.

"I knew you loved me, Jake. I never doubted that, I just wanted to hear it from time to time." It was the same way she wanted me to tell her I loved her back. Maybe I could show it in my actions. I tried tonight with my kiss and how I touched her hand. I wanted to covey my feelings to her, if she would only let me.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Bella's voice state, "I don't know how I feel about him." I held my breath waiting for her to speak again. "Yes, Jake, he makes me happy." I let out my held breath in relief that she told him that I made her happy. She had made me so happy in the last few days, hell I haven't been this happy in the last few years.

_God, Bella please tell me I'm not too late for us. Please. _

"Edward, are you all right?" Emmett asked as he crouched down beside me. I opened my eyes and I could see Alice and Jasper right behind him, staring down at me. Rose was off to the side, giving me a small smile from the opposite wall.

I just shook my head from side to side unable to speak.

"Did she take the news well?"

"No," I whispered. "I don't think so."

"What happened?" Alice came and sat down in front of me.

I dove into what I had told Bella from the moment we left the beach to the kiss just outside the door. I admitted how I felt about Bella and how I planned on telling her so before she slipped behind the door. There was so much more I wanted to say, that I needed to say. Alice reassured me that I will get my shot it just had to be on Bella's terms not mine.

Alice gave me a soft smile and whispered in my ear, "Edward, she loves you. She just needs a little time to process everything about Jessica. She'll come around."

"Why don't you go to bed?" Emmett asked, while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I want to wait here in case she comes out. I just need to see her. I have to try." I could hear my own desperation, knowing how pitiful I sounded. On that note, one by one they left me alone to wallow in self pity. I was good at that.

After stewing over tonight's events, I couldn't help but want to beat on her door until she answered it. To make her listen to me, but Alice was right, I had to give her time.

What if she didn't want me anymore? After tonight, what if she didn't even want to look at me again? I ran my hand through my hair, trying not to panic at the thought of never seeing her again. Would she just go home? Leave early?

_Fuck_.

Why couldn't I tell her I love her? What was holding me back from admitting to her that I'm falling deeply in love with her? Fear? Pain? Was it the horrific idea of one day losing her? I had no clue what was holding me back, but whatever it was clearly was standing in my way of my true feelings.

I slid down the opposite wall facing Bella's room. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my arms over my knees. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration and let out a deep sigh. Just before I finally fell asleep against the wall, I had a thought. If this was what it was like to live without Bella in my life, I wouldn't want to live in it without her. I wanted her in my life. I needed her. Even if I didn't know exactly what love was, I was determined to find a way to love her.

I wasn't sure how long I was a sleep when Jasper slid down beside me.

"Hey, you been out here all night?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a huge yawn. I turned my head to face him, placing it on my folded arms.

"Did you figure out anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you figure out how you feel about Bella?"

"Yes. . . I love her Jasper, but I'm not sure I know what it is to love someone. With Jessica, it was the love I had for her back in high school and I realized that I was holding on to that love in hopes to reconnect with her, but she died before I could ever find out if what we had was true love." We stared at one another as he took in my revelation.

"Well, love is something that can't be controlled. When you know, you know."

"Is that how it was with you and Alice?"

"Yes, I knew the moment I saw her that she was everything I have been looking for in a girlfriend, in a partner. I can't imagine my life without her. I know we're moving fast but love makes you do irrational things sometimes. You just have to believe that it will all work out in the end. Plus, if it's meant to be, it will be. If you were meant to be with Jessica and you couldn't live without her, you would have said yes to her that night. But you didn't. Now that you have Bella, who is here with you and who loves you; what if she is the person you're meant to be with?"

"What does it mean to be in love?" I felt silly for asking, but if anyone would know the answer it was Jasper.

"Well, love can make your heart pound in your chest. You feel an unexplainable pull towards the person you're in love with. You're overcome with need and want to be consumed by that person. You can't imagine your life without them. You feel your hands itch to touch their skin. You feel your body come to life by their mere presence. It's everything I've seen between you and Bella. In the short amount of time you two have known each other, I have witnessed all of these things in both of you. You're meant to be together. Alice even said so. We all do. We haven't seen you this happy in the last 3 years of college, while you were dating Jessica. So, why are you denying yourself happiness?" Jasper finished as he swept his blond hair out of his eyes.

I thought about everything he just said. How did he know my heart races when I'm near her or that there was an almost magnetic pull towards her when she was gone? Or how I'm always overcome with need and want to be with her all the time? Or how my hand automatically moves to touch her arm or leg whenever she's near me? Was that love? If that was the case then I, most definitely, was in love with Bella, because I couldn't imagine my life without her in it.

"I love her, Jasper. I truly love her," I said out loud, baffled at my own voice as I said those three words. The three words she was dying to hear yesterday while I was holding her. It was the three words that she wanted to hear from Jacob when they were dating. It was the three words that I was finally able to say. Now if only she would let me in so I could tell her. "What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore?" I asked.

"You'll get your chance. Alice is in the room right now talking with her." He lifted himself off the ground, brushing the wrinkles out of his jeans. I stood up as well, anxious to finally see her, to talk to her. Jasper walked back to his room, once again leaving me in the hallway alone.

I heard the door open slightly and heard Alice say "Just listen" as she walked out, giving me a warm smile. I leaned up against the wall, bracing myself for the unknown.

Bella opened the door and for the first time since last night I fell silent as I took in her appearance. She looked like she had been up all night; bags under her red, puffy eyes, hair still in a messy ponytail with loose strands everywhere and the same outfit on from the night before. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and hold her tight, but my legs suddenly felt like they were knee deep in cement, preventing me from moving. My heart hammered in my chest as I stared into Bella's sad brown eyes. She opened the door wider as if to say come in, but I wanted to her to invite me in instead of just assuming.

"Edward," she paused, still staring at me. "Please come in."

_It's not too late. _

I took a deep breath as I pushed off the opposite wall and slowly walked towards the door, never taking my eyes off of her. When I was barely a foot away from her, I fought the urge to brush away a few strands of hair from her face. I wanted her to make the first move. Once again, she didn't disappoint. She reached out and took my hand, brushing her thumb over my knuckles, like I did last night for her. I relaxed immediately at the feeling of her soft touch. I could feel my heart racing with hope that I haven't lost my angel.

She climbed up onto the bed, motioning me to follow. I removed my shoes and climbed up onto the bed, sitting opposite of her. Our knees touched only slightly, making parts of me come alive against my will.

I waited for her to say something, to let me know why she was allowing me into her room. Was she going to listen to me? Hear me out? She picked up my hand again, lightly feathering my palm. In a soft whisper, she spoke, "I'm sorry."

Our eyes met and I could see sadness etched in her face.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for a lot of things." I stared blankly at her, wanting her to continue. "For not fully listening to you, for getting upset when you told me about your future plans, and for shutting the door on you last night."

"Wait, you got upset over my future plans?"

She nodded her head. So that explained the sudden change last night. "May I ask why you were upset by it?"

She took a deep breath, glancing at my hand in hers. "I was upset over it because of the way you were talking about Jessica and how many kids you wanted and that you loved her so much. I got upset because you said those words so freely when you mentioned her." She looked down at our hands. "I long to hear those words said to me with such passion and love."

"I'm sorry you were upset by that. Jessica and I did have a special connection in high school, and I was bound and determined to make it work for us. What happened that night changed my life, but if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't have met you."

Jasper's words 'if it's meant to be, it will be' rang in my head.

I felt her hand squeeze mine. I squeezed back and continued. "You have done so much for me. You have brought me back from a dark, sad and lonely place. I thought I deserved to be alone, Bella. You make me feel so alive. I haven't smiled so much in the last two years, I haven't laughed so hard in so long, and I haven't wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you." I brought my hand up to caress her cheek. "You don't know how long I have waited for you. You're everything I wanted and so much more. You make my heart race when you're near, my heart aches when you're away, and I have an overwhelming need to be with you, to be consumed by you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Last night was possibly one of my worst nights I've had in a long time. I thought I lost you when you slipped away from me." I fell silent, dropping my hand from her face and tracing it along her arm.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I continued to stare at our hands, squeezing and rubbing the tops of her knuckles in small circles.

"Bella, please tell me I'm not too late."

"No," I heard her whisper. _No, what?_ I looked up to see that she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked as I wiped a few tears from her cheeks, wishing she wasn't crying at the moment.

"To hear you say those things…" She paused for only a moment. "I can't tell you what that does to me. It's everything I feel for you. To know that I do that to you makes me very happy." She lifted up to her knees, wrapping her arm around my neck and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed her back, wanting to show her how much I was in love with her. How much she meant to me. I felt her tongue skim lightly over my lips. I opened up and slowly took in her tongue, savoring her familiar taste. After a few minutes of slow, deep passionate kisses, I pulled back wanting to tell her one more thing.

"Bella, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Bella, I lo…" She placed her hand over my mouth, preventing me from speaking.

"Edward, I don't want you to be forced into telling me something you're not ready to say. In your own words and actions, you've said you love me. That's enough for me right now. I want you to say those words when you're ready, not because I want to hear them. Okay?" she said, slowly removing her hand from my mouth.

"But I want to say them."

"No! Not right now. Right now I want you to kiss me."

I couldn't deny her anything. I would get my chance to tell her I loved her. I caressed her cheek, fully wrapping my hand around the side of her beautiful face. I leaned forward, gently pressing my lips to hers. They were so warm and soft as I leisurely sucked on her top lip, loving how she felt against me.

"God, Bella, I missed you," I said as an almost embarrassing whimper passed my lips.

I released her top lip only to claim her bottom lip. Wanting to take my time with her, to show her that I loved her, I was going to worship the very ground she walked on. It was the time she was willing to give me.


	19. He Loves Me

**I want to thank elektrikmistress and ****kismit1496 for their mad beta skills and suggestions. If it weren't for them I would have a complete mess on my hands. So thanks ladies.**

**Bella POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling the weight of Edward's arm tightly wrapped around me. The magnificent glow of the evening sun, dipping into the horizon set Edward's hair on fire. I took in his peaceful expression as he continued to sleep. His eyes no longer had the dark shadows underneath them, his brows weren't furrowed in pain and sorrow, and his strong jaw was relaxed, softening his features as he slept.

I traced his bottom lip, remembering how they were kissing me this morning. The way he slowly explored my lips, taking in my top lip and giving it special attention, only to release it and take in my bottom lip. His kisses were so sensuous they were pure torture and pleasure all rolled into one. I wanted him to devour me, take me right there, but he didn't. He just continued to pepper me with kisses, taking his time with me. I loved it. I felt like a teenager again as we lay on our sides facing one another in a tight embrace, kissing and relearning each other's body. His hands were splayed on my back, rubbing tenderly up and down in a soothing manner. I mimicked his movements, loving how his body felt under my fingertips. There was no urgency, no rush of passion, just the desire to be with one another, holding, fondling, caressing, and kissing. It was our way of reuniting, reconnecting, and it was the most sensual experience I have ever had.

No words were spoken, just soft tender kisses and quiet sighs. His hands continued to lightly rub small circles on my lower back. I placed my head on Edward's chest, letting the rhythm of his heartbeat and peaceful breathing lull me into a dreamless sleep. I was out cold within minutes.

He nestled closer to me with a contented sigh, bringing me out of my dreamless sleep. I quietly and carefully slipped out from underneath his grasp and tip-toed over to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, I flipped on the light only to come face to face with my reflection. I was still wearing the same tank top and jeans from the other night. My eyes were no longer red and puffy, but there were the tale-tell signs that my mascara had run down my face. My hair was even worse. It was one big rats nest with hair sticking out everywhere. I quickly combed out the knots, deciding to let it cascade down my back. I washed my face, feeling the cool water wash away all the tears I had cried.

I, then, crept through the bedroom towards the balcony, keeping an eye on Edward, to make sure he didn't wake. The warm ocean air awoke my senses. I took several deep breaths, basking in the smells of the ocean and flowers and the view of the beautiful sunset in front of me. It still didn't feel real that I was here in Hawaii and that out of all the hotels on this island, Edward and I both were in _this_ establishment. It makes me wonder if there is such a thing as destiny, fate, and kismet – whatever you want to call it. What else could have brought us together? We lived on the opposite coasts, we come from two different backgrounds, and yet we have found each other amongst the millions of travelers staying at this hotel, let alone this island. We also had a lot in common. We both had been plagued with heartache, we both make our closest friends and family a priority, we even have the same taste in music to an extent, not to mention the love we have for one another. What more could a girl ask for?

Our conversation from this morning was fresh in my mind. When he tried to tell me he loved me, I had to stop him. I didn't want it to be forced, like he _had_ to say those words to me. After talking with Jake last night and Alice this morning, I realized that Edward had told me he loved me by his actions. The way he touched me, the way he looked at me, the way he made me feel like I was the only person in the room. I didn't deserve his love after what I put him through.

If he does love me like I love him, then what are we to do once we leave here? Would we try a long-distance relationship? Would he come out and visit me? Could I afford to go see him? Would he get tired of the long distance relationship? Once he returned back home, would he find someone else to be with? Would he forget me after a while?

_Stop it, for crying out loud. Get a hold of yourself. Don't get all insecure now. He loves you._

He loves me.

We would have to make these last six days count, holding onto the time we had left together.

I felt Edward's warm arms slowly wrap around my waist, pulling me against his chest. I could feel his lip move as he whispered in my ear, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"About you and me and how you make me feel." I wanted to tell him so much more, but held back the fears of what we were going to do once we left this magical place.

"And how do I make you feel, Bella?" he said against my neck, kissing it softly.

Oh, dear god, did he know how to touch me! It felt like a lifetime since we had been together and my body was instantly ready. My breath hitched, my heart started pounding uncontrollably in my chest, and my girly bits were tingling with anticipation. But only one word could formulate how he was making me feel.

"Loved," I whispered as my head fell back against his chest - not sure if he heard me or not.

He held me tightly against his chest as we watched the sun disappear into the ocean in a comfortable silence. I wasn't sure where to go from here. I wanted so much to happen, yet nothing was happening at all. He just held me tight, gently caressing my stomach underneath the tank top. Where do we go from here? Do we just jump back onto the saddle or do we take our time?

I felt like a hormonal, sex crazed teenager wanting to seduce her boyfriend before he was ready. I just wanted to get back to where we were twenty-four hours ago - happy and without a care in the world. Not to forget the amazing hot sex we were having. I wanted that back.

I turned in his arms, slowly wrapping my arms around his neck. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his soft lips, trying to convey that I wanted him, all of him. I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me closer. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and was greeted with his eager tongue as I massaged it with mine. It was slow and passionate, but still no urgency behind it. Had I lost him? Did he not want this anymore? Refusing to believe that he didn't want this, I pushed him against the glass, forcing my body against his. My hand reached up and intertwined in his bronzed locks. I deepened the kiss in hopes of spurring a reaction from him.

"God, Bella," he said quickly before claiming my lips with a new found passion. "I wanted," he released my lips only to kiss my right cheek, "to go slow," kissing my other cheek, "I wanted to," kissing my forehead, "_show_ you how much I love you," finally kissing my lips again.

My heart filled with all the hope and love I had for Edward. His hand cupped my face as he pulled back to look into my eyes.

"I love you, Bella," he said, making sure that I fully understood what he was telling me.

_He loves me._

"I've loved you from the moment I saw you on your balcony. I just didn't realize it until yesterday when I thought I lost you." His emerald eyes sparkled as they bore into mine, causing my knees to weaken.

_He loves me._

He kissed my lips tenderly, taking his time with me. He pulled back once again.

"Say something. Please."

I paused, collecting my thoughts before I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"To hear you say you love me… I…I just… it means so much to me. You have no idea," I said, fighting back the tears that were welding up in my eyes.

"I love you."

"Say it again," I asked, taking in a deep breath, wanting to hear him say those three little words.

He smiled down at me, swiftly kissing me. "I love you, Bella Swan."

I kissed him back fervently, feeling the love that was emanating from him as he swept me up in his arms, never breaking our kiss as he walked us back into the room. He gently placed me beside the bed. His hands were at the hem of my shirt and his eyes were on me, silently asking if he could continue. I nodded my approval before he pulled the tank top over my head. Before I got the chance to remove his shirt, he tugged at the collar and pulled it forcefully over his head, tossing it in the same direction as my shirt.

"These have got to go," he said seductively in my ear as his hands tugged at the top button of my jeans. They gave way to Edward's long fingers as he slid them down my hips. I quickly stepped out of them, kicking them behind me.

"Well then, these have to go, too. " I looked up at him through my eyelashes, biting my bottom lip as I proceeded to strip Edward of his jeans.

There we stood in only our underwear, totally vulnerable to each other, and unbelievably turned on. My eyes traced down his chest, seeing every line of his muscular frame, including that deep 'V' that I so desperately wanted to lick.

Just as my eyes were wandering, I notice that he was taking me in, studying me. I licked my lips when our eyes met. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down with me onto the bed.

A sense of déjà vu hit me as I realized this was the same position we were in only twenty-four hours ago. The only difference was that I knew in my heart he loved me. So there would be no crying, no running away, and no denying Edward.

I felt his arms reach around to unclasp my bra. I lifted up to grant him easier access. As he slowly pulled my straps down and off my shoulders, he laid tender open mouthed kisses from my neck to the swell of each breast, taking each nipple into his mouth. I let out a soft moan each time he flicked them with his tongue, loving how my body reacted to his touch.

I felt his hands on either side of my waist, tugging on my panties. He leisurely pulled them down, slowly revealing my flesh to him. As they rustled to the floor, I heard him breathe out, "God, Bella you're beautiful."

He quickly stood to remove his boxers and quickly nestled his body between my legs once more. His hands explored my skin, causing my body to quiver under his touch. I could feel the moisture pooling between my legs in sheer anticipation. I didn't move, didn't make a sound as Edward continued to explore every inch of me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his touch, reveling in it.

I felt him hover over me, leaning down to the crook of my neck. "Bella, I want to make love to you," he said, laying a tender kiss just under my ear. I could feel his erection just outside of my entrance. He began to slowly rock.

"Edward, stop teasing me," I said with a huff, opening my eyes.

"Bella, love, I've only just begun," he said with his sultry voice. He bored his eyes into mine and with one last caress; he thrust himself inside of me, filling me. I let out a loud moan as I fully sheathed him.

As he began to move, I met his slow deep thrusts, wanting nothing more than to be consumed by him. The sensation was undeniably stronger as our release slowly intensified.

"I didn't know it could feel like this," I said, gripping his shoulders for dear life as the overwhelming feelings started to build. I was on the verge of tears and I had no clue why.

"Me neither," he said, claiming my lips as we continued to move. I wrapped my legs higher up on his waist, digging my heels into his beautiful ass.

I felt our rhythm start to waver as Edward's thrusts became more and more erratic with his impending release. I was so close, the tension in my stomach coiled tightly. I pushed my knees higher, pushing Edward deeper inside of me.

"Fuck, I can't last much longer," he hissed.

With a few more thrusts, we both melted with our release. I felt a few tears escape my eyes as I closed them. I clung tighter to him. I _needed_ to feel Edward as the overwhelming emotions threatened to explode.

His lips were on mine, kissing me passionately. I felt another tear escape as Edward deepened our kiss. His tongue tantalizingly massaged mine. I could feel him still inside of me, twitching and growing once more.

"No one has ever made me feel this way. Only you Bella, my love, only you," Edward said, as his lips hovered over mine. I kissed him back, wanting him to know that I, too, have never felt this way before.

As he became fully erect inside of me, I felt his hands against my back - one on my shoulders and the other one at my hips. "Hold on to me," he ordered. I did as he asked and felt my body being propelled upright, still connected to Edward. My legs now straddled his hips and my arms were tightly wrapped around his neck.

I gradually began to rock my hips up and down, moving slowly and purposefully. It was my turn to make love to him the way he did for me. I needed him to know how much this was different for me. The love I had for him was growing stronger, if that were even possible.

I felt Edward meeting my unhurried thrusts, taking me in deeper than I thought possible. I could feel my second orgasm teetering on the edge waiting to spill over. Just before I reached my release, Edward's hands cupped my face.

"I love you," he said, staring into my eyes. His words send me over the edge as my walls clamped down around him.

"I love you too," I said with strained breaths. His lips collided with mine and his hands gripped my hips as he thrust one more time before exploding inside of me.

We sat there for god only knows how long, wrapped up in each other's arms, unmoving. We were both covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Edward's hands brushed away the hair that was stuck to my skin as we tried to regain our breath.

"That was…" I was unable to find the perfect words to describe what just happened.

"Miraculous, mind-blowing – at least for me," he said with a chuckle.

"It was pretty mind-blowing for me as well," I said with a grin, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

He slowly lowered us both back onto the bed. I couldn't help but giggle at the huge grin on his face.

"What?"

"Has anyone told you, you are beautiful," I said honestly. I saw his cheeks blush slightly at my comment. "My, my, Edward are you blushing?"

"Maybe," he said, before dipping down to brush his lips against mine as he spoke. "But I like it when you blush much more." He traced his fingers in between my breast. "I love it when you blush here. It's my favorite."

And right on cue I felt blood pull to the very spot where his hands touched. "Mmmm, like I said. It's my favorite spot."

His hand traced down my torso and out of nowhere my stomach growled rather loudly, halting Edward's actions. "You need to eat," he said with a laugh. I couldn't argue with him. I hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. I nodded my head in agreement, laughing along with him. He quickly shot up from the bed and walked over to the desk, picking up the room service menu. He looked so natural, so relaxed, walking around the room, naked. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as he made his way back to me. With ease, he climbed back in bed, wrapping an arm around me as we gazed at the huge menu.

After he placed our order, he suggested that we take a much needed shower. I couldn't agree with him more. The hot water would do me some good. I gradually slid off the bed and sauntered over towards the bathroom. I started the shower, making sure it got nice and hot. I then walked over to the mirror. I let out a tiny giggle at the way my wavy curls stood out in every direction.

I was a mess, a blissfully happy mess.

I ran my hands through the unruly curls, grinning happily.

"Can I join you?" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me, sweeping my hair to the side.

"Of course."

Ten minutes later I was thoroughly cleaned no thanks to Edward who couldn't keep his hands off of me. I'm not about to complain, the man has great hands.

Right on time, there was a knock on the door signaling that our dinner had arrived. I quickly wrapped myself in an oversized bathrobe and walked out. The smells were making my stomach growl loudly as it anticipated food. I patted my stomach, silently telling it that food was on its way. Edward removed the lids to reveal two cheeseburgers and a mound of fries – the perfect after-sex meal.

I dove into the food like it was going to disappear. Edward laughed every so often when I would take a big bite out of my burger and then shove two or more fries down my throat. I hadn't eaten like this since I was ten and hit a growth spurt, I was hungry.

After I thoroughly stuffed my face, we discussed our plans for tonight. Edward suggested that we take it easy and watch a movie. I waddled over to the bed, still in my bathrobe, and curled up next to Edward who had his head propped up with pillows wearing only his pants from last night. He could wear a paper bag and look just as sexy.

I don't remember much of the movie. I was exhausted from the emotional roller coaster that was the last twenty-four hours, the two rounds of enthusiastic sex, and the huge dinner I just consumed. I was spent. Even though I _wanted_ to spend every waking moment with him and I wanted our time to last for as long as possible, sleep was winning the war. The future, the unknown, was looming and quickly coming to surface, but I just wanted to focus on us right now.

I heard Edward's low voice just before I slipped into unconsciousness. "I love you."


	20. New Day

**I want to thank elektrikmistress and ****kismit1496 for their mad beta skills.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. You guys rock!**

**Edward POV**

I woke up earlier than usual. Bella was curled up in my arms with a hint of a smile on her face. It was such a surreal feeling to have the woman I love in my arms. I wanted to hold onto this moment for the rest of my life. I meant what I said to her. I loved her more than she would ever realize.

I ran my hand through my hair. So much has happened in such a short amount of time. It comforted me to know that Bella was in my arms again. To know that she wanted me like I wanted her was everything I had hoped for with Jessica but never found. Was there such a thing as fate? Was I destined to meet Bella? If so, I would thank the gods for a lifetime for giving me such a beautiful angel. She had made me feel whole for the first time in my life.

I couldn't deny that I worried about my heart. I had opened myself up to Jessica, and now, to Bella that I feared having my heart shattered into a million pieces again. But I had to believe that this was different. And it was. Being with Bella, everything felt different. She made every cell in my body come to life and I loved it.

As if she knew I was thinking about her, Bella stirred in my arms, pulling my attention to her sleeping form.

"Edward," she hummed in her sleep. Just hearing her say my name was music to my ears. My heart melted at the serene expression on her face as her lips curled up at the ends, obviously having an enjoyable dream. I gently touched her face, brushing a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear. She moaned ever so softly as my hand brushed against her neck. She was wrapped in the oversized bathrobe from the other night. My fingers ran lightly on the edge of the fabric, barely touching her skin.

She repositioned next to me, laying more on her back, exposing her barely covered breasts to me. I ran my hand down the opening of the robe until I found the bothersome knot that slowed my movements.

"Please Edward," she said, speaking a little clearer, but still obviously asleep.

With an evil grin, I continued my devilish exploration. I could feel my cock growing with anticipation. I opened her robe, revealing her bare skin in the soft glow of the dimly lit room. It was just enough for my eyes to wander up and down her body. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen; the swell of her breast, her taut stomach, the small rise in her hips, and her lean legs.

I traced my fingers delicately over her skin until I reached in between her legs. I slowly and intentionally circled her clit, enjoying the kittenish moans coming from her parted lips. My finger slid down her slit to her entrance where I was surprised to find she was already wet. I glided my finger up and down her pink lips, circling her clit once more before sliding inside of her.

I felt her hips come up off the bed, slightly, trying to cause more friction. I continued to move inside of her, slipping another finger into her heated core. Her slumbered moans were music to my ears, egging me on. I had to have her. I lowered my body down in between her legs, gently coaxing them to open wider. I bent my head down and licked her sweet, pink folds, loving how she felt against my tongue. Her breath quickened as I circled her clit, earning a deep throated moan.

"Oh…Mmmm…..Edward." I looked up to see that her eyes were still closed. Could she still be sleeping? As I tried to determine if she was asleep or not, she mumbled, "Don't stop."

I smiled and continued my task at hand. I slid two fingers inside of her, working to bring her to release. I was determined to get her up one way or another. Little moans emanated from her parted lips as I continued to bring her pleasure. I felt her walls start to tighten around my fingers, knowing she was close. I felt her hand grip my hair tightly, pushing me even closer.

"Oh my god! Edward! Holy fuck," she exclaimed.

_Now she's awake_

"Yes, Love?" I lifted up to look at her.

"Oh, for the love of god, don't stop!"

I chuckled at her and obeyed her wish. I bent back down and continued my ministration. She came shortly after, screaming my name.

"Now that's a way to wake up in the morning," she said with a satisfied grin on her face.

"I thought you'd never wake up. You were just about to give me a complex about my oral skills. I felt like I was losing my touch."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about, Edward. I just thought I was dreaming. I went to reach down to relieve some of the building tension and that's when I found your head in between my legs. And let me just say, it was better than any dream."

_Holy fuck, she was going to touch herself. Fuck that's hot. Wonder if she would do that for me and let me watch?_

"So, you were going to touch yourself?"

"Yes."

"Next time can I watch?" I said nervously. I wasn't sure if it was crossing a line. I wasn't sure if I would want her watching me while I beat off. But then again, it could be completely hot.

"Edward Cullen, you little perv… although," she said, tracing her hand down my bare chest. My heart pounded with her teasing tone. She briefly stopped at the top of my boxers before dipping her hand underneath, grabbing a hold of me. "I'll do it only if I get to watch you." Her hot little hand gripped tightly around me, causing me to groan rather loudly. I attacked her lips, turned on more than I thought possible.

We made love until the sun came up, completely engulfed with one another.

"I love waking up in your arms," Bella cooed, while drawing circles on my chest.

"I simply love you." I kissed the top of her head, loving how easy it was for me to tell her I loved her.

"I think we have to rejoin the world outside this room," she said, looking up at me, slightly pouting her bottom lip. I mimicked her pitiful look; not really wanting to leave a very naked Bella.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. I'm surprised Alice hasn't knocked down the door by now or called at least to disturb us." I said, knowing every time we were in her room someone always knocks on the door.

"Well, give her time. She'll annoy us soon enough. Wonder what she has planned for today?" Bella questioned, with a smile at the thought of her friend.

A timid knock sounded on the door, grabbing our attention. I quickly looked over at Bella wondering if she secretly called, who I presumed to be Alice, at the door. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to come up with an explanation but found none. With a shrug of her shoulder, she slipped away from me, quickly pulling on the bathrobe that was discarded earlier this morning.

She slowly opened the door to reveal Alice nervously tapping on the door frame.

"Is everything okay?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yes, Alice, everything's just fine."

"Can I come in?"

"Um… sure," I heard Bella say.

As Alice caught sight of me, she stopped. Her expression went from worried to elated within two point five seconds.

"Oh, I'm so glad everything worked out. Last night, I saw room service with two dinners on the cart, but I didn't want to say anything or bother you. Oh, I'm so happy for you two." She was jumping up and down, clapping her hands and squealing.

"Yes Alice," Bella giggled at Alice's excitement, "everything worked out."

Alice's eyes fell on me – naked in Bella's bed with only the bed sheet wrapped around my waist. I felt so exposed, and yet, so happy to be naked in Bella's bed, just not with Alice in the room.

"I see. So, do you two feel up for getting some breakfast with the rest of us?" she asked.

"Yes, we'd love to join you for breakfast. I'm famished," I said, flashing Bella sly smile. She immediately bit her bottom lip, blushing a lovely shade of red.

"Okay then, we'll see you two downstairs in thirty minutes." She literally danced out of the room.

Thirty minutes later we were dressed and walking into the restaurant where we were greeted by the entire gang. Alice and Rose tightly wrapped their arms around Bella, pulling her away from me, while Jasper and Emmett came up to me.

"Hey bro, Alice says you and Bella made up." Emmett came up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Congrats Eddie boy."

"Thanks man."

"So, what happened?" Jasper asked, stepping closer to me lowering his voice.

I gave them the quick version that we had talked everything out and that I finally told her that I loved her. I couldn't help but look over at Bella when I said those words.

"I told you that you were in love with her. You just didn't know it yet," Jasper said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, ushering me to the table with everyone else.

We quickly sat down. I took my place beside Bella, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"So, I've got something planned for today. Everyone interested?" Alice inquired with a smile.

"What's today's adventure? Hopefully, no more Luau dance classes, that was torture enough," Emmett stated with a laugh.

"Hey, you looked smoking hot in that grass skirt, my big Kahuna," Rose added, rubbing Em's bicep, giving him a suggestive look. The sight was making me gag when the entire table erupted in laughter.

"Oh no, I don't want to see you in a grass skirt for a very long time," I said, not being able to contain myself.

"Hell, any skirt for that matter," Jasper added.

"Okay! I guarantee no grass skirts, but bathing suits are required and that's all," Alice announced.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of this already." Emmett rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"You're such a horn-dog," Rose snapped, playfully smacking his shoulder.

"Babe, you know I like to see you in your skimpy red bikini," he retorted, while adding, "or nothing at all," under his breath.

"It's your wandering eye to the other scandalous bathing suits on the beach that annoys me."

"Babe, I only look, I don't touch," he said with a huge, goofy grin.

"Well, as long as you don't mind me eyeing up some buff, native Hawaiian then we'll be even. 'K babe?"

I will say this; Rose doesn't take any of Emmett's bullshit. I liked her even more for standing up to him and his crazy hair-brain way of thinking.

"Well, Em you won't really be seeing a lot of bikinis. We are signed up for snuba-diving," Alice said, glancing at everyone at the table.

"What's that?" Bella asked. "I thought you had to be certified to go scuba diving."

"It's not scuba diving it's snuba-diving. It's a mixture of snorkeling and scuba diving. It gives you the freedom of diving down 20 feet without the having to come up for air, and you don't have to be certified to do this. It will be fun. Everyone in?"

"Yeah, I'm in!" I said quickly, glancing over at Bella.

"Me too."

"We're in," Emmett boasted, placing his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"You know I'm in," Jasper said lovingly.

"Well good, we need to be ready in about an hour at the marina."

We all finished breakfast, talking non-stop about this snuba thing as well as some other activities for tomorrow. The talk of plans gave me an idea of a place I desperately wanted to take Bella. I knew she came here with her friends, but I was selfish enough to want her to myself for the last few days here. Our family had a remote island where we would stay for weeks at a time. All I had to do was make one phone call and I could have it cleaned and fully stocked with food and supplies. I couldn't wait to make that phone call once we left the table.

We all went our separate ways once we exited the elevator. I told Bella that I needed to get changed into my swim suit, make a few phone calls, and that I would meet her in a few minutes.

Once in my room, I immediately went to the phone on the night stand and dialed the familiar number. Miguel was very helpful and followed all of my instructions and promised to have the cottage ready in a day's time. As I set everything up for the remaining three days of our vacation, I wandered into the bathroom and took a much needed shower.

Ten minutes later, I was dressed in my bathing suit and heading towards the door. I opened it to see Bella standing in front of me, wearing a tiny cotton dress that showed off her amazing legs.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome," she retorted, staring at my bare chest. I blushed slightly and turned to grab a shirt from my bag. "Oh, don't cover up on my account."

"I'm not. It's for the other wandering eyes, ogling my goods," I said, laughing at the idea of others staring at me.

"You do have nice goods," she said, running her hands under my now covered chest. I could feel my cock growing with just her touch alone.

"Bella," I warned, "don't tease me right now."

"Who said anything about teasing," she replied, stepping into my room, letting the door shut behind her.

I glanced at the clock knowing we had about fifteen minutes before we were to meet the others in the lobby. I grew harder knowing exactly what we would be doing for those fifteen minutes.

I claimed Bella's lips, kissing her hard as I shoved my tongue into her mouth. She met me with the same amount of ardor, driving me wild with her passion. I turned her in my arms and slowly backed her into the room. When we bumped into the arm of the couch, my dirty mind knew immediately how I wanted to take her. My raw, caveman brain wanted to simply ravish her against the couch.

I released her lips and all but growled in a deep raspy voice, "Turn around and bend over."

She sucked in her bottom lip and turned until her back was facing me. She looked over her shoulder up at me as she bent slightly over, sticking out her ass.

_Holy…. fuck, just look at her. _

I lifted the short cotton dress up over her perfectly shaped ass. She had on the vibrant blue bathing suit from the first day I saw her. The color was an unbelievable shade against her not so pale skin.

I slid the skimpy material down her legs, revealing her beautiful bare ass. I caressed each cheek, squeezing and kneading the tender flesh. I quickly tossed the shirt I had just put on and lowered my swimsuit, freeing my strained cock. I reached around, testing to see if she was ready for me.

She was.

"I haven't even done anything to you and you're so wet," I rasped in her ear.

I placed a hand on her upper back, lowering her head down, getting her into position. I reached down in between our bodies, gripping my shaft and slowly entering her. We both moaned in unison at our joining.

I started a fast but steady rhythm, thrusting my hips against that beautiful ass. She was so much tighter in this position. I solicited a 'fuck' as her hips shifted back against me.

"Ngh… Oh..." Was all she could say as I continued to move inside of her. Her left hand gripped the back of the couch, bracing herself against the force of my movements. I could feel my primitive animal instinct to just pound into her take over. Seeing her like that was driving me feral with need; the _need_ to be deeper inside of her, the _need_ to totally possess her, and the _need_ to make her mine.

I ran my hand up her back, untying her bikini top, needing to touch her soft skin. I pulled the cotton dress the rest of the way over her head, wanting to see all of her. My hands moved roughly over her skin, grasping, massaging, and pinching her taut nipples.

"Oh god! I love how you touch me," she moaned, looking over her shoulder. Our eyes met and I could see her dark, lustful eyes taking me in. It was one of the sexiest think I have ever seen.

"The way you look….the way you feel," I said, touching her skin and caressing her bare back with opened mouthed kisses. "Touch yourself Bella. I want you to come with me."

She took her right hand from couch, bringing it in between her legs and started to circle her clit. I felt her stroke herself vigorously. Her walls tighten around me and I knew she was getting close. I gripped her hips as I thrust deeper, trying to bring me my own release.

With incoherent cries of passion mixed with our names being yelled out in the quiet room, we rode out our blissful orgasms.

"Just when I think it can't get any better, you have to go and do something different," she said, slowly lifting her body upright.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

"Hell no! I love it. You keep me on my toes and keep me guessing. I never know which Edward I'll get."

"What do you mean by 'which Edward you'll get'?"

"There are times when we are together when you are so sweet, tender, and giving. Other times, you are rough, aggressive, and demanding. I love both sides and like I said, it keeps me guessing which Edward I'll get."

"Oh. Well, as long as you love it both ways. You just drive me wild sometimes. I can't seem to control myself." I pulled her to my chest, moving her hair from her shoulder to notice the bite mark I gave her a few days ago. It had all but faded away, but I knew it was still there. After all that has happened, my mark was still there. I gave it a gentle kiss. "We need to shower off and get ready before Alice beats down our door." She simply nodded and headed towards the bathroom with me in tow.

After a quick rinse off, we were redressed and ready to head down to the lobby. Alice and Jasper were already sitting in the main lobby, looking mighty cozy from where we were. Just their glances alone made me feel like we were intruding by walking up to them. Bella cleared her throat as we approached, catching the attention of the happy couple.

"Hey you two! Judging from the noises coming from your room, I figured you weren't going to make it down here," Alice teased with a smile. Bella blushed beside me. "Well, don't worry, you're here now. Plus, we're still waiting on Rose and Emmett to come down before we can go," Alice finished as she looked down at her watch.

Five minutes later, Rose graced us with her presence followed by, a very satisfied looking, Emmett. "Either Em got laid or he has got something shoved up his ass, judging by the look on his face," I whispered in Bella's ear. She giggled at my comment while starring at Emmett.

She turned her head to whisper in my ear, "Judging by _your_ expression after our recent little romp, I would say that, yes, Emmett got laid." I raised my eyebrow and gave her a look that clearly said that she was full of shit. She just shook her head and laughed.

We hopped into a cab and rode to the marina for our snuba-diving session. It was the one thing I hadn't done. In all the years I had come here or anywhere for that matter, I have never been snuba diving. The one time we were signed up to get certified for scuba diving, we had a family emergency that took us away abruptly. Since then, we haven't been back to take the class. So, snuba sounded like a happy medium.

We arrived at the marina and filed onto a pontoon boat where a few other vacationers were awaiting for the same excursion. A newlywed couple who couldn't stop sucking face for more than a few seconds and a family of four: mother, father, son, and daughter. The daughter looked to be 18 and proceeded to bounce between Emmett, Jasper, and finally resting on me. I diverted my attention to Bella as she sat down next to me and placed my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. The young girl turned away abruptly, apparently a bit pissed off by my gesture.

"Good day everyone, my name is Mick and I'll be your snuba diving guide. My assistant, Tony, will assist the second group," the man named Mick said, in an Australian accent. I could see everyone's eyes on this man - including Bella's.

Oh, this is going to be an interesting day.

**SNUBA DIVING is a mixture of snorkeling and scuba diving. It requires no certification. You do have a breathing tube with air tanks that floats on a raft above you. You're able to dive down 15 to 25 ft. for about 35 min at a time. It's a total blast and on your next vacation somewhere, give it a go… I highly recommend it.**


	21. Two is Better Than One

**I want to give some mad love to by beta ****elektrikmistress for her beta skills. If it weren't for her I would have a complete mess on my hands. You're the best**

**The song towards the end is by Boys like Girls "Two is Better than One" a duet with Taylor Swift. I recommend you listen to it when you get to the bottom. Trust me.. **

**Okay enough talking, more reading…. Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

"G'day everyone, my name is Mick and I'll be your snuba diving guide. My assistant, Tony, will assist in the second group," said the hot, tight-shorts-wearing man with an Australian accent. Really was there a need to wear such tight shorts, even though they did look rather nice on his muscular frame?

"Has anyone been snuba _or_ scuba diving before?" Mick asked, looking around to the wide-eyed, eager group. When no one raised their hands, he continued, "Okay, anyone been snorkeling?" Everyone raised their hand, except for me and the two lovebirds that somehow managed to stop dry-humping each other long enough to listen to the instructor. "Okay, good. So for a few of you this may be a little awkward. But I'll be here to help." The boat pushed off from the dock and we were officially on our way.

"I'm gonna get you all set up with your breathing apparatuses, masks, and fins for your dive today. When we stop at our destination, I'll be assisting everyone with weight belts so you don't keep floating back to the surface. I want you to get the full benefit of this excursion."

As he continued to speak about the local fish and marine life that we would be coming in contact with, I glanced over at Edward who had a weird expression on his face. I reached over, taking his hand in mine. "Is everything okay?" I whispered.

He simply nodded his head, flashing me a half-hearted smile. Something was up, he never just half smiles at me. I followed his gaze to Mr. Down Under and noticed that he was glancing back at me periodically as he spoke as well as looking down at our intertwined hands. I quickly understood his issue and leaned into Edward once more, placing his hand almost in between my parted legs. "Edward, do I need to shove my tongue down your throat to show this Aussie with over-baked skin that I'm with you?" I saw his eyes darken with my statement. I swear if it were just our group and the honeymooners I would have straddled his lap and done just that, but unfortunately for Edward there was a family on board. Even though the honeymooners didn't seem to care, I did.

He turned to me with a devilish smile. "Maybe you should," he baited me, knowing I probably wouldn't do it.

I just stared into Edward's sparkling green eyes, shocked that he was actually daring me to shove my tongue down his throat, but in a strange way it really turned me on at the moment. Without looking around to see who may be watching, I fisted his hair in my right hand and pulled him forcefully towards me, claiming his lips with mine. He instantly opened his mouth, allowing me to dart my tongue deep within his mouth as I massaged his tongue with mine. I felt, more than heard, a throaty moan radiate from the back of Edward's throat, sending a wave of desire throughout my body. I pulled back before I had the sudden urge to strip off his shorts and continue my lustful demonstration.

I looked around to notice everyone including the honeymooners had their mouths open wide with shock at my public display of affection.

"Nice," Emmett stated, giving Edward the thumbs up. I couldn't stop the radiating blush that was spreading everywhere. Even Alice was beaming at me with a wide smile.

"Alright, now that we have _everyone's_ attention," Mick said, intentionally looking over at us. "I would like to warn you about a few dangers of being out in open water. There is nothing to be afraid of. You may come in contact with sharks if you do the most important thing to remember is not to panic. There are several species that frequent these waters: you may meet some White-tip Reef Sharks, Tiger Sharks, and occasionally the Scalloped Hammerhead Sharks. Usually they keep to themselves, they are just as scared of you as we are of them. If you have anything on that sparkles, I suggest you take it off now or cover it, because the sharks are attracted to the glimmer."

He continued on with the other various marine-life in the water that we might see. He then showed us some useful hand signals that would indicate if we were distressed, if we see something, how to get someone's attention, if we were okay, or if we needed to go topside. He even showed us a few signals to distinguish different marine life so if he saw something, like a sea turtle or eel, he could notify us. There was so much information and so many signs that I was getting slightly overwhelmed. As if he read my mind, he mentioned that many people make up their own signs and actions. He reassured us, mainly me, that as long as I stayed calm everything would be alright. We signed waivers stating that if anything happened to us we couldn't sue them for not informing us of the dangers and procedures for this excursion.

He then announced that we would be separated into two groups and that we were going to view a sunken ship and the coral reef nearby. We were informed that our dive would be approximately 35 minutes long. While I was terrified about a possible shark encounter, I was more excited than anything else.

The boat had come to a stop and Mick announced for everyone to come below to get fitted for our weight belts. As we waited patiently to be fitted, I felt Edward's hands snake around my waist. I leaned back into his warm embrace, knowing there was always something about being in his arms that made me feel like nothing would ever happen to me.

Once we all had our gear on, we walked to the edge of the boat and down the makeshift ladder and into the cool, blue water. I was just about to slide on my mask when the weight belt quickly pulled me under. A brief flash of panic rushed over me as my head dipped under the water unable to stop the downward motion. A hand grabbed my arm, pulling me back to the surface. I didn't even have to know who was holding me; I would know Edward's arm wrapped around me anywhere.

"I got you. I won't let go," Edward whispered as I took some deep breaths, steadying myself. I raised my head and gazed into his worried eyes.

"I know. I'm counting on it." I smiled up at him.

"Come on you two. We've got some fish to see," Emmett's booming voice announced from the tiny raft that held our air tanks.

"We're coming." I grumbled.

We swam the small distance to the raft. Mick came up behind us to connect our air tubes and to inform us to take slow deep breaths to get use to mouthpiece and breathing under water. With Edward's hand, we both went under water. At first, I had the instinct to return to the surface for a big breath of air, but after 5 min I was comfortable enough to stay underwater, finally taking in the majestic surroundings. It was completely breathtaking.

Never letting go of Edward's hand, we slowly made our way to the bottom with everyone else. Mick was in full scuba gear and at the head of the pack. I took my first official look at the beautiful untouched underwater world. There were fish everywhere. And the colors were simply beautiful. I really didn't believe him when he started listing off the twenty some odd fish that we would see at the reef. They were literally everywhere, surrounding us. At first it was kinda freaking me out, but I knew Edward was right beside me holding my hand. He squeezed it gently, reassuring me that everything was alright.

Ten minutes in, I was so engrossed in the marine life that I wasn't paying attention to where everyone else was. Without warning I felt something clamp down around my leg, scaring the living shit out of me. I turn to see if I was about to be swallowed whole by a tiger shark when Emmett's ginormous hand retracted from my leg. He was holding his stomach as if he were doubled over laughing.

_That son of a bitch_.

I was going to kick his ass when we were done. I mumbled into the mouthpiece, gripped it between my teeth. Edward pulled me close, placing his hands on either side of my face. With three fingers, he gave me the 'okay' sign. I nodded my head and simply pointed to his jackass brother. He looked back at Emmett, squinting his eyes in what presumably looked like I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-for-scaring-my-girl look. I smirked the best I could when I saw Rose come up to him and punch him in the shoulder.

_Serves him right._

For the remainder of the time, we swam past the sunken ship and the beautiful coral reef. Between Edward and I, we both took the entire roll of film while we were down there. We captured photos of a sea turtle swimming right beside us, a huge stingray just below us, the magnificent colors of the reef, and of course, the huge rusted ship below. Now, all we needed was a shark to complete the photo album. We were even dorky enough to try and take a picture together, but I doubt it would turn out that great.

I kept looking behind me just to make sure Jaws, or Emmett, wasn't sneaking up behind us wanting an afternoon snack. Thankfully, we didn't see any sharks but there were some really big fish that looked like they were pretty hungry.

We resurfaced near the boat. All of us were in awe and voicing what we had seen. Mick and Tony came around to assist us in taking off our weight belts. I was all too eager to get mine off. Feeling free and ten pounds lighter in the water, I removed my flippers and mask and handed them to Mick as he helped me up onto the boat.

The ride home was anything but quiet. As soon as I reached the upper deck and saw Emmett bent over looking through Rose's huge beach bag, I nailed him.

"Babe, have you seen my… ouch!" he yelped when I punched him with all my might.

"Ha, serves you right for scaring the shit out of me. I thought you were a shark," I spat, feeling the fight or flight all over again.

"Awww, come on Bella, I was just playing around," Emmett said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just having some fun. Honest."

"Well, you owe me."

"I owe you? What the hell does that mean?"

"Yes you owe me and it means that when the time comes you have to do what I say without question," I said, placing my hands on my hips to emphasize my point.

"Well make it good," he said, taking a drink of water, "because there isn't anything I won't do." His goofy grin spread across his face.

I smirked up at him, knowing there was something he wasn't comfortable with; everyone had at least one thing they would never do. Mine used to be, and still is at times, performing in public - mainly singing. I would have to ask Rose if she knew of anything incriminating that would help me embarrass the shit out of him.

"Oh I'll make it good," I countered as I strolled over to Edward who had a sly grin on his face. I took the seat next to him and gave him a confused look as to why he was smiling at me like that.

"What?" I finally asked.

He leaned into my side, pressing his lips against my ear. "Em has a fear of singing in public."

"Are you serious?" I whispered. Edward just nodded and started to laugh. "He's afraid of karaoke?"

"He's not afraid of it. He just can't sing to save his life."

I broke out into a fit if giggles trying to picture "Mr. Charismatic, Larger than Life Emmett" singing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' off-key. I had to admit I'm not that fond of Karaoke myself, but after a few glasses of liquid courage I usually don't care if I sound like a wailing cat.

"So Alice, what else are we doing today?" I asked, wondering what was next on her agenda.

"We are going back to the hotel to change and get ready for an early dinner, and then we are going out drinking," Alice announced with an oddly familiar smile.

The taxi pulled up to a rather large building with ivy growing up each side and about a thousand twinkle lights that draped around the well-maintained shrubs. A huge neon sign proudly displayed the bar's name, BAR 35. Alice quickly announced that it was the 'it' bar to go to. I shrugged my shoulder thinking a bar is a bar, you drink, listen to music, you drink some more.

If I was impressed with the outside, the inside was over-the-top amazing. I was used to the run of the mill bars Alice would drag me too back in Washington; with moose heads and stuffed fish that lined the walls. Here, there were elegant black and white photos along with more colorful neon lights that illuminated the large room in a soft glow. The bar was off to the right and already packed with patrons ordering drinks. The tables were spread out all over the place creating almost a checkerboard pattern throughout. On the far wall, there was a stage for what I presumed to be for live bands and a dance floor in front. With Three Days Grace 'Are You Ready' playing in the background by the DJ in the far corner, I was ready for a night out with Edward and my friends.

"This place is fucking awesome," Emmett announced as he took in the surroundings. "Why didn't we know about this place?" I saw his jaw slack when he eyed the wall of beer. "Ooh, I'm in heaven. Look at all the beer they have. Holy…." His hand went over his mouth as he ogled the beer, no doubt deciding which one to try first.

I shook my head. Men and their beer.

"Come on, let's sit," Edward said, grabbing my hand, pointing to a large table off to the right. Just as I was about to take my first step towards the table, the music stopped followed by the DJ announcing that it was time for Karaoke. _What?_ I quickly glanced behind me where I knew Alice was standing. She had a look of pure giddiness on her face as she started to jump up and down with excitement. I gave her my best death stare as the DJ announced the first singer to the stage. So that explained the familiar smile when she told us on the boat that we were going drinking; I was instantly embarrassed due to my lack of vocal skills, not to mention Edward was standing beside me. I didn't mind Karaoke that much, but I usually didn't know anyone, except for Alice and Rose.

_Ah hell_.

A very excited Alice dragged poor Jasper to the table where, now I can see, a book of songs laid open. I felt like I was lined with lead, not wanting to move from my position. Alice had a natural talent and a voice of an angel. She could sing the pants off the Pope or rock out like a bona fide rock star. Even Rose was talented. She had an amazing voice, simply awe-inspiring, that could silence a crowd with a love ballad, make a grown man cry or 'raise the roof' as her last boy toy put it. I had no clue if Edward could sing, that was a round of questions we haven't gotten too, yet.

I shook off my nerves and walked over to the table, taking a seat quickly, wanting to down first drink to calm down my growing anxiety. Rose slid into the seat next to Alice as they quickly fumbled through the book, looking for their first songs of the night.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, looking behind me. He stood there, frozen, looking at the poor schmuck on stage giving his all to David Cook's "Come Back to Me."

"Em," Edward hollered, motioning with his hand above his head to get Emmett to come sit down. As he stepped closer, I saw that the color had literally drained from his face. When he noticed I was looking at him, he cleared his throat and immediately changed his expression to one who could care less that someone was standing on stage butchering a great song. I was not fooled.

The waitress came over to our table, announcing her name was Melissa and welcoming us to the establishment. We quickly placed our orders only to have Emmett announce rather nervously to keep them coming.

I was two drinks in and I felt as if I were loosening up for the moment Alice would demand I get up on the stage. Feeling my tension, Edward seized my hand, rubbing circular patterns, trying to sooth me. "You don't have to go up there," he whispered in my ear.

I gave him a warm smile, thinking it was so adorable for him to say that. "You don't know Alice. It's a thing she has done over the past three years to sort of help me step out of my comfort zone. It makes me nervous until I get up there and start singing. Mind you I don't have the best voice." I could feel the blush warming my cheeks as I fully admitted my non-existent singing ability. I downed the rest of my drink, suddenly feeling very thirsty.

"I think you would be amazing." Edward smiled lovingly, before softly kissing my lips. Was there anything this man could not do that wouldn't make me into a pile of goo?

"Do you sing?" I asked, pulling back a little to look into his eyes.

"Can he sing? Hell yeah, he can sing! The man is talented beyond belief," Emmett boasted out loud. I looked up at Edward who had a scowl on his face.

"Enough!" He practically growled.

"No! You used to love to sing and perform," Emmett said sternly, speaking in a firm brotherly tone, furrowing his brows. He turned to me, changing his hard expression into the relaxed, friendly, familiar appearance, "Bella did you know that Eddie here can play the guitar and the piano?"

"No… I didn't." My eyes never leaving Edwards' as I gave him a questioning look, wondering why he never told me he was talented; as if it would have made a difference to me. The topic of talents never really came up in any of our many conversations. Okay, he did tell me he was talented with his hands. I just assumed it was a blatant sexual innuendo; I quickly agreed with him about his 'very talented hands' and moved on.

"You can play the guitar and piano? That's wonderful, Edward. I never knew."

"I _used_ to play."

"What do you mean? You don't play anymore?"

"No, not since…."

_Oh!_

"Since Jessica died," I finished for him. He merely nodded his head, focusing hard on the label of his beer bottle. With his thumbnail, he started to peel off the foreign label, obviously uncomfortable with the memory. I removed his hand from the bottle, pulling his attention away from his thoughts.

"Edward, I would love it if you would sing with me. You could help me with my fear of singing in public." I was desperate to pull him out of the sudden slump he was in. I had only a few days left with him, I didn't want one moment to go by and have him sad about a past I had no control over.

"I don't know Bella."

"Please Edward," I said, trying not to push him. I knew anything dealing with Jessica was hard on him. But I also knew you couldn't live in the past and that you have to face your fears head on, otherwise you would regret not taking that leap of faith. I wanted him to take that leap with me, to trust that he could move on with his life and possibly gain a piece of himself in the process. I waited with baited breath for his reply.

As he stared into my pleading eyes, he let out a deep sigh. He caressed my cheek, speaking just above a whisper, "When you look at me like that, how can-I say no to you?" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. He was willing to take that leap of faith with me, knowing I would be there to hold his hand, as I knew he would do the same for me.

We looked through the vast collection of songs, trying to pick out the best one for us. I was actually excited to be singing with Edward. For some reason it calmed me, knowing he would be standing beside me, helping me face my fear.

Edward's finger rested on a song and with a crooked smile he stated that it was the one. I looked at the song title and immediately knew it was perfect. He wrote down the title and our names on the small piece of paper. With a quick peck on the cheek, he stood and walked over to the DJ, handing him _our_ song.

My nerves were rising as each person walked up to the stage to sing their song. I had no clue when we would be up, so I had to mentally prepare myself for that moment. I downed my third drink, wiping away the excess from the apparent hole in my bottom lip.

"Nervous?"

"A little," I admitted, sucking in my bottom lip, tasting the remnants of my Long Island Iced Tea. Edward's thumb brushed my bottom lip, sending a wave of heat coursing through my body.

"There is nothing to be nervous about," he said, brining his lips just inches away from mine. I could smell the heavenly scent of Edward's cologne and the sweet aroma from the imported beer. "I could make you… forget." His lips turned into the perfect crooked smile that was just for me. He didn't even give me a chance to say yes or no or to have a single thought as his lips pressed deliciously against mine. His lips on mine caused my knees to weaken, my heart to accelerate, and my resolve to slowly chip away. I didn't even remember why I was nervous in the first place. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, wanting to taste his tongue - beer, a hint of toothpaste, and all Edward.

I grumbled softly as he pulled away from me, speaking softly, "Are you nervous now?" His breath fanned across my face, causing the remainder of my nerves to vanish.

"Um hum." I couldn't articulate the word correctly, even though it was as simple as a yes.

"Up next are Bella and Edward singing 'Two Is Better Than One' a duet by Taylor Swift and Boys like Girls," the DJ announced.

All the breath escaped my lungs as my vision narrowed to the suddenly overly bright stage. Was it always this quiet in here? I swallowed hard wondering where my fourth drink was. In a panic, I quickly snatched the first thing I could grab to quench my dry throat.

"Ugh…..that is disgusting," I said, fighting the urge to spit the bitter beer taste lingering in my mouth.

"That's some good quality shit right there. Plus it serves you right for pilfering my beverage." Emmett snatched back his beer bottle, petting the bottle as if I hurt its feelings. _Really Emmett?_

Alice – being the best friend in the entire world – handed me a glass partially filled with what I presume to be water. I took it greedily, downing it quickly. If I thought the bitter beer was nasty, the overwhelming flow of straight vodka streaming down my throat burned as it radiated in my chest. I could feel my body temperature rise as Edward lifted me from the chair, assisting me to the stage. My heart raced in my chest for many reason, but for the life of me I couldn't make it slow down. It was the familiar, yet terrifying, feeling I would get just before performing. Mix that with three drinks, a shot of vodka, and Edward's arm wrapped around my waist; I was in performance anxiety heaven.

"You can do this." Edward's words reassuring that he was doing this _with_ me. I took a deep breath as we made our way to the center stage. He handed me a mic and flashed me a drop dead, sexy smile. My heart skipped a beat as I stared straight into his sparkling green eyes, easing my nerves.

The music started to play; a low rustic guitar played in the background. The large flat screen displayed the words of our song. As the words light up, signaling for Edward to start singing, I was stunned at the angelic tones coming his perfectly shaped mouth.

"_I remember what you wore that first day. You came into my life and I thought, hey. You know this could be something_." His voice mixed with the words of the song made every cell in my body come to life. I felt like we were the only two in the room, and he was singing to me and only me.

"'_Cause everything you do and the words you say. You know that it takes my breath away. And now I'm left with nothing_." His piercing eyes met mine, and the amount of love emanating from them tugged at my heart. He reached down and intertwined his fingers with mine, giving them a gentle nudge.

The prompter lit up with the upcoming chorus. With one more squeeze of my hand, I lifted the mic to my lips and took a deep breath. And, as if the heavens opened up and granted me with an angelic voice to match the man standing beside me, our voices collided harmoniously in perfect pitch and tone.

"_So maybe it's true. That I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time. To figure out the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone. And I think two is better than one_." I couldn't help but realize how true those words were. It was as if the song was made for us. How Edward showed up in my life, how everything he _does_ takes my breath away. I was starting to feel like I couldn't live without him in my life.

The words lit up signaling my solo. I lifted the mic up to my mouth once again, thinking how perfect each word displayed on the monitor was exactly how I felt towards Edward.

"_I remember every look upon your face_." Edward raised his mic, adding in his lyrics.

"_The way you roll you eyes, the way you taste. You make it hard for breathing_."

"_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away. I think of you and everything's okay. I'm finally now believing."_

As we both raised our mic's to the joint lyrics, I could see the unhindered love from his eyes. The way he held my hand, the tone in his voice as he sang. There was so much between us, so much to figure out, so much to learn that we did have the rest of our lives to find out who we were together_. _

"_That maybe it's true. That I can't live without you. Maybe two is better than one. There's so much time. To figure out the rest of my life. And you thought that it got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two is better than one. Yeah, yeah"_

We finished out the song, hand in hand. Our eyes never leaving one another as our voices melted together. I was deeply in love with him. I knew a few days ago that I loved him, but the more he opened up to me the more I wanted to be a part of his life and I wanted him to be a part of mine. As the music came to a stop, we barely noticed the roar of the crowd clapping and wailing in front of us. All I saw was Edward; all I heard was his deep breaths as he continued to stare into my eyes. Without warning or hesitation, he yanked me into his arms and kissed me for all to see. The kiss was fervent and urgent as he lifted me off the ground. My only response was to wrap my hands around his neck and hold on while he pressed my body tightly against his.

Just when I was about to come undone, the DJ announced the next singer to the stage, practically telling us to get off the stage. Edward slowly released me to the ground, but kept his arms tightly around my body.

"You were amazing. I've always like that song but for some reason singing it with you, made me realize how much you mean to me. I can't explain it very well, but…" I silenced him by putting my hand over his mouth.

"You don't have too. I feel the exact same way," I said, moving my hand from across him lips the caress his cheek.

"You two were amazing," a dark haired girl announced as she stepped up to us.

"Thank you," I said meekly, suddenly remembering there was a crowd full of people that just heard what I'm considering _the_ most intimate duet ever. I handed her the mic as I realized she was the next one up to sing. We both made our way down the steps and back to our table. Alice was beaming from ear to ear, Rose's jaw was slack and still in shock, Emmett gave Edward two thumbs up and proceeded to drink his beer, avoiding eye contact with the stage at all costs, and Jasper was smiling up at Edward and me as if he knew something we didn't. They each congratulated us, some more exuberant than others. I knew Alice was pleased as she pulled me down beside her to pick out another round of songs. I looked over at Edward to see Emmett had his arm around his shoulders spouting comments like; "You were awesome" and "I told you so". If Edward's singing could make me come unglued than I couldn't wait to hear him play the guitar or the piano. I was a sucker for musicians.

As I was flipping through the massive book of songs, one particular song jumped out at me, making me laugh uncontrollably. It was a song that was played at a frat party back in Washington that Rose invited us to. The theme, because there was always a theme with the Zeta Kappa Theta's, was Rock-n-Roll. They had Rock Band playing in the back ground, where grown men – boyish men – were playing with tiny guitars, a drum set, and a mic, singing this particular song. I remember the guy trying with all of his might to hit every note with the proper pitch. It was funny as hell. I knew right away that this song would be the perfect one for Emmett to sing.

The grin on my face amplified as he turned in my direction, looking completely clueless as to what was about to happen.

"Oh Emmett."

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Ready to pay up?"

**Alright, I do have to ask what your favorite song to sing is. Either up on stage at your local bar for Karaoke night or in the shower where the echo is oh so sweet or jamming out in your car… so tell me, I want to know. :D**

**Also, does anyone have any guesses as to what Bella is going to make Emmett sing? Review and let me know.. **

**I have to give a shout out to some amazing friends of mine. Go read their stories; they're in my favs… **

**Bettygale "The Pattinson Project" and "Moon Over Forks"**

**Sunray16 "Moonless Night" and "Eternal Equinox" and "Beyond Dusk"**


	22. Roxanne

**As always, I want to thank ****elektrikmistress for her mad beta skills. As well as kismit1496, Bettygale, and sunray16, for offering their input, suggestion, and all their help in talking me through this chapter, massive emails, and tweets. I love you all.**

**Thank you everyone who made some really funny, really cool song choices in your reviews. I thought long and hard and the thought of Emmett singing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua was a close second. The song I chose was something I witnessed firsthand while playing Rock Band with a group of friends. I have it on video and let me just say it is funny as hell. I would love to post it, but he would totally kick my ass for doing so. **

**As always I don't own anything Twilight, I just get to fuck with them from time to time… Especially Emmett… I love the man.**

**Edward POV**

"Pay up for what?" Emmett said with a slightly panicked expression.

"For this afternoon remember, you owe me," Bella countered, tapping her fingers on the glass in front of her.

"Okay," he dragged out, "what did you have in mind?" He took a long pull from his beer, possibly dreading the only thing he actually feared.

"I have in my hand the perfect song for you to sing." Bella's smile was smug as she held a tiny piece of paper in her delicate hand.

Emmett swallowed quickly, trying to avoid spitting out his 'good quality shit' beer he was drinking. "You want me to sing?" he asked, trying to regain some of his dignity as beer poured out of his mouth. It was sad really to see Emmett – the one who could kick anyone's ass just for looking at him wrong – scared of singing. It never stopped him in the shower. God knows how much I loved that growing up. I would do anything to erase the image of Emmett, naked and shaking his ass while singing "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix A Lot out of my head. A shudder ripped through my body with the memory, I was 8.

"Yep," Bella said, popping the 'p' at the end. She slowly handed him the piece of paper, revealing the song choice.

"Oh, fuck no!" Emmett balled up the tiny piece of paper and threw it over his shoulder as if that would make the entire notion disappear.

"Oh, fuck yes!"

"NO!"

"Baby, it's just one song. It's even a short song at that," Rose said smoothly. She leaned over revealing the 'puppies', as Emmett calls them, as a distraction. The girl was good, I would give her that, but Em was a tough cookie and never backed down.

"Babe that is the shittiest song, amongst all the shitty songs in the entire world. There is no fucking way I'm singing that." He turned his eyes away from the 'puppies' and focused on Bella, who didn't look like she moved an inch. "Pick another song or pick another task. I'm not singing that shit." His arms crossed over his chest, showing his unwillingness to back down.

"No, you said, and I quote 'Well make it good, because there isn't anything I won't do.' Where those not your exact words to me?" her eyebrow raised, daring him to say no. When he didn't, she continued, "I want you to sing that song."

"Edward, please man, help a brother out." He begged.

"Em, sorry bro, but you did scare the living crap out of her. Just do the song and move on." I placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, knowing the unwillingness of either to back down. "What's the song?" I asked looking back at Bella.

"'Roxanne' by The Police."

_Roxanne! There was no fucking way I would ever sing that song… and I can sing. _

I looked back at Emmett and with the straightest face I could muster, "You are so screwed, but nothing beats 'Baby Got Back'… just sayin." I threw up my hands, giving him a knowing look. I lifted my beer silently condemning my brother to the fuckery of a song choice. Seriously who sings that anymore?

"Fuck, shit, motherfucker," he mumbled to himself… mostly.

"Are you scared, Emmett?" Bella asked, resting her head in her hands, trying to look coy.

"No! I'm not," he said rather angrily. "I'll do anything else," he pleaded. "I'll run naked through this bar, I'll sing 'I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy' at the top of my lungs. I'll wear a dress, shave my legs, and wear a bra with padded boobs. I'll get up on that stage and give everyone my best Chip and Dale moves."

"The hell you will," Rose spat.

"Please Bella, pick something else."

"I want you to sing that song. I don't want to see your twig and berries or how well you would have looked in a tight mini dress with padded boobs. I want the song."

"You aren't going to drop this are you?"

"No," she said, shaking her head from side to side.

Silence…

"Fine, I'll fucking do it." I stared at my brother for a moment realizing that this was the first time he had ever backed down from a fight. He was no longer a tough cookie in my book, but a soft, chewy Chocolate Chip Tollhouse cookie motherfucker.

"Yay!" Bella hollered loudly, clapping like a five year old at Christmas. She quickly jotted down the info again and ran to the DJ to give him her selection.

Emmett's hand rose up, signaling to our waitress. She came over rather quickly, taking his order of several shots. "I _so_ don't want to remember tonight," he said as the waitress went to fill his order.

5 shots later, Emmett was up on stage, mic in hand, wobbling a bit. The all too familiar guitar strums filled room. Emmett flipped us off and shook his head in utter disgust. If looks could kill, Bella would surely be dead right about now.

"_Roxaaannneeee_." His voice bumped up an octave for the next cord, "_You don't have to put on the red light_. _Those days are over. You don't have to sell your body to the night." _

In true form – as per Emmett's request – we downed shots every time he had to say Roxanne. Do you realize how many times that name is in that fucking song? Let me tell you a lot.

"_Roxaaannneeee. You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Walk the streets for money. You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right. "_

Five shots later, we were all eyeing Bella for her song choice, grumbling as we downed yet another shot. Emmett's tone had spiked two octaves as he continued to massacre the already shitty song.__

As Emmett wailed out the last repeating lyrics, I felt Bella's hand playfully on my upper thigh. She rubbed absentmindedly up and down my leg, causing my dick to grow in anticipation of what may come later tonight. Her fit of giggles and snorts – yes she snorted – made everyone around us bust into an uncontrollable laughing fits. I watched in utter amazement at how her eyes wrinkled up at the ends as she laughed and how her nose scrunched up as her smile reached her eyes. When she would throw her head back laughing, my eyes darted to the tender flesh of her exposed neck.

Emmett, true to form, raised up his hands in absolute triumphant delight to the roaring crowd applauding him for either ending the song or making a total ass of himself. I was for both.

"Booya! Take that shit!" Emmett boasted, picking up one of the many still-filled shot glasses and downing it quickly.

"You were," Bella snorted, "grrrreeeaaattt! Roxaaannneeee."

"I think you're drunk," I said, brushing her hair to the side, revealing the neck I had been staring at for the last five minutes.

"I think you might beeee right," she said, slurring her words and flashing me a breathtaking smile.

"You're kinda cute when you're drunk. I might have to take advantage of you," I said huskily, nipping at her neck. I felt, more than heard, her moan as I grazed my tongue over her heated skin.

"Oh dear lord, give it up you two," Rosalie said playfully, as she turned her attention to an overly boisterous Emmett. He had grabbed two handfuls of Rose's hair, and as if he were riding a horse, he slapped her hair down and yelled "yah". I so didn't want to imagine what was playing in my brother's overactive imagination at the moment, but I could see Rose's eyes squint to a piercing slant as she turned and punched him in the arm. Her words were soft, but fierce, as she scaled him in front of us. Without a blink of an eye, he had his arms wrapped around her, whispering his apology no doubt. My brother, pussy whipped, who knew? Okay we all were; the lot of us at the mercy of the women we love.

"NO! I like it when he sucks on my neck," Bella said boldly, pulling on my shirt, forcing my head into the crook of her neck to continue my assault.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are other things that can be sucked," Alice chimed in, smirking at her insinuation of where Bella lips could go.

I smiled against her skin, knowing just how right she was. I could feel my cock grow in anticipation with her words and the thought of Bella's lips wrapped around me.

"That too," Bella announced, with an exultant smile. My dick leapt for joy.

"You are torturing me," I whispered in her ear.

She sucked in her bottom lip and looked up at me with a sad expression across her face. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to torture you."

I cupped her face to let her know that I was serious, "I didn't say I didn't like it." I smiled down at her. As if I were the stealthiest motherfucker in the whole wide world, I grabbed her hand in mine and slowly dragged it under the table to show her just how much I was enjoying being tortured. She gave my shaft a squeeze, causing me to hiss as her hand drifted up and down my very notable, aching bulge.

With one more painful, yet, pleasurable grasp, Bella released me, leaning into my side, her voice just above a whisper, "When we get back to the hotel. I'll show you exactly how you make me feel." I just about leapt out of the chair, throwing Bella over my shoulder and took her back to the hotel to do just that. But I refrained for the sake of her friends, enjoying a night out. I could control the raging monster that simply wanted to ravish every square inch of her. I was civilized enough and could keep it in my pants one evening…or at least a few more hours.

The night went on. Over the next hour we drank, listened to some really not-so-great songs, and some surprisingly awesome singers. The two that surprised me the most were Alice and Rose. Alice was a ball of energy and as that little pixie took the stage, and started to sing Joan Jett and the Blackhearts 'I love Rock n Roll'; it about knocked my socks off. She sounded just like Joan Jett; even the 'OW' was on key. The entire bar started to clap hands over head in time with the beats, singing along with Alice. As for Rose, who shocked me with her music choice, singing Phil Collins 'Against All Odds', was nothing but amazing as she poured her heart out onto the stage. Emmett was literally perched on the edge of the table with his head in his hand, looking up in awe, like a lost puppy looking up at his master.

As I sat there listening to Rose sing, I thought back to when Bella asked if I could sing. I had a flash of what my life was like only a year ago, and how singing was my only release during school and the long weeks away from Jessica. It helped to fill the void that was growing between us and the stress of school. Emmett and Jasper would go with me to open mic night at the local bars in town. I would bring 'Big Red' with me and play the latest song I wrote or play whatever I was in the mood for. It was unbelievably freeing to get all the frustrations in my life out and into the open. It was better than downing a twelve pack of beer, and ending up in the bathroom praying to the porcelain god till three in the morning, before graciously passing out on the cold tile floor. I've had too many nights like that.

Emmett's voice quickly pulled me from my thoughts as he announced to Bella that I _could_ sing and that I was rather good. I glared at him, trying to get him to just drop the matter all together. He knew why I didn't sing anymore and he was goading me for the last two months to get my guitar out and just move on. What did he know? He never settled down with anyone long enough to last past breakfast the next morning. How could he know what it felt like for me and expect me to move on just like that.

Emmett responded like the typical asshole that he was, revealing that not only could I sing, but I could also play the guitar and piano. My mind shot to my vintage guitar 'Big Red' – I was twelve when I got her and loved the red markings against the light pine wood, plus it was huge, hence the name. It had a collection of mementos from over the years; stickers, signatures, dings, scrapes, and a very special engraving I got put on the last time I used her. It was Jessica's initials, the date she died, and a lily – her favorite flower. It was my way of commemorating her death.

Bella voiced her surprise that I could play. I inwardly shook my head, "I _used_ to play." I intended it to be a silent answer, but I guess I said it out loud without realizing it. Of course Bella was being Bella, so she inquired about the past tense of my newly revealed talent. To which I responded with a 'no' and trailed off. But in true form she knew exactly where my head was at and finished my thought, and my memory of Jessica. I found it a little less painful, yet the pain was still there. All the questions, all the regret, and all the sadness I felt in the last year. Bella's hand, so warm and loving, pulled mine away from the mangled beer bottle in front of me. Since when did I become a label ripper?

In the sweetest voice, Bella asked me if I would sing with her; to help her with _her_ fear of singing. I didn't know her for that long, but I did know she was doing this more for me than it was for her. I hemmed and hawed over that simple request, telling her I didn't know, which was true, I didn't know what would happen if I went up on that stage. Would I go into full panic mode? Would I collapse onto the floor, crying like a baby for everyone to see? Or would I feel that familiar rush I got just before I started to sing? I was just about to chicken out when Bella looked up at me through those ridiculously long lashes, looking like a fucking wet dream and pleaded with me. She was pushing and she knew it. She must have used some Jedi mind trick on me, weakening my piss poor built Swiss cheese of a wall that I had put up. How could I let this woman – the woman I was falling in love with – down?

I couldn't resist her and I wouldn't deny her what she wanted. As I told her so, I saw the most beautiful smile spread across her face. Her eyes sparkled with delight and if I was mistaken there was something hidden behind that smile. Verge

We picked out _our_ song. I had heard it on the radio many times and thought it was just another cheesy duet song for those people I despised. Of course, now, I was one of them; hopelessly in love and completely consumed by everything that was Bella.

As we waited for our turn, Bella grew anxious beside me. I won't lie, I was nervous as hell, but knew she would be right by my side in case I fell apart on stage, which I hoped to god didn't happen. I did the only thing I knew would calm her down… or better yet, distract her. I kissed her long and hard, tasting the bitter sweet remnants of her very strong drink. I pulled back, revealing a very placid Bella in its place, my task accomplished.

When we took the stage, it was brighter than I remembered and I felt a little off without my guitar. I looked over at Bella, handing her a mic and giving her a huge reassuring smile. It was that moment that I realized it would be okay. I wasn't going to hurl or cry like a sixteen year who didn't win home coming. I was here with Bella about to sing for the first time on over a year.

The prompter lit up, cuing me that it was time to start. The guitar strummed beautifully in the background, reminding me I need to pick up 'Big Red' when I got home and apologize for not playing her in so long. I opened my mouth and was relieved I still had a decent voice. As I sang the words, I grasped the reality of each word and how they truly reminded of when I first met Bella and how she made me feel… how she continues to make me feel.

My eyes met hers and the whole world enclosed around us. It was just us on this stage, in this building, on this island. I turned slightly, caressing her hand in mine, squeezing it gently. Hearing her sing was simply astounding as she harmonized with my rustic voice. We finished the song, hand in hand, feeling positively elated at the amount of love that was encircling us. It took a few seconds to register that there was an audience hollering and whistling behind the bright blanket of lights. I pulled Bella into my arms, kissing her hard, thanking her for making me come up here to sing. If it were Emmett asking, I would have probably told him to drop dead and drank another beer.

"Whoo Hoo! That's my girl!" Emmett's booming voice echoed in the rather large room, bringing me back to the present. He stood up, thunderously clapping, earning him a seductive smile from a very pleased Rosalie.

As we regrouped, Emmett and Jasper both looked over at me, which wasn't always a good sign. "Hey Eddie, you gonna go sing now?" Jasper asked in a guarded tone.

I thought about it for a minute. I did have the perfect song in mind. I came across Van Morrison's 'Brown Eyed Girl' when Bella and I were looking for our song. I was a huge Van Morrison fan, plus the song was perfect for _my_ brown eyed girl. "Yes, actually I am." I jotted down the title and my name, winking at Bella as I stood to turn in my song choice.

"So… what are you singing?" Bella asked coyly beside me.

"You'll see."

Moments later I was back up on stage, by myself, getting ready to sing and feeling the pure rush of being on stage again.

Before the music started, I announced, "This song goes out to a very special pair of brown eyes." I stared directly into Bella's deep, warm, chocolate brown eyes. She had her hand over her heart and a breathtaking smile that stirred my heart in a way I hadn't felt in a long time. As the upbeat guitar sound strummed in the background, the prompter spelled out the words I had memorized so many years ago. As the words left my mouth, "_You my brown eyed girl_," I was met with Bella's loving, sparkling eyes.

Over this past year, I went from a broken, vacant, empty shell of a man to a man who has discovered the warmth of love; a new love that I had never felt before. It was Bella's love that pushed me to sing with her, to reopen my love of music, and my life.

Music had always opened up my mind and my soul, but something was different. Bella inspired me. She had become my muse. There was something inexplicable about the way she made me feel - my heart filled, bursting with the range of emotions that flooded it and the only way to express those feeling was through song. The passion I had for music made an unexpected resurgence in my life, rivaled now only by the passion I felt for her. And I needed her to know it, to understand the intensity of my feelings for her.

As the song came to an end, I could see the elated expression my brother had as he sang along the last few chords, while hoisting up his beer in drunken salute. Jasper had his arm wrapped around Alice's shoulder, smiling up at me as if he knew all along that I wouldn't abandon my love of music. I saved Bella for last. As our eyes met, I saw the woman who was capturing my heart and soul, looking up at me with such adoration and want that I nearly jumped from the stage to wrap her in my arms. My brown eyed girl.

After a few more songs and another round of drinks, we were all ready to call it a night and head back to the hotel. Once we were in the taxi heading back, I thought about my plan to take Bella away for the remainder of our stay. The island was currently set up and ready to go. I just had to make one phone call to ready the boat. Of course, first I did have to actually ask Bella if that's what she would like to do. After all, it was her vacation with her friends as well as mine, but I wanted to be with her plain and simple.

Back in her room – might as well be our room – I watched as Bella slowly slipped out of her clothes, leaving on only her lacey powder blue bra and panties. The contrast was amazing against her pale skin and the dark curls that trailed down her body. It reminded me of the first night with her; how lustful and crazy I was to see her in such delicate lace. I can say it does the same thing to me now, but now I can fully appreciate the view in front of me.

As she stumbled in front of me, I instinctively reached out for her arm. I gently pulled her into my arms, relishing the heat from her body against mine.

"Bella, I have to ask you something."

With a tiny nod, Bella mumbled an 'm'kay' as her head fell back to look up at me. The look was totally innocent but sexy as hell, her eyes half glazed from our drunken night and what I presumed to be lust. It made it hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Bella, I want to take you away for the last two days. Away from everything. Just you and me…alone."

"Take me away? But we're on vacation now," she said, raising an eyebrow, confused.

"I know we're on vacation right now," I said, brushing a strand of hair from her face, "but I would like to take you away from here. I want you to myself."

"Well, where are we going?"

"Can I surprise you?"

"I'm not that fond of surprises."

"I think you'll like this one."

"Hmmm. . . let me think," she said, in a teasing tone, "Alone with you for two days and you won't tell me where we are going. Hmmm. . . let me think about that for a second." She sucked in her bottom lip - and I swear she knows what it does to me to see her do that.

I bantered back, "I didn't say I _wouldn't_ tell you. I just want to surprise you with the destination."

"Well, you're not flying us to Peru or Fiji, are you?"

I started to laugh at her idea of taking her away; although it wouldn't have been a bad idea if we were in Europe.

"No, we'll be arriving by boat."

"A boat? Like the boat from the other day?"

"No something a little faster."

"Will we be on land or staying on the boat?"

"Now if I tell you, you won't be surprised, now would you?"

She let out an adorable huff of defeat, "No, you're right."

"I know I'm right," I said, unable to contain the smile on my face. I leaned down and claimed her lips.

"Hmmm. . . I love it when you're right," she said against my lips before deepening our kiss.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, Edward, that is a yes."

I sought out her lips and kissed her with the force of everything I wanted to say to her, but knew there was time for all of that later. Right then I wanted to show Bella just how much being with her has ultimately changed my life.

I lifted her up in my arms and walked us to the bed. I pulled back the covers and gently placed her in the middle of the bed, kissing and nipping at her tender flesh. I felt her hand reach up into my hair, pulling it the way I liked and moving me to where she wanted me. I obliged willingly, giving her what she wanted. My hands traced up and down her body, memorizing every curve and every muscle as they explored her skin.

I climbed up her body, sliding my arms around her back, and unclasped her bra, freeing her beautifully shaped breasts. As I took one in my mouth, Bella let out a loud, kittenish moan, arching her back and bringing her body closer to my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her, loving how her body reacted to me and how she seemed to fit me perfectly. I paid homage to the other breast, while gripping the first one with my hand.

"You don't know how good that feels," she said, ending it with a grunt.

"Tell me."

She writhed underneath me, whimpering as I took her nipple in between my teeth, awaiting a response. When she didn't say anything, I bit down playfully, causing her to moan even louder.

"Oh god, what are you doing to me?"

"Tell me." I looked up to see she was staring down at me, eyes dark and lustful. Without breaking eye contact, I flicked out my tongue and licked her pebbled nipple. Her jaw slacked as her full lips parted, taking in a sharp breath.

"Ooohhh. I love your fucking mouth," she breathed, as her head fell back. I claimed the exposed neck, nipping and sucking on the heated flesh, earning another whimper from her parted lips. I fucking loved that sound. I took one hand and fisted it into her hair, bringing her lips to mine. I forcefully and lustfully thrust my tongue into her mouth, completely dominating the kiss, unable to control the desire to have her.

Her hands raked down my neck and shoulders, spurring me on as I ground into her, letting her feel how aroused I was.

"Fuck me," she demanded against my lips.

I pulled away from her, realizing I was still fully clothed while she lay on the bed in only a pair of damp, blue lace panties. I pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it across the room. As I undid my belt, I felt Bella's eyes on me. She had propped herself up on her elbows and was watching intently as my hands unzipped my pants. I couldn't help but love the way she ogled me as I undressed for her. I slowed my movements, watching how her tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip in waiting anticipation.

I climbed back up her body. I could literally feel her body vibrate with need as I centered myself at her entrance. She was warm and wet and ready for me. Without warning, I quickly sheathed myself, letting the feeling of her intoxicating walls wrap around me.

"Oh sweet Jesus," she exclaimed.

I pulled almost all the way out only to slam right back in, earning my favorite sounds. My hands trailed down her body; over the swell of her breasts, the slope of her stomach, over her deliciously shaped hips to her lusciously round ass. I greedily stroked her thighs, cupping her knees, lifting them up and over my hips. The new position allowed me to plunge deeper inside of her, hitting the place she likes so much. I was rewarded with a pleasurable moan as her hips rose from the bed.

With every move and every sound filling the room, I was overcome with so many emotions; love, lust, desire, need, fear, sadness, and hope.

I feared that I was falling too fast, too hard for Bella, and how much I needed her in my life now. I felt sadness for the time we had left and worried about what would happen once we went back home. I had hope that we could make this work.

After all my fears and doubts, my love for the woman underneath me grew every second I was with her. I knew I wanted her, but the constant, lustful, need for her was insatiable. She consumed my every thought, my very soul, and I was coming completely undone. She literally held my heart in her hand and I was becoming lost without her.

I leaned forward, kissing her parted lips, loving how they formed the perfect 'o' as we moved together. I drove deeper inside her warm, velvet lining, feeling her walls tighten around me. My thrusts become erratic as my own release was impending.

I grunted, content, and whispered 'I love you', thanking the stars for bringing Bella into my life. Out of all the men in this world she found me, wanted me, and trusted me; even her old jerk of a boyfriend passed up this remarkable woman.

She was mine, only mine.

Without realizing I said anything at all, Bella replied back, "I'm yours. I'm always yours." As she fell over the edge, riding out her blissful orgasm, her eyes burned brightly with how much she meant every word. The words 'I'm yours' spurred me on as I spilled inside of her.

I continued to move, slowly riding the remainder of our passion, trying to catch my breath. I rolled over, pulling her on top of me. Her heart was pounding against my chest as her hot breath fanned across my neck.

"Dear God, does it get better every time?" Bella hummed.

"I certainly hope so."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

I reached for the comforter and pulled it over us.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she said softly.

"So do I. So. Do. I."

I lightly stroked up and down her back, listening to the soft hums of appreciation as Bella slowly drifted to sleep. Despite the exciting and emotional day, my mind refused to shut down, causing me to think about what was going to happen in the next few days. Bella agreed to go away with me. Once we got to the island and we were finally alone, we needed to discuss what would happen once we left here. I needed to tell her what was to be expected of me in my last year of school and all the obligations afterwards within the medical community. After all, I was my father's son and was expected to join the medical staff of Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center.

I knew she didn't come from money but I did, and that held certain goals and expectations within my family. Not that my dad enforced them like his father had, but nonetheless, I wanted to do my very best and make my father proud.

I had been toying with the idea of Bella moving east to be with me for the last few days. It was a long shot but I would have to ask. I knew it was selfish of me, but I couldn't deny how this thought made me smile. I feared the distance would destroy everything we had built up in such a short amount of time. The way I felt about her was strong, but would it last? Could we make it through the next year? Even then, what would happen once the year was up? Would I move out west, giving up 'my original plan', my future at the hospital, my chance to continue in my father's footsteps? Or, would she move out east to be with me, giving up her family and friends?

I raked my hand through my hair, wishing I could simply fall asleep. I knew we needed to talk about our future, sooner rather than later. I needed to prepare her for what may lie ahead for us and to map out how we were going to make our long distance relationship work, if neither one of us is willing to move.

The next morning, I woke up as the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. I got up quietly, making my way to the bathroom. I started the shower and quickly stepped in. I let the hot water relax my body as I slowly woke up from a very restless night. It took several hours to finally fall asleep. I ran over every possibility and scenario about our future. I had everything worked out in my head as to how we could make this work, because it had to work. Last night just proved that I needed her in my life, one way or another. I planned on going over everything with her once we got to the island.

I stepped out of the shower, drying off quickly, wanting to get back in bed with her. As I opened the door, I was stunned at what I saw. Bella was still asleep, but the covers had slipped down her body. She was lying on her stomach, arms up over her head and underneath the pillow. Her hair was fanned out all over the place. The contour of her body, the shade of her skin compared to the red hue of the sky behind her, was awe-inspiring.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at me, or are you going to join me?" she asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, until I found you were gone."

"Sorry, love," I said, walking over to her.

I dropped the towel from my waist and climbed back into bed.

"Much better," she purred.

"You ready for your surprise destination?"

"You still won't tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"I just have to tell Rose and Alice that I'm going away with you."

"I figured as much. I need to let Emmett know as well. We'll do breakfast with them and head out after that. Sounds good?"

She simply nodded her head before resting it on my chest. I took in a deep breath, taking in her scent that was all Bella, mixed with sweat and lust.

We lay in bed for a while longer until my stomach growled fiercely, alerting me that I indeed needed to get something to eat. As Bella got up to shower, I made the necessary plans to get the boat ready at the marina. I also called Em and Jasper to let them know the plan and asked if they could join us for breakfast. Thirty minutes later, we were all down in the restaurant eating breakfast and discussing our plans for the next few days. The girls were overjoyed for Bella and wished us well. We made plans to meet up before we all left for the airport. With a few last minute hugs and sturdy handshakes, Bella and I were up in our rooms packing for our private getaway. I couldn't wait to get her alone.

**A special thanks the sunray16 for naming Edward guitar "Big Red".. kinda porn-starish don'tcha think? LOL**

**Alright you know what to do… press that green button and leave me some love.**


	23. Elizabeth's Island

**A/N: First of all, thank you ALL for getting me over 900 reviews. You guys are amazing. I'm in total awe by your response to my story. I want to send a special thanks to all those who review anonymously. I love to reply to each and every review (as all of my reviewers know :D) so thank you for reading and your wonderful comments, keep them coming.**

**I want to send out a special thanks to kismit1496 and sunray16 for stepping in and Beta'ing this chapter for me, while elektrikmistress was away for a fun filled weekend. Thank you ladies. **

**I want to also thank Bettygale for pre-reading this chapter; giving me pointers and making these two finally 'talk'. If it weren't for her they would be going at it like rabbits, avoiding the issues at hand. And believe me I wanting lemons verses talking but these two needed to talk it out… then the lemons! Yay for lemons!**

**Bella POV **

Once we arrived at the marina, we walked over to a man who was wearing a red and white striped shirt, standing at the beginning of the dock. I soon learned his name was Miguel. He greeted Edward by name and escorted us down the boat ramp. As we passed the 'S.', I looked up at Edward, slightly confused as to why we weren't going on his family's boat.

"We are going in something a little bit faster," Edward said with a smile, motioning with his head to a huge speedboat at the end of the pier. My mouth dropped open in total shock.

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"How do you always seem to surprise me?"

"How do I surprise you?"

"With things like this," I said, pointing between the massive boat we just passed and the speedboat in front of us. "by never doing anything normal."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"No, it's just I'm not used to it, that's all."

"It's who I am, Bella." He nudged me as we continued our long walk down the gangway. "Plus, it's fun to surprise you."

"Well, you're doing a great job, which reminds me, are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"Yes. We're going to an island my family owns."

_What?_

"Your family owns an island?"

"Yes, Bella, we own an island." He chuckled at me as if it were a normal thing to say.

I was dumbfounded. I had no clue someone could outright own an island. Here I was an average, middle-class girl, who had to get two loans just to pay for college, and there was Edward, who probably never even considered the cost of attending his university. I felt slightly out of my league, but I remembered Jasper's pep talk the other day, realizing that it didn't matter that Edward had more money than God. He loved me for me.

"Come on," he said, stretching out his hand and assisting me onto the boat as it bobbed up and down. As if my stability wasn't already shitty, the boat added its natural touch, causing me to fall face first into the oversized, comfortable, leather chair. I felt Edward's hands wrapped tightly around me, lifting me upright.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly into my ear. It reminded me of our first encounter, where his hands were firmly wrapped around me, pulling me to the surface of the water and whispering in my ear. A brush of duck-bumps ran up my arm as I slowly turned in his.

"I'm fine," I said lamely, smiling up into his beautiful, emerald eyes. "You should know by now I don't do so well near water."

"I seem to recall your lack of balance on a flat surface. Or perhaps the balance was caused by the two, or was it three, drinks you had consumed." He flashed me a cocky smile, which told me he had been watching me from the beginning.

_Four drinks_, I answered in my head, feeling the blood rush to my face.

"Hey, I have problems with or without drinking."

"The first step is admitting you have a problem," he teased, quickly kissing my lips.

I settled into the oversized, leather chair and watched as Edward took total control over the boat. Miguel wished us a pleasant stay and pushed us off from the dock. My eyes were trained on Edward's body as he knelt one knee in the chair, placing one hand on the wheel and the other one on the throttle. I had watched my father do this numerous times, but something was unbelievably sexy about the way he was positioned at the wheel with his hair blowing in the wind. My fingers twitched, wanting to touch his soft, tousled hair as the sun caught the bronzed tint just right.

The entire ride was exhilarating to say the least. The moment we reached the red marker, Edward opened her up, sending me back into my seat, holding on for dear life. The wind whipped around us as the boat broke through the choppy waters, bobbing the boat up and down. Thirty minutes passed and I was about to inquire when we would be arriving at our destination when Edward pointed to a distant growing island out in the middle of nowhere.

It was relatively big for such a small island or at least through my eyes.

"Is that a volcano?" I yelled over the roaring engine.

With a gorgeous smile, he hollered back, "It's inactive."

"Inactive. Are you serious?"

He merely nodded his head, motioning me to his side. I gave him a questionable look and slowly made my way over him. His arm wrapped around my waist as his lips kissed my temple. I couldn't wait to finally be alone with him. There was just so much to say and do before we left and having this time alone with him was exactly what we both needed.

I could make out what appeared to be a fairly large, two-story house in the distance which Edward referred to as a "quaint bungalow". I could only imagine what it would look like at night, or even at sunset. As we got closer to the shoreline, I notice the weathered, worn-out dock that Edward was aiming for. It looked as though no one had been here in years. I wondered when the last time Edward's family visited this place had been.

Once the boat was tied off at the dock, Edward held out his hand and helped me off the raging death machine. Seriously, what's up with guys who have to have their big, fast, and expensive toys?

"Wow, this is breathtakingly beautiful," I said, taking in my surroundings.

"It's been a while since we have been out here, but yes, it is beautiful. Come on. I can't wait till you see the inside," he said, grabbing my hand and throwing our bags over his right shoulder.

We reached the front door, and without another thought Edward opened it up and walked right in. It somehow surprised me that the door was unlocked, but I quickly put two and two together. Someone, probably Miguel, must have come by and opened it, to prepare the house for our arrival.

I reached out and took his hand as we entered the quiet, spacious room. It was simply decorated but very tasteful. Alice would definitely love it. There were some photos and trinkets dispersed throughout giving it a personal touch. Edward released my hand and walked over to a unique vase, placing his hand on it delicately. His eyes closed as he took in a deep breath.

"My mom took great pride in decorating…" he trailed off. It was the first time he mentioned his mother. He took another deep breath, slowly opening his eyes and studied the beautiful vase. "She _was_ so happy here."

"What happened to your mom?" I asked, placing a hand on his arm. "If you don't mind me asking," I quickly added. I didn't want to push him or bring up bad feelings, but I wanted to know everything about him. In all our conversations, his mother was never brought up nor did I inquire about her. What type of person doesn't ask their boyfriend, or whatever we are, about their mother? We talked about Carlisle and Emmett mostly, but never his mother.

"Em and I were in middle school when she passed away. She had a rare cancer that slowly took her away from us. She fought for over a year, experimenting on different drugs and treatments, and one day she said she had enough. We brought her _here_ for a few weeks. She explained to us that she wasn't going to be around much longer, but that she loved us both and would always be watching us from heaven," he whispered softly, trying to fight the tears that were evident in his eyes.

"We took her back home, and one night, about a week later, she fell asleep and never woke up again. She looked so peaceful." Just by his words alone, I clearly understood that he was the one who found her 'asleep'.

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen," he whispered.

I felt my own tears threaten to spill over as I could only imagine what it felt like to have a mother who loved you, only to lose her to something as horrifying as cancer. I stepped closer, pressing my forehead against his arm, letting tears fall freely down my face.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I barely whispered. I felt a ripple run through his body as his arm wrapped around me, holding me tightly against his side. He turned slightly, releasing the vase to fully engulf me in his embrace. Soft, painful breaths surged from his chest. His head fell to my shoulder as I tightened my grip, pulling at his shirt, wanting to take away all of his pain.

Short pants and heart-wrenching sobs, pulled at my heart as I held Edward, knowing there was nothing I could do to help except hold him. I reached up and softly stroked the back of his neck, reassuring him the best I could. Without a thought, I brought my lips up to his exposed neck, kissing him softly, silently letting him know that I was here and that I loved him. His breath hitched and his grip tightened in response. Soft mumbled words left his lips as they pressed against my shoulder. "Don't leave me."

Despite his current state, I felt heated by just the touch of his lips and his nearly silent plea. With my lips against his neck, I replied, "I'm here." _I'm not going anywhere_.

His lips, although more urgent, were still gentle as he slowly kissed up my neck. His hands gripped and pulled at the soft fabric of my sundress, pulling me tighter against his body. His lips collided with mine; they were warm and wet as they slowly took in my top lip, sucking and nipping. My body became ablaze as his hands slowly inched up my dress, passionately caressing my body.

I let out a throaty moan as his hands slid up and around my ass, giving me a tight squeeze. He moved down my legs and pulled at the hem of my dress, easing it up and over my body, only to reclaim my lips with this new raw passion. I fisted his hair, pulling his face closer as I dominated the kiss, showing him everything I couldn't say in words.

He lifted me up in his arms and I swiftly wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked blindly to what I was hoping would be a bedroom. With a thud, he stopped in his tracks, pulling away from me and quickly looking over my shoulder. I felt him lower me down onto a carpeted step. Before I could question the location, he seized my lips again as his hands rested on either side of my body, hovering slightly over me.

"Bella, I need you," his voice was deep and husky with need. Who was I to deny what he needed right now? I merely nodded my head, sucking my bottom lip in between my teeth. I looked up at him, meeting his stare and seeing the pain that was apparent in his expression, but deep within his beautiful green eyes, there was something completely different. Hope. Love.

As he pulled away from me, removing his shirt in the process, I realized he needed _this;_ the need to connect, to be made whole. I couldn't describe it, but the overwhelming feeling of this moment was much more than mere sex, but the overwhelming need to belong, to be loved. It was something I realized I needed as well.

Without a word, I placed my hands on the band of his khaki shorts, taking the zipper in between my fingers and slowly pulled it down. My hands brushed up against him, causing him to moan at my touch. I slowly pulled down his shorts and boxers, freeing him of his clothing.

He knelt down in front of me, placing himself between my legs. He captured my top lip as my tongue found its way into his mouth. I felt his hands on my back, releasing me from my bra. I felt my body vibrate with wonton need as his hands traced my white lace panties. I raised my hips, initially sliding up a step as his fingers slid the delicate lace from my body.

We both moaned when our hips came into direct contact. I could feel his cock against my slick folds, begging for entrance. I ran my fingernails up his back, arching into his touch as he reached up and began kneading my breast. I hitched my leg up and around his waist. He entered me slowly and I groaned at the feeling of him filling me. How was he able to take my breath away every single time we were together?

As he began to move inside of me, my hips rose from the step to meet his thrusts creating the most delectable friction between us. Feeling overwhelmed, I threw my head back and rested it on the step above me. My hand reached up and grabbed the wooden railing to steady myself as his thrusts became deeper and faster.

"Oh, God," I whimpered as he kissed my throat. He greedily groped my thigh, cupping behind my knee, and wrapped my other leg around his waist. The position allowed him to drive deeper inside of me, hitting that sweet spot that made my body sing.

"Bella," he moaned, gripping my hips tightly in his hands. I wanted more. More time, more of this, more of Edward. I wasn't ready to give this up in three days. I didn't want to go back to my mediocre life and ordinary school. I wanted this life; a life with Edward. I wasn't sure what he thought about the future, but I knew he loved me and that was enough for me right now.

I voiced the only thing I could at the moment, "more," and "faster," as the tightening in my stomach alerted me to my impending release. Edward's head fell to my shoulder as his right hand slammed onto the step above me, while his other hand gripped the railing over mine.

I threw my head back again, feeling my body tremble as I let out a throaty moan. "Edward, I'm so…"

"Yes," he hummed, his hips bucking erratically against mine.

I was close. Everything inside of me was ready, begging for the release I knew was on its way, responding to the way Edward's body was moving over me. I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling my body against his and brought my lips up to his ear.

"Let go Edward.. let go. I'm here.. I'm not going anywhere," I said into his neck, wanting him to find the release that I could tell he was holding back. I felt his thrusts quicken, his breath coming out in groaning pants. His grip on my hand tightened and with a few more pumps he released inside of me. I followed shortly after, feeling all of his tension disappear. His body shook as I pulled him down on top of me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes as we caught our breath.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against my neck. "That wasn't how I wanted to do _that_."

I couldn't help but smile at how cute that sentiment was. He was apologizing for having sex on the steps with me.

"Edward, don't think for one second that I didn't enjoy _that _in any way, shape or form."

"Mmmm, so I noticed." He let out a warm chuckle, softly stroking my upper thighs that were still wrapped around him.

"The stairs are my new favorite place." I tilted my head back and rested it on the step.

"Is it now?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow. His expression changed; he licked his lips and kissed me softly. "I would have to say," kissing my neck, "my favorite place," kissing between my breasts, "would have to be on the roof top," kissing the other side of my neck, "against the wall." He moved slowly over my lips, purely taking his time savoring my top lip, "for all to see."

After what felt like a life time, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. The sparkling orbs were filled joy, happiness, and love as they bore into mine. I was relieved when I saw no traced of sadness in them.

"Edward, could you tell me what happened back there?"

He eyes casted downward and I felt a tug at my heart that I was once again making him rehash old, painful memories. He let out a dry laugh. "I don't even know what came over me. I haven't even thought about my mom in such a long time. I didn't even consider what coming here would do as far as stirring the memories I have of her."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I …" I didn't even know what to say to that. My memories of my own mother were jaded and quite painful.

With a soft caress of my cheek, "My mom would have loved you," he said with a warm smile. Yeah, I bet she was rolling over in her grave knowing I just deflowered the bungalow's stairs. I blushed slightly at that thought, as well as the thought that she would have liked me.

Edward pulled me up from the step as we made our way to the bathroom. We quickly took a shower – with minimal funny business – and put on our bathing suits for an afternoon swim. We swam in the open waters for over an hour before my stomach reminded me that we had skipped lunch.

What shocked me was when Edward brought me into the kitchen and sat me down in the chair, ordering me not to move. I had been the cook in my family for many years. Charlie's lack of skills in the kitchen only sharpened mine, considering I had been cooking since I was 14. Even when I lived with Renee during her experimental stage, I cooked most of the meals. Mac and Cheese was my specialty, until I learned how to read the Betty Crocker's Cook Book. So when Edward had me refrain from getting up and helping him, I watched in utter awe at how he moved around the kitchen, mixing and chopping away.

"There you go again."

"There I go again . . . what?"

"Surprising me."

He turned to look at me with a bowl in his hand. "What? Me cooking?" I nodded my head and smiled up at him. "It was either learn how to cook or starve. My dad's work schedule took him away most of the time. We had a maid, Gretchen, who made all of our meal growing up after mom passed. So when Emmett and I went to college and got our own place, we were kinda helpless for the first year. We kept Papa John's, and Yummy House constantly busy. I can't even look at pizza or Japanese food the same again.

"It wasn't until Jasper came to live with us that we learned how to cook. The man could make a Roast that would make your mouth water." He licked his lips at the thought.

"Well, thank God Jasper came along. What are you making for lunch?"

"Chicken salad sandwiches," he announced and turned back to the task at hand.

"Well, I am fixing dinner tonight. I need a chance to impress you with _my_ skills."

"Deal!"

The afternoon was filled with more swimming, laying out in the warm, balmy sun, and walking on the white, sandy beaches. We talked about random things, but nothing of importance , especially not what we were going to do about our impending future. It was as if we both didn't want to admit that this was all coming to an end.

True to form, I was in the quaint kitchen looking at the enormous amount of food for just the two of us, for two days. "Edward. Is there really a need for so much food?" I asked, closing the pantry door, only to open the massively stocked fridge.

"Miguel asked what we would like to eat and I couldn't decide what to get so I told him to get a little of everything," he said, shrugging his shoulder and taking a beer out of the fridge.

"Well, I think I have enough to make Chicken Alfredo."

"Need any help?"

"No, you just sit and talk with me."

We bantered back and forth on who was the better cook; I clearly won based solely on experience. This only initiated a round of debates that we discussed throughout dinner. I was a pretty good sport about losing several of them. Edward was gifted at nearly everything it seemed. It was what I loved about him; he was an all-around amazingly, talented guy.

After dinner, Edward helped me with the dishes and insisted we go out and enjoy the evening air. With our wine glasses filled to the brim, we headed out to the sandy beach, blanket in hand. I curled up beside Edward, resting my head on his chest as I looked up at the vast number of stars.

The sky was beyond anything I had ever seen. In Forks, the constant cloud cover made it nearly impossible to see a perfectly clear, starry night.

"I swear I've never seen so many stars before. It's beautiful," I said, taking a sip of my wine.

"We are lucky to have several clear nights in New Hampshire. There is a perfect spot for star gazing. I would love to take you there sometime," he said softly, trailing off.

I lifted my glass up to my lips, wanting to finally talk about how and what we were going to do once we left here. I got ready to open my mouth to speak when Edward beat me to the punch.

"I hate that we live so far apart." I nodded my head in agreement. "Bella, I know we haven't talked about this, but how do you feel about long-distant relationships?"

His words were soft, but rang loud in my ears. I had been thinking about that for days now, wondering what we could do, how to make this work. I could admit that it was a hard relationship to have, but I couldn't imagine my life without Edward in it. Even if it had to be over many phone calls, or weekend visits – if I could afford the ticket to come visit – I would do what I could to see and hear from him.

"How would we make it work?" I asked with trepidation.

With a consoling touch, Edward stoked my arm as he spoke. "We'll do the best we can. Phone calls as often as possible. I would love for you to come visit me, if you had time. I would gladly visit you. I just….." he paused, hesitating for a moment on what to say next. "Bella I have to tell you. My senior year is going to be hectic. I have so much going on with classes, labs, and prep work for my internship. I don't know when or if I will be able to visit you. I.."

"Edward." I had thought about his last year at Dartmouth. I knew he was going to medical school; it was his lifelong dream to follow in his father's footsteps. "I understand your work load, it's to be expected. I know your time will be limited."

"But, could you deal with all of it?"

"Yes." I craned my neck up to look up into his sad eyes.

"Bella there's more to it than just my work load and time. There's a lot that will be expected of me once I graduate college."

I sat there frozen next to him. What is to be expected? What was he talking about?

"My family is well respected amongst the New Hampshire upper class. My father is on the medical board at Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center, where I am supposed to do my internship." He brought his free hand up and combed through his hair. "I had a plan so many years ago, and when Jessica passed away, everything changed. I changed. I was dedicated and focused on the goal at hand. And now, at this moment, I don't know what I want." I felt his hand come up and caress my cheek. "But, I know I want you." My heart skipped a beat at his words. Despite his plan, his hectic schedule at school, and his family stature, he wanted me.

"Bella, what about you? What are your plans once you graduate? Do you have anything lined up or that you're thinking about?" I hadn't really given my future any thought until I came here. Sure, I wanted to become a journalist, a writer for a newspaper, or a magazine, but nothing was concrete for me. I was flexible, movable.

"To be honest, no, I haven't. I would love to write for a respected magazine or newspaper. But other than that, not much."

"What keeps you in Washington?"

Oh there's a loaded question. I wanted nothing more than to leave that drab area, but the main reason I stayed so close was for my father... and money. He had been my rock for so many years; just the thought of him being alone was torture. I knew it was irrational to worry about your father like that, but I couldn't help it, he was my dad. And the money issue wasn't something new to me. I had always been without, but somehow my father made sure I wasn't without the things I needed.

"My father…mostly."

"Why is that _mostly_ your reason for staying?"

"In spite of everything my dad has done to help me, financially, it was impossible for me to move. Going to WSU was my only option. I had my heart set on Dartmouth from the start, but do you know how much tuition is?" As soon as I said it, I remembered that cost was never a consideration for him.

We sat there silent for a few minutes. It was enough time to feel guilty for pulling the 'woe is me' card.

"Why don't you transfer?"

"What?" Did he seriously not hear me about the financial issues and the fact that it costs an arm and a leg to go there? I didn't know about him, but I needed my limbs.

"Why not go to Dartmouth for your senior year?" he spoke with such excitement in his voice. I couldn't reject the notion of what transferring schools would mean, but I was limited in what I could do.

"Edward as much as I would love to transfer, I can't. My father."

"You have been living on campus, right?"

"Yes."

"Well your father has been living alone for almost three years now, right?" I nodded my head. He did have a point. "Okay, so why can't you transfer again?" he shifted away from me to face me fully. His eyes held so much excitement about the possible future.

"The tuition is astronomical and I can barely afford to go to WSU. Believe me, Edward, I have thought about transferring many times over the years." I saw the glimmer in his eyes fade as I literally squashed his hope in making our relationship easier. If I could afford it, I would be on the next plane out of Washington.

"I know it would make it easier on us, but it just isn't feasible."

"What if I helped you?"

_What? _

I shook my head. "I can't take that from you. It wouldn't feel right." Was he serious? Money for tuition, room and board, food, that was way too generous even for him. "Edward, I don't come from money. I've had to scrape by and do without most of my life; but I love my life and I wouldn't change it for the world. So to take a hand out would just feel wrong." I took a big sip of my wine, trying to stop the verbal diarrhea from coming out of my mouth. Money and I never really got along.

"We come from money, but it's not who I am," he said sternly.

"I'm not saying it is who you are!" I rebutted. He wasn't your stereotypical, Upper East Side, stuck up snob; he was Edward, my Edward, who played guitar, sang karaoke, who had a love of music and books. "You are by far the opposite of what I would assume someone with money could be like. Forks may not have an upper class, but I have seen the way the privileged act and you are far better than they are."

"I just want to help."

"What do you mean by help?"

"I… I don't know. Yes, I was thinking about paying your tuition or anything else you may need." He gripped my hand in his. "I just want you near me. I'm petrified of what will happen once we leave. I worry this Jake guy will come back in your life and take you away from me, or you'll meet some lucky bastard that starts pining over you as they sit next to you in class." He ran his hands through his hair. His fears were my fears. I dreaded the idea of all the girls that _pined_ over him on a daily bases.

"That's absurd. First of all, Jake and I are very much over. Second there is no one pining over me."

With a crooked smile, he laughed out, "Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. You are beautiful. And I'm sure there are plenty of guys wanting to ask you out, they're just too chicken-shit to do anything about it."

I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous notion. I didn't notice anyone even close to asking me out. It was true, I had a lot of guy friends in my classes but no one ever made a move. Well there was Jake to consider. He made damn sure _everyone_ knew we were together.

"Well, what about you. Don't you have women drooling over you?"

"No," he said rather quickly.

"No? Somehow I find that hard to believe." I quirked up my eyebrow.

"Honestly, if they have, I haven't paid much attention. For the past year I have either lived in my room, the library, or the classroom. Emmett dragged me out to a couple of clubs and on a few blind dates that usually never went further than the place we ate at." He ran his fingers through his hair, nervously. I really didn't want to know if he had been with another woman. I couldn't fathom him going almost a year without _any_. Men have needs too, right?

"Okay, I'll give you that, but what happens when we leave? How do we deal with this?" I motioned with my hand between us. "How do we classify our relationship? What am I to you?"

**Most of you would have guessed that this was Esme's Island and I have to say it isn't even in the correct ocean as Esme's Island. So, this island is named Elizabeth's Island (named after Edward's mother) keep in mind Esme is Alice's mother…..not saying any more. :D**

**I would like for everyone to thank lil ray of sunshine for her suggestion of using stair in the lemon. It was hard as hell to write but oh so good… am I right?**

**What is your favorite lemon scene in my fic? I want to know.**


	24. Last night in paradise

**Thank you ****elektrikmistress for all your hard beta work, getting me this chapter to me despite everything that you are going through, as well as Kismit1496 for all her suggestions and added goodness. Thanks ladies you're the best. **

**I have to thank sunray16 and Bettygale for their help with this chapter as well. Without them this chapter wouldn't have been possible. Thank you ladies, I seriously love you. **

**Edward POV **

_My everything, my life, my love, definitely my girlfriend._

"Well, I would say that you are my girlfriend if that's okay?"

"It is," she said with a smile. It was the first time I had said it out loud, and I do have to say it felt fucking fantastic.

"Well good, because I want everyone to know that you're with me and that you're mine." As soon as I said it, I realized how fucking possessive it sounded. "Wow, um, that's not what I meant to say."

"It's okay, I understood what you were trying to say and I feel the same way. Just the idea of another woman making a move on you, kinda gets me peeved. I want to show everyone that you're _mine_. See, I can be possessive too," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Hmm, I like you a little possessive, it's kinda turning me on."

"Oh, is it now?" she said with a knowing smirk.

_Sexy as hell!_

"Hell yeah!"

I nodded my head, thinking how much I wanted her to be with me. My need for her was overruling my judgment. I regretted offering to pay for her tuition, but I had dealt with the strain of a long distance relationship with Jessica. Even though we managed, at least at one point, the distance ultimately drove us apart. I was looking at one year away from Bella; I could do that, right? I could last one year? But what happens after that. Would she be willing then, to come live on the east coast? Or would she want to stay back west and want me to move there. Shit, there was so much we needed to discuss.

"Okay, back to my question. What are we going to do?" Her playful expression dropped only to be replaced with apprehension. It was an all too familiar look, causing a lump in the back of my throat, inevitably disabling my speech. What could I say? I wouldn't lie to her and tell her everything would be alright. At first, it would be wonderful, new, and exciting to visit each other. Not to mention all the phone calls and texts we would make, but I knew the difficulties that lie before us. It was a matter of making time for one another. After all, that was my downfall with Jessica; I didn't make time for her, for us. I was too focused on school and nothing else. I would be different for Bella, I had to be.

"I'll do whatever it takes to be with you while we're apart. Like I said earlier, we'll talk every day. I'll make plans to come out and visit you when I can." I knew my schedule would be hectic and that I would find it difficult to leave, but I had to try. If I couldn't go to her, I could make arrangements for her to visit me. I caressed her cheek, wanting nothing more than to be with her twenty-four-seven. "I really want you to come out to visit me… if you can. I'll pay for your plane ticket."

"No, I'll buy my ticket. You don't have to do that, you know."

"I know. I just know it's hard for you, financially. It's one thing I would like you to let me do for you. If you won't take me up on my other offer, than at least let me do this for _us_," I said, wanting her to not fight me on this.

"I'm not going to like it," she said with a huff.

"But you'll love the end result."

"And what would that be?" she asked playfully.

"Me."

"Conceited are we?"

"Well, shit, not anymore."

She leaned towards me, pressing her soft lips against mine. "You're the best end result." She kissed me harder. I could feel her hot, wet tongue as she grazed my bottom lip. She tasted like sweet, red wine, Alfredo sauce, and Bella; three of my favorite things. I went to deepen the kiss, wanting to forget everything that we would be dealing with in the next two days, when she pulled away from me.

"I would be happy to come see you. My classes aren't as overwhelming as yours, I'm sure," she said with a smile. She was right; her classes would definitely allow her to be more flexible in coming to see me. I would have to check my schedule to find a good time to come out there to see her as well. "I'm so excited and sad all at once. I'm excited that I'll see you once we leave, but sad for the same reason. I hate this." She turned her head and rested it on my chest and stared up to the never ending stars that sparkling around us. She didn't move or make a sound and I assumed she was deep in thought. There were times where I wished I could read her mind, to know exactly what she was thinking, but I knew eventually she would talk to me. I just needed to wait patiently.

She let out a soft sigh but remained silent.

"Bella what is it?" I asked, while softly rubbing her arm.

"I was just thinking of what happens once we graduate, what happens then?" I held my breath; this was what I wanted to know. After a year of fighting the urge to be together, what happens next? I knew what I wanted, but would that be what she wanted as well? Or did she have another plan in mind.

"I don't know exactly," I said truthfully. I wanted her to take the reins. I wanted to know what she wanted for our possible future.

"Your internship is at Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center isn't it?" Her question caught me off guard. Why was she asking about my internship?

"Yes," I answered quickly, wondering where she was going with this.

"It's your dream to go there is it not?" I had a feeling it was a statement not a question, but I felt compelled to answer anyway.

"Yes, it's always been a dream to work alongside my father."

"Edward, I want you to know that I would do anything to be near you," she said, turning her head, looking me in the eye, "You know that right? I know we just met, but it feels like I've known you my entire life. I hate the idea of being away from you for a day let alone a year, but after that year I want you to know, if we survive, I want to be where-ever you are. I would move to the east coast just to be with you." My heart nearly jumped out of my chest at her words. She would move to be with me. I seized her lips, telling her how much her wanting to be with me made me feel. All the worry about what would happen once we were done with college had been answered; we just needed to be strong.

I released her lips, silently thanking the goddess in front of me, wondering how I got so lucky to find her. "Bella you have no idea how wonderful that sounds. I wasn't sure if you wanted to move at all."

"Of course I want to move. Forks doesn't have much in the way of job opportunities for journalism. I would be stuck writing for the Sequim Gazette; Forks' small local paper or I can venture off to Seattle and try for the Seattle Times. Either one keeps me on the west coast. Plus, the only reason why I never thought of moving before was because I didn't want my father to be alone, but you brought up a good point that he had been living without me for the past three years. I also stayed because of Jacob, but we all know that's not a problem anymore…" She trailed off, draining the rest of her wine. "Sorry, I know you probably didn't want to know about that."

"Don't be sorry. It's a part of your past," I said with a smile, finding it reassuring that we could talk about our past without animosity. Plus, I knew it was over between her and Jacob.

She nodded her head slightly and looked up to the stars.

"Well, New Hampshire is well known for its local paper, The Bedford Bulletin," I said, trying to change the subject. It was the paper we got every morning for the last three years. I do have to say Emmett got it at first because it had the word 'Bed' in the name, that, and he just liked saying the name in a snooty English accent. He is such a man-child sometimes. "Now, that's if you are looking for a job in the future other than the Semen Gazette," I said, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"Did you just say semen?"

I busted out in laughter, shaking my head unable to speak.

With a playful slap, she corrected me, "It's _Sequim_ Gazette. What are you, like, ten years old?"

"Maybeee."

We continued to laugh, but the realization that she could possibly work at the Bedford Bulletin would be perfect. She would be on the east coast, she would be with me. "So you would consider the Bedford Bulletin? There are other newspapers..." She halted my words by placing her fingers over my mouth.

"I want to be with you. I don't care if I'm working at the Bedford Bulletin or the local Tell-n-sell. I'm at a stage in my life that I can be flexible."

"Well, I'm coming to the stage in my life where I won't be so flexible. I really hope that won't cause a problem for us. I would hate for you to have uprooted your life just for me, only to become an intern widow." I had heard about it many times, it took a really strong woman, or man, to stand by the ones they love as we were subjected to 48 hour shifts at the hospital. My father told me it was the worst and best years of his life with our mother. Worst because he was away from her, best because she was always there to greet him when he came home, no matter the time. I just prayed that Bella would be strong like my mother and be there for me. If we could survive a year apart, what was a few months missing for two years of grueling my internship?

"I think we'll cross that bridge when the time comes, I'm way more resourceful than you are giving me credit for."

"I'm looking forward to seeing how resourceful you can be." Bella's comments eased my mind a little. Despite the dreaded timeline of our vacation, _our_ growing plan looked like it was becoming a reality rather than a notion. Everything that needed to be discussed was discussed. We were going to talk every day, we were going to make plans to visit one another, and I knew without a doubt that Bella would be moving to New Hampshire once we both graduated. It was a great plan for our long distance relationship; as long as we made time for each other – mainly on my part – we would be alright.

"Sooooo, what do we do now?" she asked, idly playing with the rim of her empty wine glass.

"Right now, we lay back and just be together," I said as I pulled her on top of me and lowered us to the blanket. I let out a relieved sigh, feeling all the nervous tension disappear from around us. I looked into her loving eyes and wanted nothing more than to make love to her under the blanket of stars.

As if she read my mind, Bella lifted herself up, resting her hands on my chest. Her legs straddled my hips as she pulled the sundress up and over her body. She still had on her bathing suit from earlier. As she smoothly pulled at the strings, freeing her perfect breasts to me, I could feel my growing arousal push up against her heated core. My hands traced up her soft tantalizing body, cupping each of her breasts, loving how they molded in my grasp. My eyes never left her beautiful face as her body arched into my touch. Her head fell back ever so slightly, causing the dimly lit moon to cascade its soft glow along her breathtakingly torso. I traced her soft lines, committing them to memory for the weeks I would have to live without them.

I lifted up to kiss the tender spot over her heart, and then moved to her neck where I had marked her just days ago. I gave it a loving kiss, still feeling the slight indentation, knowing she was mine. Her hands grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. Her hands, then, cupped my face, kissing me softly above my eye, where I remember telling her about my biking accident. She, then, claimed my lips, slowly taking them in between hers, sucking and nipping. It was a slow, building kiss that movies were made of. I could almost hear the music in the background growing with the mounting anticipation of what was coming next, only to be rewarded when her tongue found its way into my mouth. As she slowly massaged my tongue, I affectionately ran my hands up and down her back, pulling her tighter against my body.

Bella pulled away slightly, pushing on my shoulders, inevitably lowering me back down to the blanket. With a grunt, I reluctantly complied. Her hands moved to my shorts, pulling them slowly down my body. Once they were tossed aside she stood up in front of me, removing her bikini bottoms.

There were no words spoken as she slowly climbed up my body, positioning herself over me. I let out a gust of air as she sheathed herself around me and began a slow rhythm. With our eyes locked onto one another, I could see she was just as overwhelmed as I was. Worried about what was to come, what to expect once we left here, how we were going to live without _this_.

Her body arched backwards, gripping my thighs as she rode me, tossing her head back with a pleasurable moan. I was enthralled with the sight in front of me. I greedily ran my hands up her legs, to her wonderfully shaped ass, assisting her movements.

Only the sound of our pants and whimpers filled the night air. The sounds were almost too much as I felt my own body about to tip over the edge. I rose my hips up to match her slow steady rhythm, trying to bring us both closer to release.

In an almost inhuman speed, Bella fell forward, bracing herself on either side of my head. Her hair flowed over her shoulders. I released her hips, only to sweep her hair to the side. I wanted to see her come undone. Her eyes were dark and hooded, the rise and fall of her panting breath, and the way her full, swollen lips parted just enough to make me want to kiss them; it was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen.

With a gasp mixed with a pleasurable moan, I witnessed Bella tip over the edge, happy that I was the one that could make her look that way, feel that way. Me. I followed shortly thereafter, gripping her tightly, wanting to hold onto this moment.

I would make these last two days count for us.

I woke up the next morning, feeling unbelievably relaxed. I stretched my body, realizing that it ached from my head to my toes. I turned to my side to see Bella lying on her stomach with her hair splayed all over the pillow in different directions, her lips were red and swollen and her eyes were closed.

She was fucking gorgeous.

And she was _mine. _

Last night was amazing; there were no words that could describe how she looked under the stars. I reached out to remove a stray hair from her face, wanting nothing to hinder my view. She was beautiful. She was more than beautiful she was stunning. The sheets had pulled down, exposing her pale, milky white skin. The contrast of her hair against her skin made it nearly impossible to not touch.

I reached over and lightly ran my fingertips along her spine and over her hips, running a circular pattern up and down her back. The motion eventually stirred her awake. I almost chastised myself for waking her, but as soon as her sleepy eyes opened up for me I didn't have a care in the world.

"Morning," she mumbled into her pillow before facing me again.

"Morning beautiful."

As she turned, exposing her bare chest to me, I was mesmerized by the view and the memory of last night.

My fingers continued to run over her skin, brushing along her side and over her hip.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" she asked, bringing me back to our love making under the stars, as well as in the bed….twice. It was amazing how a few hours of sleep could make you feel like a million bucks. Of course, having Bella by my side didn't hurt at all.

"Never," I said with a raspy voice. I was going to have her as much as possible.

"Good," she said exuberantly, leaning in and kissing my lips.

It was officially the best morning ever. No interruption, no phone calls, no one knocking at our door. Perfect.

Breakfast consisted of eggs, fresh fruit, English muffins, and coffee.

"Mmm, you make the best eggs Edward."

"Why thank you. I told you I was a good cook," I said as I took a bit of my eggs.

"Yeah, I recall you saying something like that," she teased, taking the fork in between her lips.

Why was it just the simple acts of watching her eat made me want her even more?

"What are we doing today?"

The fork pierced a piece of cantaloupe, and as she placed it in her mouth, I watched with fascination as her jaw rolled the delicious fruit around and around. Dear God, just her eating a piece of fruit could be my undoing to our mid morning plans. Although I don't think she would object to another go round.

"Well?" she asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

_Fuck, stop looking at her mouth like that!_

"Oh…umm… I wanted to show you around the island, if you're up for it."

"I am."

After breakfast and a much needed shower, we were off to the watering hole and then possibly the ridge overlooking the ocean; my two favorite spots.

The watering hole had a beautiful waterfall that cascaded down into an extremely deep pond. Em and I used to always jump from the very top, while doing our best Tarzan impression; I usually ended up belly flopping most of the time, while Emmett chose the famous Cullen Cannon Ball. As we came through the clearing, I could see Bella's eyes widen with the breathtaking view.

"This is beautiful," she said, gripping my arm as I led her to the embankment. I quickly peeled off my shirt and jumped in, wanting to enjoy the refreshing waters. Bella quickly stripped out of her shorts and tank top and made her way to me as I swam out to the deep end. As she neared, I pulled her into my arms, feeling the warmth of her body against me.

"Okay, now it is beautiful," I said with a huge smile.

"You're biased."

"You might be right, but it still doesn't change the fact that you _are_ beautiful," I said, ignoring her blatant eye roll at my casual usage of beautiful. She was, and she would have to get used to the fact that I thought of her that way.

I led her underneath the waterfall where she pinned me against the smooth rock, showing me her adventurous side as she stripped the remaining clothing from our bodies. Now who was surprising who? Her soft whispers and echoed moans would be permanently burned into my brain. With whispers and promises of wanting each other forever.

After eternally changing my view on my childhood watering hole, I took her to the ridge where I had spent a lot of alone time to think or to write my music. It was the place I ran to after I found out my mother was dying and cried for hours, asking God why he was taking my mother away from me. It was where I realized I wanted to become a doctor, just like my dad.

As we sat on the ridge wrapped up in each other's arm, I made a silent promise to come back here with Bella. Somehow it felt right to have her here, as if she was meant to be here with me all along. As the sun beamed down on us, warming our bodies against the cool ocean breeze, her scent whirled around me, creating yet another memory for my ridge.

The afternoon seemed to fly by as we ate our lunch in relative silence. Afterwards, we curled up together on the hammock, enjoying the feeling of one another as we drifted off for an afternoon nap.

As I woke up to see the sun setting, I cursed myself for letting the time slip between my fingers. I wanted every waking moment to soak in as much of her as possible.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled sleepily, stirring in my arms.

_How about five more days? _

_How about forever? _

"Take all the time you need, my love," I spoke softly.

"I'll take forever." I felt her smile against me, causing my own lips to curl up with the notion of forever.

Dinner was amazing and this time we both cooked. It was entertaining as hell to see Bella dance around the kitchen singing random songs as she stirred and diced vegetables. Somehow seeing her in that element made me want this next year to fly by so that I could have her in my kitchen, dancing and cooking with me again.

Again after dinner, we went outside to sit underneath the stars. I decided to build a bonfire – yet another Cullen tradition – and make s'mores.

"I am a master at making s'mores," Bella boasted just as her marshmallow went up in flames.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the priceless expression on her face as she quickly snatched the flaming ball of fire away from the flames and blew it out.

"What, I like it like that." She wasn't convincing in the very least.

"Sure you do."

"I like the burnt layer of the marshmallow; it gives it a special flavor."

Special flavor? Another round of laughter escaped my lips.

"Shut it," she said, tossing her burnt marshmallow over her shoulder and placed a new one on the extended stick. "Are you going to show me how it's done?"

"Of course, anything for you," I said rather arrogantly. I lowered my marshmallow into the hot coals away from the fire. As I toasted my marshmallow to a perfect golden brown, Bella announced, "Do you always have to be so damn perfect?"

"It's a gift," I said nonchalantly.

"You could waver every now and then… It wouldn't kill you, you know," she said as her second marshmallow went up in flames. I doubled over in laughter as a slew of profanity flew out of her mouth, which caused me to laugh even harder. "Stop fucking laughing, it isn't that funny," she spat out loud as she blew out the fire.

"Yes it is," I said, holding my stomach.

I saw her place the well-done, charcoaled marshmallow in between the gram crackers and chocolate and take a huge bite. I watched, still laughing, as the white gooey center started to ooze out of the s'more and landed just under her bottom lip. She either didn't notice or care as she finished off her s'more.

"Come here you got something…" I tried to say.

"No, you were laughing at me."

"Because you are very adorable when you catch things on fire, I can't help it. You make me laugh," I said truthful.

"Humph."

"Come here."

She shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine." I scooted the few feet that lay between us. As my knees touched hers, I placed one hand alongside her and the other hand on her cheek. I chastely kissed her lips. "You are very stubborn, you know that," I said softly, feeling her relax into my hand. I kissed her lips again, but this time slowly took in her bottom lip, tasting the mixture of chocolate and marshmallow. I glided my tongue alongside her bottom lip and heard her softly moan as I pulled away. "Yup, you're right. The burnt flavor does give it a different taste," I said, playfully scooting back to my original place.

"What the hell! You can't just do that and walk away," she playfully chastised me.

"But you had a little bit of marshmallow just under your bottom lip and I wanted a taste."

"I…You….oohhh…that was…ass," she stumbled, trying to find the right word.

I went to reach for my stick, when all of a sudden; I was hit in the shoulder, effectively toppling me over into the soft, sandy ground. Bella had launched herself at me, pinning me to the ground.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me," she all but growled.

"I'm waiting for my lesson." I lifted my hips playfully. Her eyes squinted in a mocking anger.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," she threatened, while shaking her head from side to side.

I merely smiled up at her and said, "Bring it," as her lips came crashing down onto mine. For such a little thing, she certainly was strong as she held my arms down, preventing me from wrapping them around her. Her kiss intensified, fully turning me on, making me want to see what else she was going to do to me. She released my arms only to sit up. The huge grin on her face told me she paid me back for teasing the crap out of her.

"That wasn't… I can't... hard…ooohhh… FUCK!" It was my turn to stumble through words as she shifted off of me and back down to her spot in the sand, placing another marshmallow on her stick, acting as if nothing just happened.

_Fuck, I was hard….really hard. _

"What the fuck was that?"

"Payback," she said, quirking an eyebrow.

_Oh, she was going to pay for that._


	25. Times up

**A/N: I want to thank** **elektrikmistress for all her hard beta work as well as Kismit1496 for catching all the little things that make a big difference. You ladies are amazing. **

**I have to also thank Bettygale and sunray16 for chatting with me on twitter, helping me get into Bella and Edward's head.. You guys ROCK. **

**Bella POV **

I wasn't sure what time it was, I just knew that it was too early to wake up. I closed my eyes, willing my body to return to my heavenly dream.

I woke up a second time to see the first rays of light peeking through the sheer curtains. I inwardly groaned, knowing that this was the last day I would be with Edward. I took a deep breath, taking in as much of his scent as possible. I wanted to remember these last two weeks for the rest of my life.

I had no idea that when I came here I would find love, true love, not just 'high school teenage making out on the couch' I think its love, love. I had loved Jake of that I was sure; it was just a different type of love. However, with Edward, it was the kind of love I had only read about in books; the head over heels kind of love that knocks the wind right out of you, or the type that moves mountains just so you can be with one another. I had no doubt that this was real.

I lifted my head to look at Edward's tranquil expression as he slept. He literally took my breath away. I don't think I could ever get used to the fact that he was with me or that he wanted me. In so many ways we didn't fit together – opposite ends of the spectrum, so to speak – while, in other ways we fit perfectly together.

I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if I had been able to go to Dartmouth three years ago. Would we have met? Would we have this intense relationship? And then it hit me, we probably never would have met. He was dedicated to Jessica and his classes; I wouldn't have even shown up on his radar. I would have been the invisible girl he would've run into on his way to class. I could see him being sweet and helping me back up but other than that, nothing. If I would have gone to Dartmouth, I might not have ever met Edward. It was this trip, forced by the best friends in the entire world, that brought us both together under unusual circumstances.

Another thought came crashing down in my head, if I had moved out east three years ago I would have never met Rose or Alice. I wouldn't have them in my life. Sure, I would have made other friends but no one could replace my girls. I couldn't help but wonder if it was fate that I stayed in Washington, that I stayed with Jake for so long. Maybe it was meant to be that Jake and I broke up over a month ago, which only fueled my desire to come here with Alice.

My lips curled up into a smile as I thought about everything in my life. Even my mom not wanting me, forcing me to live with my father was fate. He was everything to me, and if I wasn't forced to live with him, I would have never known what a great father he was or the fact that we were a lot alike. These overwhelming feelings stirred me fully awake. I carefully slipped out of Edward's arms and headed towards the balcony. As I opened the doors, the warm breeze brushed the white sheer curtain against my still naked body. I looked down, and for the first time in a long time, I wasn't trying to cover up, or hide from the world. I wanted to finally be seen for who I was; Isabella Marie Swan a twenty-two year old, confident woman who was just starting to live for the first time.

I looked over my shoulder to see Edward lying on his back across the bed, sheets pulled low, exposing his chest and just the hint of his hips. The tantalizing sight of my Greek God sleeping brought a smile to my lips.

He was mine.

As I took him in, my mind raced with how I was just two weeks ago. I was a broken, naïve girl who came on this trip to get away from an ex-boyfriend. Within the first day here, I felt the fire that had been dying to get out for far too long. Even before I fully knew Edward, he made me feel beautiful. I remember crying the moment he told me so. I had lived so long thinking I was average at best, but Edward made me feel like a Goddess, worshiped and loved. From the first day, he gave me everything that I had been missing in my life. He had taken away the shy girl and replaced it with the woman I was today. Who knew two weeks would ultimately change my life?

I turned my head back to face the morning light. It was truly beautiful here. I could see why Edward loved it so much. So many happy memories, I envied him at times to have had a mother who loved him, a caring father, and a supportive older brother. I would have done anything to have one percent of what he had. I smiled at the hope that maybe one day I would be a part of his life - and possibly - his family.

As the beautiful undertones of red and orange mixed with yellows and blues of the morning, I couldn't help but realize it was a new day for us. We had a long road ahead of us, it was going to be tough, but ultimately in the end it would be worth every second apart. I had to believe that we were meant to be together. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin as the breeze caused my hair to flutter around my body. I brushed it off of my shoulders, thinking of last night.

Our last night together was everything I could imagine it would have been and more. There were no words to describe how we were together. It was as if we both knew what the other one needed and gave it freely without any words. There were soft whispers and moans throughout the night as we enjoyed every touch, every feeling, every taste, and every smell as we held, fondled, and caressed each other until exhaustion swept over us.

Replaying memories of last night, I felt Edward's hands lightly caress my hips, moving up to my waist. I felt his lips on my shoulder, kissing me longingly. All my thoughts were reassured by this one kiss.

"I don't want to go." I leaned my head against his bare chest.

"Then don't."

_He has no idea how much I would love to just throw everything away just to be with him. _It took every fiber of my being not to do just that.

"I wish it where that easy," I said truthfully.

"I know, Bella. So do I," Edward said, kissing my shoulder. His lips lingered for a moment and then swept up my neck to my ear. "Come back to bed," he said with such need. I turned to face him, snaking my arms around his neck. With a crooked smile, he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me.

We spent the next several hours wrapped in each other's arms, refusing to leave the comfort of the bed and the special, little bubble we created here.

"Bella we have to go, we don't want to be late," he said softly as I stood motionless on the beach overlooking the water. I didn't want him to see the tears that were streaming down my face. It was stupid for me to start crying now when we still had a few more hours together. We had to go back to the main island and pack our belongings. I dreaded each minute, knowing it would eventually take me away from Edward.

I wiped away tears, trying my best to be strong, but for the life of me I couldn't stop crying.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward came around to stand in front of me. "Bella, don't cry. Everything will be alright." He cupped my face and with his thumbs he wiped away tears as they fell.

"I can't help it," I choked out, feeling the heat of my tears stain my cheeks. "I just found you and I don't want to let you go."

"Come here," he pulled me into his arms. I swiftly wrapped my arms around him for the hundredth time today, not wanting to let go. As I cried into his shirt like a little baby, I wondered how I was going to live without him for the next twenty four hours, let alone the next nine months.

"I'm glad you found me. I was pretty fucking lost before I met you. I had no clue what I wanted out of life, and it took meeting you out on the balcony of your room to capture my attention. I know what I want, and I want you." He kissed my temple, lovingly. "And I'm not about to let you go by any means."

"You better not," I said with a chuckle. No matter what was going on, Edward could always make any situation better with a simple word or phrase.

"I won't." His hands slid from my back, cupping my heated face. He gently lifted my head to look into my pitifully red, puffy eyes. As our eyes met, I casted mine down ashamed at how I must look at the moment. "Bella what is it?" he asked just above a whisper.

"I look like shit," I answered.

"You look beautiful," he stated sweetly before placing a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"I look like Rudolf."

"Yeah, you kinda do." Edward was clearly trying not to laugh at our stressful, heartfelt moment, but I wouldn't begrudge him for laughing at my bright red nose. I wasn't a public crier. I knew it.

"Ha ha, you're so funny."

"That's why you love me."

"It may be one of the reasons why I do."

Ten minutes later, I watched as the island grew smaller in my view. I had learned so much more about Edward; about his mother, his childhood, and his passion for cooking, which was a total shock. In return, he learned more about me; my father, my childhood, my love of classic novels, which he thumbed his nose at, as well as my numerous visits to the emergency room. It was pretty embarrassing to fully admit my clumsiness – despite the fact that he has witnessed me in action. It was still fucking embarrassing.

Our time here will always be special to me. If this was all that became of our relationship, I would hold onto these two weeks for the rest of my life.

We arrived at the marina, only to be greeted by Manuel. As he assisted me out of the boat, I had a sudden, empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Our time was almost up.

"You're awfully quiet over there," Edward said, scooting closer to me in the taxi. He picked up my hand. His fingertips lightly grazed my hand, sending delicious tingles throughout my body. "I'm going to miss this," he whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes. "So am I."

"Bella, you're back," Alice squealed from across the lobby.

I couldn't suppress the smile on my face for my long time friend as we made our way over to her. "Alice, I've missed you," I replied, hugging her tightly. It was ridiculous, we had only been apart for two days, not weeks, but I had to admit I had missed her as well.

"Edward, do you mind if I steal Bella away for an hour or so?"

I was about to protest when I saw the pleading look she was giving him. He must have understood the look and simply nodded his head. I reached up on my tip-toes to kiss him softly on the lips, "Love you."

"I love you." He kissed me back.

"Oh for the love of god, didn't the two of you get enough of each other on the island?" Emmett asked rather loudly as he came walking up to us.

Edward shook his head and answered, "Not even close."

"Sweet." Emmett came to a halt in front of us. He nervously ran one hand through his hair – a trait that apparently runs in the family. "Eddie, how's the house holding up?" The longing in his voice didn't go unnoticed as he asked about his mother's house.

"It looks good man. It brought back some strong memories for me." Edward looked over at me and winked. "But now I have some new memories as well." He said the last part softly as he passed me, brushing his hand down my arm and latching onto my hand. The small gesture made my legs turn to goo as he finally released my hand and disappeared from my sight.

"Come on Bella, spill it. What happened?" Alice asked as soon as the door to my room was shut.

"What is there to tell?"

"The man took you to his family's personal island and you're saying there isn't anything to tell? Bella, I'm not buying it." She crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow.

Before I was able to open my mouth, a knock on the door halted our conversation. Alice leaped over the bed like a baby gazelle and opened it up.

"You two better not be in here spilling sex stories without me," Rose blurted out as she forced her way in the room. She came over to me and hugged me within an inch of my life.

"Rose I can't breathe." She quickly released me, taking a step back.

"So what did I miss?" she asked, plopping down onto the couch.

"Nothing much, really. Bella here was going to tell us the details of her getaway to the Cullen's private fucking island." Alice declared leaving me no choice but to spill some details.

I felt my body temperature rise as my mind replayed several scenes especially what we did on those stairs.

"Hmm, where do I start?" I asked nervously, more to myself than to Alice or Rose.

Alice perched next to Rose on the couch as both of them looked up at me like starving baby chicks waiting for their next meal. I internally grunted at having to share our personal moments with my girls, but I knew they wouldn't leave me alone until I told them something, anything.

As I dove into a few small details of my magical time on the island, I wondered what they were going to do about Emmett and Jasper. I wondered if they felt the same sadness as I felt leaving Edward. What were they going to do? How where they going to cope with the separation?

"Guys, I have to ask you something. What are your plans when we leave regarding Emmett and Jasper?"

My question fell silent amongst my friends. They looked at each other and then looked at me; possibly not knowing what to say. Alice was first to break that silence.

"Jasper and I have talked about that subject for the last week. I plan on making many trips out east to see him until I graduate in December. Until then, we plan on talking as often as possible. Some video chat may be in order," Alice said confidently.

"You are such a perv. Who knew you were such an exhibitionist?" Rose quipped, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm not a perv; I'm just willing to try new things to keep my man interested while I'm away. How about you Miss 'I never have cyber sex'?"

"I never said 'I never have cyber sex'. I love to have cyber sex, it's the safest form of sex, plus I always get off no matter what."

"Okay, I didn't need to know that both of you will be having cyber sex." Although the idea was intriguing, I wasn't sure if I could actually go through it.

"Would you prefer that I tell you I have had phone sex as well," Rose informed me.

"No, I don't want to know that either. But thanks for sharing anyway."

"Anything for you, Bella."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "So Rose, what are you going to do about Emmett?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. I like him a lot, but I don't know where to go from there. He is the first guy I have ever met that has challenged me, pissed me off to no end, and that sees me, not for the superficial outer layer, but the person I am on the inside. I like him a lot."

"I think you like him a lot more than you are admitting," Alice stated.

"Well, time will tell," she said strongly. I knew she had been hurt in the past and that she had built a shield around her. She was right; time would tell if she was willing enough to let her guard down, at least for Emmett. Surprising enough they were perfect for one another.

"What about you Bella? You and Edward?" Alice asked.

"Well, we talked about it, and we are going to have a long distance relationship, until I graduate from college. I told him I want to be with him after graduation. I have to admit that I am scared," I admitted.

"Scared. Why?"

"Because, I don't want to lose what I have with him right now. What if three months down the road he realizes that he is held down by a girl he met in Hawaii for two weeks and wants to date some hot blond in med school? I don't want to hold him back from having a life."

"Bella you aren't making any sense. Edward loves you. I can see it," Alice stated, "Would you want to see anyone else at our school? Would you do that to him?"

"No, I wouldn't, but I don't want us to change. What if when we see each other again, we aren't as crazy for each other as we are right now? What if he realizes that I am not the same girl he met and doesn't want me after we graduate? What…"

"If you say 'what if' one more time, I'm going to ram my foot up your ass," Rose said rather forcefully.

"But….."

"But nothing. Edward isn't Jacob."

Her words penetrated deep within my soul. She was right. He was nothing like Jake. All my fears of our relationship had been based off of how Jake acted during our long distance relationship. After all it was the only relationship I had ever known. But Edward was different.

"You're right, he isn't Jake. He's proven that time and time again."

"See? Told ya so," Rose said, rather smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, you know everything," I stated

"Yes I do."

I took a deep breath, realizing – not for the first time, mind you – that this was going to be the toughest nine months of my life. As long as I had the end result waiting for me, I knew I could make it though, that we would make it though.

Alice and Rose talked about their uninterrupted two days of paradise, while I packed up my belongings. It was reassuring that they enjoyed themselves just as much as I had with my alone time with Edward. I was worried that my absence would upset them, after all this was a trip for us girls; not intended to sneak away for two days with a gorgeous man. But they seemed pleased not only that I was happy, but that I was with someone who really cared about me. I think Rose said it best "It's about fucking time you found someone who actually loves you." I couldn't agree with her more.

I had my bags packed and waiting by the door. Alice and Rose excused themselves to gather their things, leaving me alone in my room. It felt so empty and cold. As I made a pass around the room to make sure I had everything, my eyes landed on the drawn curtain that covered the balcony door. I walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it all the way. The warm ocean breeze assaulted me, bringing back the first day I arrived here. I walked out onto the balcony, memorizing the breathtaking view in front of me and closed my eyes. How wonderful it was to come full circle, to where I started this amazing journey. How much I have grown in the two weeks, I have rediscovered myself, and found who I was meant to be. It was awe-inspiring to know that Edward had a part in all that has happened to me.

I opened my eyes and looked to my left. I wasn't sure of what I would see. But to my surprise, I saw Edward standing on the balcony, facing me with a huge smile on his face. He was just as breathtaking as he was two weeks ago, when I spotted him for the first time in this exact spot. I smiled back realizing that he must have been standing there the whole time. We had come back to where it all started.

"I'll be right over," he said quickly as he darted back into his room.

It was silly, but the mounting anxiety of seeing him again, after only an hour apart, was making my heart pound, rather loudly, in my chest.

There was a knock at the door.

I opened it to see Edward propped in front of the door. One hand high up on the door frame, while the other hand was braced against the wall. My favorite grin plastered on his face. I moved closer, feeling the electricity flowing between us, pulling us like magnets towards one another. I didn't dare fight it.

In one fell swoop, I was in his arms and firmly wrapped my legs around his waist. As the door slammed shut behind him, he led us to the bed. He gently laid us both down, with him on top of me. His lips sought mine; lightly touching as his hands softly caressed my bare legs, moving painfully slow up my legs.

His lips trailed down my jaw to my neck. As his tongue darted out and tasted my flesh, a soft moan escaped my lips. My impatient hands reached up into his hair and pulled him forcefully back to my lips.

"Stop teasing me," I playfully demanded.

"Oh, I'm not teasing you," he said coyly.

"Prove it."

Without another word, Edward attacked my lips, deepening our kiss as his tongue claimed mine. His body pressed deliciously against mine, sending my body into near convolutions, wanting nothing more than to have him one more time. My hand greedily clawed at his shirt, trying to take it off of him. I was barely able to get it up and over his head without resorting to ripping it from his body.

His hands cupped my ass and pulled down my semi-soaked panties from my body. As they flew over his shoulder, my hands were at the waistband of his Khaki shorts. I quickly undid the button and started to unzip, feeling how restrained his beautiful cock was.

Knock…knock….knock.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," he said under his breath.

"Go away," I said loudly.

"Bella… Umm… I'm sorry but the bellman is here to collect our luggage," Alice's timid voice spoke from behind the door.

I looked up into Edward's dark eyes, seeing the need within them to continue. His eyes bore into mine as we both contemplated ignoring Alice's warning. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against mine. "If I don't stop now, we'll never leave this room."

Then don't stop, I shouted in my head. But I knew he was right. What was one more day in paradise if we missed our flights?

"You're right, but just for the record I wouldn't have minded if you didn't stop."

"Bella," he chastised me, "you are a very dangerous woman you know that, right?"

"Yes, I do," I said with a mischievous grin.

"Come here," he said, holding out his hand. I scooted to the edge of the bed and took his hand as he lifted me to a standing position. He captured my swollen lips, kissing me for the umpteenth time today. It didn't matter how many times we kissed, each time felt like the first time. How he tastes, the warm texture of his tongue, or the softness of his lips over mine. "My beautiful Bella."

I let out a silent sigh at his words. I was his.

**It's almost time for these two to leave their paradise. But the journey isn't over for these two… so much more to come. **

**Thank you all for your reviews and lots of love for this story. Keep them coming. I love to hear what you thinking. **


	26. Aloha wau ia

**I want to bow down to Bettygale for pre-reading this chapter for me, making sure it was everything I was hoping it would be, and for sunray16 for her added goodness to this chapter. To my master-beta, elektrikmistress, for editing this on her lunch break...you guys rock!**

**To everyone who has added me to their favorites, author alerts, and story alerts, thank you! You guys are amazing.**

**Finally, I don't own anything…. Like that's a big surprise.**

**Edward POV**

It took everything I had to walk away from Bella. If Emmett hadn't walked over to us, I don't think I could have let Bella go with Alice. I wanted every minute with her, knowing that our time was almost over.

"So, bro, are you going to tell me, your loving big brother, all the juicy details from the island?" Emmett asked, placing his arm over my shoulder and wagging his eyebrows as we walked through the hotel lobby.

"No."

"No, not even a little bit? Come on. I'll share with you."

"I don't want to know all the kinky shit you and Rose were up to while we were gone," I said, wrinkling up my nose at all the times I walked in on him pile driving some girl in the middle of our living room. The man was a poster child for porn themes.

"Well, did anything happen?" he prodded.

I looked into his pathetic puppy eyes, begging me for a scrap of information.

"Let's just say I'll never look at the stairs the same _ever_ again."

"Tell me you didn't."

"Oh, we did." I nodded my head as the smile on my face grew.

"You motherfucker! I knew you had it in ya." Leave it to my brother to see divine light in the defiling of our family staircase.

"Thanks, Em, for the vote of confidence. So, what did you do while I was away?"

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

"Did you do anything else besides fucking?" I asked.

"Is there anything else besides that?" he asked with a straight face. He was serious.

"Yes, there _are_ other things you can do."

"I'm just fucking with you man," he said, playfully slapped me. I groaned as I rubbed the now tender spot on my arm. Emmett naturally called me a 'pussy' under his breath, in which I replied that he was a 'douchebag'.

Ahh, isn't brotherly love grand?

As he told me the _few_ things he and Rose actually did while we were gone, I realized he was leading me out to the back patio where I saw Jasper and Rose sitting idly talking with one another.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Rose asked.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper added at the same time.

"Well, we got back just a few minutes ago and Alice stole Bella away from me for some girl bonding time."

Rose quickly stood and with a flick of her hair she stated, "I'm going to see what they're up to. Are we meeting down here in about an hour or so?"

"Yeah, babe," Emmett said with a grin plastered on his face. The man had it bad for his blond bombshell.

"I'll see you then." She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his large frame and started to kiss him. I turned, not wanting to intrude on their moment, and quickly took a seat next to Jasper.

"So, Jazz, how's it been going?"

"It's going good." His voice was sad and defeated. I could relate. "Edward, I don't think I can live without Alice. These two weeks have opened my eyes to what my life has been missing and now I have to say goodbye to her in a few hours. I don't know what to do." He raked his hand through his hair and, for the first time, I could see the desperation in his eyes. It was a side I wasn't used to. Jasper was always the voice of reason, the one who always had the answers. But now, he was just as lost as I was.

"Jasper, I don't know what to say except that if you love her, which I can definitely see you do, then the two of you will make it work."

"I just know how much of a strain it was on your long-distance relationship with Jessica. I saw what it did to you, and how it drove you crazy that you couldn't see her as much as you wanted to during that first year in college. Not to forget, how you two grew apart because of it. I don't want that," Jasper said with a pleading look on his eyes, begging me to tell him he was wrong, when he and I both knew he was right.

"Yeah, I remember those times. You prayed to the porcelain God a lot that year," Emmett chimed in as usual. I knew he would never let me live that down for as long as I lived. After all, he _did_ clean up my vomit.

"I won't lie to you, Jasper, it put a strain on us, but you have to remember that we were apart for three years. At first, we were able to make it work. We talked as often as possible – sometimes twice in one day. We visited each other when we could. You know that. But life happens. School required more of my attention and I didn't get to go home as often as I wanted to. At least, I _think_ that was the reason."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"I mean that I really don't know why I stopped trying to make time for her. I knew what I wanted in my life and what direction I wanted it to take, and at the time it included her. But she kept hinting around about getting married or at least engaged before I was ready, and _that night_ when she asked me to marry her or she was gone, I had had enough."

"Shit, I knew she was pressuring you, but to outright ask you, that's…" Emmett said, stopping in mid-thought.

"Emmett, what is it?" I asked as I watched his expression slowly change.

"I don't really remember much because I was…" He nervously ran his hand threw his hair, resting it at the nape of his neck. "Drunk."

"Well, Emmett, what does that have anything to do with Jessica and the subject of marriage?" I furrowed my brows, clearly not understanding where he was going with this.

"Edward, I was drunk one night when Jessica called for you. It was about two, maybe three, weeks before her…accident. You were gone, doing another all-nighter at the library or where ever you went to study. I only remember because she wouldn't let me get off the phone. She proceeded to ask me what I thought was going on between the two of you and bickering on and on about how you've been dating her for five years - like I didn't know how long you two have been dating - and how you haven't put a ring on her finger. She mentioned something about not wanting to devote any more time without a solid commitment."

_What? How could she not see how committed I was to her. I didn't cheat on her. I did everything for us. I was planning a life for us. Why would she do that? Why would she say that?_

"What else was said?" I asked, feeling like I was seconds away from being hit by a Mack truck.

"I was with that gorgeous brunette, you know, the flexible one, that night. Jessica wouldn't get off the phone. She just kept yammering on and on about God knows what. I was losing my buzz, so I…." He looked up at me with the sorriest fucking look on his face. "FUCK! I think I was the one that put it in her head that she should ask you to marry her just to shut her up."

_What?_

I didn't open my mouth for fear of saying the first thing that came to mind. I just sat there stunned, staring at my brother. I couldn't blame him entirely… could I?

It all made sense. I knew she hadn't sounded like herself. She would never just ask me outright like that unless she was confident that I would say yes.

"Emmett, what made you tell her that? Shit! Fuck!" I palmed my face, wishing I didn't just hear that my own brother had planted the suggestion into Jessica's head. Would she have asked anyway? Or did she _need_ that little suggestion to ask me to marry her?

"Edward I'm sorry," he said remorsefully.

"Why?"

"I was tired of her bitching and whining," he said truthfully. "I had Stacey, or was it Veronica?" he scratched his head for a brief moment before continuing. "Anyway, I wanted to get off the phone, so I said the first thing I could think of to pacify her. I didn't know she would take me seriously. Come on, who takes me seriously?" Emmett was trying to use his unbelievable talent of cracking jokes to lighten the mood. This was one of a few times it didn't work on me.

"Put yourself in my shoes. What would you have done?" He opened and closed his mouth as if he were going to speak, but nothing came out. "Put Rose in Jessica's position. Would you have said yes or no, knowing how you feel for Rose? What would you have done?"

"I don't know. I know right now I'm not ready for marriage, but…"

"Let's say Rose comes down right now and asks you to marry her or she is gone forever. What would you say?" I asked sternly, trying to get my point across.

"I'd say 'I'm not ready for marriage right now, but I want to be with you and see where it takes us'."

My blood was boiling. I could picture Jessica standing before me as I said those similar words. And all I could see was her walking away from me, ending everything because of a notion that Emmett had, quite possibly, planted in her head. Sure, she might have already thought about it, but was willing to continue to skirt around the issue until I was ready. I stood up feeling completely frustrated and pissed off.

"Now Emmett, just imagine you telling her 'no' and watch her leave and never come back into your life. Only then would you understand what I had to go through," I seethed through me teeth. It was the first time I really hated my brother.

"Edward, none of us could have _ever_ predicted what happened that night. I'm sorry that you had to experience that kind of pain, but you can't put the blame on me. You and Jessica could have fought about something else that night and the same thing would have happened. She died, and she didn't die because it was about the fight or her asking you to marry her. She had an accident, man, a fucking car accident!" Emmett stood up from the table and turned to walk away, ultimately ending our conversation.

Jasper rose from his chair and placed a consoling hand on my shoulder. "Emmett's right. It _was_ an accident despite his talent for thinking with the wrong head. He means well, Edward."

"I..." I said, falling short.

"He's your brother and for him to admit to something like that is huge. Don't hate him too much," Jasper said, giving me a knowing look.

I simply nodded my head. He was right, he's always fucking right.

"Come on. We need to get packed."

Thirty minutes later, I had cooled down considerably, but the thoughts still lingered in the back of my mind. I packed up my belongings, tossing my bag towards the door and made my way to the balcony. A familiar feeling washed over me; the last time I stood out on this balcony I was thinking of Jessica. I let out a light chuckle as I remembered I couldn't even say her name without cringing. It amazed me that in this short time, I had fully come out of my shell and started to live my life again. Just like Jasper, I didn't realize what my life was missing until I met Bella. She had opened my eyes to a whole new world.

As I opened to sliding glass door and stepped out, I felt the warm late afternoon rays of sunshine penetrate my skin. I took a deep breath, taking in the ocean air, knowing I was going to miss this place. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let a few more years pass without coming here again, possibly with Bella, one day.

To my right, I heard the sliding glass door open. I turned my head to see Bella stepping out onto the balcony. My heart stopped as she closed her eyes. She was even more beautiful than when I first saw her. I watched in silence as the wind blew around her, lifting her hair and the flimsy, pale blue sundress, giving me glimpses of her now-tanned skin.

She turned in my direction and I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face. When she smiled in return, I felt my heart quicken in my chest. We hadn't even been apart an hour and I wanted to see her, to touch her. I yelled out that I would be right over.

The mounting anxiety was almost overwhelming as I flew from the room to stand just outside her door.

The next few minutes were a blur. It was the first kiss all over again. I was on top of her, touching her legs, cupping her ass. With success, I removed her panties. When Bella managed to remove my shirt, she initiated what I assumed would be our last time together for a while – not that the other two times earlier this morning didn't count. Her steady hands were just about to unzip my pants and release me when the damn pixie knocked on the fucking door. Seriously? Were they out to cock block me? I was rock hard and ready to go. I gave her a longing stare, debating whether or not to ignore Alice. I closed my eyes and willed with every breath to make my raging hard-on subside. No such luck. I placed my forehead against hers and told her if I didn't stop now, I wouldn't want to leave the room. Her reply solidified my resolve and I was just about to say 'fuck it' to everything and keep her here for as long as we both needed. There were other flights leaving in a day. . . or three. But we both knew this time was coming, so I wrapped her up in my arms for the millionth time today and told her she was beautiful and that she was mine.

We sought out our clothing; my shirt, her lace panties. We finally opened the door to see Jasper holding Alice in a loving embrace. He didn't look any better than he did out on the patio, but he at least had a smile on his face. It appeared he was whispering something in her ear, which caused her to laugh. I wondered if that's what they see when I'm with Bella?

The bellman, aka bellboy, was standing there with a not so pleased expression on his face as he took in the sight of Bella's hand wrapped in mine. I gave him a quick glance and a half smile. After all, I couldn't fault the guy for wanting Bella the way that I did. It was another aspect she was fully unaware of; her natural ability for attracting the opposite sex.

We made our way down to the lobby, silently, hand in hand. Only the suddenly loud elevator music played in the background. Sarah McLaughlin's "Angel" was playing, reminding me of the pet adoption commercial that could bring a tear to my eye. Yeah, I just admitted that I'm a bit of a softy for the sad puppy dog eyes.

As we entered the lobby, I saw Rose and Emmett sitting as close to one another as possible without being on each other's laps. I looked over at my brother, who didn't look so good. He gave me an apologetic look to which I returned a half smile. He was my brother, after all, and I couldn't fault him for anything dealing with Jessica and what happened. I didn't have to like what he said or did, but ultimately what was done was done. Rose, on the other hand, looked positively horrible. She had puffy, swollen eyes like she'd been crying for hours.

My eyes quickly wandered to Jasper. He looked like he was contemplating whether or not he could stuff Alice into his suitcase and take her home. She was small enough, it might have worked.

Then, I focused my attention on Bella. She was aimlessly looking around the lobby almost avoiding my stare. I was just about to tilt her head up when I saw a lonely tear escape down her cheek. My Bella was crying. I pulled her tightly against my chest, wishing I could take away her tears.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you waiting for a shuttle to the Airport?" a bellman asked as he tapped my shoulder.

"Yes, we are," Alice said softly.

"Right this way, ma'am." He turned on his heel and started to wheel our luggage out of the lobby.

"Come on." I pulled Bella's hand gently as we followed a not-so-eager Alice. I quickly ushered Bella into the back seat of the large van. As we settled into our seats, Bella curled up into my arms, holding onto me tightly. I felt, more than heard, a soft sob emanate from her chest. I rested my head on the top of hers, kissing it ever so softly. I felt my tears start to well up, threatening to spill over. I forcibly blinked them away. I had to be brave for the both of us.

The drive to the airport was emotional as we rode in perfect silence accompanied by soft sobs and sniffles from the entire van. I was thankful that Bella's flight was before mine. I don't think I could've handled walking away from her to get on a plane that would take me so far away from her. I could, however, be brave enough to watch her leave, knowing I would see her again. I felt her heave into my chest and a fresh wave of tears were slowly breaking my resolve. If I lost it now, I don't think I could make it through when she had to actually leave me.

"Shhhh, my love," I said softly, so only she could hear. Her head tilted up and I could see her red puffy eyes staring up at me, helpless and sad. I thumbed her tears away and swept the damp hair from her face.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered. Her lips curled up at the end, which inevitably made me smile. "It's funny every time I say it; it feels like I will _never_ see you again. I think that's why it hurts so much right now."

I cupped her face and with all earnestness I spoke, "You _will_ see me again. And if I have anything to do with it, it will be sooner rather than later."

Another smile played on her face. "I'll hold you to that." I closed the small gap in between us and kissed her moist lips. They were salty from her tears but still had a faint taste of her strawberry chapstick. I was going to miss her, miss this.

We arrived at the terminal, successfully checked in, and headed towards the seating area as we waited for our flights.

"I have something for you," Bella said, in between sniffles. She reached into her carry-on bag and pulled out a small box. "It isn't much, but when I saw it I wanted to get it for you." She handed me the box.

I opened it slowly and paused when I saw the simple, thick, black leather strap. It was beautiful. I had seen these in some of the shops but never once thought of getting one.

"I hope you like it. It has an inscription." I picked it up and studied the inscription. "The woman at the counter told me it means 'Key to my heart'. But, for all I know, it might be some girl's name." I let out a chuckle as she ranted on.

"Well, I love it," I said, kissing her swiftly. "Thank you." She took the bracelet from the box and placed it on my right wrist.

"I have something for you as well." I twisted around and retrieved the little box I had Jasper pick up while I was away. When I saw it, I knew I wanted to give Bella a reminder of our time here.

I handed her the small box, knowing what was inside. She tentatively opened the box. I was rewarded when her eyes widened with surprise.

"Edward, it's too much." Bella's eyes shot to mine and then back down to the box. A big smile stretched across her face. "It's….beautiful. You really shouldn't have." She pulled the necklace from the box and placed it in her palm. "What does this mean?" she asked as she studied the foreign letters.

"Aloha Au Laoe. It means 'I love you' in Hawaiian. It's to remind you of our time here…and of me." I took the necklace from her hands and turned her around to place it around her neck. She eagerly lifted her hair for me as I clasped the necklace, kissing the nape of her neck when I was finished. I slowly turned her around to see it hung just where I thought it would.

"I love it," she said, touching the pendant as she spoke.

"Flight 1873 will be boarding rows one through fifteen," the intercom announced.

"That's our flight," Bella said, sadly.

I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her tightly against my chest. Bella, in return, wrapped her arms securely around my neck. Her hot breath was coming out in small pants as I could feel her starting to cry.

"I'm so happy I found you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me," I whispered into her ear, truthfully, as I soothingly rubbed her back, trying to convey what she meant to me.

"I love you, Edward, with all my heart," she said softly.

"Well, apparently I have the key to your heart, or Brittany's bracelet," I said jokingly, eyeing my new leather bracelet.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Flight 1873 will be boarding rows sixteen through thirty," the intercom announced once again.

As Bella slumped in my arms defeated that our time was finally up, I pulled back slightly to look into her warm chocolate brown eyes, which now glistened with tears. "I love you, Bella, more than you know," I said for the thousandth time today; overjoyed that I could say those three words she so desperately wanted to hear. I would tell her all the time, just to see her smile.

I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. They were warm and soft and felt like home. I wanted nothing more than to get lost in this kiss for the rest of my life. Our kiss was slow and sweet, but grew hot and passionate as we both felt the mounting pressure of our departure. As our tongues danced in perfect harmony, I wrapped my hand around her neck, holding her in place as I relished our last kiss. I heard a low moan of pleasure emanate from Bella's throat, causing a knowing tightening in my shorts.

With my free hand on her lower back, I pulled her forcefully against me, knowing she would be able to feel my reaction to her. I was rewarded with another moan as she fisted my hair, refusing to let me go. God, I love this woman.

"Final boarding for Flight 1873."

We finally broke apart, initially needing to breath, but ultimately needing to let her go. I pulled back to gaze into her eyes, committing them to memory. My eyes welled up with tears as I told her I loved her, in person, for the last time. As a single tear escaped down my cheek, I felt her warm hand cup my face and wipe it away. I closed my eyes as more tears started to fall, wishing with every fiber of my being that I didn't have to watch her walk away from me.

Her lips pressed against mine, surprisingly calming me down. I let out a deep sigh as she wiped my tear stained cheeks, kissed me one more time, and told me for the umpteenth time today that she loves me.

"Call me when you land. I don't care what time it is. Okay?"

"I will," she said, smiling up at me. I looked down at her, my lips curling into her favorite crooked grin. I watched as she slowly slipped out of my arms and walked down the gang way with Rose and Alice in front of her.

She turned around, mouthing 'I love you' and waved as she disappeared around the corner.

Watching her walk away was the hardest thing I have ever done.

**Tissues anyone?**

**So I have a question… When you go on vacation, what is one thing you take back home with you? Whether you buy something to remind you of where you have been (mine is a shot glass), or take something as random as an unused roll of toilet paper. (yeah, that would be my mom…don't ask, just laugh at the thought) *shakes head***

**Also, I would like anyone and everyone who has a twitter account to follow me, if you want. You can find me at www(.)twitter(.)com/M_Butterfly1 My profile is private, so once I have added you, tweet me… I would love to get to know my readers. :D **


	27. Bella Time

**A/N: A quick note just to thank each and every one of you for reading my story. I love you all. Sorry for the delay.. I delivered my daughter last week and have been keeping very busy since. **

**I love elektrikmistress for all her hard beta work as well as Kismit1496 for catching all the little things that make this story amazing. And Bettygale for pre-reading this for me and giving me suggestion for making it better. Thank you ladies. **

**Bella POV**

"Wake up, Bella, we're here," Alice said softly, while shaking my arm. The hum of the surrounding noise grew louder as I became fully awake. I stifled a groan as I stretched my arms over my head, feeling soreness throughout my body. Had I been sleeping the entire time? I looked around to see the crowded airplane filled with people in colorful shirts, shorts, and looking awfully happy – as if they were just starting their vacation. And then it hit me. Did I just dream about my entire two weeks of paradise? Was there no Edward? Did I just make him up?

A brush of panic washed over me as I looked for any sign that would confirm my two weeks in paradise _had_ happened. I frantically glanced around the plane to see most of the windows were opened, allowing in an abnormally amount of sunshine. Seattle summers rarely saw sunny days, which only confirmed my fears. We were in Hawaii and Edward wasn't real. Let's face it I fall and hit my head often enough delusions were bound to happen.

But everything seemed so real; the smells, the sights, and the sounds of the island. Even my detailed memory of Edward – from the copper color of his untamed sex hair to the vibrant color of his green eyes – was enough to reassure myself that he was real. He had to be. The touches, caresses, the raw unadulterated need and lust for one another, and my god, the sex was out of this world. How could it have _all_ been a dream? How could two weeks of pure orgasmic bliss be imagined?

"Here Bella, your carry-on." Alice handed me my bag, bringing me out of my reverie. I quickly opened it up to see if, once again, there was any trace of a souvenir, momentum, anything that would let me know I didn't just dream Edward. But, alas, I was ultimately crushed as I saw the same contents I had originally packed. _Well, shit._

_Alice._

_Rose._

They both met someone as well, Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was Edward's brother and Jasper was their friend. I knew that I couldn't have imagined both of them, especially not Emmett. The man was, in Edward's own words, a force of nature. I looked up at Alice, trying to decipher whether or not she had any tale-tale signs of our tearful departure. I remember vividly that it was her voice that told me everything would work out as we consoled each other on the airplane. But Alice, true to form, was her normal bundle of energy.

I looked over at Rose who looked normal – well normal enough for her. She was the picture of perfection, not an eyelash out of place.

My shoulders slumped as I finally admitted defeat. I stood from my seat to start our descent down the long, narrow aisle of the airplane. Feeling more like prodded cattle instead of vacationers, I had the sudden image of Emmett yelling 'Moooo' while Jasper countered with 'Get'em up outta here". I shook my head knowing I had a vivid imagination, but this was ridiculous.

I shuffled my feet, feeling anything but thrilled by the aspect of two weeks in Hawaii. How crazy was that? Me, not overjoyed about two weeks in paradise? But without even the _idea_ of Edward there was no paradise. We slowly made our way past the flight attendants – who looked completely enthused with fake smiles plastered on their faces – as they wished us a pleasant day. I only offered a meek smile as I walked past them, wanting to be anywhere but where I was. Just as I approached the opening of the plane, I felt a surprisingly pleasant, cool breeze, coming from the tiny opening in between the plane and the terminal. It was a familiar feeling, although I would admit I expected it to be a bit warmer in Hawaii than the current temperature I was used to back home.

Just as I passed the opening of the plane, a faint, yet, very distinctive smell of rusted metal assaulted my senses. Could it be?

I turned to look at Alice.

"What is it Bella?" she asked.

"Where are we?"

"Bella, we're home. Where did you think we were?"

_Home_. Those four letters rang in my ear. I was home.

My mind raced with images I had convinced myself weren't real, only to revel in the fact that Edward wasn't a figment of my imagination.

"Bella?" Alice yelled as we exited the terminal and into the main airport. I felt her arm on mine as she spun me around to finally look at her. "Bella, why did you ask where we were?"

"It's crazy," I replied.

"Yeah, I'm familiar with crazy. Please tell me?"

"I woke up thinking we had just landed in Hawaii." I paused, gauging Alice's reaction. When she didn't quirk an eyebrow or start laughing hysterically, I continued, "I thought I dreamed up the last two weeks. I thought Edward wasn't real."

"Silly Bella, why would you think he wasn't real?"

"I don't know. I was just confused when I woke up. The people on the plane threw me off." I offered lamely, not wanting to fully admit to Seattle's abnormally sunny days threw me off the most.

She let out a tiny laugh. "Well, he is real. Besides, I don't think you could've made that up even in your wildest dream," she said pointing to my chest.

I reached up and took hold of the necklace that Edward gave me. I felt the indentation of the Hawaiian letters that read 'I love you'. I let out a deep sigh. She was right. If I had just reached for the necklace, like I remembered doing so in my so-called dream, then I would have known Edward was real and very much mine.

"It's been a long flight for all of us. The eight hour layover in LAX didn't help much, but we are home, finally," Alice said, stifling a yawn.

Rose came up behind us and announced, "I'm so looking forward to a good night's sleep. I couldn't sleep a wink on the plane," she stated, looking between Alice and myself. "What?" she questioned, completely oblivious of my insane tirade.

"Nothing." I found it better to just keep certain things to myself. "Let's go home."

As we walked down to the baggage carousel, I pulled out my phone, turned it on, only to notice that I had two missed calls – Edward and Angela – and a message. I immediately hit send to connect with my voicemail, anxious to know if Edward had left me a message.

"_Hey Bella, I just wanted to hear your voice. You must still be in flight. We just landed here in Newark, New Jersey. It's right around….ummm….. eleven o'clock here. So it must be around eight o'clock your time, or as Emmett refers to it, 'Bella time'."_ I hear Emmett's laughter in the background. _"I miss you so much. Call me when you get in. I should be able to answer the phone until one o'clock my time or ten o'clock Bella time. I can't wait to hear from you. I love you. Bye."_ I quickly saved his message, wanting to be able to replay his message whenever I wanted to hear his voice. Crazy, I know.

As we waited for our luggage, I took a moment to call Edward. It was, after all, only a little after 9:30 here. I quickly hit send and waited for his phone to ring. Just after one ring, Edward's voice was on the other line.

"Bella?" I could literally hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi," I said meekly.

"Oh, it's good to hear your voice. How was your flight?"

"It was…umm.. interesting, but good. How was your flight?"

"Interesting how?"

"Oh, it was nothing." _Just thought I dreamed you up_. "We had a layover in LAX and got to see Robert Pattinson walking through the airport." It wasn't the only thing that happened, but we did in fact see the hunky actor with a slew of paparazzi following him like vultures. Poor Rob.

"That pansy ass, I don't see the attraction."

_Mmmm, he made one good looking vampire, just saying. _

"He seems shy and adorable." _Hot, sexy, and mysterious, with his two day old scruff, cotton tee-shirt, tight jeans, and his signature Nike shoes_, I finished in my head. "Anyway, are we going to talk about Rob Pattinson for the remainder of our conversation?" I asked jokingly.

"No," I could literally hear the pout in his lips as he said it. "I miss you." In the background, I could hear Emmett mocking in a falsetto voice – 'I miss you Bella' followed by kissing noises. He was quickly silenced by Rose, who stood only a few feet away from me, clearly hearing him on the end of her phone. I let out a silent laugh as I heard him ask 'what?' in total innocence. "Don't pay attention to him. They have been making fun of me for the entire flight. Jackasses."

"Well, I miss you too. So you never told me."

"Told you what?"

"How was your flight?" I reminded him.

"Oh, it was good, long as hell, though. Plus, the time zones are messing me up."

We talked about nothing and everything until we heard his flight was beginning to board. I looked over at Alice, who had her phone out as well, talking and smiling as she stealthily sought out her luggage from the conveyer. We said our goodbyes and I made him promise to call me when he got in. By the time we hung up the phone, Alice had already grabbed all of our bags and had them neatly stacked on one of those rolling carts. It amazed me that someone so small could do so much.

"Let's go home," she announced.

Twenty minutes later, we were climbing out of the cab and into Alice's - I mean, _our_ -apartment. She insisted I move in with her, stating that a senior in college doesn't need to be living in the dorms. I agreed because sharing a bathroom with twenty other hormonal girls, all trying to get ready for their morning classes, was complete madness.

After we successfully trekked up the many flights of stairs to the top floor – because it was the best view of Seattle – according to Alice – we flopped onto the couch in the living room with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you," I said, knowing I really didn't thank her properly for practically forcing me to go with her.

"For what?"

"For making me go," I stated simply, knowing she would understand what I meant.

"I knew you would have a great time," she said smugly.

"I did. If it wasn't for you, I would've never met Edward. Thank you."

"You said that already," she laughed. I quickly joined her, knowing it wouldn't be the last time I would thank her for making me go, and ultimately for changing my life.

"I'm going to unpack and possibly take a nap," Alice stated as she slowly rose from the couch, yawning as she spoke.

Feeling completely exhausted, yet, wide awake, I decided to unpack my suitcase as well, while waiting for Edward to call. I flung my bag onto the bed and smiled as I unzipped the bag to smell a mixture of things; cloths, salt, ocean, flowers, and Edward. Never in a million years would I have ever believed I would go to such a place, as well as, meet the love of my life. Out of all the billions of people on the planet, I, by chance, meet Edward, who was staying next door, in the same hotel. It was as if we were meant to be.

Taking out almost everything from my bags, I realized I there was a good amount of sand at the bottom of the overnight bag I took to Elizabeth's Island. My eyes welled up as the intense memories flooded my mind. Wanting to keep that little piece of heaven, I scooped up the loose sand and placed it in a crystal container my grandma gave me when I turned sixteen.

Feeling overwhelmed with the last twelve hours, I felt my eyelids start to close on their own accord. I looked over at the clock to see I still had about an hour and a half before Edward was scheduled to call. I decided to lie down and take a nap. I placed my phone beside me, in hopes when Edward called I would wake up.

My eyes felt heavy as they slowly closed. I was out within minutes, dreaming of my Greek God….

**EPOV**

I found myself wide-awake as the plane's passenger seatbelt light turned off. We were currently on our way from New Jersey to New Hampshire. Emmett took his off seatbelt and turned to face me.

"Edward, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't…I mean…"

"Don't worry about it. You were right."

"About what exactly?"

"About how Jessica and I could have fought over anything that night and it wouldn't have made a difference. I wanted someone else to blame and I'm sorry I chose that moment to blame you," I said softly. "What I said about Rose…" I ran my hand through my hair.

"It's okay. I see where you were coming from and I can understand. Rose is something else. Hell, I'm just scratching the surface of having a monogamous relationship, which kind of sucks because she lives so fucking far away. Thor will not be happy about that."

I raised an eyebrow, "Thor? Your penis is named after the God of Thunder?"

"What? They have similar aspects –strength, size, energy, huge appetite. Need I go on?"

"No," I said, not being able to refrain from laughing.

"What are you laughing at? What's yours called? Mr. Giggle stick? Apple-head monster? Or something lame, like, Eddie Jr.?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Oh, it _is_ bad."

"It can't be worse than 'the one-eyed snake', 'Mr. Joy-Joy', or 'the third arm of justice'," Emmett said, while getting louder with each random penis nickname. Really, it was embarrassing. I remember naming it many years ago and it just… stuck.

"Em, drop it!"

"Come on, just a hint."

I let out a heavy sigh, knowing he would never give up on asking, plus he was bound to embarrass me soon or later. I'm choosing sooner.

"Remember how much I liked Star Wars back in the day?" Emmett's eyes got big as his head bobbed up and down. An elated, goofy grin was plastered on his face as he was undoubtedly trying to think of a Star Wars name for my shaft.

"Tell me you named it Yoda… come on, am I right?" I shook my head 'no', completely mortified, knowing he would never, _ever_ let me live this down. "How about Wookie? You know, because they're huge and hairy."

"I didn't name it Wookie," I announced rather loudly, watching several passengers turn in our direction.

"How about Darth InVader? That name rocks," Emmett boasted.

"Oh, for the love of God, he named it Light Saber - the blue one, to be exact, while imitating Yoda's voice," Jasper revealed, "He would always say he was using 'The Force'."

Emmett's laughter was everything I expected it to be. It wasn't the low chuckle he reserved for public areas; it was rip-roaring laughter that had everyone turning in their seats to stare at us. I couldn't help but join in on my brother's amusement; it was fucking funny. Hey, I named it when I was twelve. Go figure.

"That's okay," I said, taking a deep breath in between laughs, "Jasper here was the Bucking Bronco."

"And proud of it," Jasper interjected.

The rest of the flight was filled with memories of our childhood and more obscene nicknames for our junk.

"Dude, you really need to stop that," Emmett stated, while glaring at my leg. I had for the last five minutes been tapping my leg impatiently waiting for the damn seatbelt light to turn off. We had landed at the New Hampshire Airport, and I couldn't wait to get off the plane. I promised Bella I would call her when I got home, rather than when we landed, due to the insane amount of ragging I would get for trying to talk to her with Jazz and Em around. I got enough of that on the flight from Hawaii to New Jersey.

With a satisfying ding, the light turned off as the throngs of people immediately stood from their seats and headed for the terminal. Thirty minutes later, we had our luggage and were seated in the first available cab home. It wasn't a long drive, but the anticipation of hearing Bella's voice was enough to drive me up a wall.

Once we made it through the door, we all scattered like flies, claiming to be tired and some shit, but really, we all wanted to talk to our girls.

And they made fun of me! All the while they wanted to do the same damn thing.

As soon as my door was shut, I pulled out my cell and quickly searched Bella's number and hit send. After the third ring, I half expected to get the voicemail, but was greeted by a very groggy, 'hello'.

"Bella its Edward. Did I wake you?"

"Mmhummm, s'okay I'm up."

"Do you want me to let you go back to sleep?" I asked softly.

"No, I was just laying down for a bit, waiting for you to call." I could hear her kittenish yawn on the other end of the phone. I could imagine her stretching her limbs while doing so. "So, I take it you made it home?"

"Yes, we just walked in the door. I miss you already," I said, running my hand through my hair. I was nervous for some reason. Like this was our first date, first conversation. I didn't know what to say or do, which frustrated me to no end.

"I miss you too, Edward," Bella said softly.

And then there was silence, a few minutes passed and we didn't say a word to one another. I could hear her breathing on the other end as the uncomfortable silence grew.

"Shit!" _Did I just say that out loud?_

"What is it?" Bella asked.

_Yep, I did._

"This isn't how we are together. We can talk about anything and yet we aren't talking at all."

"I'm sorry," she said meekly.

"Don't be sorry, I feel like an awkward teenager asking the hottest girl out and waiting for her to reject me."

"Pshh, hottest girl Edward? Come on, seriously."

When will she see herself as the beautiful woman she is? "Bella, you are beautiful, plus I have excellent taste, if I do say so myself."

Her giggles filled my ears. This was how we were. Not the awkward, strange feeling, but the relaxed, carefree feeling of being together. "Well, let's hope you have great taste in woman. Otherwise, I would have to wonder why you chose me."

"Bella," I chastised her, "did I tell you the moment I saw you I wanted to bump into you again, by accident or on purpose. I even thought about camping outside your door. I wanted you from the moment we locked eyes on the balcony."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I wanted to know all about you. And then when you fell into the water, my heart about stopped because there wasn't a damn thing I could do except dive in after you. But holding you in my arms for the first time was…. just incredible. And the look on your face, when you saw it was me who saved you, was priceless.

"My god, and the first kiss? It was amazingly hot and sweet all at the same time; I can't get the taste of strawberry Chapstick from my mind. I could have killed Alice for interrupting us. Even though I barely knew you, I wanted you so badly. And not just sexually, although that was a motivating factor I will admit." I couldn't believe I was actually revealing everything to her and I found that I wanted to tell her how _everything_ made me feel. Maybe then she will know why I chose her, or better yet, why she chose me.

"Edward, are you telling me you only want me for my body," she said, jokingly.

"Oh, your body is something to worship. So, yes I want you for your body. And those pouty lips I know you have jutted out right now."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Know exactly what I'm doing."

"Because, I know you and how you really like me to tease you and how you secretly love it, even though you pretend you don't," I answered, smiling because I knew I was right.

"Well, shit. I guess I _am_ an open book."

"I could read you over and over again," I said lamely. I could hear her giggling again in the background.

"You are such a dorky."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"I do."

We talked for the next two hours until my phone beeped, notifying me that my battery was dying. I promised to call just before I went to bed and hung up the phone. I will admit, it was hard to get off the phone and I'm not a phone person.

I stared up aimlessly, admiring the smoothed texture of the white painted ceiling. I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. As long as we talk like this, we will be fine. We can make it through our senior year and then we will see what happens next.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was mere minutes, I lifted myself from the bed and decided to unpack. I lifted my suitcase from the floor and plopped it on the bed. I proceeded to unpack my cloths, throwing them into piles on the floor to be washed. Yes, I do laundry, and don't be surprised.

I emptied almost everything out, when I found something shoved into a pair of my dress pants pocket. I pulled it out to find Bella's panties from the rooftop. Fuck! I remember those. After we were done, I claimed them as mine and shoved them into my pocket. I looked down at the pretty, black lace panties and smiled.

I checked each compartment of the suitcase, making sure there was nothing left. Just as I was almost done, I found my digital camera we had used throughout the trip. I sat back down on the edge of the bed and thumbed through the photos. At first they were goofy ones of Emmett posing in front of everything. I stopped at one of Jasper and me with a Hula girl from the airport. I took a good look at myself from two weeks ago. I was pale beyond belief, I was barely smiling, and there was a blank look in my eyes. I couldn't believe the difference between the vibrant woman I was standing next to and my own image. She was wearing a colorful bikini top and a grass skirt; she was dark with tanned skin and a huge smile as she wrapped her arms around us. Did I really look that lost? What did Bella see in me that would make her even want to get to know me? I don't know what it was, but I'm damn lucky she did.

I continued to thumb through the photos, stopping on each and every one where Bella and I were together. She looked beautiful in every shot. It was just the way she would look at me, not caring that someone was taking a picture, ultimately capturing that moment. We had a ritual of taking a picture every day.

There was one of us lying on our backs, in bed, holding the camera up as we took several shots; kissing, smiling up at the camera, making a funny face, and the last one laughing at whatever we just did.

There were a few of Bella in her blue bikini and me in my board shorts out in the sun. Another one where Emmett picked Bella up and flung her over her shoulder; great ass shot by the way. The next one was of Emmett wrapping his arms around Rose's body. There was a photo of Alice sitting in Jaspers lap with her head on his shoulder.

We were able to get a few group shots; some at dinner, one in front of the tiki bar and a few by the pool. There was a goofy shot of us in the van on our way to the Karaoke bar.

I stopped at the next few pictures in complete amazement. Someone had taken several photos of Bella and I up on the stage while we were singing our duet. I felt my heart pound in my chest with the same feeling I got while singing that song with her. You could see everything in her eyes. How she looked at me, how she looked within my soul. I let out a laugh at the photo with Emmett on stage. He had his eyes closed as he was hitting that perfect pitch in Roxanne. How Bella got him to sing that was beyond me.

As I continued to scroll through the photos, I come upon the ones we took on Elizabeth's Island. There was a photo of Bella sitting on the beach with the warmth glow of the fire I had built, and the sun setting behind her, creating a hue of reds and oranges that filled the sky. Simply beautiful. There was a picture of the stairs. I smiled as I remembered taking that one.

When I hit the last photo, I turned off the camera and placed it on the bed beside me. These last two weeks have forever changed my life.

**I have a want to say… I have to thank sassyvampmama's hubby for all of the Star Wars penis names…. We had a blast coming up with them, had me rolling most of the night. Check out this web site for a good laugh.**

**http:/www (.) madblast (.) com/funny/13185_penis-names (.) html**

**So that brings me to my lovely question…. This is for everyone out there reading this story… I want to know. What is the funniest penis name that you have ever heard? **


	28. Missed Call

**Okay I have to say I'm beyond words at the response to last chapter. Thanks to all of your reviews I have reached over 1000. *doing my happy dance* its funny feel free to laugh. For getting me to this wonderful number I'm delivering you some lemony goodness for all you perv card holding members. **

**Many thanks to ****elektrikmistress for all her hard beta work as well as Kismit1496 for her added goodness. Sunray16 for catching all the little things and making sure I stayed in the correct tense. And Bettygale for pre-reading this for me. Thank you ladies.**

**I don't own anything**

**Bella POV**

A month had passed, and Edward and I made it through the start of school and adjusted to our new reality which included different time zones. It seemed like it was never the right time to call, either I was just getting up for school or work, or Edward was already in bed, half asleep. After a week of text messages and loads of missed calls, we had a system down pat. I would call him in the mornings before I went to class and he would call at night before he went to bed. We texted each other throughout the day; it was a welcome distraction from my hectic school schedule. Between school, my part time job, and homework, I looked forward to hearing from Edward; somehow his voice, or text, could calm me after a day of filling coffee orders and writing term papers.

Despite the constant talking, I missed the feel of his body next to me. I never knew I wanted, no _needed_, the feel and contact of someone sleeping next to me at night. With Jake, it was sex and nothing else – remember, he didn't cuddle – but with Edward, there was something more to sleeping next to him than just sex – though I will admit, I missed the fuck out of that. It was as if being next to him completed me. I felt safe and wanted when I was near him and in his arms.

I even went to great lengths to mimic the feel by buying two body pillows in a measly attempt to fill the void I was missing. It helped a little, yet it was far from being even close to the same.

Each night we would talk to one another about our day. I found it fascinating to see firsthand what a doctor had to go through to do what they do. There was so much detail in their study. Anatomy, which was a given, Physiology, and Kinesiology - which was the function and action of the body – I didn't know that until Edward mentioned it. Not only did they have to know the entire body inside and out, but also the plethora of diseases from the common cold to the Bubonic plague. Yeah, a person could become OCD by hearing some of the shit that lay on any one surface. With my luck, I would pick up mad cow disease or some crazy thing like that. Despite the gravity of the topics, I found it pretty fascinating to hear Edward ramble on about a particular disease that he was studying that day. I could hear the excitement in his voice and could tell he was passionate about his field. He was definitely going to make his father proud. I know I was, and I had no clue, most of the time, what he was talking about.

Our conversations were always long and it usually took all my willpower to close my phone after each call. Pathetic, I know. Alice has told me so, many times. But she made up for it up by telling me how happy she was for me that I found someone who truly loved me. It always brought a tear to my eye when she said that. She had seen me through the good, the bad, and the ugly with Jake. And for that, I truly appreciated her support.

I said goodnight to Edward, knowing he needed to get some sleep for an exam the next morning, we whispered our _I love you's_ and wished each other a good night's sleep. I closed the phone and placed it on the end table. I pulled open my laptop and proceeded to finish some unwelcome homework that was due by the end of the week. It was my usual nightly ritual. After talking with Edward, I would finish the rest of my homework, take care of my nightly needs, and then burrow underneath the covers, in between my body pillows, and hitch my leg over the middle of one of them before curling the other end to my chest. Nighttime was when I missed Edward the most.

During the day, I was distracted by work, school, Alice or Rose, and, of course, the cooking, since Alice nominated me for permanent kitchen duty. She claimed could burn the apartment down boiling water, which explained why she always ate out or had me over and we would 'cook together'. (Really she just stood there drinking wine and chatting while I did all the work.) I didn't mind, it reminded me of being home with my dad, cooking all those years ago. At least here I could cook something other than fish. There were only so many recipes you can make with fish before it gets old, trust me.

The night was the only time when I was left with just my thoughts and dreams. I would slowly close my eyes and let my mind wander about upcoming events, classes, and work schedules, but mostly I thought about Edward. I wondered what he did during the day and in between classes. Did he sit in the library, studying? Did he have classmates he talked with? Where any of them female? Of course, then my mind would race to a multitude of scenarios where attractive girls came up to him, talking and flirting. In my daydreams, I wouldn't be able to speak, but only watch these beautiful, but imaginary, girls touch Edward. The parade of girls would step closer to him, leaning in close enough to kiss him. Every time that would happen, I could literally feel my blood boil, my breathing quicken, and then I would open my eyes from the dreaded daydream. I would let out a heady sigh as I realized I let my imagination run away with me and I would then rotate to the opposite side, hitching my leg over my pillow once again and drift off to sleep.

I wasn't sure when the dream took me back to the heavenly beaches of Hawaii.

_The horizon was set ablaze with the array of reds, yellows, and oranges. It was an immensely beautiful sunset; the ocean was literally on fire. _

_I was immersed in the sunset when a set of warm hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me back slightly. I didn't have to guess whose hands they were, only that I didn't want them to let me go. My back pressed against Edward's chest, feeling him breathe in and out in perfect rhythm with the waves. My eyes closed as I just reveled in the sensations that surrounded me; the smell of the ocean, the sound of the wind, the feel of Edward's hands on my body. _

_I slowly turned, wanting my lips on his, needing to remember what he felt like, what he tasted like. His crooked smile greeted me as I fully faced him, his hair was in its normal disarray and his emerald green eyes sparkled as he drank me in. Edward's hand rose, caressing my cheek. I leaned into his embrace before he moved his hand from my cheek to wrap around my neck. He pulled me into a kiss. It was soft and gentle and just as I remembered. I parted my lips, wanting to deepen the kiss and was rewarded with his tongue darting into my mouth. As I rubbed mine against his in a blissful caress, my body instantly responded to the contact. I stepped closer, wanting to press my body against his, while his other hand pressed me even closer as if in answer my own thoughts. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, fisting a handful of hair, pulling ever so gently. He moaned in my mouth, sending the vibrations down my spine and between my legs. _

_I wanted him, no, needed him, all of him, at that very moment. I broke away from our kiss and whispered my desires. He complied willingly as he lowered me into the sand. Instead of the gritty, soft, sand I was expecting, I felt the coolness of cotton sheets beneath me. My eyes darted around and noticed we were, now, in the bungalow. I briefly wondered how we got here, but soon couldn't care less as Edward quickly removed my clothes. His open mouthed kisses marked my skin, setting it ablaze. I could only moan as he moved down my body. As if teasing me, he started kissing my cloth covered mound and looked up at me. Seeing the desire burning deep within his dark, hooded eyes I'm sure they mirrored my own. I watched in utter amazement as he slowly removed the last piece of clothing from my body. I was totally exposed and completely turned on. _

_I sat up, wanting Edward just as exposed as I was. I tore at his button down shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. I removed it quickly, only to make short work of his khakis next. With a slight tug, I successfully removed his shorts and boxers in one quick swipe, freeing him. Was he always that big?_

_Without a thought, I wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft and dragged my tongue over his head, collecting the bead of white at the tip. Edward hissed from above me, urging me on. I wrapped my lips around him, teasing him before pulling him in as far as I could. I hummed in pleasure as his hand lightly gripped my hair, setting a slow and steady rhythm. I could feel him twitching in my mouth, close to releasing when he stopped me. Confused by his actions, I looked up at him, wondering why._

_Without words, he crashed his lips against mine, forcefully, unavoidably sending me onto my back. His lips attacked my mouth, my neck, my breasts, while his hands caressed, fondled and probed every inch of me. I was panting for breath as I enjoyed every moment of his attack. As I whimpered softly wanting more, Edward's hands cupped around my knees, pulling me vigorously to the end of the bed. He, then, gripped my hip with one hand and aligned himself at my entrance with the other. With a gentle but invigorating thrust, he entered me completely. He placed his hands on either side of my hips, working us both as he moved deep within me. I cried out a slew of profanities in complete rapture. _

_Needing to be closer to his body, I pulled on his arm, lifting my body slightly. He instinctively understood my need and leaned in closer. As I wrapped my hands around his neck, I felt his knees press into the bed. He stilled our movements as we adjusted to our new position. He lifted me up from the bed and positioned me on top of his thighs. We began to move once again and the only sounds around us were our soft pants of breath and supple moans. _

_As the slow build of our impending release threatened to spill over, I heard, for the first time, Edward speak to me. He was telling me he loved me, and that I was his. My heart filled with every emotion, causing me to tip over the edge. It was a warm, heart pounding rush throughout my body. I held on tightly as Edward joined me in this blissful haze. _

_We crashed breathlessly down onto the soft mattress, caressing each other's sweat drenched skin. _

Suddenly, the sounds of talk radio blared, bringing me out of my heavenly dream. I slowly opened my eyes, not wanting to face the day. It was a typical Friday. What could go wrong?

Only an hour into my morning, I had already stubbed my toe, banged my knee on the edge of the bed frame, gotten soap in my eye, burned my mouth with scalding hot coffee, and banged my 'funny bone' on the corner of the wall – by the way it wasn't funny, that son of a bitch hurt. I had thirty minutes before I was scheduled to call Edward. Something about his voice always calmed me when I was having a day like today.

Thirty minutes later, I was walking around campus, cell phone in hand, calling Edward. After four rings, it went straight to voicemail. It was odd for it to go there, we talked every morning. And, of all the mornings I needed to talk to him, this was definitely the one.

I left him a sad message, asking him to call me some time today and that I needed to hear his voice. I secretly hoped that he wouldn't wait untill tonight to call me. Lord knows what might happen between now and then.

Moments later I received a text message from Edward.

_Hey love, sorry I missed your call but I'm in a lecture for the next two hours, I'll call you later…k_

I smiled and typed in my reply.

_Having one of those days, just needed to hear your voice. Enjoy your lecture_

My phone chirped again.

_Oh the excitement of __the proper handling of__ bio-waste. I'm just riveted with my professor right now, who is giving me the stink eye. Gotta go. love you 3 _

I could just imagine his professor giving him the stink eye, which made me laugh out loud. I smiled as I replied.

_Love you xoxo_

"Someone's awfully cheerful this morning," a voice spoke from my right. I had been too caught up in text messages that I hadn't realized anyone was around.

Jake?

I turned in his direction and was greeted with a warm smile. He looked different. He had always been a good-looking guy but there was something else there. I could see his hair was shorter and styled? He _never_ styled his hair. His clothes were the next part I noticed, he was wearing a polo shirt and khaki pants, which was a huge change from the plethora of jeans he owned.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

"Fine and you?"

"I'm good," he said, as his eyes bore into mine, holding me captive. I had never seen this side of Jacob before. Had he grown up in the last two and a half months we had been apart? He seemed older, wiser. "So, what have you been up too?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, not much, just school, my job, and you know the usual." I was trying to keep it short and sweet. Sure, Jake and I had run into each other since I came back. Come to think of it, he ran into to me several times within the first week, by accident of course – or so I thought. It was awkward, as it was now, but he remained civil; didn't ask about Edward or who I was dating at the time. Instead he played it cool and just stuck to school and work and occasionally Alice.

It was odd to see him this attentive after the last three years we were together, where he practically ignored me, except for when he wanted sex or something else from me.

"So, who are ya texting?" he asked, looking at my hands and then back up at me. "I'm just asking because I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

I smiled again, knowing he was right. It had been a long time since _he_ had seen me smile like that. "I was just texting Edward." It was the first time I had mentioned him since our phone call in Hawaii. I saw a few subtle changes flash in front of my eyes. His eyes darkened and his brows furrowed a bit, his lips pursed into hard lines that instantly told me he wasn't happy. His chest puffed out like it always did when there was another guy around. I was just about to say something when his expression changed yet again. The features of his face softened and his body seemed to relax as he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. If you were a passerby, you would have never known anything was wrong. But I knew Jake; it was the old Jake rearing his ugly head for a split second. Could this be the new Jake coming out, the calm one that can take the thought of me talking to – and dating – another man?

"Edward is the one you met on your vacation, right?" he asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

I nodded my head, really feeling awkward about talking with Jake about Edward.

"How's that going?" he asked.

"Jake, I really don't want to talk about it with you if that's okay."

"Why not, you were able to talk to me any other time. Why not now?" Of all the times to wanted him to listen to me, he chose today to be that day.

"Because Jake, you don't want to hear about my relationship with Edward."

"Who says? I can be open-minded." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. There was no way in two months he could change that much or be so 'opened minded' about hearing me with another man.

"Why are you doing this Jake?"

"Doing what?" he countered.

"This," I motioned between us, "this act you have going. Since when are you okay with hearing about me with someone else? If I remember correctly, you hated the idea of someone, anyone, talking to me."

"First of all, a man can change. Second, I'm not worried about this Edmond."

"Edward," I corrected him.

"Whatever. I know how I feel about you and that will never change. I realized in the time we have been a-part the mistakes I've made. I know I can't take them back, but I can show you, in time, that I have changed. Sure, I don't like the idea of you and this guy together, and if this long distance thing is something you want, then I will have to respect that. I know you and I have been apart all summer. However, that doesn't mean I don't love you Bella. I always have and I always will." I could see the sincerity in his eyes and the truthfulness in his voice.

"Jake," I warned him, hearing my voice go up an octave.

"It's okay. I will wait for you." He stepped closer to me, brushing a stray hair and tucking it behind my ear. For the life of me, I couldn't move. He didn't come any closer, only slowly stepped back. "Have a good day, Bells." He smiled down at me and walked away.

Fuck my life.

**Edward POV**

It was finally Friday. After a week of long classes, studying, and tests, I was looking forward to the weekend. I just had to get through my morning class, which started an hour earlier than normal, due to a biohazard lecture, but afterwards I was free for the rest of the afternoon.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, indicating that Bella was calling me. Without looking at the clock on the wall, I knew it was right around eleven o'clock, her usual morning call. Granted, I was usually in between classes at this time. I felt another vibration, telling me she left me a voicemail. I quickly took out my phone and sent a quick text message, letting her know why I didn't answer.

When she replied back stating that she was having one of those days, I knew I needed to call her after this class. Maybe she would be in between classes. I tried to make her smile by telling her about my class and that my professor was giving me the stink eye, which he totally was. I told her I loved her and made a mental plan for talking with her soon.

I smiled as soon as I got her text saying she loved me back. Three thousand miles away was a woman that captured my heart. I idly touched my wristband, which I wore every-day as a constant reminder that I was hers.

Two hours later, I was walking out fully aware of how to handle all sorts of biohazards that could occur in the hospital. Really, that was the only thing I disliked about my career choice, but in the end it will be worth it. Handling someone's bile was something I had no desire to do…ever.

As I walked to my car, I pulled out my phone and called the only person I wanted to talk to. As we did so many times before we got on our schedule, I was connected with Bella's voicemail. I left her a message stating that I was off for the rest of the day to call me anytime. I flipped the phone shut and got into the car. No sooner than I put the car in drive did my phone ring. It shocked me as I looked at the clock, knowing she shouldn't be out of her class for another hour. I opened the phone to see my dad was calling me.

"Hey dad," I said, sounding a bit surprised.

"Hey son. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Not bad," he said sarcastically. "Listen, can you stop by the hospital if you aren't too busy?"

"Sure, I can come now if you wish. I don't have any more classes for today."

"Good, it's about time you have lunch with your old man." I smiled; it had been just before our vacation since I saw my father.

"I'll see you in ten minutes, okay?"

"I'll see you then, son."

I snapped my phone shut, wondering why he wanted to see me. One of the last times he had seen me, he practically shoved two therapist's names down my throat, coaching me to get some type of help. I knew he hated seeing me so lifeless and broken. I wondered what he would think of me now. Would he see the change?

I pulled up into an empty parking spot and got out of the car. As I walked up the catwalk leading up to the main building, I'm reminded of how little I had actually seen my father over the last few years.

"Edward," my father's voice echoed in the long hallway as he made his way to me. "Son, it has been too long. How are you?"

"I'm good, Dad." He stretched out his arms, welcoming me in an open embrace. I walked slowly into his arms. The feeling was kinda awkward, but somehow it felt reassuring to know that, even after all these years, my father was still my father.

"You look good, son," he whispered in my ear. I could only smile in response. As he pulled back he said, "So, how's school this year? It's your last year before you begin your internship."

"It's definitely harder, but nothing I can't handle," I said with great pride. It was true though, I could handle anything right about now.

As we immersed ourselves in talks of medicine, hospital drama, and the latest gossip, we walked out of the hospital and around the corner to our favorite diner. It was a small place, but I remembered all the times my mom would bring me and Emmett up here to see dad in between shifts or for a quick family dinner. It was a Thursday tradition and we all looked forward to it. They slowly stopped when mom got sick, and we stopped going all together after she died. It just wasn't the same.

"So, tell me what's going on?" he asked as he settled into the booth.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what is going on that is making you so….happy."

I smiled. I couldn't stop myself when I thought about Bella and how just knowing her had changed me.

"See that," he pointed directly at me. "What or should I say who has put that smile on your face?"

"You know that trip Em and I took?" My dad nodded his head. "Well, I met someone there," My smile grew wider, "And she is simply amazing."

"She sounds pretty amazing to make you light up like that," he said quickly. "So tell me about her."

I dove into how we met, how her clumsiness landed her in my arms, how she made me feel the first time I saw her. I described how she made my heart pound in my chest when she was near, or how her laugh radiated the entire room. I told him that I loved her, which shocked him, but then the shock went away and was replaced with warm smile.

I talked about Jessica for the first time - how I was unable to open myself up until Bella came into my life, how I held onto her death as my punishment. It made a lot more sense to my father to know that I wasn't going crazy, but that I was putting more blame on myself for what happened, when I know now, that it wasn't my fault… it was just an accident.

Before I knew it, we, or rather I talked for the last two hours. I felt even lighter for talking about Jessica with my father, but better yet, I was elated that he knew about Bella and how she made me feel. Before we both parted our ways, I made a promise to bring Bella over to meet him when she came to visit. He hugged me again, this time I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly. I could feel the tears welling in the corners of my eyes. I had missed this. I had missed my father. We released each other, coughing away the almost-tears from both our eyes and let out a small laugh as we both realized we were doing the same thing. Like father like son.

I got back into my car, feeling like the king of the world. I pulled out my phone and noticed I had a missed call, Bella.

"_Hey it's me, I just got out of class and saw you called," _I heard her sigh on the other end. _"I hate this. Time zones suck."_ I could envision her pouting as she said it. _"I miss you and just really want to hear your voice. Call me back when you can or if anything call me tonight. I miss you and love you."_ I heard the sadness in her voice and wished I were there to cheer her up.

I quickly hit the end button, wanting to talk to her as soon as possible. I found her number and pressed send. I waited with every ring for her to pick up on the other end. As our luck would have it, I was connected with her voicemail once again.

"Hey sweetie, sounds like you are having a rough day. Wish I was there to make it better for you." As the words came out of my mouth, I realized in the last month neither one of us had made a mention of making plans to visit. Sure it had only been a month, but fuck, I wanted to see her. "I'll call my usual time and we can talk then. No classes, work, time zones; just you and me. I love you Bella." With that, I flipped my phone closed, wishing it was ten o'clock already; it was _our_ time to be together. I sent her a text message, wishing her a better day and to call me if she needed me. There was no reply. I would have to wait till tonight to talk with her.

I walked in the front door of our house when I was greeted by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum otherwise known as Garrett and Marcus. They were more Em's friends than mine, but being that I lived in the same household as my brother, Master of all things Awesome – Marcus's words not mine – I knew them rather well.

"Eddie boy, Em just updated us on your new woman. Congrats man," Garrett said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome back to the living," Marcus said in a tone I knew all too well. Those two had seen me at my worst and though they were a bunch of jokesters, they really had a good hearts.

"Thanks, guys. So what's going on?" I asked, turning my attention to Emmett who had returned to the living room with four beers in his hands. As he handed us each one, he answered my question.

"Well, Garrett and Marcus were just wondering if we were going to throw a Cullen bash tonight." It was the party of parties, usually last minute, but would be the talk of the town for months on end. The last one was held in honor of Emmett graduating college with a business degree, three months ago. Yeah, I don't even think he remembered what went down… but there was the YouTube video of that memorable night.

"And…" I knew how Emmett usually operated at our parties – out of control and usually with some girl hanging off of him. I wondered how he would act, knowing how he felt about Rose. Would he be tempted to stray to his old ways? Would he be committed to Rose and stay away from his usual one night stand?

"And… I think it's a great idea. It has been way to long. Plus after a weeklong of sales reports and data sheets, I'm in need of a night out," Emmett announced.

"Hell yeah, Cullen bash is officially on. Marcus, you and I have to make some phone calls to make," Garrett said as he took a final swig of his beer, placing it down on the table and standing from his seat. "Have you seen the tail that's roaming these campuses lately? Holy fuck, they're hot!"

Garrett and Marcus continued on their normal ranking of 'hot tail' in the order of who they wanted to fuck tonight. I looked over at Emmett, who wore the same expression I apparently had. He lifted the beer bottle up to his lips and slightly shook his head left to right as we briefly made eye contact. I looked back at the Dynamic Duo and wondered if they were always that pigheaded about women, or was I just too caught up in my own drama to give a damn. I decided it didn't matter.

I was determined, for the first time in a long time, to enjoy one of our legendary parties.

True to form, Garrett and Marcus made good on their phone calls as people started to filter into the house. Emmett made sure I had a drink in my hand at all times. So I, with my trusty red plastic cup in hand, mingled with people I vaguely remembered and a few that apparently knew me. Was I that much of a zombie to not remember most of these people? Sure there were some new, young, faces, but I at least should remember most of the regulars who came. Shouldn't I?

"Edward, hey! How are you?" A girl with long blond hair approached me. She was pretty fetching to the eye, but all I wanted was my Bella.

"Umm, hi. I'm good, how are you?" I replied, making idle chat.

"Now tell me you don't remember me," _I don't. _She giggled, "Edward, it's me Lauren. You know, long legs Lauren. I dated your brother for a short time a couple years ago. You were off the market with what's her name but a little birdie told me you were single again." She inched closer to me, sliding her arm into mine.

"Um, Lauren, I don't know where you are getting your information from but I'm seeing someone right now."

"And I'm standing right in front of you," she said with a coy smile on her face. Then I remembered long legs Lauren, she was the persistent one that stalked Emmett for months after they broke up. Even though their 'relationship' lasted only a few weeks, she believed they were destined to be together. I looked down into her half-glazed eyes and took a step back.

"Lauren, I have a girlfriend."

She took a step closer to me yet again, placing her hand on my chest. "Yeah, I think I heard she lives far away. But if you're lonely, I could step in any-time you want," she said softly. I was shocked by her boldness and blatant disregard for Bella that I found myself unable to move as her hands travelled slowly down my chest. I was rudely awakened when I felt her touch me, trying to arouse me.

"Lauren, that's enough." I grabbed her hand from groin and practically flung it away from me. "I'm not, nor will I ever, be interested in you like that," I whispered in a low stern voice, wanting to let her know that I wasn't playing her game.

"Oh, I just though…"

"You just thought what?" I asked, more than a little annoyed. "That just because she isn't here that you would take her place?"

"Yes, no, maybe" she said timidly, "I like you. I've liked you for some time now and after last year… you looked so gloomy sitting in the corner drinking a beer, watching your life go by. I felt bad for you. I even came up to you and talked with you a couple of times, but you seemed so zonked out that I ended up leaving you alone. But now you look amazing and alive and I thought that even though you are seeing someone, who is far away, I might have a shot," she said with a long face; eyes cast down, refusing to look in mine. "I'm sorry," she said softly, before walking away without another word or glance in my direction.

_I need another drink._ I needed Bella.

By my third drink, I was feeling quite buzzed, elated about the day I was having. All I needed was my alone time with Bella.

Shit!

Fuck!

I looked at the clock on the cable box to realize it was ten-thirty. I knew my girl needed to talk with me, after all, she had a shitty morning and with playing phone tag all day, I knew that didn't make it better for her. I reached into my pocket to retrieve me phone when I realized I had taken it out, which was rare for me to do. I frantically searched for my phone, looking in all the places I had been. Nothing.

All of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder and there stood Lauren with a smile on her face.

"Edward, some girl just called for you. She didn't sound too happy when I answered the phone."

A range of images flew through my head; the sound of the music in the background, it was past the time I was supposed to call her, and another woman answered my phone. I could only imagine what Bella must be thinking right now. I snatched the phone and walked into my bedroom and slammed the door.

**Hiding behind the couch… don't hate me… pleeeaaassee. **


	29. Party's Over

**Many thanks to ****elektrikmistress for all her hard beta work as well as Kismit1496 for her added goodness. Sunray16 for catching all the little things and Bettygale for pre-reading this for me. Thank you ladies.**

**I don't own anything, big surprise.**

**Bella POV**

If I thought my morning was bad, the afternoon was positively dreadful. After Jake made his declaration to me – one I had waited to hear for so long, but now, was no longer interested in the meaning behind his words – I stood there frozen, unable to move. Why was he telling me now? Was it because I was seeing someone else? Or was it because I was finally happy and he couldn't stand that it wasn't him that put a smile on my face? Lord knew I hadn't truly smiled around him in the final months we were together. Sure, he could make me laugh and yes, I had an 'everything's all right' smile plastered on my face. That was just how I used to be. Now, I didn't have to resort to fake, plastic smiles because I _was_ happy and everything _was_ all right. Well, with the exception of the shitty day I was having.

One hour later and while on the way to my last class, I pulled out my phone and noticed I had a missed phone call. It was Edward. I quickly hit my four-digit number, and waited to hear his voice.

"_Hey Bella, sorry about this morning. Ugh, you will not believe the lengths we have to go through to handle biohazards. It's just gross. Thank god for nurses, because I don't think I can handle cleaning up some ninety year old man's shit."_ Even though it was just a message and a reference to some old man's poop – which made him sound a lot like Emmett – I laughed out loud, imagining the crinkling of his nose and the way his eyes slanted when he laughed at his own jokes. _"Now that I have officially grossed you out, I wanted you to know that I am free for the rest of the day. Call me when you get out of class. I can't wait to hear your voice. I love you."_ With a sigh, I closed my phone and stepped into my next class, praying the next hour would go by quickly.

The minutes ticked away slowly as if to mock me, torture me, knowing damn well I wanted to talk to Edward. I watched the second hand idly as I willed it to move faster, yet knew it wouldn't. Within the final minutes, Professor Bannister announced our assignment for the week and dismissed us for the day. I was up and out of my seat without a second thought.

I pulled out my phone and hit the all too familiar numbers. Like so many times before, and with my rotten luck, Edward didn't pick up and I was once again was sent to his voicemail. I left my reply, slamming my phone shut, feeling frustrated beyond belief.

I walked my normal route to Café Unwind for my four hour shift. It was a small job, but it gave me enough gas money for my beat-up old pickup and a small amount of spending money to get me by. I was just grateful that Alice didn't charge me rent. My scholarship took care of the rest.

Halfway through my shift, the phone vibrated in my pocket. My thoughts were immediately directed to the tiny contraption, desperately wanting to answer it, knowing it had to be Edward calling.

"Ouch, shit," I cursed under my breath. I was brought back immediately as I felt scalding, hot, coffee, pouring over my right hand. I ran from my station and attended my already red, swollen skin. It wasn't my first time getting burned, but damn it hurt each and every time. After I took care of my burn, I pulled out the very thing that distracted me in the first place. I noticed right away that it was Edward who called. A small smile played on my face as I listened to his message. I replayed it again just to hear him tell me he loved me, my burn all but forgotten. I flipped my phone shut and noticed the text message icon on my phone. I opened the message.

_I hope you are having a better day _I looked down at my hand and rolled my eyes. I continued to read the message, _call me if you need me. Love you_. I decided to wait to talk to him tonight at our regular time.

I was just about to reply when Sam, my boss, called from the front, insisting that I get back out there. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and headed down the crowded hallway, and back to my station.

Seven o'clock came and went as I anxiously awaited Edward's phone call. He never missed our time, ever. If anything, he was too punctual. I flipped the phone around in my hands wondering where he could be or what could be holding him up. I started running through different scenarios in my head – most of which were of him hurt - or worse. I opened the phone in my hand. I couldn't press send fast enough, wanting to ease my fears.

"Hello," an unfamiliar _female_ voice answered on the third ring. I could hear music muffled in the background and her breathe on the other end. "Hello," she said again, with a little more irritation in her tone.

"Is Edward around?" I asked curtly.

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Who may I ask is calling?"

Was she serious? Why wasn't she just handing him his phone? Why was she answering it in the first place? I could literally hear my heart pounding in my chest. I responded the only way I could think of. "My name is Bella, his girlfriend." I emphasized the last part, stressing our relationship status.

"Oh," she sneered, "you must be the summer fling Emmett talked about. Honestly, I don't see it working out between the two of you. The last one didn't, so why would this one? I'll tell Edward you called."

"Who is this?" I asked.

She giggled on the other end, the sound was repulsive – almost like a cackle. "Lauren," she said slowly.

"How do you know Edward?" I questioned.

"We go way back. I've known him for a loooooong time," she drew out her words. I could almost see her smile as she spoke to me.

"Just have Edward call me," I said coldly, not sure if I truly want to talk to him or not, but I refused to let this slut get the better of me.

I slammed my phone shut and threw it across the room. How could he do this to me? Why would Emmett tell people that we were just a fling? The stream of tears fell down my cheeks as my mind raced to find a clue, a hint, an inkling that I had been just a fling to him, but instead, all I found was everything Edward had done to prove that I _wasn't_ a fling, that he loved me and cared for me. So why would this girl, this insignificant girl, tell me such lies? Did she want him for herself? Was I just in her way of achieving Edward's love? I knew that woman would be all over him, vying for his attention. I just didn't expect this. After all, he was a very attractive man. Someone could be blind and still know that. How could I be so naïve and expect others to keep their distance?

Not even five minutes later, my phone, from across the room, started to ring. It was his ringtone; I cleverly downloaded the song we performed, 'Two is Better than One'. My breath hitched as I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the phone. I was unmoved as I heard the familiar beep that notified me that the caller was directed to my voicemail. Without realizing that I was holding my breath, I heard the familiar tone that told me there was a voicemail waiting for me. Releasing my breath and sharply taking in another, I moved my feet to the ground. I was unsure if I truly wanted to hear what he had to say. I was scared of finding out it might all be true; that he didn't love me and I was nothing to him but a summer fling like I had thought so many weeks ago on the beach. More tears fell with that notion.

Before I could continue, I was cut off once again by Edward's ringtone. And once again, I found I was unable to pick it up. It rang again and again for the next ten minutes.

As I inched towards the phone, finally drumming up the courage to at least listen to his messages, I was reminded of our time on the beach and how I ran away from him then and how I promised myself to never do that again. I debated on what I should say or ask, when the phone rang once again, startling me. I opened the phone and placed it to my ear but nothing came out. I could hear someone breathing on the other end and prayed it wasn't that cow calling me back.

"Bella….are you there?" Edward's voice was low and anxious.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"Thank god, are you all right? You didn't answer. I've been calling you for the last ten minutes."

"I know," I whispered sadly. "Who is Lauren?"

"Bella, are you upset about that?"

"I'm upset that she's answering your phone when I couldn't get you to do it all day."

"She is a girl at school who dated Emmett for a few weeks. Well, dating is putting it kindly. But afterwards, she continued to stalk him for months on end," he answered, his voice rising slightly.

"Why was she answering your phone?" I questioned.

"That I don't know. I misplaced it when I got home. It wasn't until I realized that it was past ten o'clock that I went hunting for it. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Why was she even there?"

I heard him clear his throat before replying, "Umm, we are having a party. It's kind of a tradition."

I closed my eyes as my worst fears washed over me. "I had a really shitty day and to have a girl unexpectedly answer your phone and call me your 'fling' really didn't sit well with me."

"Bella, what did Lauren tell you?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

As I recounted my conversation with Lauren, I could hear muffled noises from the other end of the receiver. Once I was finished, I was startled by the sound of his voice.

"First of all Bella, you are not just a fling. Don't you remember on the beach where we had this exact conversation?" I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. I remembered that very conversation, but to have a perfect stranger tell me it was all for nothing did something to me, even though I knew it was a lie. It was just easier to believe. "Secondly, Emmett didn't tell her, or anyone for that matter, that you were just a fling, quite the opposite actually. He has been boasting like a baboon about us all night, telling people how happy he is that his little brother has found someone. Thirdly, this is a different situation than my relationship with Jessica. Everything with us is different. I'm sorry Lauren answered my phone. I shouldn't have left it lying around," he huffed at the end. "This would all be avoided if I hadn't left my phone lying around. Please don't listen to Lauren; she has been after me for a while now."

I couldn't think of anything to say. While running my hand through my hair – a trait I picked up from Edward – I paced the room from end to end. There was truth in his statement. We did have that talk before and he did admit that I wasn't a fling, that he did love me. So why did it hurt so much?

"Bella, say something," his voice was calm and collected.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," I said timidly.

"It's okay, I understand. I would flip out too if some guy answered your phone." He chuckled halfheartedly.

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry. I have very little experience with relationships, in general. My last and only one was a piss-poor example of what to do. I just get so crazy. I had the world's shittiest day and Lauren was icing on top of my already fucked up day." I paused long enough to finally sit on the edge of the bed. "Really what do you say to someone like that? I'm just afraid that someone will take you away from me; that you'll realize that I'm just a normal, average girl you met on vacation."

"Bella," he sighed.

"I know I know. I'm not just someone you met on vacation, well technically you did." I couldn't help but smile at the obvious. "But, I do worry about losing you. I can't help it. It's something I need to work on."

"Good, because I'm not the sort of guy that just hooks up with random women and wham bam thank you ma'am then leave; it's just not who I am. So, promise me you'll have a little more faith in me," Edward pleaded softly.

"I will, I promise."

"You are all I want or will ever need. Period."

**EPOV **

"Now, tell me about your day? By the sound of your text messages and voicemails, you had a whopper of a day," I asked, wanting to finally ask the one question I had been dying to know the answer to.

As she proceeded to tell me about her day, I laid back against the headboard, letting her voice carry me through everything that had happened to her. My girl had it rougher than I thought, though I couldn't really imagine someone so accident-prone. I even went into doctor mode and inquired about her burn, giving her a list of supplies to get for it. She reassured me that she already had almost of the items in her medicine cabinet. Well, at least she was well prepared.

"Bella, if I had realized, I would have made every effort to talk to you earlier today. I'm so sorry, honey. I wish I was there with you right now."

"Me too, I miss you. All I wanted was to hear your voice, but I would trade anything to have you here with me." God, her words alone were making me want to get on a plane and see her. It would be mere chump change to get on a flight and be at her doorstep by tomorrow morning. But I just couldn't take off like that. I had assignments due on Monday and a major test on Tuesday – one I was nowhere near ready for. Although the thought of traipsing off to be Bella's white knight was very tempting. Which reminded me. . .

"You don't know how badly I want to be with you right now. Which reminds me, we never really made any plans for who is visiting when and where. My closest break is the week of Thanksgiving. Are you interested in coming up for Thanksgiving? We do a huge spread here at the Cullen house, plus my father is excited to meet you."

"Your father?" she asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

I chuckled softly, "Yeah."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"He'll love you, he already does."

"What do you mean?"

"We had lunch today, one of the reasons why I wasn't able to answer the phone this afternoon when you called. We talked about everything. We talked about you."

"I hope you didn't tell him _everything_," she said with a slight playfulness in her tone.

"No, I left out some really good parts."

"Well, thank God."

"So, you never told me. Do you want to come up for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed boisterously. "Yes, yes, yes."

I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

As we discussed our upcoming plans, and with a surprisingly small amount of resistance from Bella, we had the entire week planned out. By the end of our conversation, I could hear her yawning on the other end, even though I was the one that was hitting close to midnight and should be tired myself. But after a day like hers, she had every right to feel worn out. We said goodnight to one another and I made her promise to call me in the morning when she woke. I'd be damned if I missed another phone call from her.

As I flipped my phone closed, I leaned back against the headboard and ran my hand through my hair, satisfied that I was able to reconcile this clusterfuck of an evening. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if she didn't believe me. Or what if she didn't answer at all? Those agonizing ten minutes where I called and left pathetic messages, wanting her to call me back as soon as possible, apologizing for not being the one to answer the phone, and of course telling her what an ass I was for leaving my phone around and not calling at our regular time. A couple of drinks and a productive day with my father was no excuse. How did that compare to the shitty day my girl was having, and boy, was she having the ultimate shitty day.

Before I could berate myself anymore, Emmett and Jasper came slinking into my room, carrying two beers in each hand as they used to do when I would host my own pity party.

"Hey, man, whatcha doing in here?" Emmett asked as he handed me one of the beers in his hand.

"I thought these days were past you?" Jasper inquired, sitting in the computer chair to my right. Emmett sat on the edge of the bed, facing me.

With an outstretched hand, I took the beer from Emmett and proceeded to tell them everything that happened.

"Long-legs Lauren did that?" Emmett interjected. I nodded. "Wow! Is Bella okay?"

"I think so, at first she wasn't. She thought you told everyone that she was just a fling to me."

"Hey, you know I don't think that," Emmett said rather defensively.

"I know, and I told her so. If anything you were a little too zealous about my new relationship. Once she heard that, she started to understand that it was all a ruse to separate us. She seemed okay after that." I took a long pull from my beer. "I don't know what I would have done if she didn't answer her phone or refused to see me. I even planned out in my head that I was flying out tonight to see her," I said truthfully. God, I sound like a whiny teenager, who was over-analyzing everything.

"But, she does believe you, right?" Jasper asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yes."

"Well, good. If you need me to back you up, you let me know and I'll talk to her. I can't believe Lauren did something like that," Emmett said, staring off at the distant wall.

"I can. Don't you remember her after you to stopped seeing her? She stalked you for months, trying to ruin your chances with any other girls. Lauren succeeded once with the red head, Victoria. Man, was she pissed."

"Damn, I almost forgot about that. Victoria was a nice piece of ass. She had hair you could just wrap your hands around…. She was a spit fire," he said, wagging his eyebrows. I shook my head at my brother's rather colorful sex-life. "Now, Rose is another matter. She is a total tom cat in the sack. Seriously, the woman is gifted," he added.

"I don't want to hear about how gifted she is… seriously, I don't want to know."

"Awww, come on, Eddie, I bet Bella is amazing," Emmett stated, leaning closer to me, waiting for me to answer.

"She's more that amazing, but I don't really want to talk to you about that."

"Come on, I live for that shit."

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"What are you girls doing in here?" Marcus asked as he barged into the room.

"Hey Edward, you missed the party man. Why are you in here?" Garrett slurred as he staggered in behind Marcus.

"Eddie here was having some lady issues. Apparently, Lauren stirred up some trouble between him and his girlfriend," Emmett announced.

"Damn bro, I wouldn't fuck her with your dick," Marcus pointed to Emmett, "him pushing," he pointed at me, "and blame it on you," he pointed to Jasper.

In unison we all busted out laughing. Marcus always had a flair for words; we never knew what to expect when he was around, drunk or sober.

"Oh, did you see Vanessa tonight? Now that . . . that I would fuck," Garrett announced out of nowhere, bobbing his head up and down like a buffoon.

"Did you see the kid, Damien, looking at you tonight Em? The guy was eye fucking you from across the room." Marcus grinned at the uneasy expression on Emmett's face.

"Dude, I would rather sandpaper my ass while being doused with rubbing alcohol than imagine demon boy near me," Em said, upending the rest of his beer. He quickly stood and exited the room.

"Hahah, the boy must love big, muscular men," Marcus yelled out to Emmett.

"Shut the fuck up, man!" Em hollered back from the kitchen. He returned moments later with two more beers in hand. He quickly popped the top on one of them and drank it greedily.

"What? Who knew you had such a wonderful ass, Em. Damien wouldn't stop talking about it," Marcus kept egging Em on. It was funny as hell to see my big brother finally blushing from embarrassment; Lord knew I had, on numerous occasions. If it were a woman making those comments, he would be puffed out like the peacock and getting an even bigger head, but the thought of another man looking at his goods were deflating even the mighty Thor.

"Dear God, if you are going to talk about asses, at least talk about Sophia's. She had a sweet looking one, peeking out of that little mini getup she was wearing," Garrett stated, gnawing on his knuckle, "and every time she bent over….DAMN!"

"How about Lindsey's lips? They were full and plump and would have looked perfect around me," Marcus proclaimed. As the two of them started on their very colorful description of the abundant amount of girls at the party, Em, Jasper, and I shared similar looks. We missed our girls and knew that no one could compare to them. Not even tight shirt Tabitha or slinky Sarah. Even Emmett surprised me, by not reverting to his old ways. He must really care about Rose; he didn't even make one pass at the many girls who came up to him. Don't get me wrong, Em flirted like a son of a bitch, teasing the crap out of most of them – it was what he did best.

"Garrett, you ready to go?" asked a girl, peeking in the door. She was easy on the eye; long, light brown hair set in curly waves around her face, a skimpy black top, and a mini skirt on with electric blue panties poking through. That must be Sophia.

"Yeah, Soph, I'm ready. Bye, you guys," Garrett said as he rose from his position. As she turned to walk away, he bit down on his knuckle again and shook his head slightly; his eyes we fixed on her ass as the little bit of fabric moved from side to side.

"I think that's my cue. I wonder if Jane is still up?" Marcus said more to himself than to the rest of us. He waved feebly as he walked from the room and out the house. Thank god they lived within walking distance. It was one of our rules; if you were drinking, you had to call a cab, have a DD, or walk home, if necessary. I had my heart ripped out by a drunk driver and never allowed someone from one of our parties to drive home drunk.

In the end, it was just us guys.

"Well, I think the party was a success," Jasper said, drinking the last of his beer.

"I think so too, but I will say I miss being knee deep right now in some girl's pussy and not here with you two fuckers. No offense," Emmett announced.

"None taken," I said casually. I knew my brother, the wall-banger extraordinaire.

"God, why does Rose have to live so god damn far away?" Emmett whined.

"I'm with ya there, Em. If only all of them lived closer, we wouldn't be going to bed alone tonight," Jasper remarked. His head snapped to the clock on my nightstand and then back at us. A coy smile spread on his face. "Night guys, I'm going call a girl about a horse."

"Oh, we know about your phone sex cliché terms, they are just sad, Jasper," Emmett stated with a dramatic eye. "Go, my friend. Go talk dirty to your little pixie."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jasper stood, smirking smugly. "See you ladies later." He quickly turned and left the room.

"Well, I'm going to rub one out. I'll be in the shower. Night Eddie," Em said solemnly as he, too, stood and left the room, leaving me alone once again. I contemplated calling Bella, but decided against it. She would, no doubt, be asleep right about now.

I went to sleep, alone and missing Bella more now than ever before.

I was counting down the days until I could see her again. One down, thirty-three left to go.

**Leave me some lovin 3 and just maybe the next chapter will have some lemony goodness…you know I'm good for it *winks*.**


	30. First Class

**A very big thanks to ****elektrikmistress ****for all your hard work, Sunray16 for catching all the little things, and Bettygale for pre-reading this chapter, making sure it is perfect for you, my pervy readers.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed for this story. I can't tell you how much they mean to me. And as most of you know, I'm really good at responding to your reviews. I apologize for slacking on them these last few weeks, but in my defense, I'm a new mother with a 3 week old and I'm learning to work around her schedule. **

**BPOV**

"It's finally Friday," I yelled as I practically leaped into the living room. I had been waiting for this day for over a month. I had my tickets in hand and my bag packed by the door.

"I'm going to miss you," Alice pouted as she spoke. "It's not going to be the same without you here." She sat gingerly on the edge of the couch. Her eyes turned up, giving me that puppy dog look, her lip poking out just a little bit more.

"Alice, don't do that. You know I'll miss you," I said, making my way over to her. As I sat down beside her, I could see the playfulness behind those sad eyes. It was a quality I admired. She was able to get away with anything; speeding tickets, special V.I.P clubs that apparently no one was allowed into, and the coffee guy at Starbuck's for an extra coffee on the house. The girl was magical. If it were anyone else besides Edward, I would have totally caved and spent the entire Thanksgiving week with Alice. But, alas, I was spending a week, a blissful, glorious week, with Edward. Sorry, Alice.

"I know and if I didn't have my tradition with my mom every year, I would be going with you. I miss Jasper with a passion."

"I so don't need to know which passion," I said, giggling at her expression of mock surprise. "What? Don't tell me you don't miss _that_?"

"Oh, I miss _that_ all right. Thumper isn't cutting it anymore." I raised an eyebrow. "My rabbit," she added, answering my silent question. I stared at her blankly, trying to remember why she had a rabbit in the first place and then it hit me.

"That's right. Rose got you one for your birthday last year. I thought you called it the Energizer Bunny?" I asked in all seriousness.

"I did at first but Thumper just came to mind when my leg would-"

"Hey now," I shrieked, putting my hands up in the air, begging her not to finish the sentence.

"What? You asked."

"That I did," I said, nodding my head.

When I asked Alice to drop me off near the ticket counter, I was shushed as she insisted on walking with me as far as she could go, claiming that she didn't do drop offs. She stayed with me until my flight announced it was beginning to board. I hugged her for the millionth time, thinking it was silly to act like we were never going to see one another again. It was only one week. She told me to have fun and do things that she would do, to which I replied, I would and more, winking as I said it. We laughed and hugged each other again. I promised I would call when I landed, no matter the time.

When I got my ticket a week ago, Edward had outdone himself. As promised – per our conversation over a month ago – I didn't put up much of a fight when I saw he had put me in first class.

My flight from Seattle to Chicago was relatively calm, but not quiet. The woman who sat next to me – who was flying to Michigan and whose son was apparently a very well known lawyer for the small town of Potterville – yammered my ear off, asking me endless questions. I welcomed the distraction, but felt odd telling a complete stranger my life. In the end, she told me her life story . . . all seven decades of it. Who knew I was sitting next to a woman who did the Can-Can back in her hay day? She told me about the men in her life and how they all were nice, but none of them compared to her Norm. This lady, who looked like Betty White and Mother Theresa all rolled into one, shocked the crap out of me when she, out of the blue, mentioned how hot Norm was in bed; I about fell out of my seat. This woman could be my grandmother and here she was telling me about her romping in the sack with Norm. I felt my face blush as she continued, un-phased, mind you.

When we landed in Chicago, I was relieved and saddened that my travel companion, Mrs. Dewberry, and I were parting ways. She gave me a huge hug and wished me luck with my beau and walked away slowly. I turned and proceeded down the walkway to my next gate.

My next flight was scheduled to depart in just under two hours. It was long enough to get a quick bite to eat and some much needed coffee. It was only a little after one in the afternoon, but I knew I wanted to be wide awake when I saw Edward. I boarded the plane, excited for the next two hours to fly by just as quickly as the first four hours had. I found my seat, finding a new love for first class seating. Not only do you get a warm towel when you first sit down, you are offered a glass of champagne to boot.

The plane slowly started to fill. At first, I thought I had the two huge leather seats to myself, but I was sadly mistaken.

From behind me, I heard a man extrude a heavy breath. I turned out of natural curiosity and watched as a bulbous man waddled down the aisle, looking from the ticket stub in his hand to the seat numbers up ahead.

_Oh, sweet Jesus, please don't sit next to me. _

Just, then, he stopped at my seat, smiling down at me with a little remnant of ketchup crusted on the corner of his lips. I smiled back, mildly disgusted, but suddenly relieved when he walked past me and sat two rows ahead. I thanked whatever stars that he was not sitting next to me.

"Excuse me," a voice out of nowhere, spoke.

Startled for a second, I looked up to see a rather tall, good looking man, standing beside me with a briefcase in hand. He was dressed rather nicely, clean shaven, and hair neatly in disarray. He looked from his ticket stub, then at the number above me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I had it all to myself," I said with a smile as I removed my carry-on bag from the empty seat.

"That's okay," he replied in a deep, sultry voice.

I found myself watching him. I wasn't really sure why. I could see the florescent lights playing well against his olive complexion, highlighting his features. His blue eyes had a depth to them as he lifted his briefcase into the overhead bin. Our eyes met briefly. I turned, thoroughly embarrassed by getting caught ogling the man, and I practically dove into my bag, looking for the book I suddenly wanted to start reading.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw the man slowly lower himself into the seat next to me, a small smile in his lips.

_Why the hell was I watching his lips?_

"What's your name?" he inquired.

"Bella."

"Alex," he automatically replied. "So, where are you heading?"

"Umm," I was drawing a blank for some reason. I turned my head and found myself starring into his blue eyes, taking in his features. He had a rather large angular nose that seemed to fit his face perfectly, almond shaped eyes that held those beautiful blues, slightly full lips that looked somewhat moistened, and the hair – the disarray was better than sex hair – was so close to Edward's that if it were a different color, I would have thought he was sitting right next to me. He seemed older than Edward, roughly in his late twenties or early thirties.

Shaking my head and clearing my thoughts, I answered, "Manchester. And you?"

"I'm headed towards New York. Are you going to Manchester for business or pleasure?" he asked.

_I was definitely going for pleasure_, I thought in my head. I felt heated by the thought as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Pleasure," I said meekly, "and yourself?"

"I wish I was going for pleasure, but unfortunately for me, I have business in the Big Apple."

"What kind of business?" I asked, mildly curious as to what he did.

"I'm in advertising. We have an office in LA and New York. I'm the one that gets bounced back and forth. But I love what I do. How about you, what do you do?" He rested his head against the comfortable headrest and tilted his head so that he was facing me.

How in the hell was I going to answer after Mr. Advertising announced that he's the shit. All I had was 'Hey, I'm the local coffee girl at Café Unwind'. That sounded lame, even in my own head. So instead I told him the semi-truth.

"I'm in college getting my degree in English, Literature. I would love to get into journalism for a magazine or newspaper."

"What year are you?" he asked. I watched as his eyes traveled up and down my body, probably wondering how old I was.

"I'm in my last year. I only have two semesters' left," I answered, feeling smug when his eyes widened ever so slightly, realizing I wasn't some eighteen year old kid.

"I don't envy you at all. The last two semesters were hell for me. They seemed to take forever to finish. But in the end it was worth it," he said with a grin.

We talked for the next hour or so. He asked harmless questions about where I was from, what attracted me to literature, whether I had brothers or sisters, and I would respond and ask the same questions. With the last twenty minutes of our flight, I noticed Alex had started to lean towards me. It seemed with each question he asked, he got gradually closer. I realized at the beginning of our flight that this man, this really good looking man, held no interest for me. My pulse didn't quicken when he was near. Okay, it did, a little, I'll admit that. But, the way he looked at me didn't send me in a tizzy, wanting to rip every piece of clothing away from his body. And his eyes, sure they were the bluest one's I had ever seen, but I longed for a pair of emerald green ones instead.

"Bella, I do have to ask. Do you have a boyfriend?" And there it was; the one question I expected hours ago. The air around us was thick with my impending answer.

I nodded and answered, "Yes."

"Well, shit," he said quietly, turning away from me and starring at the seat in front of us. The corner of his lips turned up, and he started to chuckle mostly to himself, I think. "I guess asking you out would be out of the question." He faced me once again.

"I'm sorry," I said automatically, taking in my bottom lip.

"Don't be. It's rare for me to sit next to a beautiful woman. Usually, I get stuck sitting next to that guy," he pointed to the bulbous man who was practically licking the peanut bag. We both laughed at the sight.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to sit next to me," I remarked, while trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. I must have made a face because Alex started to laugh even harder.

As our laughter die down, the charged air around us lifted. There was a possibility that, if I wasn't with Edward, I might have taken Alex up on his offer. Okay, I most definitely would have taken him up on his offer, but Edward was what I wanted.

"So, would it be rude of me to ask your boyfriend's name?" Alex asked.

"No, it's not rude. His name is Edward."

"Kinda old fashion, isn't it?" he quirking an eyebrow.

"No," I replied playfully.

"So, what does this Edward do?" Alex asked. Somehow he sounded more like my father than a stranger sitting next to me.

At first I felt pretty odd telling him about Edward – unlike Mrs. Dewberry – but after I started to talk, I found that I was rather proud of who Edward was and his aspirations for the future. He knew what he wanted out of life; he had a plan, a goal that mapped out every facet down to the tiniest detail – from where he wanted to work to the type of house he wanted. I knew it was too soon to assume I would be in that picture – the one he painted on the beach; the house, the kids, even the dog. I wanted all those things with him.

My mind flooded with images: a white house with black shutters, a lavish green yard with roses and daisies blooming, a black Lab bounding playfully across the yard. But the image that stuck in my mind was me standing on the front porch, my left hand on my swollen belly, sporting a simple, yet elegant, diamond ring as Edward's hands reached around me, cradling my stomach. He, too, had a wedding band on his left hand. The joyful expression on our faces painted everything I wanted for _our_ future.

"How in the hell do I compete with a doctor? He's too perfect," Alex declared jokingly. He looked over at me and smirked. "I was half expecting you to say he still lives with his parents and aspires to be the next manager at Wal-mart." He held up his hands and quickly added, "Not that I expected anything less from you, even though I just met you, but I can dream that I would have been the better choice – at least in my head."

"Well, if it will helps, he isn't perfect. He has his flaws, as do I."

"Yeah, it helps a little," Alex said with another smile. "Helps knock Mr. Perfect down a notch."

We continued to talk as the plane made its descent into Manchester. It was right at 7:30, and all I could see out of the tiny window was the twinkling lights of the moving cars. Once we landed and the captain turned off the seatbelt signs, Alex and I both rose from our seats and exited the plane. We walked semi-together in silence as we made our way to the end of the terminal, when Alex suddenly spoke, "Well, I'm off in this direction," he pointed to the large sign above. "Bella, it was very nice to meet you," he hesitated as if he wanted to say more, but decided against it.

"It was nice to meet you too, Alex," I said with a warm smile. He raised his hand as if he wanted to offer it in a friendly handshake, but instead he lifted it to readjust his briefcase strap. He turned reluctantly and started walking slowly away. Just as I was about to turn and head towards the carousel, where I was meeting Edward, he turned his head and smiled back at me. I waved feebly and turned quickly to head for my destination. Edward.

**EPOV**

For the past month, I had been driving Emmett insane, and as each day brought me closer to Bella's arrival, I became restless to see her. Emmett was his own pile of mess as Rose was making plans to come out the week after Thanksgiving, which sounded odd to me. When I asked why she wasn't coming for Thanksgiving, he just held up his hands and said it was a family thing and left it at that. Apparently Rose came from a very dynamic family and Thanksgiving was a major social event. I then asked why he didn't go to her for Thanksgiving and he stated that he wasn't ready to 'meet the family' yet. I kept forgetting that this was all new to him, relationships. With as many years as he had been dating women, he had never met a parent – on purpose. Of course, that doesn't mean he hasn't met many of them after being caught with his hand up their daughter's shirt and his tongue down her throat. He said if it wasn't worth the thrill of getting caught, he would have never been over their house in the first place.

I was thankful for my current work load at school to keep me sane each day, keeping my mind occupied from the constant thoughts of Bella. It was as if seeing her here in my home made what I found, what _we_ found, real. I was anxious to see if we would still have that driving force to be with one another, the passion and desire to consume each other. Lord knew I wanted that passion. Getting a taste of it for two weeks was just a tease, when I wanted it in my everyday life. I imagined many mornings what it would be like to wake up with her in my arms, in _my_ bed. To see her beautiful face smiling up at me as I woke her with a kiss, or when I saw her writhe underneath me as I made love to her.

I looked up to see a swarm of people flooding from the terminal. My eyes scanned each person looking for the familiar shade of brown. Without a second glance, I spotted Bella. She had already spotted me, her smile lighting up her eyes, which sparkled in the dimly light terminal. As soon as there was a clearing, she ran towards me. It was what movies were made of – you know the one where everything slows down and all you could see was her. How her hair swung from side to side. Even her boobs were moving slowly up and down. (Hey, what can I tell you – I'm a guy, I like boobs.)

She hurtled herself into my arms, wrapping one leg around me as I lifted her off the ground. I reveled in how she felt in my arm, the warmth radiating from her skin, and the feel of her body pressed against mine. I took a few long deep breaths, basking in Bella's all-too-familiar scent.

It was as if no time had passed. The last two months never even happened and we were still in paradise, wrapped up in one another. Nothing had changed – not the feel of her next to me, not the scents that wafted around me, and not even the sound of her voice as she spoke into my ear.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"I've missed you." My hands gripped her tightly, still refusing to let her go. I kissed her neck, because it was the only area available to me at the moment. With a heavy sigh, she released her grip around my neck and pulled back. Still in my arms, she cradled her hand to my cheek, bringing her lips to mine for the first time in two months. The kiss was everything I remembered. Her lips were soft and warm as they brushed mine. It was a gentle, tentative kiss, but behind it was the raw passion I remembered. As she took my top lip into her mouth, I took her bottom in mine, humming at the familiar taste; strawberry chapstick and Bella.

I felt eyes on us, men and women. I didn't care who was watching us. All that mattered was this amazing woman in my arms. I deepened the kiss, wanting, no - _needing_ - that connection. As my tongue grazed hers, I felt, more than heard, her moan into my mouth. It was a deep vibration that set my body ablaze. I wanted more, all of her, in that instant.

"Oh, for the love of God, there are women and children present," Emmett announced, instantly ceasing our reunion.

_Cockblocker_

"Tell me again why you had to come?" I said sarcastically, lowering Bella back to the ground, my arms still loosely holding on to her body.

"Well, for starters, I wanted to see Bella. Two, I love coming to the airport. It's got a distinctive smell. Kinda reminds me of Circuit City and the old gym-toe-cheese-sweaty balls locker room smell."

"You are really messed up in the head, you know that, right?" I teased, making Bella laugh. She pulled away from me and wrapped her arms around Emmett.

"It's good to see you, too," she said breathlessly as Emmett pulled her into a tight bear hug. I heard her squeal as he picked her up and then brought her back down. "You give the best hugs, Emmett," she added, before walking back into my arms.

As we rode back in Emmett's new car – a 2010 Audi Q7 SUV – Bella and I slid into the backseat like a couple of teenagers. Not letting a seat come between us, Bella slid to the middle console and buckled up near me. I smiled, knowing I would have come to her the same way. It had been too long to let any amount of distance come between us. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, drawing her near me. She laid her head on my shoulder, looking up at me from time to time.

We didn't speak for the first few minutes; we just sat there in a comfortable silence, with the sounds of Muse's 'Supermassive Black Hole' playing in the background.

"I can't believe you wear this," she said, softly touching my leather band.

"I never take it off," I replied, looking down to see the necklace I gave her resting delicately against her skin. I reached over and touched the pendant. There weren't words to describe seeing her wear my necklace. I traced my finger from the heated metal up to her chin. I lifted her face, bringing her lips up to mine. Each time we kissed was like the first, and it always left me wanting more. I felt her hand snake around my neck, urging me closer to her as our tongues moved slowly and purposefully.

"Ugh, you guys make me sick," Emmett said, eyeing me from the rearview mirror. I saw a hint of a smile in his eyes. Deciding to fuck with him, I ghosted my hand from Bella's face down her body, only to wrap it around her knee and pull it up and over my lap. Before she could protest, I pulled her even closer and kissed her fervently. "Come on! I just had my baby detailed."

I relinquished my attack on Bella's lips, hearing a slight whimper pass through them. I turned my attention to the rearview mirror. "What? Are we making you uncomfortable?" I asked smugly.

"No!" Emmett replied with a gruff.

"Then I guess we need to try harder," Bella whispered in my ear. Her smile only egged me on, knowing we were both torturing Emmett. As we resumed our delicious reunion, I heard Em in the background groaning once again and turning up the music, drowning out our soft, muffled noises.

When the car came to a halt, I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, then hers, pulling her from the back seat and practically running to the front door. As I fumbled with my keys, I could feel Bella's hands under my shirt, unbuckling my belt. As I slid the key into the lock, her hand slid underneath the brim of my jeans.

_Fuck, I've been dreaming about this moment for the past two months_.

I pushed through the door determined to get to the privacy of my room. Once inside, Bella's hands tugged at the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. That little action made me smile; she wanted me as much as I wanted her. Her hands were all over me, my back, my sides, and now my front as she slowly walked around to stand in front of me. My eyes traveled down to her chest, wanting to remove the very clothes covering her perfect breasts. I started to pull up her shirt, not sure if she was okay with me removing it, considering Emmett was just outside the door. She surprised me when she assisted in removing her own shirt, throwing it over my shoulder. With a smirk, she trailed her eyes down my chest just as her hands started to unbutton my fly. I kicked off my shoes, flinging them to the side so she could continue to undress me. As she slid my pants down, leaving me only in my boxer-briefs, I saw her eyes, hungrily taking me in.

With a demure smile, she turned, unhooking her bra and sliding it off her shoulders. As she tossed it to the side, she looked up at me with such wanton lust in her eyes, it was almost my undoing. She turned once again and started to unbutton her jeans. Just as she was about to slide them down her body, I came up behind her, desperately wanting to touch the very skin I had dreamed about.

I directed her to my room, craving the touch and feel of her body next to me, over me, and under me. I had never wanted someone so much as I wanted her. I needed to possess her, to make her mine again as I need her to possess me as well. I slammed the door closed, closing off the outside world. All that mattered was Bella and me together, in my room, finally after two months of pure torture.

She removed her jeans, revealing a pair of blue lace panties. There were no words spoken, just unspoken desires and wishes as we came together. I wanted our first time back together to be sweet and loving, but I knew it would be passionate and rough as we both collided on the mattress, hungrily devouring each other.

So many feelings, senses, and raw need overwhelmed me as we moved as one. My hands were all over the place, touching, caressing, re-familiarizing the feel of her skin, her tight body as it moved with me, bringing me to new heights. Our low pants filled the room along with words like 'more' and 'need'. I was all too willing to provide her more.

"For the love of God! Edward you are going to pay for this when Rose gets here!" Emmett yelled from behind the door. I grinned, knowing all too well how the living room looked with our clothes scattered all over the place. I had walked into that scene too many times, knowing exactly what Emmett was doing in his room. I smiled again and quickened my pace, feeling euphoric that I, now, was the lucky bastard getting laid and not in the living room staring at a bra that had been tossed over the lampshade.

Bella's legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me even deeper inside of her as her hands raked down my back, sending a delicious pain throughout my body. I felt the tightening within my stomach. I was trying to hold off my release for as long as I could, yearning for us to come together. But without warning, my body shuttered as I spilled into her. I moved slowly in and out of her, riding out my own bliss, hoping she would follow, but as her walls merely pulsed around me, I knew she hadn't come.

Feeling slightly selfish, I pulled out of her, only to slide two fingers inside of her. I could feel my release mixed with her wetness slide over my hand as I moved inside of her. My name passed through her lips as I curled my hand, reaching her sweet spot. Her head slammed back against my pillow as I slowly brought her to the edge. I kissed and nipped at her neck, wanting to worship every sound she made. Her hand intertwined with my hair, pulling slightly until my lips lined up with hers. She kissed me hard as her hips rocked upward with each thrust of my hand. I love that she moved with me, wanting me. With a gasp, she hovered over my lips, panting, as she fell over the edge.

We made love, slow and meaningful love, until we finally collapsed, exhausted in the wee hours of the morning. I made up for earlier and then some. It was going to be the best week ever, having Bella here with me.

We slowly emerged from my room sometime after ten in the morning to the smell of coffee and …waffles? Was Emmett cooking?

Bella had put on one of my button-down shirts, and walked out slowly behind me. We noticed that Emmett had brought in her suitcase and placed it by my door. For such a muscle headed goon, he had a good heart.

"It's about damn time you two emerged from your sex-induced state," he said with a goofy grin.

"We need to recharge our batteries for later," I said jokingly as I pulled Bella to my side. I saw her cheeks redden, clearly embarrassed by our casual tone. I brushed my hand against the heated blush, loving how she leaned into my hand and how it affected my body. _Later_, I told myself. We had plenty of time for that, right now I was starving.

"Are you guys going to be like this all week?" Emmett asked.

"Probably," I said honestly.

"Ugh." Emmett grabbed his plate, flinging several waffles onto it and grunted again once he sat down, mumbling mostly to himself. All I caught was something about Rose.

I grabbed a plate, placed two waffles on it, and headed for the table. Bella mimicked my moves and sat next to me. As I fixed my waffles with the proper amount of butter and syrup, I told her what I wanted to do with our first day. I wanted to spend the day taking her places that were near and dear to me. I couldn't wait for her to know all of me. It was one thing to tell her, but to show her was something I was looking forward to.

**Okay, people, show me the love… I just reunited these two love birds in an orgasmic bliss. Doesn't that deserve some love?**


	31. Life in the Hamptons

**Many thanks to ****elektrikmistress and sunray16 for all the hard beta work as well as Bettygale for pre-reading this for me. **

**I have to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and adding my story to your favorites. **

**I don't own anything twilight… I just get to have a little fun with them. **

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

**Sunday November 22**

I had every intention of driving Bella around New Hampshire and showing her some of my favorite places. Bella, on the other hand, had different plans as to how we were to spend our first official day together.

After breakfast, I shooed Bella out of the kitchen, which she wasn't too pleased about, and proceeded to clean. Although, Emmett's cooking skills had improved over the years and there was rarely a need for our already mangled smoke detector; the man could make a mess in the kitchen, even just making toast. Once the hefty task was completed, I walked back into the room to find Bella lying in the middle of the bed, still wearing my button down shirt – with one button left holding it closed – and a playful smile as she beckoned me closer.

All thoughts of this morning's plans went straight out the window as I climbed onto the bed. My lips brushed lightly against hers as my hand reached to unclasp that single button.

"I thought you were never coming back in here," Bella teased as I hovered over her lips. Her hands eagerly and swiftly removed my shirt, followed by my shorts.

"How can I not come back to this?" I responded with a grin as I pulled away to take in Bella's naked form.

My lips attacked hers, moving down her neck to the dip of her throat, across each breast with loving attention. I watched her eyes darken as I moved purposefully over her skin. I felt her hand tightly grip my hair, pulling me back to her waiting mouth.

"Please," she begged as her legs parted. She wrapped them around my waist, aligning me perfectly to her heated, silky slit. I moved slowly, taking my time as she fully sheathed around me. The feeling alone made me moan unbelievably loudly.

I brought my head back to the crook of her neck, wanting to touch every square inch of her delectable body. As I finally began to move inside of her, I felt Bella's hands pushing and pulling at my back, moving me to her speed of choice. I smiled, loving how much she always wanted more from me and how happy I was to give. I pulled away to see the intoxicating expression on her face as I made love to her.

I kissed her tentatively, before picking up the speed she was silently asking for. Her moans mimicked my own as we moved together. I wanted this woman. I wanted to totally possess her as she had, without a doubt, possessed me. I wrapped my arms up and around her shoulders, holding her firmly as I continued to thrust my hips.

"Oh, God… Edward," Bella moaned as her fingers dug almost painfully in my back. She whimpered my name, pushing me closer to the edge.

"Bella," I groaned back, wanting her to know I felt the same way; the same want, the desire to be with her, and the need to consume her.

As I felt her tighten around me, I pulled back just enough to watch her as she came around me. It was by far my favorite look. The way her lips parted as she softly panted with every thrust. The way her hooded eyes took me in as I moved over her. The way her head fell back ever so slightly to the left, revealing the tender spot I marked just two months ago. Just as she released, I brought my very lips to that same spot, grazing my teeth over her heated skin. I bit down, marking her once again as I released inside of her.

We laid there, covered in the sweet, salty sweat of our love making. I kissed my mark, silently apologizing for how it reddened her skin. I felt her soft hand brush up and down my back as we both tried to regain our breath.

"I love how you know exactly what I want. How did you know I wanted you to bite me again?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, really. I guess it was how you turned your head as if you were offering it to me," I said honestly.

"Well, I kinda _was_ offering it to you."

"Do I sense a vampire fetish?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

With a one shoulder shrug, she answered, "Maybe. They are kinda hot, you know."

I chuckled at the thought of dressing up as Dracula and spouting lines like "I vont to suck your blood" or "You taste so mouthwatering" as I licked my lips. But, what made me laugh out loud was the image of the Count from Sesame Street as he counted _everything_. _"One. One orgasm. Ah ah ah."_

"What are you laughing about?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Oh, just the image of the Count Von Count from Sesame Street," I said, fighting the grin on my face.

"You are so weird."

"You have no idea," I said playfully.

We emerged from the room once more, fully dressed this time and I was ready to show her around. As I drove around town, pointing out places I had gone to think, to write my music, to get away from the world. I looked over to see Bella completely immersed in our surroundings, listening to everything I had to say. It was surreal to have her here with me, in my town, in my car. It was everything I have been hoping for and more.

For lunch, we ate at one of my favorite restaurants, Lou's. They were well known for their out-of-this-world hash and eggs, and a mean cup coffee; one of my many lifesavers during mid-terms and final exams. Bella thought it was old-fashioned and cute and told me it reminded her of Frank's back in Seattle. I made her promise to take me there next month.

Just before sunset, I took Bella to Lookout Point. I had wanted to take Bella there ever since Elizabeth Island. The picturesque view of the sun setting on the horizon was a scene I had witnessed countless times, but it was very different sharing such a special place with Bella. I came there numerous times after Jessica passed. It was one place I could blast my iPod, drowning out my many thoughts. I would stay there for hours, watching the sun fall from the sky, only to be replaced with the breathtaking view of the stars.

To share that moment with Bella was indescribable. We sat on the hood of my car, leaning up against the windshield, gazing at the brilliant stars above.

**Monday November 23**

I never understood why Dartmouth made us go to classes the Monday before Thanksgiving; probably to torture us a little bit more. I had three classes left before my fall break started.

Bella made it extremely difficult to get out of bed this morning, but I managed to make it to my first class just moments before the door shut. I told Bella that I would be back around three, and promised her that we could do whatever she wanted. And believe me; I had a small inkling of what she wanted to do. If it was a fraction of what she was doing with her body this morning, hell, fuck yeah! I wanted to rinse, lather, and repeat.

Six hours later, I was walking back to my car, anxious to get back to Bella.

I froze, a mere one hundred feet away from my car.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked, making my way over to her. Having her here was one thing, but seeing her standing by my car, looking like sex-on-a-stick, was the pièce de résistance, the icing on my very delicious cake. Her hair was cascading in soft waves that blew in the cool air. She had on a pair of tight jeans, a revealing low cut, deep blue top, a scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, creating a peek-a-boo effect with the very tits I had my faced buried in this morning, and a three-quarter length, camel colored, leather jacket. I repeat, sex-on-a-fucking-stick. "Emmett brought me. I wanted to surprise you," she said, as her lips curled into a beautiful smile. "Well, you did", I said.

Before she could speak, I crashed my lips against hers, feeling the warmth of her breath as she nipped and sucked on my lower lip. I groaned as her tongue snaked into my mouth, moving with determination and wanton lust. Her hands fisted into my hair, pulling me closer. My body – acting of its own accord – ground into her, gently pressing her against the car.

"Cullen," a familiar voice spoke from behind me, breaking our happy reunion.

I turned suddenly to see Garrett standing nonchalantly with one hand in his pocket and the other hand wrapped around the strap of his book bag that was casually draped over his left shoulder.

"So, is this the infamous Bella?" Garrett asked.

"Yes. Garrett, I would like for you to meet Bella. Bella, this Garrett," I said, wrapping an arm around Bella's waist, pulling her closer to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Eddie and Emmett have done nothing but sing your praises. And trust me, Emmett isn't the singing type," Garrett declared with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm well acquainted with Emmett's lack of vocal skills," Bella countered.

"Oh, this I gotta hear," Garrett shot back, speaking directly to Bella. Without a glimpse in my direction, Bella plunged into the Karaoke story, where she had made Emmett sing.

I watched her eyes crinkle as she spoke and her lips curved up at the corners as she laughed. She seemed so at ease with Garrett. And he too, was fully immersed in her. His eyes took her in, looking her up and down as they spoke, casually poking fun at my big brother. I was surprised at how just that one set of eyes on her made me feel, even if they were only Garrett's. I knew he would never make a move on her – though his eyes told a different story – but the idea of any man looking at her with such desire, made my blood boil. I pulled her closer, wanting to covey to _anyone_ that she was mine.

_When did I become so possessive?_

"Well, Emmett was always a show off, besides he could never back down from a challenge. One time he was dared to walk around naked through a crowed park, during lunch break. I had never seen him so eager to streak," Garrett said in between bouts of laughter.

"What did he win?" Bella inquired.

"Me, as his personal assistant. I had to do his laundry, do his homework and run errands. I was his bitch for a week," Garrett scoffed.

"Don't forget the lovely, hot pink tutu you had to wear," I added, then leaned closer to Bella and whispered in her ear, "At first, he was supposed to wear nothing _but_ the tutu, but Professor Riley told him he had to wear clothing in her classroom. It was a good thing, too, because that tutu didn't leave much to the imagination."

Bella's laughter filled the air, making every part of my body react accordingly. "I can definitely see you in pink, Garrett," she giggled, laughing heartily at whatever image had popped into her head just then. I couldn't help but join her, as I remembered the sight of Garrett that week.

"Ha ha, very funny. Laugh it up, you two," Garrett said, hitching his book bag higher up onto his shoulder. He looked down at his watch and back at us. "I gotta go, guys. Have a great visit Bella, and if you want any dirt on Eddie here, just let me know. I've got tons."

"I will," she grinned up at me then back to Garrett. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

As we watched Garrett walk away, I felt Bella's hand snake around my waist, while the other one gracefully wrapped around my neck, forcing me to face her. "Now, where were we?" she asked with a coy smile, "Oh yeah, right here." She lifted up, kissing me once again.

**Tuesday November 24**

I woke up after having the best dream ever. It was a dream I used to have years ago. I just couldn't see everything clearly, but now, I could see my future. It included Bella. I saw her standing in front of the same house I used to dream about with Jessica. Of course, there were different aspects about the house, but in general, it was the same. I was standing behind her, my arms wrapped around her stomach and my chin on her shoulder. I could visibly see my grandmother's ring on her finger as it sparkled in the sunlight. She was radiant, practically glowing as she looked up at me, kissing me softly. It was everything I wanted.

I looked over at Bella's sleeping form next to me. Her lips were puckered slightly and her hair was arranged up on top of the pillow in disarray, making my fingers itch to touch the very strands that lay around her. Instead, my hands lightly traced her naked skin, moving down her left arm to her ring finger. I imagined the ring I saw and how it would feel to ask her to marry me. I could see the intricate diamond design resting on Bella's delicate finger. Even thought it has only been three months since I met Bella, I felt the need to get down on my knee and ask her to marry me as soon as possible. Was I even ready for that step yet? Would she say yes? Or would she say no? I shook my head, not wanting to think about her tentative answer to my non-proposal.

I moved my hand back up her arm and froze when she stirred. Her body inched closer toward me, as though I were a magnet, and let out a soft sigh as our bodies touched. When I realized she hadn't opened her eyes, I continued to outline the contours of her skin. My hand flattened against the slope of her stomach. Without realizing it, I started to imagine it swollen with our child. God, the thought of Bella actually pregnant with _my_ child, wearing my grandmother's ring, both filled me with joy and pride.

"What are you thinking about?" her words pulled me from my pleasant thoughts. I slowly looked up at her, wondering if I should tell her my dream or my consuming thoughts. I decided for a mixture of both.

With a smile, I began to tell her about my dream.

"So, you are thinking about _our_ future? About being married to me?" Bella asked softly. Her expression was hard to read, but her eyes were glossed over. Did she not want the same thing?

"Yes," I said swiftly. "I think about our future and that does include being married to you." I reached up and caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"I figured after what Jessica put you through, marriage would be the last thing on your mind."

"Marriage is something I will never give up on. My parents had an ideal relationship. Sure, they fought from time to time, what couple doesn't, but they would talk it out and make-up. It was the only example of a happy marriage I ever knew. I remembered asking my mom when I would find the right person for me, and she told me I would know when I was ready. Bella, I knew the moment I told you I loved you, that I wanted you for the rest of my life," I said, realizing how much that sounded like a proposal.

"Edward," Bella sighed as she stretched up and kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you for having such wonderful parents, for knowing what you want in life, for wanting me." Her eyes shifted down as she idle drew designs on my bare chest before she spoke again. "I didn't have a happy family. My parents fought all the time before they divorced. I had always feared of having _that_ life, _that_ relationship."

Her eyes slowly met mine; they were sad, harboring twenty-two years of pain behind them. "I remember hearing both of their sides, and it broke my heart to hear that they _were_ happy when they met. They wanted to get married and start their lives together just after they graduated high school. I arrived ten months later. My father joined Forks' police department, wanting to provide for his family. My mom wanted to continue on to college but couldn't because of me. My mother grew restless in the same small town that she grew up in. She told me that she expected Charlie to expand and want to at least move to Seattle instead of the tiny town of Forks. When they divorced, I asked them why and my mom simply told me that she stopped loving Charlie. While, on the other hand, my dad still loved my mom. To this day, he still tells me fond memories of her."

"You know we aren't like your parents, right?"

Bella shook her head but remained silent.

"Is it about having children?" I asked, feeling the twinge in the back of my throat.

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she actually spoke. "Not entirely, I have never thought about having kids before. Even when I was with Jacob, I had no desire at that time to have kids. Hell, I'm still young and it scares me to think of raising a child now. But, I will admit, I did have a daydream on the plane about us, together, in front of the house you described, the only difference was I was pregnant. Edward, in my dream, we were so happy. Once I saw the swell of my stomach and your hand wrapped around it, I wanted nothing more than to have children with you." Her eyes burned into mine, a warm expression dancing within them, "I can't convey to you how much I want that life with you. But my parent's situation sits in the back of my mind. Was I the cause of their divorce? Would having our own child change who we are together?"

"Bella, you can't think like that," I reached up to stroke her cheek. "From what you told me about your mother, you are nothing like her. If fact, you are the complete opposite. You're loving, unselfish, and compassionate to others, before yourself. It's one of the many qualities I love about you. To imagine my child here…" I glided my fingertips down her body to the slope of her stomach once again, "is beyond words." I saw her eyes widen with my declaration, so I added, "Only when we are ready. No rush."

"Good, because even though I am just starting to think about babies, doesn't mean I want to throw my pills out the window and say let's get it on," she teased.

"Let's get it on?" I quirked an eyebrow, "Ms. Swan, that's why I love you. You say the damnedest things."

"I aim to please," she said, sucking in her bottom lip and lifting her hips up slightly, just enough to brush up against me.

"I can think of a few things you can please." I forced her on her back, swiftly climbing over her and sliding in between her legs.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Cullen?" she said sternly, the playful tone hidden behind her expression.

"I'm getting it on," I smirked as I claimed her lip, preventing her from speaking.

We spent the better part of the morning entangled in each other's arms.

We somehow came back to the subject of children. I was curious to find out how many she wanted and was shocked when she said she wanted at least two. When I asked why, she told me she always wanted a brother or a sister while growing up. She also said being an only child had its disadvantages. I, on the other hand, wanted three or four, which made her laugh for some reason. I explained that I always wanted a big family. It was just Emmett and me growing up. I, too, wanted other siblings, a sister perhaps. But my parents told us they were content with the two sons they had.

We went on from there, playfully talking about names and whether or not we wanted boys or girls. It was an equal split. She, of course, wanted to name at least one of our boys Edward. I wasn't too keen on having a Jr., but if it would make her happy, I would name them all Edward.

By late afternoon, we finally emerged from the room, only to find a note from Emmett, stating that he was at Hampshire Country Club. I hadn't been there in years. "Bella, do you want to go?" I asked, pointing to the piece of paper in my hand. "It's a place Emmett and I used to go to for a round of golf, tennis, and lunch. It's a great place. I think you'll like it."

"Sure, I've never been to a Country Club, unless you count the Moose Lodge in Forks."

"Come on, we need to change though," I said, looking down at the rip in my jeans.

"We can't go as we are?" Bella asked, looking at her own clothing.

"They kinda have a dress code."

"What am I supposed to wear?" she asked.

"It can be anything you would consider 'church attire'. For me, I'm changing into a pair of khakis and a polo shirt. For you, you could wear a pair of slacks and a nice top," I suggested, walking towards my closet to retrieve the very outfit I was thinking of. Once I had the items in hand, I turned to see Bella standing by her bag with a perplexed expression on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't have a pair of slacks, just jeans. I have a dress but it's for Thanksgiving and for meeting your father," she stated as she frantically looked through her bag, tossing things over her shoulder, muttering to herself. I was just about to tell her whatever she wore would be perfect, when she lifted up a khaki colored shirt. "Can I wear this?"

"Yes, my love, you can wear whatever you want."

"But, you said they had a dress code."

"They don't always enforce it. It's not like they will kick you out if you wear a pair of jeans. They just prefer to be more…upscale," I said honestly.

"Oh," was all she said. She pulled a beautiful purple sweater from her bag and proceeded to strip out of the night shirt she just put on moments earlier. "I need to take a shower. I'll be out in a moment." She took a small bag and her clothes into the bathroom. Not even twenty minutes later, she had emerged fully dressed, makeup on, and hair pulled half up, half down.

Just under an hour later, we were driving up to the overly manicured lawn of Hampshire Country Club. Bella barely spoke during the entire ride. I glanced over at her as she took in the massive estate. I felt her tense up beside me. I reached over, rubbing my thumb across her knuckles, trying to calm her nerves. I kept forgetting this was all new to her. She wasn't used to money or 'snooty places' as Emmett called them.

Once we pulled up to the main entrance, I released her hand and stepped out of the already opened door. I was greeted immediately as I handed over my car keys to the attendant. I walked around to the passenger side door, which was already opened. I stretched out my hand to assist Bella out of the car. She grinned at my gesture and took my hand. The attendant, who was opening the main doors, surprised even me when he greeted us both at the door "Have a wonderful day Mr. Cullen and Ms Swan". Bella gave me a questioning look, probably wondering how they knew we were both coming. All of a sudden, it hit me – Emmett. He was the only one that could have told them about Bella. I whispered my theory to her, only to be rewarded with a smile.

**BPOV **

I was nervous to go to the country club. I wasn't sure why I was apprehensive towards such an establishment. Maybe it was the thought of being surrounded by people who could spend thousands of dollars as if it were nothing - unlike me, who had to scrape the couch cushions for extra change. It was an entirely different lifestyle than what I was accustomed to. When I had the mild panic attack back at Edward's, I knew this was an aspect of his life that I needed to get over. This was his life, this was how he grew up – going to country clubs, wearing khakis and polo shirts. It wasn't what made him who he was, but it was a part of his life none the less.

So, when we drove up to the club and as I realized it was a thousand times better than the Moose Lodge, the panicky feeling returned. I was amazed by the attentiveness of the attendants. It didn't go unnoticed that they knew exactly who Edward was, but what got me was when the attendant by the door told us _both_ to have a wonderful day, by name. I about peed my pants, wondering how in the hell they knew my name. I could understand them knowing Edward's, but mine? Edward whispered in my ear that Emmett must have been the one that told him we were coming and naturally gave them my name. It was such a small gesture on Emmett's part, but it warmed my heart to know that he thought enough about me to inform the attendant of my arrival.

"It's about time you two got here. I'm starving," Emmett announced as we walked around the corner.

"Do you ever get tired of eating?" I asked.

"Never, gotta keep up my manly figure," he said with a goofy grin as he waved his hand down his rather large muscular frame.

"Come on, I can smell the lamb chops cooking from here. It's their specialty," Emmett said, while wrapping an arm around my shoulders in a brotherly way. He led me over to an empty table, pulling out the chair for me and everything.

"A girl can get spoiled by all this chivalry," I teased, looking between Emmett and Edward as they both took their seats on either side of me.

We ordered lunch and some drinks. Thanks to Emmett's casual, yet playful, attitude I all but forgot where I was. Edward excused himself to go to the restroom, leaving me alone with Emmett. Just as I was about to ask him a question, a man's voice interrupted me.

"Emmett, man, how are you?" a deep voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see a rather tall man making his way over to us.

"Sam, how are you doing buddy?"

"Good," Sam answered, turning his head briefly behind him. "Em, I want you to meet my wife."

"Congratulations, man! Sure, I'd love to meet the woman who tamed you," Emmett looked down at me as he rose, "Do you mind?"

"Go, Edward will be back shortly." I waved him off with a smile as he left with his friend.

I took a sip of my drink, suddenly feeling awkward sitting at an empty table. I felt several sets of eyes on me, I imagined they were judging whether or not I belonged here. I took another long pull from my drink, wishing Edward would return soon.

As if he answered my prayers, Edward came waltzing around the corner, looking amazing, as always. I saw the eyes of every woman in the room focus on him. My smile grew, knowing that he was coming back to me, not them.

"Where did Emmett go?" he asked, looking at the empty seat. I pointed in the direction Emmett left in. "Oh, he's talking with Sam. They were big rivals in high school, which naturally made them best friends," he explained as he sat down next to me. He swiftly kissed my cheek as his hand wrapped gently around mine, stroking it every so often.

After lunch, Edward was going to show me around the club. I excused myself before we left and went to the enormous bathroom. Seriously, it was the size of my apartment; Alice would love it. I walked into a private stall and closed the door. Just as I was pulling up my panties, I heard a group of woman gabbing as they entered the bathroom. They were talking nonchalantly about a guy.

"Did you see him today? God, he gets better looking every time I see him."

"I know, I fucking love his hair." Were they talking about Edward?

"Did you see who came in with him? Some white trash bumpkin, trying to fit into _our_ world." I froze, unable to move. Were they talking about me?

"Yeah, did you see her poor excuse of an outfit? Can we say clearance rack at Target?" the girl laughed maliciously as if the mere thought of spending anything less than two hundred dollars on a skirt was ridiculous. I felt the tears threaten to spill over while I was helplessly trapped. Was that how _everyone_ saw me? Saw us?

"I thought she was pretty," a soft voice spoke from in front of the very door I was cowering behind. It was clear they were talking about me. I looked down at my 'Target special' skirt, remembering how much I actually paid for it and how much I threatened Alice that I would put it back until it actually went on sale.

"Well, who cares what she looks like? In my opinion, she won't last long in his world. Wonder where he met her?"

"I bet he pities her, he's always had a soft spot for those less fortunate. Remember that other girl he used to bring here? She, at least, tried to fit in." Their voices trailed off as they left the room.

Once I was positive they were gone, I slowly exited the stall. I went over to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. The refreshing water washed the few tears that escaped while I was forced to listen to them berate me. I straightened my outfit, trying with all my might to not let their words affect me anymore than they already had.

I emerged from the bathroom to see Edward standing there with a tall, leggy brunette, wearing slimming slacks and a fitted silk top. She looked like she definitely belonged here at the club…and with Edward. I walked past a full-length mirror and saw the contrast of my simple attire compared with the other woman's expensive outfit.

Would that be enough for him? Would it be an equal trade? I certainly didn't think so. I could clearly see what this lifestyle entailed; snooty people always looking at me like an outsider, gold digger, or my new favorite - white trash bumpkin.

These girls were right. I didn't belong in this world. I turned to walk out the door, not wanting to be where I didn't belong. As I turned to get my last look at Edward, our eyes met briefly before I walked swiftly out the door. I couldn't care less what I looked like as the tears streamed down my face. I made it out the door and was heading towards an empty cab when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward questioned as he halted my escape. "What's going on?" I turned to face him, only to see a torn expression on his face.

I blurted out the only think I could think of at the moment, "I don't belong here."

"Then let _us_ get out of here," he said, furrowing his brow. He turned and called attention to the awaiting attendant to retrieve his car.

"Edward, that's not entirely what I meant."

"What do you mean? Bella, you're scaring me."

"I don't belong in _your_ world."

"You belong with me. Don't let where we are, or how my family is treated, make you think anything different. I can't exist in _my_ world without you in it. Do you understand?" his voice was firm as his eyes bounced back and forth, looking to see if I understood.

"But…"

"No buts. You are who I want; you are who I am choosing to be with. I love you for who you are, not what you wear or how much money you have. I have plenty of that on my own."

"See, that's another reason why I don't belong. I have nothing to offer you. I don't come from money, quite the opposite actually," I countered.

"I don't give a shit if you had all the money in the world or if you were a bum on the street. I fell in love with you, Bella from Forks, Washington, who works part time at a coffee shop to make extra money. I know who you are and _those _are the parts I'm attracted to." Edward cupped the side of my face and continued, "I would give up everything – the money, the house, the cars, even the free ride at Dartmouth – just to be equal with you."

"Edward, how can you say that when you have never been without?" I regretted saying it the moment it came out.

"It's true I have never been without. I have had everything handed to me with little or no effort. But, I have lived without the love of my mother, the loss of a first love, and the fear of never finding it again. I do, however, have to work damn hard to maintain the 4.0 average I currently have. I have to work on the almost nonexistent relationship with my father, which I only recently rekindled. I have to work on balancing my hectic school schedule and making time for the beautiful girlfriend that I love. All of which require something that cannot be simply handed to me – time and effort. Neither of which can be handed to me."

"I didn't realize how it was for you. I'm sorry," I said remorsefully.

"Bella, we still have a lot to learn about one another. That, too, will take time," he said with my favorite crooked smile. "Are you going to tell me what made you leave all of a sudden?"

"It's kind of embarrassing," I admitted.

"Something obviously upset you back there. Tell me," Edward said softly as he took a step closer, closing the gap in between us.

I told him about the comments that were made about him and about me and how they made me feel. It was hard to watch him take in my opinion about _his_ world. Though he fully understood where I was coming from, he admitted that Jasper had the same reaction that I had to coming to this very same Country Club. Jasper's words of encouragement from the day by the yacht came back, telling me that despite all the money in the world, Emmett and Edward never acted as such. Edward also told me who was standing by him when I walked away. She was an old friend of the family, Katie Denali. She was just saying hello and inquiring about graduation. I felt ridiculous for coming to so many wrong conclusions about Edward and his world. Which I was slowly realizing I was actually a part of, I just didn't have the designer skirt to match.

We left the country club and headed back to the house. I wanted the day to be over with and forgotten. We spent the night just being together, in our sweat pants and tee-shirts with a bucket of KFC. No labels, no expensive meals, just two people in love, sitting underneath the stars in Edward's back yard. It was a perfect end to a shitty afternoon.

**Wednesday November 25 **

"Edward, do we need to get to your father's house early to help with Thanksgiving dinner?" I asked, ready to put my cooking skills to use. After all, I had been making Thanksgiving dinner for my father and practically the entire La Push res for a few years now.

"No, we usually arrive around noon for cocktails and have an early dinner. Then, we go into a food coma, while watching the game," Edward replied. "It's Cullen tradition."

I was dumbfounded at the thought of not making the turkey, or at least helping with any aspect of dinner. "Doesn't your dad need any help? Surely he could use an extra pair of hands in the kitchen." It wasn't really a question. I was sure Dr. Cullen could handle dinner, but then I thought of Charlie in the kitchen, holding a fire extinguisher, putting out a flaming turkey as smoke billowed from the oven. It was the first and only year he was allowed to be responsible for cooking the turkey. I knew most men were capable of cooking, it was just ingrained in me to take charge in the kitchen.

"No, Heidi always makes our Thanksgiving dinner," he explained. "Emmett goes absolutely ape shit over her pumpkin pie and marshmallow coated yams. I, on the other hand, love the turkey, like Mr. Parker from 'A Christmas Story'."

"Oh, so there's nothing to make?"

"Nope," he said simply.

I had to remind myself that I wasn't home, that I was meeting Edward's father tomorrow, who apparently had a maid named Heidi who was making Thanksgiving dinner for us.

Why was it so hard for me to wrap my head around the concept of having servants and cooks and gardeners? I guess it was because I watched my parents do everything for themselves. I wasn't sure if I could be comfortable having people wait on me hand and foot, but for Edward, it was normal, a way of life. To him, it was normal to have Heidi cook dinner or to clean the house.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward's voice broke me from my thoughts. I felt his hand grip mine, rubbing it gently.

"It's just difficult to imagine," I said cryptically.

"It's difficult to imagine what?"

"I just don't know what it's like to have someone cook and clean for you, instead of doing it yourself."

"Well, for starters, it helped to have Heidi around when we were growing up, after my mom died. She was there when our dad worked countless night shifts at the hospital. She made sure we were fed and our clothes were washed. She was like a mother to us."

"I didn't realize she meant that much to you. I guess, now, I can understand why she is there."

"She, also, kept dad company – it was as if a piece of mom was still there. Plus, it took a little edge off the stress of raising two teenage boys by himself," he said, running his hand through his hair. "Emmett and I were relatively good kids growing up, but we were boys and as Nana would say 'Boys will be boys."

"I bet you two were a hand full," I said with a giggle. "Especially Emmett."

"Oh, I'll give you a hand full," Edward chided jokingly as he launched forward and tackled me onto my back.

Later that evening, Edward took me to Norwich Inn Restaurant, a restaurant Edward's father introduced to him a few years ago. The Inn was a quaint restaurant. Each room had its own character and amazing personality; from the old paintings on the walls, to the nick-knacks all over the place, to the charming 'homey' feeling of New England. The owners, Sally and Tim Wilson, came over to our table and personally greeted us. After dinner, Edward and I walked around the picturesque town with its rich history and simplistic style. I fell in love with the small town and made Edward promise to take me back, soon.

**Lou's Restaurant and Hampton Country Club and Norwich Inn Restaurant were all actually places in New Hampshire. The descriptions of both restaurants were from actual guest comments about each establishment.**

**Leave some love 3**


	32. Happy Thanksgiving

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta's ****elektrikmistress and sunray16 for all your hard work at fixing my many, many mistakes. Where would I be without you ladies… And I can't forget my dear friend Bettygale for always pre-reading my chapters, making sure I'm keeping on track… I love ya!**

**I don't own anything Twilight.. Except a signed copy of Billy Burke's newly released CD 'REMOVED'- thanks to Bettygale, my big sister. ;D**

**EPOV**

**Thursday November 26 Thanksgiving….. **

"Bella, stop fidgeting. Everything will be fine," I said softly as I plucked one of her hands from her lap.

"I'm meeting your father for the first time. I just want him to like me," she replied meekly.

"And I've told you already, he'll love you."

"I know, I'm just nervous."

I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it lovingly. "You're going to be great," I mumbled against her skin. From the corner of my eye, I could see her relax against the headrest, a slight sigh passing her lips. She'd been restless all morning. There must have been six wardrobe changes only to result in her wearing what she originally picked out; a beautiful blue paisley dress and a pair of black ballet flats.

We arrived within the hour. Bella's nerves were back in full force as we wound up the long driveway. She began to fidget once again, brushing at imaginary lint and straightening out her already perfect hair. Loving how adorable she looked, I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against me. I could feel the nervous energy oozing off of her as we made it up to the front door.

I chastely kissed the top of her head, then, reached out to ring the door bell. Not even a minute later, Emmett's voice rumbled from behind the door. He quickly opened the door, glanced at us briefly, and motioned for us to enter.

As Emmett turned to stake claim on his usual place on the couch, he walked past our father – who was standing in the foyer waiting to greet us.

"Edward, son, it's so good to see you. How have you been, my boy?" He walked swiftly and gracefully towards me. With open arms, I welcomed my father's embrace, while still holding onto Bella's hand.

"I'm good, Dad." I pulled back and quickly glanced towards Bella, who looked amazingly calm. "Dad, I would like you to meet Bella."

"Hello, Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you," my father said warmly, stretching out his hand in a friendly hand shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen," Bella spoke softly, but confidently.

"Please call me Carlisle, Dr. Cullen sounds too formal."

"Okay, Carlisle. You have a lovely home," she said as her eyes took in everything around her.

"Why, thank you Bella. I'm so happy you are joining us for Thanksgiving. How do you like New Hampshire so far?"

Her eyes jumped up to meet mine and then back to my fathers, "I love it, actually. It's definitely growing on me."

I nudged her, shocked and elated by her answer. She loved it here. I couldn't help but wonder if she truly could see herself living here, with me, like she mentioned back on the island.

"Bella, would you care for a glass of wine?" my father asked.

"Yes, please," she answered.

"Red or white?"

"Red, please."

"Red it is, and for you, Edward?"

"I'll have a beer," I replied.

He handed Bella a glass of red wine and me a Heineken. We all sat down in the living room and talked until dinner was ready. For the most part, my father asked questions regarding Bella's interest in journalism and what she planned to do once she graduated. But somehow the conversation went from writing to the time I got caught by my father, while playing doctor with the girl next door.

"Oh God," I placed my head in my hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"Come on, Eddie, you have to admit, it was pretty funny," Emmett boasted. "Dad, you tell it."

"I had just gotten home from a twenty-four hour shift to find Edward dressed up in one of my lab coats with the cuffs rolled up, my stethoscope around his neck, and the next door neighbor's daughter on my desk, lying on her back with her skirt hiked up. When I asked him what he was doing, he told me – in a very serious voice – that they were playing doctor and he was trying to see where babies come from," my father said, trying not to laugh.

"I was curious," I interjected.

"Later on that day, we had the 'birds and the bees' talk. Well, enough for you to understand where babies come from. The real talk came later."

"How old were you?" Bella asked.

"Seven."

"That must have been a sight to see," she said in between bouts of laughter.

"Yeah, after that incident, we would yell 'Paging Dr. Eddie, Dr. Eddie to the living room, stat!" Emmett shouted with his goofy grin.

"Dinner is ready," Heidi announced as she came in the living room.

It wasn't a moment too soon since Emmett was leaning in towards Bella to broadcast some more embarrassing moments from my childhood. Just as we were getting up from the couch, my father motioned that he wanted to speak with me.

"Bella, go on ahead. I'll be right there," I said, kissing her temple. I looked at the back of my brother's head and said loud enough for him to hear, "And don't listen to anything else he has to tell you. It's all lies."

"No they're not. I never fib about anything that pertains to you, little brother," Emmett said with an evil grin on his face. "Come on Bella. Let me tell you about the time Edward jumped off the high dive and lost his shorts." I shook my head, knowing Emmett knew entirely too many embarrassing stories about me.

"Edward, I want to tell you how happy it makes me to see you smile again. It seems like Bella makes you happy," my father said with a warm smile.

"She does, Dad, she really does," I answered.

"Well, good, you deserve to be happy after so much sorrow in your life. I worry about you, Son."

"Worry about what, Dad?"

"I worry about your relationship with Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling my heart pound in my chest. Here was my father, telling me he was worried about my relationship with Bella, when he had only just met her – not to mention our many conversations regarding her. Why was it _now_, he was suddenly worried?

"It's in the way you are together. When you move, she inches closer to you and vice versa. Also it's how you look at her, Son. Are you sure you're ready for that kind of commitment again?" he inquired, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes," I replied, wondering why the way I looked at her made him question if I was ready for this kind of commitment again. I knew the connection Bella and I shared with one another. I knew how I looked at her, and I knew how she looked at me.

"I can tell you really love her."

"I am in love with her," I said.

"That's what worries me."

"Why are you worried about us?"

"You just about lost yourself when Jessica died. I know it was a very difficult time for you. You were never the same; even when you thought I wasn't looking. I just don't want you to ever go through that again. I saw a piece of yourself die when your mother passed, and with Jessica's death, you about lost yourself completely." He paused for a moment, looking away at the painting on the far wall. "I worried about your state of mind," he continued, "I just want what's best for you. I just want to make sure you are ready to open your heart to her."

I had already opened up my heart to Bella the moment I told her I loved her. I had let her into the depths of my heart and soul. I loved everything about this woman. Why wouldn't I give her my heart as she most definitely gave me hers? I touched my leather bracelet, my fingers going over the inscription. I looked into my father's eyes and saw the understanding within them. Did he feel the same way when Mom died? Was that the reason why he was so worried?

"Was it that way when mom died? For you I mean?" I asked, wanting to see how it was for him, knowing it was a subject he refused to talk about for many years.

There was silence as I watched my father's expression change from worry to heartrending sadness as the lines on his face deepened. His eyes glossed over as he smiled. "Your mother was the very best thing to happen to me. She knew just what to say – what to do to make me smile. She would look at me, like Bella looks at you, with such love and devotion."

He cast his eyes down as he took a deep shaky breath. "When she told me she was sick, I just about lost my mind. I wondered how I was going to live in a world in which she didn't exist. I panicked at the thought of how I was going to raise you and Emmett. To tell you the truth, I was terrified of screwing everything up. Your mother took care of you for so long, while I worked insanely long hours at the hospital. It was what I loved to do, but looking back on it now I wished that I went into a private practice so that I could have been home more often. When she died, I died. I shut myself off from everything, even my boys."

He paused again as a single tear slowly trailed down his cheek. "You look a lot like her, you know?" I nodded, knowing many who knew my mother told me so over the years. "I threw myself into the one thing that could take away the pain. I worked, I stayed busy. It would help while I was at the hospital, but coming home was hard. I could see her in every single painting, vase, bowl, flower arrangement; anything she touched reminded me of her. When I would see you or Emmett, I could see how much I had truly missed out on your lives. How you two grew up to be such fine men – I couldn't be prouder of who you have become."

I quickly embraced my father, needing to comfort the very man who over the years had been in the background, lurking in the shadows. I, now, could see how he withdrew over the years and how much it hurt to know that our father wasn't there. We knew he loved us, but it wasn't the same when he didn't show up for Emmett's big football game or for my piano recital I worked so hard on. I also could see how he reached out to me, a year ago, offering me a friendly ear and the loving shoulder of someone who knew exactly what I was going through.

I felt my own tears fall as he whispered, "I love you, Son."

We held each other for another minute or so. When we released one another, we quickly wiped the tears from our eyes and cleared our throats. I looked at my father with new eyes. I could see he was still feeling the loss of our mother, but possibly hopeful for the future.

"Let's eat. I'm sure Emmett is starving. He has definitely has Grandpa's appetite," Dad said with a chuckle. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Emmett, save some for the rest of us," I said as I eyed the last scoop of mashed potatoes.

"Hey, it's the survival of the fittest," Emmett boasted, reaching for the bowl.

"Boys, none of that now," Heidi scolded.

"Yes, ma'am," we both said in unison.

"That's more like it," she said with a smirk as she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Leave it to Heidi to know how to rein you both in," Dad said, looking between me and Emmett, shaking his head.

We continued to make small talk in between our laughter, while Emmett continued to stuff his face. Seriously, he ate an entire pumpkin pie by himself, even after the feast he polished off.

After dinner, in true Cullen fashion, we all sprawled out onto the couch in front of the TV and watched the big game. Emmett was his usual animated self, even doing his victory dance when his team scored – six touchdowns.

Bella curled up beside me, idly rubbing my thigh with her thumb. I mimicked the same strokes as I massaged her back in small circular patterns. Halfway through the game –despite my brother's antics – I could feel Bella soft intakes of breath as she, without a doubt, fell asleep.

Once the game was over, I woke her up and told her we were heading home. We said goodbye to my father and thanked him for a wonderful day. Bella fell asleep once again on the way home, but eventually woke just before I pulled up in the driveway.

"We're home already?" she asked with a yawn.

"Yes, my love, we're home." I couldn't help but feel a swell of pride saying that _we were home. _My dream came flooding back into my mind, and I couldn't help but want our lives to start as soon as possible.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," she murmured as she wrapped her arm around my waist. I draped my arm across her shoulders and pulled her close as we sauntered up the walkway to the front door.

"Me too," I said as I opened the door, ushering her in.

It was an end to a perfect day. Bella wrapped in my arms, my father's love, and Heidi's cooking. Best Thanksgiving ever!

The rest of Bella's visit was spent mostly here at the house, in my room. Of course, we were dragged out by Emmett to The Raven, a night club, with Garrett and Marcus for drinks and dancing. We even went to the one of our favorite bars to listen to some of the local bands. It had been a long time since we had been there, and I promised Emmett that we would come back very soon.

I also broke out Big Red and played for Bella. It was a special treat as I hadn't played in over a year. At first the instrument felt foreign, but after strumming a few cords and finding the correct hand placements, it was like riding a bike – you never forget how to play. The feeling of the strings underneath my fingers tugged at my heart as I played one of my favorite songs. My voice was rough and out of practice, but the tones and melody were exactly how I remembered. The wondrous look in Bella's eyes was everything I had wanted to see, and more.

When Sunday came around and it was time for her to leave, I found it harder to let her go then when we parted in Hawaii. I had a taste of what it was like to be with her in Hawaii for the two weeks, but now, even though it had been only a week, it felt like a lifetime having her in my world. It was surreal to watch her interact with my family and the few friends we ran into. I found it comforting to have her in my home, in my bed, and in my life. I didn't want that to change.

We drove in silence to the airport, both unable to say anything that would make this any harder than it already was. Our hands were intertwined, refusing to admit that we were going to be apart for yet another month.

**BPOV**

Sadly, my week was up, and we were on our way to the airport. I will say coming here was an eye-opening experience. I thought I knew who Edward was back in Hawaii, but to be here, now, I had seen a whole different side of him. He seemed more at ease, carefree. Edward in his element was an entirely new experience. He showed me parts of what made him who he is today. When he played for me, I about melted into the bed, wondering how in the hell I got so lucky to be with such a talented, loving man. His voice alone was enough for me to jump him right then and there, but I refrained, wanting to just listen to his voice.

I regretted my assumption earlier in the week of not belonging in Edward's world. He was every bit a part of mine, so why wasn't I willing to accept that I was a part of his world? After the whole country club cluster-fuck, I realized I was a part of his world, his life and nothing was ever going to change that fact. Not even a bunch of snobby, callous bitches who thought otherwise. I won't say it won't hurt to hear it; I just won't let it affect me like it did.

Edward lifted up our joined hands, kissing the back of my hand, lingering there for a moment. The feeling of his lips made me want to forgo going home at the moment. I was about to ask him to turn around, claiming I could get another flight in a few hours, but decided against it as for the sole fact that we would be right back here, heading towards the airport. Besides, we had been insatiable from the moment we stepped into his house. It seemed no matter what we did; we couldn't keep our hands off one another.

"Bella, we're here," Edward's voice announced, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up to see the enormous building.

"I don't want go," I pouted from the passenger seat.

"I don't want you to go either," Edward said with a grin. "I just might decide to keep you."

"I might let you," I grinned back. I wanted nothing more than to stay right here with him. Forget school, forget my job. I would gladly leave both to be with him, but my family and friends were what kept me in Seattle.

"Oh, don't say that," he joked, "I have the power of persuasion and a shit load of money, don't make me use them."

I couldn't help snorting as I laughed at the priceless expression on Edward's face. His eyes were huge and lit up like a kid at Christmas, and the smile alone was enough to melt my heart. I quickly leaned over and captured his lips, kissing him swiftly.

"You are so cute when you talk about money," I said as I hovered over his lips.

Pulling back slightly, Edward smirked "Is that so?" I nodded my head playfully.

Edward stared into my eyes, all playfulness gone. I often wondered what he saw when he aimlessly stared at me like that. With a tender touch, Edward caressed my cheek. His eyes flickered to my lips as he moved ever so slowly towards me.

My heart raced as if it were the first time he was going to kiss me. As his lips touched mine, the rush of need and desire surged through my body. I snaked my hand into his hair, pulling him even closer as I deepened the kiss. I brushed my tongue along his bottom lip, tasting him for the umpteenth time. He opened his mouth to me, massaging his tongue with mine. A low hum radiated deep within Edward's throat as his other hand lightly ran up and down my arm.

The overwhelming feeling of my departure brought forth tears that I had every intention of holding off. I wanted to be braver than the last time I left him. I even had my own mental pep-talk about this very moment. As the first traitorous tear fell, I cursed my weak resolve. I felt a whimper escape as another tear trickled down my cheek.

We both pulled back to catch our breath, resting against each other's forehead. I closed my eyes and took in Edward's scent as it whirled around me, begging it to calm my growing sadness. I felt him lean away from me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, cupping both sides of my face. With his thumbs, he wiped away my tears as they fell.

"I'm just sad. I hate saying goodbye to you," I said truthfully. With a sniffle, I continued," I know it's silly, and I know I will see you again in a month, but I can't help it that I'm going to miss you."

"Awww, Bella, my love, I'm going to miss you, too. A month is nothing compared to the two month we were apart. Plus, I already have my plane ticket," Edward stated, brushing my cheek once more.

"You do?" I asked. He nodded his head and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I made it all the way to my seat without crying again. I wondered when I turned into such a baby when saying goodbye to someone. With my mother, the few times I would be forced to visit her because of her sudden need to be a part of my life, I never shed a tear. Even leaving my father never brought on this type of reaction.

As the tears fell slowly down my face, I closed my eyes, replaying the last twenty minutes with Edward. His lips, his hands, his very breath, how he smelled, how he touched me, and how the magnetic pull between us made it almost impossible to separate. But as my fight was beginning to board, I found the strength to step away, kissing him one more time before turning and walking away.

"Are you alright, miss?" a voice spoke, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up and bobbed my head up and down to the blurred figure.

"Yes, I'm alright," I replied, wiping the tears from my eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Here, you look like you need some of these," the older woman said as she handed me practically the entire package of tissues. I took them, and thank her. I sat quietly to myself for the remainder of the flight, contently reading my book.

The flight from Chicago to Seattle seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, I was home. Somehow the name didn't have the same meaning - Edward was my home now.

Alice greeted me at the baggage claim. She had an excited expression on her face. "Bella!" she expelled, hurdling towards me. "I've missed ya."

"I've missed you too, Alice," I boasted as I wrapped my arms around her.

As we waited for my luggage to arrive, I told her about my visit with Edward. In true Alice fashion, as soon as I told her what happened at the country club, she all but went to the counter to catch the next flight out east to kick their asses. Once Alice finished outlining her plan of attack, I continued to regale the rest of my trip with great detail – well almost every detail, some things I kept to myself.

Alice, in turn, told me everything she did while on her vacation. Most of it entailed talking on the phone with Jasper. It seemed they were making plans for him to come out and visit around Christmas time. I wondered if he was going to be here the same time that Edward was coming. She naturally told me about the extravagant shopping trip her and her mother did every year during Black Friday. Apparently, it was legendary in the Brandon household.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," she said, nervously pacing in front of my door.

"Tell me what?"

"Jake stopped by here a few days after you left. He was very insistent on seeing you. Of course, I didn't tell him when you'd be coming home." I remembered receiving several text messages and a few voicemails from Jake. I quickly deleted them, not caring what he had to say.

"Yeah, I received a few missed calls and texts from him, but I deleted them," I said, fumbling through my purse and retrieving my phone.

"Well, be on your guard. I have a feeling he will try to contact you very soon. He seemed anxious when I saw him last."

"I'll be on the lookout," I said with a snort, "and thanks for the warning. I guess he hasn't changed." I flipped my phone open and punched in Edward's number to let him know that I got home safely.

School started back up, and my week long vacation was up from my position at the Café Unwind. I had an early shift before my afternoon classes began. As I was settling into my station, getting ready for the morning rush, Jake walked in, looking rough around the edges. His eyes were dark as if he hadn't slept in weeks, his usual baby face was covered in four day old scruff, and his hair that was usually neatly styled was in disarray, wild-like.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Where have you been? I've tried calling you. Did you get any of my text messages?" He asked, totally disregarding my question.

"Yes, Jake, I did get your messages." I walked around the front of the counter and grabbed his arm, pulling him around the corner.

"And you didn't think to answer one of them?" he huffed, "I had to find out from your father that you weren't coming home for Thanksgiving, that you were spending it with _that_ guy." Once we stopped, I spun around to face him.

"Jake, I've already been through this with you. We," I gestured between us, "are not together. I'm not obligated to tell you where I am and whom I'm with."

He rested one hand against the wall as he cast his eyes down, unable to look at me. I could see his entire body vibrate as he tried to rein in his anger. The movements were minor as he stood perfectly still, taking a few deep breaths. His eyes slowly raised to me mine. His eyes looked tortured as he spoke, "I'm sorry. I can't help being jealous over _any_ man with you. Please know it is hard for me to know about it and do nothing. I love you Bella. I have for a very long time. I just didn't know what I had until you walked away from me."

"Don't do this, Jake," I warned.

"Do what? Tell you that we have history together. That I knew we were meant to be together? Bella, you are everything to me."

"Jake, we are not meant to be together. Yes, we _did_ have history and at one point you _did_ mean a lot to me, but that is over. Do you understand?"

"Bella, I'm not ready to give up on you, on us," he pleaded with his eyes.

"You have to accept the fact that I've moved on, Jake. I found someone really great, someone I really care about."

"Do you even know anything about this guy?" Jake asked with a look of disdain for Edward – a man he had never met.

"Of course, I know Edward. I know that I love him and he loves me, and that is good enough for me," I said, feeling my heart pound in my chest. It was one thing to tell Alice or Rose that I loved Edward, but to tell Jake – when I used to tell him every night that I loved _him_ – that I loved Edward was unbelievably awkward.

"You love him? Hah!" His head tilted back as he continued to laugh. "You barely know this guy and you're in love with him? Hell, Bella, it took you a long time to actually tell _me_ you love me. Please enlighten me how it is that you can fall in love with a stranger and you can't even give me another chance?"

"I've already told you why. I can't - and won't - give you another chance."

"Well, tell me again," his voice rose slightly.

"You broke my heart, Jake. You stopped loving me. Hell, you stopped making love to me. And when we did have sex, it felt more like a quick, empty fuck than the passionate connection I wanted and needed. You were all about getting off. You didn't care if I had an orgasm or not. Do you realize how selfish that is?"

He stood there silent, mouth opened, unable to speak. I waited patiently for a reply, and when I knew I wasn't getting one, I continued, "Jake, I'm happy. For the first time in a long time, I'm actually happy. I have my future to think about. You should do the same."

"What are you going to do after college? Give up your dreams for this guy?" Jake questioned, taking a step closer to me. I took a step back.

"I'm not going to give up anything! Edward encourages me to follow my dreams. Do you even know what my dreams are, Jake?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow, knowing he never really paid much attention to what my degree was.

"I know you wanted to be an English teacher or whatever you call it." I let out a dry laugh at his reply, so typical.

"There you go, proving my point...God, Jake!" I expelled a gust of air, frustrated beyond belief.

"What? You're going for something in that department, right?"

"You're definitely wasting your father's money, Jake. I'm studying Journalism...I want to be a Journalist," I resorted sarcastically.

"Well, it was in the ballpark. I knew it was dealing with writing. Lord knows you were always writing all the time and your nose was practically attached to a book." Jake said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "I thought it was always cute when I would come up to you and..."

"Stop!" I exclaimed, holding up my hand, praying to all that was holy for him not to finish that sentence. "I remember what you _used_ to do. I haven't forgotten." I paused, realizing for the first time why he was doing all of this. I was no longer attainable. From the beginning, he always made the first move; he kissed me first, he pushed for sex first, he insisted we go to the same college, and once he had me right where he wanted me – his 'woman' as he eloquently put it one night – the thrill was over. It was then I became just someone who looked good on his arm and nothing more, at least to me. I was so in love, or so I thought, with him that I was content to do anything and everything for him. How could have I been so blind. "Was it all about the chase with you? You didn't seem this interested in me before?"

"That's not true. It was never about the chase with you."

"Really? Then what was it? Because I can't seem to remember anymore."

"I don't like sharing you. I saw how every single guy looked at you in high school and in college. How they would flirt with you or walk with you to your next class. I didn't like it." Jake combed his fingers through his hair. "I will admit I let things get too… comfortable between us. Bella, please don't ever think I didn't want you, because I did. I just got lost in life outside of La Push, the excitement of college, the thrill of being with you outside your father's eye. It was overwhelming and wonderful at first, but then I realized you didn't have as much time for me, between your work, classes, and those two girls you always hang out with, I felt left out. I didn't want anyone to take you away from me, when I was the one that pushed you away." The realization of his actions over the years slowly became evident on his face.

"You wasted our time together fighting a battle you made up in your mind. You focused on all of that nonsense instead of focusing on me. I begged you to pay attention to me, and when we were together, it seemed like you were never _really_ there."

"I know. I regret it now. I should have focused more on being with you, paying you more attention. I'm sorry."

"Bella, we need you up front," Mark said from around the corner.

"I gotta go, Jake" I turned away from him.

"Bella," Jake pleaded from behind me, "please forgive me. I just want a chance to show you I've changed. That I miss you, I miss us." I turned to see the heart wrenching look on his face and lost expression within his eyes. "I love you, Bella, and I always will." On that note, he turned and walked out the door.

The following weeks went on as usual. I worked, went to class, studied, wrote about a thousand papers, got dragged out to a few night clubs for girl's night out – minus the week Rose was visiting Emmett – and talked to Edward every night.

It was just a week before Christmas vacation started, and Edward and I were setting up for our very first virtual date. Alice had been raving about it non-stop since coming home from Hawaii. She said it was how she and Jasper had lasted so long without seeing one another. Apparently, it was a huge turn on for them. At first, I thought it was weird for her to be so excited for a 'date' with Jasper when he was thousands of miles away, but one night, after many drinks with Alice, she convinced me to use Skype for one of our nightly talks. She stated amorously that it was the newest form of phone sex, hands free. I didn't ask any more questions, for which I was rewarded with avoiding all the gory details of Alice and Jasper's sex lives.

By seven o'clock, I was ready for our 'date'. Alice had me dressed up from head to toe. I thought it to be a bit over the top, but she said it was perfect. As I sat at my desk, I tapped the keypad nervously, hovering over the video call button to connect me with Edward. The butterflies in my stomach weren't helping. I was excited to see Edward and nervous for what I was about to do.

This had to be easy right? It's not like this was going to be recorded and end up on YouTube for the world to see. With a deep breath, I pressed the button and waited for the connection.

I was stunned by the image of Edward in front of me, running his hand through his hair, apparently just as nervous as I was for our date. He looked as gorgeous as the day I first saw him. I smiled when he acknowledged that we were streaming live. I waved tentatively as I said a winded hello.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a grin.

"How was your day?" I asked. It was my normal startup of most of our conversations.

"It was kinda cool. We learned more about diagnosing and treatment of neurological disorders. I swear the brain is the most fascinating part about med school." Edward's animated expression was why I loved to hear him talk about his program. Though most of the time, I was only able to listen, but now I have the advantage of watching him as his hand flailed all over the place as he described terms and body parts. And my word, he was even hotter talking about his future work.

"I could watch you talk for hours and never get bored," I said, resting my head in my hand.

"And I could watch you chew on your bottom lip for days," he replied with a grin. I released my bottom lip, not realizing I was chewing on it to begin with. "By the way, how was your day?"

"It was good, but long. I'm getting antsy for Christmas break to start," I said honestly. "I can't wait to have you here. I miss you." I licked my lips, feeling every ounce of moisture evaporating as my body temperature rose.

I saw Edward's eye flash down to my lips and back at the screen. "I can't wait either, I miss you so much," his voice was low and deep as his eyes seemed to look right at me through the screen. I felt my heart pound in my chest, wanting more than anything for Edward to be here. Only seven more days and he will be.

"I can't see what you're wearing…Can you stand back so I can get a full view of you?" Edward asked.

I felt a little self-conscious as I stepped back from the computer and showed off the dress Alice suggested I wear. "Do you like?"

"I like it a lot." Edward's eyes seemed to scorch me through the screen.

Feeding off of the wanton look in his eyes, I took that as my cue to start what I had in store for our date. "Edward, remember back when you said you wanted to see me touch myself?" He nodded quickly. "Well, I'm ready to show you," I added, moving my hand down the front of my dress

"Oh, please tell me you're not toying with me," Edward said, as his hooded eyes traveled down the path my fingers were creating.

"Nope." I untied the bow holding the dress together, grinning at the totally helpless look on Edwards face. My hand dragged the thin material slowly across my body to the opposite side, revealing my shoulder. I opened the dress to fully expose the blue lace bra I wore. My hands shook slightly at what I was about to do in front of a computer camera.

"Amazing." Edward gasped as I continued to tease him as I slowly stripped away my dress exposing more of myself to him.

"I miss you so much." I whispered as I looked into Edward's green eyes glued my image on his screen. I swept my hair over my shoulders and stretched my arms up over my head, and I could see Edward was getting a good look at _everything_.

"You're simply stunning." I saw him adjust in his seat, no doubt readjusting himself. "Just the sight of you is turning me on so much," Edward hissed. "Bella, touch yourself. Use your hands as if they were my own. I want to touch your neck, your collarbone, the swell of your breast." I did as he requested and moved my hands, taking my time to thoroughly enjoy the stimulating touch. I closed my eyes and I could actually picture Edward's hands where mine were.

Wanting more, I removed the remainder of the dress, and I reached around to unclasp my bra, pushing the straps off my shoulders, letting the lacy fabric fall to floor. I felt so exposed, so alive, and completely turned on by my new found exhibition. I rested my head on the back of the computer chair as I repeated the movements over my bare breasts. My hands cupped around each breast, feeling how they molded in my hands, the heat radiating from my skin, and how my nipples pebbled with the softest touch. I let out a soft moan as I took one nipple in between my forefinger and thumb, squeezing gently. I repeated the procedure on the other breast while kneading the other. I finally opened my eyes to see Edward on the edge of his seat staring at the display in front of him.

"Tell me what to do, Edward. Where do you want my hands? My body?" I asked, wanting more than ever to be told what to do.

"Move to the bed. I want to see all of you," he said seductively. With a smile, I stood from my chair, positioned my laptop, and strolled over to the bed, where I had in place several pillows. With my back to the computer, I took a few much needed breaths before climbing up onto the bed. As I crawled on my hands and knees to my position, I heard Edward utter under his breath, "You're so fucking beautiful." I turned to lie on my back, getting comfortable for what was coming next. It was one thing to masturbate alone, at night, and by yourself. It was a whole other realm to do this in front of someone, knowing they're watching. I could see the thrill in this, but at the same time it left me completely vulnerable.

I moved my hands just as before, cupping, gripping, tweaking my breasts. I brought my hands lower and moved them across my hips, feeling the dip of my stomach along with lace from my panties. I travel lightly down my legs, resting in between them, being careful not to touch where we both want me to touch. Instead, I repeat the torturous path, bringing myself closer to the very place that would give me relief. Feeling my heart pound in my chest, I slipped my hand underneath the lacey fabric, touching the very buddle of nerves I had been thinking about all day.

"Bella, please," Edward pleaded. "Please, remove your panties. I want to look at you as you touch yourself." I turned my head to see the lustful need in his eyes. I removed my hand and with a quick, graceful move, I removed my panties, flinging them off.

"Is this what you want?" I asked, making my way down my body once more.

"Yes," he said breathlessly. This time I kept my eyes on his as they moved in between my legs once more.

I touched my wet lips, running circular patterns over my clit. I let out a pleasurable moan as I continued my ministration, whimpering Edward's name, wanting his hands not mine.

"Edward, I need you. You always know how to touch…"

"You can't go in there!" Alice's voice yelled from behind my door. "Bella, Jake's here!"

Just as she announced who was here, my door flew opened and there stood Jake, holding an arrangement of flowers, staring at my very naked body sprawled out on the bed with my hand between my legs.


	33. Aftermath

**Okay, I've made you all wait long enough…**

**As always, I want to thank my masta- beta's elektrikmistress and sunray16 for all their hard work at keeping me on track and fixing my many mistakes. And Bettygale for always pre-reading my chapters for me and helping me with my lemon blocks.. Love you ladies like there's no tomorrow. **

**BPOV **

_Ohmyfuckinggod!_

"Jake, get the fuck out of here!" I yelled as I pulled the comforter off the bed, covering my body. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment and anger at Jakes intrusion. Alice was right behind him with a scowl on her face. She grabbed his arm, trying to force him out of the room. Despite her abnormal strength, she was unable to move Jake's body. I gathered the bedspread, knocking several things around as I scooted off the bed.

"Jake, get out!" I repeated, gripping the material tightly as I shuffled closer to him. He continued to look at me with disbelief; jaw slacked, eyes as big as saucers. With my one arm, I gripped his shirt and pushed him backwards until he was just outside my door. "Go!"

I slammed the door shut, locking it this time. I crashed my hands over my face as I slowly slid down the door, feeling my legs turn to goo as I replayed the last sixty seconds in my mind. _My god_, Jake saw me naked on the bed, touching myself. I can only imagine what he could be thinking about right now. Why would he come here? I thought I made myself clear the last time we spoke.

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as everything between us came rushing to the surface. I did love him, at one point. I cared what he thought, what he had to say. I loved the way he used to touch me, kiss me, even the way he made love to me. But, that was all different now. I didn't love him, I loved Edward. I used to care what he thought or what he had to say, but now I couldn't care less for either. I used to love how he touched, kissed, and made love to me, but now all I wanted was Edward's touch, Edward's kisses, and for Edward to make love to me.

_Edward!_

In all the confusion, I had completely forgotten that Edward was here, still connected to my Skype account. I looked up to see that my computer, which was originally facing the bed, was now facing the door. Edward's lips were pursed tightly together, his eyebrows creased in anger as his chest moved dramatically up and down. Feeling responsible for causing his angered look, I apologized, "I'm sorry." With unsteady legs, I lifted myself off the ground and wobbled over to the chair, practically falling into the seat. I looked up to see Edward's gaze had softened.

"Edward, I'm…"

"Bella," he let out a long sigh, running his hand through his hair. "You have nothing to apologize for. Are you okay?"

I nodded, unable to speak. Of course, I wasn't okay. I just got caught masturbating by my ex-boyfriend, while my current boyfriend – who lived three thousand miles away – watched.

"You know you are a terrible liar, right?" Edward teased, "Your eyes give you away every time." As if to prove his point, I refused to look up at him in hopes to avoid this awkward situation. Instead, I contemplated canceling our call. Would he be pissed? "Bella, look at me," he ordered with a stern but gentle voice.

I slowly looked up at the monitor. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Jake," I said simply.

"Jake, the ex-boyfriend Jake?" I nodded. "Has he been harassing you?"

"Well…not technically. He came up to me at work when I got back and we talked. I told him that he and I were over and that I was with you, but he still feels like we are meant to be together. Since then, I haven't seen or heard from him until tonight," I said honestly.

"God, you don't know how bad I want to get on a plane right now to kick his sorry ass for barging in on you like that. If I was there, he wouldn't know the difference between his head and his ass hole," Edward sneered sadistically.

"The only ass you will do anything with will be mine, if you get on a plane right now," I replied. I knew Jake and despite the anger I felt towards him right now, I knew I would never want any harm to come to him.

"Bella, you didn't see your face. I can see how much he is hurting you. I don't ever want you to feel that way. So that entitles me to a little ass whooping," Edward insisted with a smile towards the end.

"Okay, a little ass whooping and then you are all mine," I said, feeling the evening's tension begin to dissipate.

I looked down at the comforter still wrapped tightly around my body. I released my death grip and looked up at the screen. "I guess our evening is ruined," I said pouted.

"The night isn't over," he grinned.

I let out a deep sigh. As much as I would love to get back to where we were before Jake's intrusion, I wasn't sure if I could even drum up the courage to lie back down and start all over again. "I know. It's just that I had so much planned tonight."

"Well, from what I saw so far… we will _definitely_ be doing this again," he said with a knowing smirk.

I nodded, wanting to try this again. The unbelievable, overwhelming feeling of having him watch me was intoxicating; it was my own person brand of heroin and I was completely addicted. I glanced back at the door and despite what my body wanted my head was somewhere else. "Can we call it a night?" I asked timidly, not really wanting to get off, but I had to know if Jake was waiting for me outside the door – just as he had done in the past after several of our huge fights. "I wanna make sure Jake isn't on the other side of the door," I said, hating the look on Edward's face at the mention of Jake.

"We can if you want, although, I don't mind watching the comforter slide down your body." I looked down once again at my partially naked body and gasped.

"You perv!" I yelled playfully.

"I couldn't resist," he retorted with a smile, trying unsuccessfully to hide his hurt expression.

I shook my head. "I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" It wasn't really a question, but somehow it came out like one.

"Call me when you get up, Beautiful."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you, Bella." I blew him a kiss before hitting the end button. He 'caught' my kiss and slapped it to his cheek like an old acme cartoon. The gesture made me laugh. I waved goodbye before disconnecting.

Feeling slightly sexually frustrated, I quickly slid on the dress I wore earlier and walked out of the room. I half expected to see Jake sitting on our couch, waiting for me. To my surprise, Alice was sitting in his place, drinking a glass of wine.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. He said he wanted to give you some flowers. And the next thing I knew, he was walking past me to your room. I tried to stop him," Alice said quickly, feeling remorseful for even letting him in the apartment.

"Alice it's okay. You didn't know, and besides, he is tricky like that." I plopped down onto the couch next to her. "I just can't believe he caught me just as I was starting to …you know."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Here you need this more than I do," Alice said, handing me her wine glass. She quickly bolted over to the cabinet and retrieved another glass and the wine bottle before walking back to the couch. She poured herself some wine and topped me off before sitting back down. "So, before Jake, I take it all _was_ going well?"

I bobbed my head up and down enthusiastically. "Oh yeah," I answered, feeling the intense, erotic energy of showing Edward how I pleasured myself was something I couldn't really describe. "It started out perfectly. I couldn't believe the intense feeling of control, yet I was at his mercy. I wanted to do whatever he wanted me to do. I'm getting flustered just thinking about it," I admitted, fanning myself. I took a long sip of wine, loving how the cool refreshing taste filled my parched mouth with the sweet taste of luscious black cherries and vanilla.

"I knew you would love it. Jasper is a kinky son of a bitch. I love it," Alice announced, wagging her eyebrows.

"I don't need to know about you or Jasper's kinky porn skyping sessions."

"Oh, we put porn to shame," Alice said with pride. I simply shook my head.

_TMI_

**EPOV **

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"Who are you going to kill?" Emmett asked as he watched me pace the kitchen floor.

"Jake," I said his name with such revulsion. Ever since I heard about him in Hawaii, I hadn't liked anything about him. So, naturally when he became persistent – calling her, sending text messages, and now, he was trying to see her, I wanted nothing more than to go there and punch the living shit out of him.

"Jake who? Do I know him?" Emmett asked.

"No, he's Bella's ex-boyfriend. The loathsome son-of-a-bitch interrupted us tonight," I seethed through my teeth.

"Dude, he cockblocked you from over the phone?"

I let out a dry laugh. "Something like that."

"That is just fucked up," Emmett scoffed as he walked passed me.

I walked back to my room and shut the door. I stared at the monitor in front of me, unable to get the image of what just happened out of my head.

_My eyes were so glued on Bella and the amazing sight in front of me that I didn't even notice Alice was yelling in the background. I couldn't see who had come into the room, but the look on her face of sudden shock as she wrapped herself with the lavender comforter. "Jake, get the fuck out of here!" she yelled as she shifted off the bed, accidentally turning the laptop towards the door. _

_Jake!_

_There he stood in the doorway, eyes wide with shock. "Jake. Get out!" she repeated. Why wasn't he moving? I felt every cell of my body tense up, wanting to climb through the computer screen to remove him myself. What was he doing there in the first place?_

"_Go!" she shouted, gripping his overly tight shirt and forcing him out of the room. She quickly stepped back in and slammed the door. I watched helplessly as she sunk to the floor; the comforter still tightly wrapped around her body. _

_Her hands covered her face, preventing me from seeing her eyes. _

"_Bella," I begged, needing her to look up at me. When she didn't respond, I was left to watch her fall to pieces in front me. I observed as her hands slid away from her face and her head lift up to look at the monitor. Her eyes were red and swollen as tears trickled down her face. _

_I furrowed my brows and gritted my teeth, wanting to once again get on a plane and go to her. _

"_I'm sorry," her words struck me as odd. Why was she apologizing to me?_

I sat on the edge of the bed and pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling frustrated, angered, and helpless, unable to do anything at the moment. I closed my eyes and all I could see or think about was the asshole's face as he looked at Bella, _my Bella_. The Abercrombie wanna-be, muscle Tee-shirt wearing with too much gel in his hair was nothing I expected when Bella told me about him. I anticipated a 5'8" skinny, young punk with long hair who dreamed about getting with the girl next door. What did she see in him? Did she like the muscular type? What was her appeal in me then?

My phone vibrated on my nightstand, pulling me from my thoughts. I flipped it open to see Bella had sent a text to me.

_You up? – B_

_Yes. _I replied, and then added. _Is everything okay? Do I need to whoop some ass?_

_Hahah, no ass whooping needed. He wasn't waiting for me – B_

_Are you okay? – E_

_Yes, I'm much better now – B _

_Good, you had me worried there for a moment – E _

_I'm sorry about that – B_

I wished she would stop apologizing for what happened.

_Don't be – E _

_I can't help it. I was looking forward to tonight – B_

_Me too! – E_

_We'll have to try again, soon – B _

Oh, sweet lord. The image of Bella on her bed, touching herself, aroused me just thinking I would get to see that again.

_Mmmmm I have a few wonderful images popping in my head – E_

_I bet you do – B_

I could envision Bella's bottom lip caught in between her teeth.

_Oh, I do and from what I saw you doing already. Mmmmm oh yeah! – E_

_You perv – B_

Yes I was!

_You love me for it – E_

_Yes I do :D – B_

_I love you Bella – E_

_And I love you – B_

I sighed when I read her words. I wondered if she knew how much I loved her.

_I'll talk to you tomorrow morning – B_

_Until then, my love – E_

_Good night – B _

_Good night – E_

I closed my phone and sank into my bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I laid there with my eyes closed. I was out within minutes, dreaming of Bella.

The next morning, while eating breakfast and reading the Bedford Bulletin, I thought about my conversation with my father just a week ago.

"_Dad, can I talk to you?" _

"_Sure," he said as he situated himself on the couch. _

"_I want to talk to you about something you mentioned at Thanksgiving. You said that if you could do it all over again with mom, you would have gone into a private practice instead of working in the ER," I stated._

"_True, I do wish I would have made that decision a long time ago. Not just for your mother, but for you and Emmett."_

_I opened and closed my mouth not sure how to ask my next question._

"_Does this have anything to do with your future at Dartmouth Medical Center?" he asked, pressing his hands together as he awaited my answer._

"_Yes," I hesitated. "I'm thinking about my future and I want to do what's best for me, as well as my future with Bella." We hadn't spoken about Bella and my relationship since Thanksgiving, so I waited tentatively for a response from my father, saying I was too young to get married or that he was worried about my well being again. _

_Instead, he shocked me by going in totally different direction. "Have you picked a specific field you would like to go into?" _

"_I've thought about becoming a Family Practitioner with a specialty in pediatrics," I said confidently, knowing how I was with children. _

"_I can see that," my father said with a smile. "Will you still go to Dartmouth Medical for your residency? Or, do you have plans to do your residency elsewhere?"_

_It was something I had been considering, but wanted to talk to Bella about the possibility of me moving to Washington and doing my residency at Seattle's Children Hospital. Although, I didn't think she would mind, I still wanted her to know my options. I wanted to consider all possibilities – after all, it did affect us both. I couldn't expect her to give up everything just to move here with me, and not expect to her want me to do the same for her. _

"_For now, it is still Dartmouth Medical," I said honestly. "I haven't really looked anywhere else," I lied._

"_I see," my father said, tapping his finger to his chin, contemplating our conversation. Could he see right through my lie? We sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at one another. Just as I was about to speak, my father finally asked the one question I expected him to ask. "What does Bella think about all of this? I'm assuming you both talked about your future together."_

"_We have talked about our future several times, and every time she is willing to give up her family and friends to live here with me." I ran my hand through my hair. "Don't get me wrong, I would love for her to be here with me, for the sake of my dream, but what about her? Is it selfish to ask that of her?"_

"_Would you go out West to be with her, if she asked?" he inquired._

"_I have considered it." _

"_Has she asked?"_

"_No."_

"_Then my recommendation would be to talk about it. Make sure it is what both of you want, whether she moves here or you move there. As long as you're happy with your decision, I don't care if you move to China. Okay, I take that back. I would care, but I would be happy for you none the less," he joked. _

"_China? Come on," I chided with a chuckle. "But you are right. I need to make sure moving here is something she really wants or if she is just doing to please me."_

"_And don't forget to make sure moving to Seattle is something you really want to do or if you are doing it to please her. Son, it's a two way street and there must be a compromises made. If you are serious about this girl, as I know you are, then you both need to come to a common agreement that works for both of you."_

_He was right. We did have a lot to talk about regarding our future. It wasn't as simple as I wanted to be with her and vice versa, I knew it wasn't going to be as simple as she just wanted to be with me. We had our lives to think about, our dreams, our goals in life. _

_I knew what I wanted – it was a question of where I wanted it to start. Sure, here at Dartmouth Medical – where I had been dreaming of working since I was a kid – I had aspirations of following in my father's footsteps, but now, I wanted a new dream. I wanted to be home every night, to wrap my arms around Bella, to be a part of our children's lives as they grew up and not be a shadow in the background like my father. Despite my upbringing, I wanted to immerse Bella in the culture and environment I grew up in. But I could see how uncomfortable she was at the country club and the way she reacted tore at my heart. Would she ever see herself as part of that world? Being taken care of, be it financially or becoming my wife. I would make sure she was never without anything she ever desired, but knowing Bella, she didn't desire much, except me. Even thought she claimed to love it here – as it was a beautiful place to live – would it bother her to reside here? Would she ever get used to it? _

_Even if I moved out there, my priorities would still be the same. I would want to provide for her, to take care of her in every way. I would still want to same dreams for our future; they would just have a different location. _

_In the end, I wanted her to be happy. _

"_You're right and we'll definitely talk about it," I said, realizing I had been staring at the painting just over my father's shoulder. _

"_Good! And when you do, let me know and I'll make sure where ever you decide to go, you will be taken care of. There are bound to be some Dartmouth Alumni in the Seattle medical community," he divulged. I opened my mouth to respond, but I was quickly silenced. "Son, I know where your heart lies. You wouldn't have asked me if you hadn't already considered moving to Seattle to be with her. I know you are a planner, you get that from me. And I'm pretty positive you already have a Hospital in mind. So once you and Bella have had a chance to talk everything out, let me know. I'll do all I can to get the necessary paper work transferred for your residency… that is, if you decide to move to Seattle."_

_I sat there, speechless, staring at my father. How did he know? Was I that transparent? I nodded and answered, "I will."_

"_Good," he slapped my shoulder as he rose. "I have to get to work. There's no rest for the weary," he remarked with a smirk._

My phone vibrated in my pocket, bringing me back from my thoughts. I flipped it opened, recognizing Bella's ring tone instantly.

"Hey beautiful," I said, placing the unread news paper on the table.

"Hey handsome," she replied.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Good, can't complain. I had about half a bottle of wine to lull me to sleep," she snorted. "I woke up with my cell phone plastered to my forehead. I still have the indentation mark," she laughed.

"It's better than having 'Loser' written on your forehead with a sharpie. That shit doesn't come off," I announced, remembering the time I passed out after one of our parties, only to wake up with loser written on my forehead.

"No! You didn't get sharpied, did you?"

"Oh, it was the first and only time I ever passed out while at one of our parties. I had to wear a hat for a week." I heard her laughing on the other end at my humiliation.

"I once had my bra frozen at a slumber party," she offered.

"Mmmm, frozen buttery num nums," I said with a smirk.

"Did you seriously call my boobs 'frozen buttery num nums'?"

"Yes, I did."

"Perv!"

"I thought we established that last night?"

"Oh, we did. I'm just reiterating," she countered.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked.

"I'm going to the library to hit the books. I've got finals next week. How about you? What are you doing today?"

"Haven't decided. Since finals are over and I'm officially out of class until the New Year, I don't know what to do with myself."

"Lucky," she interjected. I chuckled at her snippy, playful tone.

"Well, if you want, I can come earlier instead of waiting a week to come see you. I'll jump on a plane right now," I suggested, wanting nothing more than for her to say yes. "All you have to do is say the word and I'm there."

"I don't think I can handle the distractions."

"Me, distract you? Never. I will be on my best behavior. Scouts honor," I said, holding up three fingers.

"You were in the Boy Scouts?"

"Yep! I was a Cub Scout until fourth grade," I said, remembering all the fun times Emmett and I had.

"I bet you were adorable."

"I was kind of a dorky at the time. Tall and lanky for an eight year old," I admitted. I was dorky. My mother had several photo albums dedicated to our time in the Scouts. I was the tallest kid in the bunch, well, besides Emmett.

"You're tall and lanky now," she giggled. I knew I was tall but lanky?

"Lanky? Huh?" I stood up from my chair and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at myself. Was that her appeal to this Jake guy? That he wasn't lanky.

"Hey," she hesitated, "I like lanky." I kept looking at my 'lanky' reflection. Sure I had long slender arms and chicken legs, according to Emmett. But I had filled in nicely over the years – I used to be much thinner.

"Well, your lanky boyfriend wants to know if you want him to come visit you sooner. What do you say?"

"Umm," she hesitated, "I think it would be best if you waited. I've got a few papers to finish and a lot of studying to do. Otherwise, I would say get your sweet ass over here right now!" she boasted.

Feeling like the wind was taken out of my sails, I walked into the living room and sunk into the couch. "Then I'll see you Friday afternoon," I replied, pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized softly.

"Don't be. If it were the other way around, I would probably be telling you the same thing," I said, realizing how true that statement really was. I didn't mess around when it came to finals. She got a taste of it last week. We talked briefly each day before I shoved my nose back in my books, trying to cram as much information as I could.

"I know." Her response was followed by an uncomfortable silence. Just as I was going to ask what was wrong, Bella quickly added, "I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you tonight." Something in her voice pulled at my heart. Did I hurt her feelings? Because that certainly wasn't my intention.

"Okay. Study hard and I _will_ talk to you tonight," I reassured her.

"I will."

"Love you," I said.

"I love you, too," she replied softly. "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, wondering what just happened. We went from happy go lucky to having my own pity party within minutes.

By noon, Emmett finally graced me with his presence, looking like death warmed over. After chugging the rest of the orange juice, he suggested that we go grab some lunch. Being that I didn't have anything better to do, I agreed.

We started out discussing our upcoming visit to Seattle, which naturally brought up the conversation about my thoughts of moving to Seattle. Emmett, of course, told me to go for it. He also said if he could pick up and move he would in a heartbeat. Apparently he and Rose talked about the possibility of one of them moving out to the other as well, but said it was his job that was preventing him from making that leap. And for my brother, that was a huge step to make.

Later on that afternoon, after Emmett and I got back from lunch, I did nothing but think. I thought about all the time we discussed her plans on moving here, but we had never considered me moving there. Would she love the idea? Hate it?

I wanted nothing more than to talk to Bella about my ideas and possible plans. I originally wanted to wait until I saw her in person, but I couldn't wait a week. I wanted to talk about it now.

It was two hours before I was supposed to call her, but I decided now was as good a time as any to call.

The phone rang a few times and went to voice mail. I left her a short message, asking her to call me. I flipped the phone closed and placed it on the table. Thirty minutes passed and still Bella hadn't called. I tried her again, and once again got her voicemail. I hung up before I could leave a message and flipped the phone closed again. Was she avoiding my call? I felt a slight panic setting in. What if something happened to her? What if she was driving from the library and . . . I couldn't even finish the thought, to even imagine that happening again ripped open the wounds from Jessica's accident and how I never really recovered from that. I quickly text messaged her, asking her let me know if she was alright. I waited with baited breath and yet, still no reply. I paced my bedroom, wondering where she was and pondering if she was okay. It wasn't like her to not answer. I called her again with no answer. Another hour had passed and I punched in her number once again. Just before it is supposed to go to voicemail, Bella picked up.

Hello, a voice answered on the other line. It didn't sound like Bella.

"Bella?"

"Hey Edward, its Alice. Bella is passed out cold," Alice said softly. "Do you want me to let her know you called when she wakes up?" I let out a gust of air, knowing she was asleep and not hurt, made every tense muscle in my body relax. My Bella was safe.

"Yes, that would be great. Just have her call me whenever she gets up, no matter the time."

"I'll do that. The poor thing has been studying non-stop for the last six hours," Alice said.

"Um, Alice."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she replied in a chipper voice.

"What can you tell me about Jake?" I asked, feeling the familiar hatred for a person I have never met.

"Maybe you should ask Bella," she retorted.

"I'm asking you. Please?" I begged.

With a sigh, she said, "What has she told you?"

I quickly filled Alice in on everything Bella had told me about Jake. From them knowing each other as kids, to when they decided to date, to being each other's firsts, to them going away to college, and eventually how they broke up. Once I was done, I waited for Alice's reply.

"Wow! She told you more than I thought," she said in disbelief. As she proceeded to tell me about Jake – his good traits and bad – I suddenly realized that despite all the bad traits, he was good to Bella. He never hit her or mistreated her, he just stopped showing her that he loved her. Apparently, Jake talked to Alice several times since they broke up, claiming he never stopped loving her. He admitted to her that his jealous side came out when it came to another man looking at Bella. How was I any different? I couldn't even stand Garrett looking at her and I knew the guy.

"This is going to sound so fucked up," I scoffed, "Did she like him for his looks?" I couldn't believe I even asked the questions, but once it was voiced I waited for the response.

Alice giggled on the other end, "Oh Edward, you are right, that does sound fucked up." She laughed again. "Have you seen Jake?"

"Yes, last night when he walked in on Bella…"

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. I heard – what I believed to be her hand covering over her mouth. "Okay, well…Jake is a good looking guy. I won't lie to you, and yes, Bella liked the way he looked. But what does this have anything to do with you?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know," I lied.

"She thinks you are good looking, Edward. Did you know she used to refer to you as a Greek God when she saw you on the balcony?"

_Greek God? Seriously_.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. She went gaga over you the moment she saw you. . . and still does."

I couldn't contain the smile that slowly crept on my face.

"Thank you, Alice," I said.

"You're welcome."

"Tell sleeping beauty to call me in the morning," I said with a smile.

"Will do. Bye, Edward,"

"Bye, Alice. Thanks again."


	34. Goodbye and Hello

**Many thanks to my beta's ****elektrikmistress and sunray16 for all their amazingly hard work. For sassyvampmama for her suggestion of Caveward – so friggin HOT! And Bettygale for her pre-read and her help with some lemony goodness. Love you ladies!**

**I want to thank those of you who are reviewing. I can't tell you how much it means to me to read your comments of each and every chapter. Thank You!**

BPOV

I closed my phone after the awkward moment with Edward. Was I crazy not to want him here with me for another week? I knew I _wanted_ him here, but I had two papers due on Monday and Wednesday, and three finals Tuesday through Thursday. I wouldn't even have time to be with him, and I wanted his first visit here to be perfect. I planned on giving Edward one hundred percent of my attention when he was here, not a lesson on the differences between Medieval democracy and The Golden age of Queen Elizabeth I.

As I made my way through the library, looking for my usual spot to do my work in relative peace, I spotted Jake sitting in the far corner with his books splayed all over the table. Of course he would be studying here. It was where we used to study together. Although, back then, we could hardly keep our hands off one another before sneaking off to the restricted section for a quickie. To this day, the smell of old, musty books has a way of turning me on.

I took a tentative step back, not wanting to confront him just yet about last night's intrusion. Just as I was about to turn around, Jake's head popped up, as if he somehow knew I was there.

My heart hammered in my chest and my body begged to turn and run out of this building and away from his intense gaze. Instead, I looked away and bolted down several deserted aisles.

I made it down two aisles before stopping to catch my breath. I leaned against the bookshelf and closed my eyes. Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this torture? It was like my past was haunting me. Everywhere I turned, _he_ was there.

_Fuck my life!_

"Bella?" A gentle hand touched my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jake standing before me. "Are you all right?" he asked in a sincere voice.

I continued to stare at him, unable to speak, to move my lips.

"Bella?"

"How did you find me?" I asked, wondering how he followed me through this maze of a library.

"You're pretty predictable, you know," he teased.

I grunted softly, acknowledging his truthful observation. I was pretty predictable.

"Bella, I'm sorry about last night," he said, speaking softly, dipping his head and refusing to look into my eyes.

"What were you doing here in the first place?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to see you," he hesitated for a moment before continuing. "After our last conversation, I wanted to give you some space."

"You could have called," I chided.

"Would you have picked up if I had?" he replied.

"In all honesty, probably not," I answered truthfully.

"Hence, the reason I came over instead," he said, placing his hands in his pockets. "I didn't think you would talk with me any other way."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"First, may I ask a question?"

"Sure," I said bitterly – with him, it was never just one question.

"Who was on the computer?" I looked at him, questioningly. "I only ask because it looked like some guy was watching you…..…you know…" he motioned his hand in my direction.

"That was Edward and he _was_ watching me."

"_That_ was Edward?" he barked back. "The Backstreet-wanna-be-cake-Boy. What do you see in him?"

"Jake, that is enough!" I yelled loudly, despite our current location. "I don't have to listen to this shit. But, if you must know, he treats me like a human being and not some kind of possession. He trusts me and loves me, which is more than I can say for you."

"I never said I didn't love you, Bella. And I _do_ trust you; it was all the guys who had their eyes glued to your ass or chest that I didn't trust. You know, the ones that would walk with you to your classes, who flirted with you in the café? It was never you I was concerned about. And I admit, I was possessive, but in my defense, I was always worried about losing you to some guy." His words literally slapped me in the face. I thought I knew who he was, who we were together. All this time, I thought he didn't trust me and that he was a possessive asshole who saw me as a trophy and not the woman he loved.

"Why did you stop telling me that you love me?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I could see the strain on our relationship or maybe it felt a little like I _had _to say it, just to say it."

It was these types of excuses over time that made me start questioning whether or not I wanted to be with Jake.

"So, you're saying, every time you told me you loved me, you didn't mean it?"

"No, Bella! I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't want to say it as an everyday thing and have it mean something different. When I would tell you I loved you, I truly meant it," Jake said.

"Jake, that doesn't make any sense." I shook my head. "I told you all the time that I loved you. It wasn't until the very end that I stopped saying it. Did you even notice?"

"Of course I did. That's why I thought you were cheating on me. I noticed a difference in you and couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why you were so…so… distant." He let out a deep sigh and continued, "But now, I know it was me who drove you away. Not some guy flirting with you, but _me_. It pisses me off that I let you slip through my fingers. Remember when you refused to see me or speak to me after Angela told me what an ass I was? For those two weeks, I did nothing but think back on every moment when I made you cry or upset you in any way. I thought about the things I said to you the day you broke up with me. I can honestly tell you that I had no clue at the time why you were leaving me."

"But, you do know now, right?"

"Yes," he nodded solemnly. "I have thought of nothing else. Why do you think I wanted to talk to you so badly while you were in Hawaii and after you came back? I wanted to tell you ever since then that I was sorry for everything, but you kept shutting me out. You still are."

"Jake," I drew out his name, not sure of what else to say. _That_ time, _our_ time was over. I didn't even look at him the same anymore.

"I'm too late, aren't I?"

I simply nodded, not wanting to hurt him any more than I already had.

"Bella, I'm truly sorry," he said sadly, "for everything I have done to you… and for things I should have said to you a long time ago. If I knew that this was how we would turn out, I would have told you every day that I loved you."

"I'm sorry, Jake." I cast my eyes down, unable to look at him anymore.

"I meant what I said a few weeks ago. I will never stop loving you. You were my first _everything_, Bella. I will always cherish that. My beautiful Bella." His hand reached up and brushed my cheek, ever so softly.

I was frozen by his actions, unable to move. As I was contemplating his words, remembering that he was my first in almost everything, Jake had leaned into me. His lips touched mine ever so gently. They were soft and warm and everything I remembered about being with him. Once I realized what was happening, I pushed against his chest, shoving him away from me. He pulled back, sighing softly as he rested he forehead against mine. I could literally feel his heart pounding wildly beneath my hand.

"Jake, please don't…."

"Please give me another chance, Bella?" His warm breath wafted around me.

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"You know why," I said seriously.

"Yeah, I know why. It could be different. I could be better…for you." As he leaned into me, attempting to kiss me once again, I turned my head and sighed.

"I love him, Jake," I whispered, feeling my heart pound in the back of my throat. I felt the brush of his lips on my cheek as he gingerly kissed me.

"Goodbye, Bella," he whispered softly in utter defeat. With that, he took a step back, giving me a heartrending half-smile, before turning away and walking back in the direction he had come from.

"Goodbye, Jake," I murmured as he turned the corner. Somehow his words felt like the end – _the official end_. Despite everything that had happened between us, I would always have a place in my heart for him.

I finished most of my work at the library, carefully trying to avoid any more Jake sightings. I had no clue if he went back to his table to finish studying or if he left altogether. I was just grateful I was able to focus on my papers, finishing them by the time I left for the evening.

"Oh good, you're back. I was just about to order some sushi for dinner," Alice said as I came walking through the door. "How was your day?"

"Well, I ran into Jake again."

"You did? What happened?" she inquired. As I divulged every detail of what happened between me and Jake, I couldn't help but look back at what had happened between us. How all I could see was the way Jake would react after seeing 'some guy' talking to me. Wasn't I the same way? I remember getting jealous over a snooty girl putting her arms all over Jake's body a year ago. I remember wanting to quite literally rip her arms off. Not to mention all the dreams I had of Edward and the girls he was no doubt surrounded with. I was jealous of a fucking dream, for crying out loud.

"Wow, he just told you goodbye and that was it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, remembering the look on his face. With all that I know now, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the way we turned out.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I know what you are thinking," Alice reproved.

I stared at her with disbelief. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I just know you, Bella. You always beat yourself up. And what happened between you and Jake wasn't your fault."

"I know. It was just hard to listen to him… If you could have seen his face…" I shook my head, wanting to think of something else besides the way he looked at me. "It made me rethink everything that happened between us. I misread so much."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say to that."

"It's okay," I murmured, turning toward my room. "Um, Alice, I'm gonna to go study some more. Come get me when dinner arrives?"

"Sure thing."

I walked into my room, plopping down onto the bed. I tossed several books on the comforter, attempting to do some studying. I was about a page into my reading when I felt my heavy eyelids start to close. I soon succumbed to the quiet thoughts in my head as I drifted off to sleep. What was a few minutes going to hurt?

I awoke to the early morning sun peeking through the semi-closed curtains. Was it morning? I slowly glanced at my surroundings to find that I was in the exact position I was last night. Still dressed, lying on top of the covers with my books splayed all over the place. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was just past seven in the morning. I glimpsed back down at the stack of papers to see a note from Alice, telling me that Edward had called last night, and for me to call him back when I got up. I picked up my cell, which was lying next to the note, and called Edward.

**EPOV **

There was always something about flying that I loved. Maybe it was the impending arrival of the desired destination, or the enjoyable thought of returning home after a long trip. In this case, I was ecstatic for my first trip out to Seattle, to see my beautiful girlfriend. It had been twenty-six days, eight hours, twenty-three minutes, and three seconds, but who's counting? I was nervous, anxious, and restless, chomping at the bit to see Bella, to have her in my arms.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the headrest. I found it utterly amazing that only a few months ago my life had drastically changed from a downward spiral of self-loathing to hopelessly in love. Everything was better. My relationships with my father and brother were improving, school was enjoyable again, not to mention my outlook on life. I saw things differently now – with new eyes, so to speak.

I looked down at my watch for the twentieth time within the last two hours and smiled. One hour left and I would _finally_ be able to see Bella. I had waited an excruciating week for her to finish her exams. I will not lie. I had hoped that she would call me and ask me to fly out. Being the prepared person that I am, I was already packed and ready to hop on a plane at a moment's notice, but she never asked. I had it in my head several times to just show up at her front door, but decided against it. I wasn't sure if _I_ would have wanted her to just show up during my finals. Even Emmett stayed away from me, offering a white flag after eating the last of the pizza. It was my deciding factor for staying home.

I filled my days with miscellaneous activities, like playing my guitar and getting down on paper a new song that had been playing in my head, doing some Christmas shopping, having lunch with dad, hanging out with Emmett, and seeing Jasper split the moment school got out. He was visiting his parents for a few days before leaving to go up to Seattle to be with Alice. He planned on spending as much time with her as he could. I couldn't blame him, I would too. The lucky bastard arrived a few days ago. As for Emmett, he was making plans to come out west as well. He informed me that he would be flying out on a few days before Christmas to be with Rose. With everyone coming together for the holiday, we had planned on getting together once we all arrived. According to Bella and Jasper, Alice's Christmas Eve party would be one to remember.

I opened my eyes when the captain announced our decent into Seattle. I downed the rest of my drink and prepared for my arrival. I ran my hands through my unruly hair, probably making it worse, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

The twenty minutes it took to finally dock at our terminal, I began to fidget nervously in my seat. Was there a two-year-old driving the plane? As soon as the 'fasten your seat belt' sign was turned off, I was up and out of my seat, ready to get off this plane.

I walked with determination as I exited the terminal. As I rounded the corner toward baggage claim, I felt a tug at my heart. My breath hitched with the familiar feeling. _Bella_. My eyes searched the sea of people as I looked for the familiar brown eyes. I took several tentative steps, still searching, until finally, I spotted her. She was next to a huge pillar, her bottom lip in between her teeth as the corners of her lips started to curl up at the end as our eyes met. She looked positively stunning. I closed the distance with a few long strides, almost taking out a woman and child in the process.

I scooped her in my arms, pressing her to my erratically beating heart, lifting her up to claim her in the kiss I had been dreaming about. Her hands locked around my neck as her legs wrapped around my waist, anchoring her to me. I gingerly touched her lips with mine, loving how soft and warm they felt and how just being with her felt like home. I sucked in her bottom lip, to taste her – mint, coffee, and Bella. I felt her tongue flick out against my lips, asking for entrance. I opened eagerly, taking her into my mouth. As our tongues danced in delectable delight, my hands caressed and kneaded her clothed skin. We pulled away from one another, only for the necessity to breathe.

"I'm so glad you are here," she said breathlessly.

"Me too," I smiled, just as out of breath as she was. "You don't know how many times I almost got on a plane to come see you."

"I almost wish you would have," she replied. Did she actually want me to come earlier and I missed the signs?

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have."

"I know, I questioned it every day, whether or not to ask you to come."

"Well, I'm here now," I kissed her once more.

Thirty minutes later, we arrived at her apartment. As she opened the door, we caught sight of Alice and Jasper on the couch in what we hoped was only a heavy make-out session. Alice was straddling his hips, her dress hiked up to mid-thigh, and his hands, gripping and fondling her ass. Bella cleared her throat, because clearly the opening of the front door didn't alert them to our presence.

Their movements ceased instantly, but their bodies remained unmoved. Without looking at us, Alice stated, "Umm, we didn't expect you to be home so…early." She leisurely turned her head, "Edward, it's good to see you again." The grin on her face looked like she literally got caught with her hand in the cookie jar – Jasper's cookie jar that is.

"Likewise." I peeked over Alice's shoulder. "Jasper, good to know you got here safely," I said, unable to contain the evil smirk on my face.

"Umm, yeah, we're going to leave you two to do…whatever it is you were doing. Come on," Bella tugged at my arm towards, what I presumed was, the direction of her room. Once we were behind closed doors, we heard Alice and Jasper's laughter, followed by a heavy footfall to what we presumed would be them heading off to Alice's bedroom. With a final giggle from Alice, the door slammed shut. Bella and I couldn't contain our straight-faced façade anymore. We busted out in a fit of giggles at what we had just witnessed.

"Those two have been at it since he arrived. Non-stop!"

"Are we any different?" I arched an eyebrow. With a grin plastered on her face, she shook her head 'no'. Bella walked over towards her bed, stripping out of her many layers of clothing, leaving only a button down shirt and her jeans. I mimicked her moves, removing my own jacket and tossing it over my bag. I watched as she slowly turned and sat down on the edge of the bed. As I took her in, I couldn't help but notice everything around her. The bed, the comforter, and the laptop on the desk, everything brought back to our Skype date we had a week ago. A flood of emotions bombarded me as I continued to stare at her. Flashes, images of her and what she was doing, flickered from behind my eyes. I wanted her then as I wanted her now. I felt the anger of Jake's intrusion and how I wanted to show him that she was mine, not his. I felt the very dormant caveman within me slowly make his way out.

I stepped toward her, ready to quite literally clobber her over the head and drag her back to my cave, to claiming her as mine.

The look in her eyes was one of love, trust, and above all, lust as I seized her lips, dominating the kiss. I threw us both down onto the bed, my body over hers, possessively. My hands greedily groped and pawed her breast, hips, and thighs over her clothing.

I hasty tore open her shirt, sending the buttons flying throughout the room. I arched back to look into her eyes. The look on her face was priceless as she took in my sudden attack. I watched with fascination at how her eyes darkened from the already chocolate brown orbs to hooded, black, lustful eyes as she hungrily took me in.

My hands gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. I looked down once again to see Bella had removed the remains of her shirt, tossing it to the side.

I knelt down, pressing my body against hers – flesh to flesh. I attacked her sweet lips again, nipping and sucking them, declaring them mine.

_Mine _

I kissed down her throat, stopping at the crook of her neck. I grazed my teeth over the very sensitive spot where my mark had visibly disappeared.

_Mine _

My hands wrapped around her delicate frame to unclasp her bra. I slid the lacey fabric away from her pert breasts, tossing it aside. I traced opened mouthed kisses from her luscious collarbone to the swell of her breast. As I took in her right nipple into my mouth, my hand groped and pinched her other breast.

_Mine_

I repeated my assault to the other breast.

_Also mine_

I made quick work of her jeans along with her fuck-me-blue lace panties. I heard her whimper softly as I removed my own jeans as well. I settled back in between her legs, taking in her intoxicating sent of her arousal. My hands stroked her heated skin, touching her everywhere but where she really wanted me. Her body writhed under my touch, begging for me to take her.

I answered her plea as I buried my cock deep inside of her.

_Mine _

A deep growl radiated from my chest as I set a fast, steady pace. There were no words as we moved, gripping and pulling at each other's skin, moving and shifting to new highs. The overwhelming tension building within my stomach threatened to take me over the edge. I encased my arms around her shoulders, anchoring her body to mine.

My hips thrust forward instinctively as I savored the sensations of our joined bodies. I felt the heat of our skin pushing and pulling as we moved to achieve our long-awaited release. There were no words, just low moans and heavy grunts that echoed throughout the room.

Bella's fingers gripped at my skin as my need to claim her grew. I was selfish and I couldn't control myself. I wanted more – more of her, more of this.

_Mine...only mine..._

As everything inside of me burned with desire, I felt the tightening of my stomach as I pushed us both to our release. Bella's moans quickly turned into loud whimpers. Her walls clamped down around me, causing me to tip over the edge.

"Yes, only yours," she whispers back.

We rode out our blissful orgasms with panted breaths. My head dipped to the crook of her neck, kissing my spot and then it hit me. She answered me.

"Did I say that our loud?" I asked. She nodded.

"What was that all about?" she questioned back.

I moved to her side, resting my head in my hand and took several deep breaths before I stuttered out, "Seeing you on the bed just now, reminded me of our date." I moved a strand of hair from her face. "You were amazing by the way. Not sure if I even told you that, but you where." I kissed her neck and pulled back to kiss her red, swollen lips. Her face reddened at the thought, which trailed down to her exposed chest. I traced my fingers over her heated skin, loving the soft hum from her lips.

"Was that it? Seeing me on the bed made you do _that_? Not that I'm complaining. I rather enjoyed myself," Bella said with a coy smile.

I told her my feelings about that night and how I wanted to literally kill Jake for what he had done. Her face fell at the mention of Jake, and when I went to question it, she simply told me he wouldn't be bothering her anymore.

We talked for most of the evening, never leaving her room. I was content on spending the next two weeks exactly like this.

**Okay, so Jake is now out of the picture for good. He will not be making any more appearances, promise. **

**We are getting closer to the end. I'm excited yet a little sad to see it come to an end, but these two deserve their happy ending. **


	35. First Impression

**As always, I have to thank**** my beta's ****elektrikmistress and sunray16 for all their amazing work. Thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart. **

**As for Bettygale, you deserve a HUGE, SLOOPY, WET KISS just for you for helping me tremendously with this chapter. Not only did she help me with the Christmas gift ideas, she helped me slow this chapter down dramatically. As I get closer to finishing this story, I tried to hurry up my characters – in which she informed me that YOU, the reader, would not appreciate that. So many thanks go to you hon for slowing my ass down! Oh and insisting on adding a great deal of detail to Esme Brandon's house (Alice's mom). **

**See A/N….**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I slowly woke the next morning to the warm glow of the sun peeking through the thick curtains. I took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of sweat, musk, and a hint of Edward's heavenly scent. Having him here could only be described as incredible.

I nestled back down against his chest, humming softly at the way his arms tightened around me instinctively. I felt my eyes shut as I listened to the steady drumming of his heartbeat. I wasn't sure how long I was out before I felt Edward's fingers idly running up and down my back.

"Mmm, that feels good," I cooed against his chest.

I looked up and was met with his emerald green eyes staring down at me. His lips curled up into my favorite grin. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning," I smiled.

"I can't tell you how good this feels, to be here with you. I wish school was over and done with." I felt his lips press delicately on top of my head. "I don't want to leave you again, to leave this." His voice was sad, but there was something hidden behind his words.

"Then don't," I teased. I knew what his dreams and ambitions were once he graduated, and I was more than ready to be with him when the time came. I knew that there would be sacrifices, but wasn't that what love was all about?

"What would you say to me moving out here after graduation?" His question caught me off-guard. I moved away from him just enough so I could fully look into his eyes.

"What are you saying? What about Dartmouth Medical Hospital?" I inquired.

"I still have a place there, if I want it, but I want to make sure you're not giving up everything just to be with me."

"I'm not giving up everything." That was technically true. I knew I would be leaving a place I had called home for the last four years, not to mention my hometown, which was only a few hours' drive. I knew I would be leaving my father – that was the hardest thing I still had to come to terms with.

"You're giving up your life here just to be with me. I want to do this for you," he said solemnly.

"What about your dreams of working with your father? I don't mind coming to you."

He let out a soft chuckle as he brushed a stray hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. "My dreams have changed since we met. I realized that you were giving up a lot to move out East, while I was giving up nothing. It doesn't seem fair for you."

"And moving West is giving up on your dreams. I won't allow that," I said sternly. I wasn't going to let him do that to himself. It was selfish of me to even toy with the notion of him moving out here. "Besides, where would you do your residency?"

"Seattle's Children Hospital. I've already looked into applying my transfer and they're ready to accept it at any moment."

"Children Hospital? So, I take it you picked a field of study?"

"Yeah, we started the prenatal care in our practicum and I find working with children to be highly rewarding." A loving smile passed his lips.

"Somehow I can imagine you working with children." I smiled at the thought of Edward nursing a newborn in his arms, or bandaging up a little boys knee after falling from a tree. "But there's bound to be a program at Dartmouth Medical that you could go to. I don't want you to give up your dream. Even though it is a wonderful notion that you would move out here to be with me, I love you for it, but …"

"But nothing, Bella. I don't want to you to have to sacrifice everything for me." He brushed my cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"I've already looked into all my possibilities for journalism in New Hampshire. I have more opportunities of getting a job out there than I do here in Seattle."

Edward let out another soft chuckle. "We are quite the pair. I want to be here so you don't have to sacrifice anything, while you want to be in New Hampshire to give me my dream." He chuckled again. "What am I going to do with you?"

I moved from his side to lie on top of him. "Love me," I stated simply as I claimed his lips.

"Now that - we can both agree on."

Sunday we started our three hour drive to Forks so I could officially introduce Edward to my father. It went exceptionally well, despite how it started.

"Bella, what is the deal with this beat-up old truck?" Edward asked as we drove to my dad's house.

"Don't knock the truck," I said, petting the steering wheel, lovingly. "It was a Birthday gift from my father when I turned sixteen and I can't part with it."

"I think it's time for something newer… faster?"

"It's vintage," I replied.

"Ancient is more like it," he scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him, huffing at his impression of my 'ancient' truck.

As I pulled into the driveway, I couldn't contain the overwhelming urge to shed a tear. It had been over six months since I had returned home. And with the exception of the occasional phone call here and there to my father, we barely spoke. It was just how we were.

"Let's do this," I bolstered my courage.

I looked over to see Edward take in a deep breath as he exited the truck. I jumped out of the driver's side and met him halfway, eagerly grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the door.

I quickly knocked on the door before entering. "Dad?" I yelled.

"In the kitchen," he yelled back. I led Edward through the house and into the tiny kitchen. And to my surprise, my father was sitting at the kitchen table with his _entire_ gun collection, while cleaning and polishing his police-issued Glock.

"Dad, what's all this?" I questioned him. He knew we were coming over. I made sure I told him so just before Edward flew into town.

"What? I can't clean my guns in my own house?" His eyes flickered up to Edward, who was standing perfectly still next to me. I gripped his hand, trying to reassure him that everything was okay.

"So, you're the one dating my daughter," he said as he polished his gun meticulously, while still glaring at Edward.

"Dad," I rebuked under my breath. I glanced up at Edward apologetically and then back down to my father.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Edward. Edward this is my Dad, Charlie."

"Chief Swan, it's nice to meet you sir," he said formally, stepping closer to my insane father. He stretched out his hand to for a formal handshake.

I watched as my father stood and – still holding his gun in his hand – glowered at Edward as he slowly rounded the table.

"Edward," he said sternly, "I hope you have been behaving yourself when it comes to my little girl. If you don't, I know these woods like the back of my hand and no one would find you…" I thought I saw a trickle of perspiration fall from Edward's brow as he remained perfectly still.

He took a step closer to me and then started to laugh. "I've wanted to say that for years." He put down the Glock and gripped Edward's hand tightly. "Edward, it's nice to meet you, too."

"Nice to meet you, sir," he stammered. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. I shook my head at my dad's idea of a practical joke. He tried that with Jake once, but sadly, it didn't have the same effect.

"Please call me Charlie, and you look like you could use a beer." Edward nodded his head. I think he needed something stronger than beer at the moment.

"You have quite a collection," Edward looked down at the assortment of weapons on the table.

"You a gun man?" he inquired, returning with two beers in his hand.

"No, but my father is. It's a hobby of his to collect rare guns from all the different eras. A nineteen thirty's Lugar was one of the first pieces he bought."

"I'm partial to the nineteen twenty-seven L.C. Smith Premier," my father picked up the twelve gauge and placed it into Edward's hands.

"Umm, hello? Chopped liver over here," I snarked sarcastically.

"Come on over here and give your old man a hug." He opened his arms as I walked into his loving embrace. "I've missed ya, Bells," he whispered.

"I've missed you too, Dad."

We talked for most of the afternoon. Actually, it was my father grilling Edward on every subject from where he grew up, to what his plans were after college. Like a trooper, Edward answered each question honestly and truthfully.

I hadn't seen my father react in such a positive way toward any of my boyfriends before – well, technically there was only Jacob – but I knew I wouldn't have to worry about him not liking Edward and accepting him in my life.

For dinner, we went out to eat at the only decent local restaurant – one that my father and I used to eat at a lot growing up. It was interesting to see Edward just as relaxed and at ease in this place as he was in those fancy restaurants in New Hampshire. It was as if he belonged here, though he definitely stood out like a sore thumb in his polo shirt and dark wash jeans. It was a welcomed contrast to all the K-mart curtains and John Deer hats.

We left shortly after dinner, promising to be back on Christmas morning for breakfast and presents. As I hugged my father, he whispered in my ear, "I like him, Honey."

I pulled back, beaming at my father's approval of Edward. "Love ya, Dad."

"Love ya too, Kiddo."

"See you Christmas morning," I yelled from the truck.

He stood on the porch as we drove away. I couldn't help but watch him as he grew smaller and smaller in the window. Once we turned the corner, I curled up next to Edward – who insisted on driving us home. I couldn't care less. I was on cloud nine. The two men in my life liked each other. Nothing could top that.

Over the next few days, I showed Edward around Seattle. I took him to the Seattle Center for the Winterfest where we enjoyed a few local concerts, the always impressive bonfire, and an ice sculpting contest. With a great deal of persuasion, Edward talked me into ice-skating, which I avoided each year, despite Alice's perfected puppy dog eyes. I will admit, it was actually enjoyable because Edward made sure I didn't fall – not even once.

Later on in the week, Edward took me to see the Nutcracker for the first time. I had wanted to go ever since I moved to Seattle, but due to low funds, I was never able to go. And let me just say, it was ten times better than watching it on TV. The way the dancers moved was indescribable as they leaped and bounded across the stage.

We went out several times with Alice and Jasper for a night out on the town. We stopped at a few of our favorite clubs, listened to a few bands, and had a few drinks. Okay, a lot of drinks, but we had a blast. Sharing this part of my life with Edward – my type of music, my favorite bars, my favorite places to go – was better than I had ever imagined. I wanted him to see my world as I saw it, experience everything that meant so much to me.

**Christmas Eve**

"Just hold still a little longer, Bella," Alice chided me as I shifted in the chair.

"Alice, my ass has officially fallen asleep at the moment and I'm hungry," I scowled.

"Suck it up, Buttercup, there's going to be plenty of food at the party. Plus, I'm already done," she primped and sprayed the last curly tendril. I looked up at the beautiful reflection staring back at me. Despite my bitching, Alice had a talent for making me look good!

"Alice, you've outdone yourself."

"I know," she replied as she skipped out of the bathroom. I stood, feeling the prickly sensation on my backside as I tried to take my first step in over an hour and a half. Dear Lord, it felt like pins and needles were stabbing every square inch of my ass, paralyzing me. Damn Alice and her need for perfection!

After what felt like forever, I emerged from the bathroom to see Edward standing by the window, looking out. One hand was perched on the windowsill and the other one in his pocket. With the light coming from the bathroom, he looked like the leading man in a romantic movie. You know, the one where they bring the camera in for a close-up of the guy as he slowly turns toward the woman. Yeah, this was that moment.

As Edward slowly turned in my direction, my mouth dropped at the sight of him in a tux. I knew he was going to wear one – everyone was wearing one to the Brandon Christmas Eve party, but nothing prepared me for the breathtaking view. I had seen him dressed up in dress slacks, but not like this.

Just as I was contemplating whether or not Alice would kill me if I put one hair out of place by mauling Edward, she walked in with Jasper – arms linked together.

"You two ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes, we're ready to go," I replied, holding out my hand for Edward. As we left the haven of my bedroom, I looked up at Edward who mirrored my lustful look. I gave him a knowing glance and a sly smile, knowing we would be returning here sooner or later – I was banking on sooner. Who needed that freshly fucked look just before a party?

On our way to Alice's mother's house, we stopped to pick up Rose and Emmett. In true Rose fashion, she was decked out in a slinky, yet elegant, red dress that hugged to every curve on her insanely proportional body, while Emmett looked like 007, standing tall and regal and ready to kick some ass.

"Let's get this party started," Emmett heralded, in his usual boisterous manner as he entered the limo.

As we rode the twenty minutes to the Brandon house on the outskirts of town – better known as the Bel-Air of Washington, Emmett had successfully opened and filled six flutes with the chilled champagne.

"Ahem, I'd like to make a toast," Emmett stated. "Here's to you, may our friendship be true. Here's to me, may we never disagree. But if we do…FUCK YOU!" With that, he tilted his head back and downed the entire glass of champagne. I noticed that Rose – who usually loved champagne – barely took a sip out of hers. Was she sick? Or could it be…

"You pacing yourself tonight, Babe?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, you don't want me getting too drunk, do you?" Rose smirked and looked away.

I gasped, clamping my hand over my mouth.

"What is it?" Edward asked, whispering in my ear.

What was I going to say? Um, I think my friend is pregnant with your brother's child. No, there was no way I was going to say anything without talking to Rose first.

"It's nothing," I said softly.

"Liar."

"Really, it's nothing. I promise," I said, turning toward him and kissing his lips.

"Okay, if you say so," Edward whispered in my ear; his lips brushing against my neck, placing gentle kisses in its wake. "You'll tell me eventually." I could feel his lips turn up into a triumphant smile against my neck. He was right. I _would_ eventually tell him.

The limo came to a stop in front of Brandon Manner. Yes, I called it that, simply because of the size of the house. It was fucking huge! The outside alone was jaw-dropping with its pillars that framed the elegant entryway, the gorgeous brass water fountain, and the marble steps that led to massive beveled glass doors. Limousines lined the entire driveway as valet scurried around, parking a variety of cars.

This wasn't the first time I had been to Esme's house, but each and every time I came here, I was in awe just the same. At first, it took some time to get used to getting all gussied up – though Alice would say otherwise – but I didn't mind it as much now. Well, as long as I was never left alone, I was fine.

As we entered the house, the Christmas tree in the foyer was the first thing we saw. It was well over ten feet tall and decorated with sparkling gold Christmas balls, peacock feathers, and intertwined gold wire ribbon. It looked photo-shoot ready for the next cover of _Home and Garden_. It was definitely a sight compared to our five foot Christmas tree, leaving hardly any room for the TV trays in front of the couch back home. The same could be said for the decorations throughout the house. The double staircase framed the tree elegantly. The twinkle of lights lit the entire house, along with thousands of candles. The lights danced off the crystal vases, which were filled with the most exquisite red roses. The smells of roses, clove, cinnamon, and pine filled the air, mixed with the aroma of food coming from tables of well-displayed dishes of hors d'oeuvres. There were waiters everywhere, carrying flutes of champagne and an assortment of other goodies.

"Is that Michael Bublé? Okay now, I'm thoroughly impressed," Rose gawked as we made our way into the main room. The ten foot tall fireplace was the first eye-catching piece in the room, and of course, another extremely tall tree, decorated with florescent colored Christmas balls, large wire garland, and crystal accents.

"Yeah, Mom got him to perform tonight. She won't admit it, but she has a crush on the guy. She also got the Black Keys to perform as well, later on tonight. They'll be in the back, in the heated tent."

The party was everything Alice had hyped it up to be. As if I would ever expect anything less from her, or her mother.

**EPOV**

I was in awe of the sight of Bella standing confident, poised, and elegant in the lavishly decorated living room. She looked amazing in the long, form fitting, black evening dress. Her alabaster skin glowed in the dimly lit room, and when she smiled, her eyes sparkled, as she casually greeted those around her.

It was awe-inspiring to see how comfortable she was in this environment. She seemed so calm, as though she belonged with the upper class of the Washington's elite. It made me think that, despite her experience at the Country Club, she would be more at ease once she got used to the environment, as she was here. Oh the places I wanted to take her, the events I constantly turned down. I could get used to seeing her in a formal dress, commanding a room with a simple glance. Everyone's eyes were on her as she gracefully walked around with Alice. I grabbed two champagne flutes from a passing waiter and walked over to her. I handed her the glass and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. It took all I had not to kiss her.

For most of the night, I stayed by her side, moving throughout the house. Alice walked around with us – Jasper glued to her hip – as she introduced us to several people around the room. Who knew the Mayor of Seattle and his wife would be here? To say I was thoroughly impressed was an understatement. She even had guest appearances by Jessica Alba with her husband Cash Warren and Dave Mathews. Alice informed us that her mom recently worked on their houses, one in LA and the other right here in Fremont.

We worked our way around the room, finally meeting up with Rose and Emmett. Emmett, of course, had a plateful of food. _Big surprise._

"Alice, I have to hand it to you, this is a nice pad you've got here," Emmett said with a mouthful of food.

"Well, thank you, Emmett," Alice beamed. "My mom bought it ten years ago and hasn't stopped decorating it."

"Well, it's beautiful," Rose stated with a smile as her eyes surveyed the exquisite room.

"So, what wing are we moving in to?" Jasper asked, nudging Alice playfully.

"The East wing gets the morning sun..." Alice giggled.

"How many bedrooms are there?" Emmett asked, looking around the room.

"Five," Alice answered.

Now I knew my brother and the glint in his eye. "Five, really?" his eyes dance over to Rose, who wasn't really paying attention. "Come on, Babe, let's go exploring."

"Em, behave yourself," I gave him a knowing look. His grin only grew wider as grabbed Rose's hand and led her away.

"I can't take him anywhere," I said, rolling my eyes. "Come on," I gently placed her arm in mine and took a step toward the terrace. "We'll be right back," I said as we, too, walked away.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I pointed to the double doors. "We're going outside? It's freezing, Edward."

"It's just for a minute. I want a moment with just you."

"Well, when you put it _that_ way," she joked as she curled up in my left side as we walked out into the brisk, starry night.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, shielding her from the cool night air. Her head pressed against my chest. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight," I murmured in her ear.

"I know, you've told me ten times since leaving the apartment."

"Well, it's the truth," I stated as a matter of fact. I inhaled deeply, wanting my time here to never end. I only wished graduation was right around the corner and not six months away. We had so much to work out, to finalize. I hated to press the issue about where I would be doing my residency, but I needed to submit which hospital I was going to attend next year by the end of January.

"Bella, I have to ask. Have you given any more thought about me moving here for my internship?" There was a long pause as I waited for her reply.

"I have, but I still don't want you to give up on your dream."

"But…" I interrupted, but was quickly silenced.

"When we met, Edward, you were steadfast in your future plans. Why do you want to change that?"

"I don't want you to move just because you want to be with me. I don't want you to give up everything just for _my_ dream."

"There are more opportunities for journalism near you. Here, I only have a few options." She turned in my arms to face me. "I want to be with you. I want you to have the dream you've wanted since you were a kid. You've worked so hard for it, why give it up for me?"

"What about your dreams, Bella? Are you willing to give them up just to be with me?" I questioned, wanting her to see why I was willing to give up my dreams for hers. I would still do my internship; it was just a question of which hospital I was going to live at for the next two years.

"My dreams are smaller than yours. You are working to change lives, to save them, and my dreams are to simply put my writing talents to work. I aspire to become a published author one day, but I could do that anywhere," she said, brushing her fingers through my hair. I sighed rather loudly, knowing this wasn't going to be a 'Yes, Edward, please move out here to be with me', moment. That would be too easy.

"We don't have to decide today, at this moment, but think about it, alright?" I said, kissing her temple. I felt her shudder in my arms.

"Alright, I'll think about it," she nodded.

"Good, now let's go warm up."

We walked back into the house just in time for Michael Bublé as he started to sing 'Everything'. I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the dance floor, twirling her in my arms. We swayed to the music, letting it take us away, just the two of us. We danced to several more songs before leaving the dance floor to find the others.

"Dude, they have a fucking movie theater in this house. Their own fucking theater! We are soooo getting one," Emmett boasted as he came up behind me.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"There you guys are," Alice announced as she bounded next to Bella. "The Black Keys are about to start. Come on!" She herded us outside to a heated tent, just off the main house. The inside was fully decked out with strobe lights, sound systems, and of course, a full-blown stage.

I had been to several concerts in my day, but I would have to say this one was up on my top five all time favorite concerts. Not only was I able to finally see The Black Keys perform for the first time, I got to share it with Bella by my side.

We spent the remainder of the evening dancing, talking, and of course Emmett constantly ate. Alice introduced us to her mother, who was dressed to the nines in red satin and crystals. She was a little taller than Alice, but the familiar features were there – same eyes, same nose, and of course the rich, milky white skin.

We left a little after twelve, knowing that Bella and I had to get up in the morning to drive three hours to her father's house. We thanked Mrs. Brandon for a wonderful evening and got into the limo for the short ride home.

"So, do you want your Christmas present now or at your dad's house?" I asked, propping my head in my hand.

"Well, your gift is at my dad's house. So, I vote for waiting."

"Alright beautiful, wait it is." I leaned in to kiss her, and just before our lips touched, I pulled away, tossing the covers aside and got out of bed.

"Hey, what the…." Bella huffed. "What was that?"

I loved it when she got all flustered as I left her wanting more. "We better get going, otherwise we'll never get out of this bed and I'm pretty sure your dad was looking forward to seeing you. And not with that freshly fucked look."

"But I like having that freshly fucked look," she beckoned me with her finger.

"You are a dangerous woman, Miss Swan."

"Just get your ass over here, Mr. Cullen."

The three-hour ride to Forks was filled with sideway glances and big goofy grins. Yeah, I was convinced Chief Swan would take one good look at his daughter and know exactly what we had done - perfect second impression.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," Bella announced as we walked into the house.

"Merry Christmas, Bells," Charlie replied, walking around the corner with a coffee cup in hand. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He then looked over at me, "Edward, good to see you again, Merry Christmas." He stretched out his free hand. I shook it and wished him a Merry Christmas as well.

Bella pointed to a small Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. I quickly placed the packages by the tree, taking in the rather old, yet homemade ornaments. Each was signed – in one form or another – with Bella's name or her handprint. There was even a small picture of Bella – dressed up in a baby doll dress, hair cascading down in big curls and a cheesy smile on her face as she sat on Santa's lap.

"I was five and wanted a My Little Pony and a Rainbow Bright for Christmas," Bella said softly just behind me. I turned to see a serene expression on her face. "I remember tearing open the wrapping paper Christmas morning, knowing I was going to get what I asked for. Instead I got socks and a new winter jacket," she pouted.

"She looked about the same seventeen years ago, pout and all, until I pointed out she missed a few packages in the corner," Charlie interjected.

"I ran over to the corner and saw two more presents for me." Bella glanced up to me then to her father. "I'll never forget the moment I saw the colorful box of Rainbow Bright."

"She was jumping up and down screaming 'Santa came, I knew it, I knew it!'. I had to tell her she wasn't done opening up her gifts," Charlie added.

"When I saw My Little Pony, the one I actually wanted – the one with the butterflies on the butt – I knew Santa had heard me. I was the happiest kid on the planet that day."

"She slept with those things for years. They're still up in her room on the shelf," Charlie chuckled as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

"I totally forgot you kept everything."

"You wouldn't let me throw them out, them or your New Kids on The Corner trading cards."

"It's New Kids on the Block, Dad," Bella corrected. A deep crimson blush brushed her cheeks at the mention of her boy band crush. I didn't know a single female who didn't go gaga over that group. I still knew all the words to 'Step by Step', thanks to Jane – one of my best friends, besides Jasper, growing up.

"Anyway, are we going to open presents?" Charlie asked as he got comfortable in his recliner.

"Yes," Bella cheered.

"For you, Dad," Bella handed him the first present.

"Bells, I told you, you didn't have to get me anything," Charlie grumbled.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. Open it!"

He tore the paper, revealing two fishing lures in a hard, protective casing. His eyes got big as he brought the packaging closer.

"Is that the Viper two, Preyfish Mag Ten Bucktail?" Bella nodded, "and the Esox Cobra Magnum Musky Jig?"

"Yep. I thought you would like them."

"I do, thanks." He took one more look at the lures and then looked up at me. "Edward, could you hand Bella that package over there," he said, pointing at a large box under the tree. I retrieved the package, noting it had a little bit of weight to it and handed it to Bella.

She slowly tore the paper from the box as if she was savoring every moment. "Dad!" she gasped, "You didn't have to get me one. I told you I would buy one after graduation." She looked back down at the box at her very own laptop. She had an ancient one she had been working with for the past four years. I had it in mind to give her one for a graduation, but now I'd have to think of something else.

"Okay, my turn," I said as I retrieved her Christmas presents. She had told me not to spend a lot on her. Psh, like I would listen to her. I handed her the neatly wrapped gifts – thanks to the wonderful ladies at the mall who wrapped them for me. She opened up the box first and smiled at the contents inside.

"Every journalist should have one," I said as she lifted out the Buckskin handmade leather Journal. Her fingers lightly touched the smooth texture of the hand woven binding.

"Edward, it's beautiful." She opened up the book, noting the rough cut pages. "Thank you."

"There's more." She placed the book back into the box and reached for the second, smaller package.

She eyed the small box, no doubt wondering what it could be. She sucked in her bottom lip as she tore open the package, revealing a small black box.

I quickly glanced over at Charlie to see him leaning in his chair; his eyes were glued on the box as well. I could see the frantic look in his eyes as he possibly assumed that I would be asking for his daughter's hand in marriage. First of all, I wouldn't just spring the question Christmas morning. Second, I would at least have the decency to ask Bella's father for permission before asking her. And third, we had only been dating for four months. Even though every cell in my body wanted to ask her to marry me, especially after my dream a month ago, I wanted that part to be special for the both of us.

I watched both of them let out a sigh of relief as the box opened up to reveal a pair of sapphire earrings. "They are you're birthstone," I said calmly and collectively.

"They're beautiful," she snapped the box closed and wrapped her arms around me. I could feel the pounding of her heart as she pressed against me. I kissed her cheek, in respect for her father's presence. "I'm glad you like them," I chuckled softly.

"I do," she said as she lifted herself off the floor and hugged her father, "And thank you again for the laptop, Dad."

"Anytime kiddo."

"Where is it?" she asked Charlie in hushed tones.

"Bedroom closet." He nodded toward the stairs.

"Be right back," Bella stated before scampering off.

Charlie and I sat in a semi-uncomfortable silence, exchanging glances and awkward smiles. I could tell he wanted to ask me something, but decided against it when he heard Bella descending the stairs. I looked up to see her carrying a hard guitar case with a ridiculously large bow around the neck of it.

"There was no way for me to wrap it, so…tada!"

I got up from my spot on the floor and made my way through the sea of tossed Christmas wrapping paper. I had been thinking of getting one for Big Red, but never really got around to doing so.

"How did you know?"

"I asked Emmett and he said you had been thinking about getting one for Big Red," she smiled.

"Big Red?" Charlie asked.

"Big Red is my guitar," I answered, taking the case to the floor and opening it up. The red crushed velvet lined the entire casing. My fingers ran over the intention that would bed my guitar. "Bella, this is too much."

"Well, Emmett suggested that we get you a custom fitted case, so he helped me with the measurement and the cost, but I picked out the red velvet. It seemed fitting," she stated proudly.

"I love it," I said as I closed the case. I turned and captured her in my arms and kissed her square on the lips, her father be damned. It wasn't until we heard him loudly clear his throat that I finally release her lips. We quickly stood, still holding on to one another.

"Sorry," I whispered, grinning from ear to ear as I stared into Bella's sparkling eyes. She boldly rose onto her tiptoes and lightly kissed my lips.

"I need more coffee," Charlie rose for his seat and headed into the kitchen, shaking his head as he walked.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." I claimed her lips once again, pressing her tightly against my body.

We ended up spending the night, though it was the last place I really wanted to be, but it made Bella happy and, really, that was all that mattered. I knew she felt bad for moving away to attend school and leaving her father alone, which was why it was hard for me to give in to her and let her move East with me. The pure look of joy on her face as she entered his house was worth giving up my dream.

Charlie announced, with a smirk, that my happy ass would be sleeping on the couch. I looked over at Bella to silently ask if he was joking or not, but the look on her face told me he wasn't. So, being a good sport, coupled with my desire to impress Charlie, I gathered the pillow and blankets he handed to me and proceeded to make my bed on the couch.

Bella silently crept up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I felt her head press against my back as her hands moved up to press against my chest, embracing me tightly. Without words, she moved from behind me, taking my hand in hers and leading me up the stairs. Once we reached the top step, we were greeted by Charlie, wearing only a pair of sleeping pants and a white tee-shirt. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Bella, I made it clear that he is to sleep down stairs," he said in a semi-stern voice.

"And he will, Dad. We aren't ready to go to bed yet." He gave her a warning look, which made me laugh because she gave him the same look back. "We're just going to talk, Dad. Nothing more, okay?"

"Alright, but just so you know, I'm a light sleeper." He turned on his heels and walked back in his room, leaving the bedroom door open.

Bella grabbed my hand and ushered me into her room and shut the door.

"He is soooo not a light sleeper," she whispered. "I swear he treats me like a child sometimes," she huffed softly. "I'm twenty-two years old, for crying out loud."

"Bella, he will always look at you like a child, it's in his nature. You will always be his little girl," I said, taking her chin in my hands.

"Still, I hate that you'll be downstairs. I can't convince you to stay up here, can I?"

"Tempting, but I want to respect your father's wishes."

"Party pooper," she pouted.

I leaned down and kissed her pouted lips, "I love it when you try to pout, so adorable." Just to illustrate, I kissed her once again.

I turned and took in her room for the first time. Her father was right, he left it the way she had it. My eyes focused in on the Rainbow Bright and My Little Pony on the shelf over her old computer desk. It was surreal to be in the room of Bella's youth. The purple comforter with purple sheets, and purple curtains were amongst the first thing I noticed. The NKOTB poster above her bed along with Backstreet Boys and Boys II Men grouped together. She had pictures of her high school friends. Several pictures of her and Jake mashed together, smiling for the camera. As soon as she saw me looking at them, she quickly tore down one of the photos and ripped it up.

"You don't have to do that on my account," I said as I captured her hands in mine. "They are just memories."

"I know," she said as she plucked another picture from her wall, but instead of ripping that one up, too, she simply placed it face down on the dresser. She had told me what happened at the library, which surprisingly didn't piss me off. I knew the guy loved her. Who wouldn't, really? But I was equally pleased when she told him she loved me and not him, ultimately severing any ties between them. I was sad for her, but glad for me, to be finally rid of him.

The rest of the night we talked aimlessly about random stuff. I couldn't resist teasing her about her room or her taste in music, judging from the stack of CD's on the bookshelf. We talked about graduation, in which she thought more about me moving here to be with her, but then she shook her head 'no', stating she was moving East to be with me.

I dropped the issue, deciding we would keep going round and round, not wanting to be selfish toward one another. I held her in my arms as we lay in her twin size bed. I rubbed small circles on her back, urging her to fall asleep. As she rested her head on my chest, I peered down to see the faint glow from the street light, illuminating her soft features as she slept. When I heard the familiar soft grunts, signifying that she was indeed asleep, I slowly inched my way out of her arms. I watched as she grabbed for the pillow I was resting on and hugged it to her body. I pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, not wanting to wake her. I turned to leave her room when _it_ suddenly hit me. Why didn't I think about this before? I turned and crouched down next to her bed.

"Bella," I said softly, not wanting to wait till morning to tell her my idea. The deafening silence filled the room as I waited for her to respond. When she didn't, my fingers traced her skin delicately, finally knowing a plan of action that would please us both. I would just have to wait until morning to tell her.

"Goodnight, my love."

**I want to thank you all for reading, adding me to your favs, and author alerts. It means the world to me. I have to apologize for not replying to your reviews. My one month old is very demanding of my time at the moment. I'm lucky to get the chapters up in my free time. :D **


	36. Happy New Year

**As always, I have to thank**** my beta's ****elektrikmistress and sunray16 for all their amazing work. Bettygale for pre-reading this for me, making sure it has the right about of lemony goodness. Thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart. **

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a kink in my neck and a stiff back, reminding me of the reasons why I hated that bed in the first place. I flipped the covers back and shot out of bed, shivering slightly at the coolness of the room. Was it always this cold? I made my way downstairs, trying to avoid the third step from the top, which squeaked abnormally loudly.

I walked silently into the living room and saw Edward curled up on the couch with just his head peeking out from underneath a mound of blankets. I stealthily made my way over to him, lifting up the covers and quickly curling up next to him on the couch. His arm instinctively wrapped around my body, pulling me tightly against him. His morning wood, which was very prominent, poked at my backside. As if he was teasing me in his sleep, Edward forcefully pressed his hips up against me, causing me to stifle a moan, making me want him…_badly_. If only we weren't in my father's house, I wouldn't hesitate in turning around and doing the very thing that was racing through my mind.

"You kids want coffee?" Charlie asked from behind the couch, obviously not caring that Edward was asleep. Just the sound of my father's voice sobered any of my dirty thoughts.

"Yes, Sir," Edward answered groggily. My mouth dropped. _He was awake? That little shit._

"How about you, kiddo?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'll take a cup."

"Okie dokie." I heard his footsteps slowly disappear into the kitchen. I turned in Edward's arms to find a huge grin on his face.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just before you came down and joined me on the couch," he said, pecking my lips. "You are so cute when you're trying to be sneaky."

"So, what you just did," my eyes motioned down his body suggestively. "You weren't asleep?"

Another huge grin spread on his face. "Nope," he popped the 'p'. "I just couldn't resist the temptation." His hand caressed my ass, squeezing it firmly. Yep, the dirty thoughts had just returned and they were ten times worse.

Just like last night, out of respect for my father, all we did was kiss – though it got pretty hot and heavy there for a while before we heard my dad shuffling his feet, no doubt warning us that he was entering the room. We slowly separated, sitting upright, but still managed to remain close to one another, wrapped up in the layer of blankets.

"So, how did you sleep, Edward?" my father asked.

"Not bad. The couch is pretty comfortable," he lied. I had fallen asleep many times on that couch, and there was nothing comfortable about it. Next to my bed, the couch was the second place I hated to sleep.

"Really? I find it is a shitty place to sleep," my father said truthfully. "That couch is as old as Bella and lumpy as hell."

"I won't argue with you there," Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled at the way his hair stood up in every direction as ran his fingers through it.

"Alright, this may come as a big surprise to you Bella, but I'm cooking breakfast, and if I'm correct, you always loved pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast." I nodded my head, unable to speak. The last meal he prepared, the house smelling like burnt popcorn for two days, and that was six months ago.

"Oh, this outta be good," I stated, shaking my head as I watched my father head back into the kitchen.

As we waited for breakfast – which didn't smell that bad – Edward and I talked aimlessly about what our plans were up until New Year's Eve. I knew Alice wanted to have a small party instead of our usual night on the town. I agreed immediately, loving the idea of being home when the ball dropped. Getting a cab was next to impossible after midnight.

"Bella, I think I have an idea for after graduation," Edward started.

"Really? What?"

"It's more of a compromise, but I think it will work for us." I waved my hand, urging him to continue. "Well, I was thinking that we would start out with you moving east to be with me, and after I'm done with my residency, we will move back here."

It was really a brilliant idea, it gave us both what we wanted – even though all I wanted was to be with him.

"What made you think about this?"

"I saw how you are with your father, plus you're relentless about me following my dreams. So, I thought about it last night and that's when I decided that it would be fair to follow my dreams but transfer to Seattle when I'm done with my residency. That way you don't have to give up everything." I had been mulling over the same idea, but I knew how adamant he was about moving out here. I knew he was doing it for me, but I also knew that he would regret not going to Dartmouth Medical and working with his father at some point. It might not be today or tomorrow but he would regret not following his dreams. I know I would – though my dreams would be simple and attainable, no matter where I lived.

"I think that's perfect!" I leaped into his arms, catapulting him backwards against the couch.

"I'm glad you agree," he smiled, before capturing my lips.

"Of course I agree – I get to be with you, although, we might end up staying in New Hampshire. You never know."

"We can think about that later, but right now…"

"Breakfast is ready," Dad interrupted.

"We'll talk about it more, later," Edward said with a smile.

"Edward, I hope you have an iron stomach," I stated, finally standing from the couch.

"Why?" He looked up at me curiously.

"Because you're about to eat my father's cooking. You are going need an iron stomach." I patted my midsection for emphasis. "I've had years to build up a tolerance of charcoaled, burnt food. Why do you think I cooked so much?"

"Goodie," the sarcasm oozed from his lips. He quickly stood, stretching and yawning at the same time. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him as he lengthened his body, contracting his muscles and letting out a groan. It was something I noticed he did every morning, with or without clothing – though my preference would be without clothing, naturally.

We made our way into the kitchen to see my father at the stove flipping pancakes and scrambling eggs. It was a sight to see. _Who was this man and how long could he stay?_

I would have to say my father's cooking, though I ragged on him constantly about it, had improved over the years. Still there were things he should never attempt to cook – anything dealing with the oven, for example. His breakfast was actually very good and not one charred piece of bacon or burnt toast. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

After breakfast, we packed up the truck and said our goodbyes. I promised I would visit a little more before graduation. In return, my father promised to make a trip out to Seattle to see me. With a final hug, we piled into my truck and drove home.

We arrived back home to an empty house, only to find a note from Alice stating that she and Jasper had gone away for a few days. Edward balled up the piece of paper and tossed it casually over his shoulder.

"Mmm, what shall we do with our 'alone time'," he said, using air quotes.

"I'm sure we can think of something," I said casually. I turned and walked towards the bedroom, peeling off my shirt in the process.

"I like this 'something' you have in mind." He playfully picked me up and carried me to bed where we spend the remainder of the day.

Alice and Jasper came home the next day, which prompted a small party for the six of us. We talked, laughed, and amused ourselves as we played games on the Wii like a bunch of teenagers. Emmett did his victory dance after each tennis match he won. Although he got his ass handed to him by Alice in Boxing, claiming the controller he used was broken. Jasper took over in the kitchen, which was a sight to see as he moved effortlessly from counter to counter, stirring and chopping. It was an even match for Alice, because she was a close second to Charlie when it came to cooking anything – toaster waffles and PB&J was the only thing I allowed her to make.

The day before New Year's Eve, I got a text message from Rose. _Bella can you meet me in five minute at the coffee shop? I need to talk to you – R._ When I didn't respond, she sent another one. _Bella? I REALLY NEED to talk with you! Are you there?_

_I'm on my way,_ I replied, knowing that whatever it was she was wanting to talk to me about was urgent enough to text me before eight a.m.

"Where are you going?" Edward mumbled, half-asleep.

"Can't sleep, going to get coffee and those muffins you like from the Jumpin' Java. I'll be back before you know it." I kissed his cheek before scooting out of bed.

"Mmm, get me the banana one. That was tasty," he mumbled once again as he turned his head and fell back asleep. I slipped on some jeans and a sweater and ran out the door.

I arrived at Jumpin' Java around the corner to see Rose seated at the corner booth with two coffee cups in front of her.

"I ordered your favorite, Carmel Macchiato," she said with a weary smile. I noticed right away the dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail as it laid lifeless down her back. She didn't look so good.

"Is everything okay, Rose?"

"Bella," her voice was low, "I don't know where to begin," she whispered, staring at the coffee lid. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she looked up and continued. "Remember when I flew out to see Emmett?"

"Yeah." _How could I not? _ Edward wouldn't stop talking about the noise coming from Emmett's room. Apparently, when Emmett told Edward he was going to pay him back, he wasn't lying about it.

"Well, we….you know…a lot and it was hot and amazing and when I came back everything was normal. But now…Bella, I'm sooooo screwed," she hedged. What was up? Did something happen? Did she cheat on Emmett – which was totally out of her character? Nothing she was saying was making any sense.

"Rose, what is it? What happened?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my seat. Were my suspicions on Christmas Eve correct?

"I'm pregnant, Bella. Five tests. I took five fucking tests and they all tell me I'm pregnant. What am I going to do? I didn't plan for this right away. I want a career, not to become a soccer mom in a mini-van."

"Are you alright?" I asked right off the bat, but judging from her appearance, I already knew that answer. "Does Emmett know? It is Emmett's, right?" I could feel the verbal diarrhea coming out of my mouth, unable to stop that last question before it left my lips. I knew how she felt about Emmett and I knew they had been talking about the future for a while. I opened my mouth to correct myself when Rose hastily replied.

"Shit, Bella, of course it's Emmett's. No, he doesn't know just yet, and NO, I'm not alright. I'm freaking out over here."

"Sorry, I know you have only been with Emmett. I don't even know why I said it."

"S'okay. I probably would have asked you the same thing," she said, seeming to relax a bit in her seat.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked.

"He's back at my place, sleeping."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I guess I have no choice."

"Rose, you do have a choice, but if I were you, I would sit him down and just tell him. He deserves to know."

"What happens if he freaks out and leaves me?"

"I can see him being shocked, but I doubt he would leave you. Just tell him!" I said firmly.

"What do I tell him? 'Hey babe, I got knocked up a month ago.' " Her impression of Emmett's nonchalant voice was surprisingly funny, considering the situation at hand.

"No, I wouldn't put it like that," I stifled a laugh. "I would ease him into it. Despite his goofy demeanor, he seems relatively level headed and understanding."

"I know, I'm just scared." She idly played with her cup, twisting and turning it in front of her. "I had a pregnancy scare a few years ago with that loser, Royce King."

_What? Why didn't she ever tell me about that?_

"He totally blew me off the moment I told him I _thought_ I was pregnant, claiming that there was no way it was his."

"I remember that asshole. Why didn't you say anything about it? I thought you two just had a fall-out and stopped dating."

"Well, after he wanted nothing to do with me or the idea of a baby in the picture, I came back to my place and took a pregnancy test, which came back negative. So, I panicked for nothing with him and he left me for it. So, can you see why I'm kinda scared to tell Emmett?"

"Yeah, I can actually. But you have undeniable proof that you _are_ pregnant and Emmett isn't a raging asshole with his head stuck up his ass. If he's anything like Edward, he will at least listen to you with a clear head, and who knows, he might be thrilled about the idea."

"He's already a man-child. Can you imagine him with a baby?" A small smile played on her uneasy face. It looked as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Actually, I could," I said, remembering the way he played with those kids back in Hawaii. It also brought back the feelings and thoughts of my dream about being pregnant with Edward's baby while standing on our porch, and how happy we both were about the bundle of joy growing in my belly.

We were jolted out of our conversation by Rose's cell phone ringing in her pocket. She quickly retrieved it, hitting the touch screen to talk. Her entire demeanor changed as she transformed into the resemblance of the friend I had been witnessing over the last few days. How could I have been so blind, when all the evidence was right there in front of me? Sure, she always knew how to put on a front – after all, she had to with her mother. But to see her change from the frightened woman who was unsure about her future to the confident woman who had a tight control on her life, would rival the best actresses in Hollywood. _Watch out Angelina Jolie._

"Hey," she spoke softly. She placed her finger over her lips, silently telling me to be quiet. I complied.

"I was just getting some coffee and those Danishes you love." She paused briefly. "I wanted to surprise you." Her smile grew as well as that familiar twinkle in her eye as she listened to Emmett on the line. "I'm heading back now. See you soon… I love you, too." She hung up the phone. "I gotta go. Thank you so much for being here for me. I was going out of my mind." She reached her hand across the table. I seized it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Everything will be just fine," I reassured her. "By the way, when did you realize you were pregnant?"

"I realized I might be pregnant the day before Emmett came into town. I didn't know what to say or do. I was trying to get used to the possibility that I might be pregnant, remembering the last pregnancy scare. It took me a while to actually buy the tests. I guess I was waiting for some sign of my period first. And when it didn't come…"

"Why didn't you call me? I would have picked up the test for you. You shouldn't have had to go through this alone. You know you can always come to me…or Alice. We both are here for you, no matter what!" I emphasized.

"I know you and Alice will always be there for me. You're both like the sisters I never had. Hell, both of you are the closest thing to family that I can count on. And I should have called you. I don't even know why I didn't in the first place."

"Well, you did today. C'mere," I quickly jumped out of my seat, wanting to finally give my best friend and mommy-to-be a much needed hug. We stood there, linked in each other's arms for several minutes, before she pulled back, noting that she really needed to leave before Emmett got suspicious.

"Call me if you need me," I insisted as I stared into her eyes.

"I will."

"Good luck, hon."

She quickly purchased another coffee and several Danishes and scurried out of the building, waving goodbye. I ordered another coffee to go and a few muffins for breakfast. On my way back to the apartment, the only thing I could think about was that, at age twenty-two, I couldn't imagine having a baby right now. Sure I wanted them in the future – especially with Edward – but not for a couple more years, at least.

When I walked back into my room, I saw Edward sprawled out, covering most of the bed with his extremely long limbs. I couldn't contain the smile on my face, watching his hand as it reached out, searching for me and settling for my pillow instead. His leg was hitched as if my body were lying underneath him. I placed the coffee and muffins on the dresser, slid off my jeans, and climbed back in bed.

"Mmmm, much better," Edward hummed as he pulled me tightly against his body.

My thoughts, though I wished they were on Edward at the moment, were on Rose as I imagined her telling Emmett the news. Just as Edward was thrilled with the idea of me pregnant one day, I anticipated that Emmett's reaction would be the same. I knew he loved Rose, Edward told me so on many occasions. Over the next few hours, I occasionally looked at the cell phone on the nightstand, wondering if the lack of silence was a good thing or not. Would she call me if he didn't take it well? Or was the silence a good sign that they were talking it out?

For the rest of the day, and for the rest of the night for that matter, Rose and Emmett were M.I.A. I was tempted to call her, but restrained myself, knowing I wouldn't want to be pushed in her situation. She would call me when she was ready and _if_ she needed me.

It was New Year's Eve and the apartment had been transformed into an impressive explosion of festive lights and colors. Alice, of course, went nuts on the decorations – _big surprise_. Chinese white and silver paper lanterns lined the balcony rail, Christmas twinkle lights were strung everywhere in the apartment, and silver candles lined every flat surface, giving off a soft glow in contrast to the abundant lights. Jasper, once again, took control of the cooking and getting everything else prepared. The two of them could take over the world of party planning – Alice on decorations and Jasper with catering.

"Bella," Edward's voice brought me out of my ever-worried thoughts about Rose. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh," I quickly turned to see Edward standing before me in nothing but a towel with beads of water trailing down the well-defined chest. "No."

"Is everything okay? You seem distracted lately."

"I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind. That's all," I said, unconvincingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Not yet, okay."

"Is it something to do with us… with me?"

"NO! No nothing with us or with you, I promise," I leaned into his side, kissing his shoulder before pulling slightly away. How could he think anything was wrong with us, or him, for that matter?

"Good, because I would have to persuade you otherwise," he nudged me playfully, pushing me onto my back. I giggled loudly as I wrapped my leg around his hip, holding him against me.

"Me likey when you get persuasive," I said, wagging my eyebrows suggestively.

"Bella, I need you to jump in the shower so I can fix your hair for tonight," Alice whispered with a timid tap on the door.

"Does she have hair envy?" Edward asked, sweeping my hair off to one side. "If I didn't know any better, I would have to wonder if you were her life-sized Barbie Doll."

"You and me both," I sighed. "If she had her way, she would redo my entire wardrobe. Apparently, she can't stand my taste in clothing."

"Well, I like everything about your clothes," he said, pulling at my shirt. "I especially love what's underneath them." He wiggled his eyebrows as he climbed on top of me.

"Oh, I know you do," I giggled, as his hands slowly climbed up my body underneath my shirt.

"Bella, you better get in that shower!" Alice hollered from behind the door.

A small growl vibrated from Edward's chest. "Cockblocker! She has a talent for doing that, you know," he mumbled, sliding his hand away. With a reluctant sigh, I scooted off the bed and walked out of the room.

One hour later, my hair was sufficiently primped and curled and ready to go, according to Alice. Next was my outfit. Apparently, my comfy sweats weren't making their grand appearance tonight as she shot down every outfit I pulled from my closet. As she shook her head 'no' to the last possible outfit I had, I threw up my hands, declaring that I was going naked this year – Edward perked up at that thought. But low and behold, Alice came back in the room with a single dress, insisting I try it on. I slipped on the silver, very shiny, and short-as-shit dress, fearing that if I bent over, everyone would see my ass. Though, I was sure Edward loved it because he couldn't keep his eyes off of me. Just for that look alone, I was willing to go along with wearing this slinky dress, even if we were only staying right here in our apartment for the night.

Over the years, we made plans to hit the town, usually to our favorite club for New Year's, but this year was different. We wanted it to be a private celebration with just the six of us.

It wasn't until nine o'clock that the door opened and in came Rose and Emmett, waltzing hand in hand. Her eyes met mine for a brief moment before coyly shooting them back to Emmett. In all the years that I have known Rose, I had never known her to be shy about _anything_. My eyes naturally focused on the non-existing bump she was no doubt going to be sporting very soon.

Alice did her normal meet and greet, as did Jasper and Edward. I, on the other hand, stood off to the side, watching and waiting. My eyes jumped from one to the other, wondering if she told him.

"Emmett, you look euphoric, dude. What's up?" Edward asked, looking at his brother curiously. Rose and Emmett shared a knowing look.

"Well, we have some news to share," Rose stated, taking in a deep breath.

"You're engaged?" Alice asked with a great deal of excitement.

"No, we're not engaged," Rose looked up to Emmett with a solemn look in her eyes.

"We're pregnant!" Emmett announced, pulling Rose closer to his side, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Pregnant? Really?" Alice squealed. She clasped her hands over her mouth, with great difficulty, trying to rein in her excitement. Emmett nodded his head 'yes', a humble grin on his face.

"Congratulations, man!" Edward announced as he walked over to give his brother a hug.

I walked over to Rose and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. "What did I tell you?" I whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. "He took it better than I thought."

"So will we be hearing wedding bells sometime in the next nine months?" Jasper asked cheerfully.

"If it were up to me," Emmett glanced over at Rose, "there would be." His voice trailed off towards the end.

"And I already told you that _this_ is not a reason to get married," she said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I just want to do the right thing," he said in hushed tones, directing his conversation mostly to Rose. The sincerity in his voice was almost heartbreaking, but I knew Rose, she wasn't going to back down when it came to her beliefs. She was a strong-willed woman. She compromised all the time, but there were some things she wasn't willing to bend on – this being one of them.

"What do you plan on doing?" Alice asked.

"We don't know just yet. We've tossed around the idea of me moving east, but I am reluctant to give up my job right now," Rose explained before Emmett interrupted.

"But, we've considered what it would be like once the baby comes. You said so yourself that you would like to be home with the baby." Emmett turned to Rose as he spoke.

"We're going to talk about it another time. It's New Year's Eve, let's celebrate that right now and _we_," motioning with her hands between them, "will work out all the details later, okay?"

"Okay, Babe," Emmett conceded. He leaned in and kissed Rose's lips lovingly. I turned my head as they shared their own private moment. It was amazing how steadfast she was about her future and how her mind had changed with the idea of taking care of a child rather than just herself.

"Can you believe it?" Edward came up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm going to be an Uncle," he said with such pride that it brought a smile to my lips.

"You're going to be a great Uncle." Edward looked at me as if he was studying my reaction.

"Did you know about this?" he questioned.

"Remember, the other day, when I went for coffee and muffins?" He nodded. "Well, Rose told me then and made me promise not to say anything…not even to you."

"So, that explains the way you've been acting the last day and a half?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said apologetically. "It was never my intention to keep anything from you, but I was waiting until they were ready to tell everyone. After all, it wasn't my news to share."

"That's okay. The look on my brother's face was priceless. He looked scared shitless and elated at the same time," Edward chuckled softly.

An hour and a half before midnight, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all gathered in the kitchen like a bunch of mad, brooding scientists, contemplating the idea of world domination. I walked in to see they had lined up several shot glasses along the counter with a bottle of Goldshlager.

"What is all this?" I asked, looking between the three of them.

"It's a tradition we have," Jasper answered.

"Happy Hour, Baby!" Emmett finished.

I looked over at Edward with a questionable glance. "So, what's with all the shot glasses?"

"We take a shot every ten minutes until midnight," Edward explained.

"And the last man standing wins." Emmett's goofy grin amplified as he took a rather large shot of Goldshlager. His face contorted as he pounded his chest. "Smooth!" he exclaimed breathlessly.

"Emmett, aren't you supposed to wait until eleven?" I asked.

"No, Jolly the Green Giant here has to drink thirty minutes before we start because of his massive size," Jasper said, waving his hand up and down Emmett's mountainous frame.

"It's okay, they are just pussy's when it comes to drinking that they need a fucking drinking curve."

"I'm no fucking pussy. I just think it's a fair advantage for the bet," Edward stated.

Emmett leaned towards me and added, "He's just pissed that I've won every year since we started, and they keep tacking on more time for me."

"Ahhh, so what do you get when you win?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"An all-expense-paid steak dinner," Emmett salivated.

"Really? Just a steak dinner? That's it?" I asked, apparently not seeing the draw to the bet.

"Bella, I can eat a one hundred dollar steak for an appetizer. Have you ever been to Ruth's Chris Steakhouse?" Emmett asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I know about it, but I've never been there."

"Well, let's just say even you could walk out with a bill over one hundred and fifty dollars. Can you imagine me eating there?" Emmett asked with his signature goofy grin.

"Okay, I'm game." It was only six shots. I could do it.

Everyone joined in, except for Rose, for obvious reasons. Eleven o'clock on the dot, Edward handed me my first shot. With a playful wink, we both upended the shot glasses. The cool liquid slid down my throat as the overpowering taste of cinnamon burned all the way down to the pit of my stomach. Edward's lips came crashing hard against mine. The taste of cinnamon and Edward was intoxicating as our tongues moved intensively against one another.

Every ten minutes, like clockwork, we took shot after shot. Each one was followed by a kiss and some lustful groping and petting from the both of us. After the fourth one, I started to feel my head reel. I rested on the couch for fear of falling over with my graceful self. I had a hard enough time without any alcohol, so you could imagine my instability after four shots.

The last ten minutes were a blurred haze as I emptied my fifth shot. Edward sat beside me; his lips constantly on my neck or on my lips. I couldn't care less at that moment. But, of course, and too be expected, Rose made her usual comments, thoroughly hating the fact that she couldn't participate. Alice was dancing to the music that was playing in the background, her arms wrapped around Jasper in an attempt to hold herself up. Emmett was toying with Rose's hair, kissing and caressing her. They spoke in hushed tones, earning warm smiles from Rose.

Within the last minutes of the current year, Emmett passed out the final shots. I took mine, lifting it up to watch as the gold flakes floated in my shot glass.

We toasted to the New Year, to our future, to our happiness, and now to the health of Rose and Emmett's baby. It was bound to be an interesting year.

**EPOV**

I welcomed the New Year with Bella in my arms. As the ball dropped and the seconds ticked away, I looked longingly into her eyes, knowing without a doubt that this beautiful woman in front of me was the woman I was mean to be with. Her half-dazed eyes gazed back at me, looking deep within my soul. I barely heard the bells and whistles that announced the New Year. My attention was focused on Bella and only Bella.

I pulled her face closer to mine, kissing her lips softly, savoring the hint of cinnamon and the intoxicating strawberry chapstick. I sucked in her bottom lip, loving how she mimicked my move, nibbling and sucking on mine as well. A soft moan escaped as she captured my bottom lip in between her teeth. Her hands gripped my neck and pulled my hair, arching my head back for better access.

I felt my body respond to her attack. Wanting the same thing, I lifted her from the coach, mumbling that we would be right back. Her legs wrapped around my waist as her lips hungrily attacked mine. I gripped and pulled at her dress – the very dress I had mentally undressed her several times throughout the night – feeling her smooth skin and the tiny, thin, lacy fabric that barely covered her ass.

"Gawd!" she said headily, "I love the way you fucking touch me."

_Fuck yeah!_

I eased her back onto the bed, feeling her squirm underneath my touch as I pulled the dress up and over her head. I threw it from her body, reveling in the simple but sexy black bra and panty set she wore just for me. I grinned at the thought of tearing it from her very body, with my teeth.

I trailed kisses down to each mound, caressing and squeezing each perfectly covered breast. Soft kittenish moans filled the semi-quiet room. I continued my torturous pursuit, running my fingers over her covered mound, eliciting a soft whimper. I smiled against her skin, wanting to show her exactly how much she meant to me. What better way to bring in the New Year?

I made my way back up, kissing and nipping her skin. She turned her head allowing me better access to her neck. "I love you," I whispered as my lips met her earlobe.

"I….love...you…" Her voice fell silent at the end. I pulled back to see my majestic angel had fallen asleep. Her features had softened, and a faint and completely adorable snore escaped her parted lips.

"Happy New Year, my love," I kissed her supple lips one more time, before planting myself alongside Bella's sleeping form. I managed to remove my shirt and shoes before fully harboring underneath the covers for the night. I gently stroked the arm she had splayed on my chest. My movement caused her to stir as she inched closer to me. A small, yet, barely audible whisper came out as she rested her head on my chest.

"Mine."

I most certainly was hers.

Where did the time go? Two weeks went by so quickly, and all I wanted to do was remain here with her as long as possible. I gingerly touched the features of her face, wanting the next five months to fly by so that _finally_ we could be together.

New Year's Day was spent nursing our hangovers. Bella woke up in the middle of the night, or technically early that morning, to give her penance to the porcelain god. I was there to hold her hair and rub her back, knowing exactly how she felt. After all, it was the same reaction I had when we started that infernal bet four years ago.

I ended up carrying her back to bed after she had passed out on the cool tile. I hated to see her so helpless, but grateful that I was here to be with her. I vowed no more drinking games with Emmett; everyone pays for it in the end when competing with him. He was a natural born competitor.

My last night in Seattle was spent going over our finalized plans; details of Bella moving east for the first two years while I attend my residency at Dartmouth Medical. Of course, she insisted that we would be staying in New Hampshire after the two years, but as for my agreement, we would look into moving back to Seattle so she could be closer to her father. Nothing would be decided that night, much less in the next year or two.

"Edward," Bella whispered in her sleep, pulling me from my thoughts. I loved it when she spoke my name in her sleep. It was always genuine to know that I was ever so present in her dreams, even if I wasn't in her everyday life… yet anyways.

The early morning light emanated a soft glow from behind the blinds. Bella was lying on her back, the blanket pulled up around her bare chest. Her head slightly turned away from me.

Knowing that I only had a few hours left, I wanted to spend them wrapped up in Bella's arms. I inched closer to her, feeling my body come alive by the mere thought of being with her.

My lips brushed gently against her shoulder, kissing her delicate skin and taking in her slight floral scent. I edged even closer, feeling my erection press up against her thigh. The contact made my breath hitch and my need to consume her, to be inside of her, only grew. She hummed in her sleep, rotating her hips in my direction. Even in sleep, she was drawn to me.

"Edward," my name passed her lips once again. My kisses became more urgent as I tried to coach her awake. She stirred next to me, her hand finding mine, caressing and pressing it against her body. Even through the heavy blanket, she still felt amazing. Her curves were very apparent and begging to be touched.

My lips continued their pursuit, placing loving, tender kisses along her collarbone to just above her heart. I could feel the steady beat as it matched my own. Bella's head inclined toward me, blindly meeting my lips with hers. She released my hand, only to grip my arm, anchoring her body to mine. Her leg hitched up over mine, aligning her entrance with the tip of my throbbing cock. Why was it that, no matter how many times we were together, each and every time felt like the first?

Her hips rocked against me, teasing me with what lay ahead. I brace her hip with my hand, aching to enter her. With one more shift of her hips, the tip of my shaft entered her heated core as she slowly sheathed around me. The feeling overwhelmed me as I gradually began to move within her. Soft mummers and whispers filled the silent room.

"I need you. Only you," I whispered against her lips before claiming them once again. I thrust harder and faster, knowing exactly what she needed. Her movements mimicked mine, countering my thrusts, creating an intense, pleasurable friction. "Gawd, that feels good," I hummed, arching my back and shifting deeper inside of her.

I felt her hands grip my neck, pulling me on top of her. Who was I to deny her what she wanted. My hands braced on either side of her body. Her legs tightly wrapped around my waist. I stilled my movements, taking in Bella's lustful gaze. I placed my hand between her beautiful, pert breasts, feeling her heart pound rapidly under my touch. "Edward, please. I need…," she whimpered with the pure desire emanating from her entire body. I could feel her heels pushing against me, ushering me to continue my movements.

I started back with a steady pace, pumping in and out of her, feeling her body respond to my every move. The familiar coil in the pit of my stomach tightened. My movements become erratic, pushing us both closer to the edge.

"Edward, I'm…" she moaned.

"So am I," I breathed out, bringing my mouth to the crook of her neck.

I felt her walls tighten around me. I knew we were both very close to our release. I reached up and gripped her shoulders, pinning her to me with each and every thrust.

My eyes bore into hers as I watched her climax take her over the edge. I felt her walls clinch around me, milking my own climax as I came inside of her. I continued to move as we rode out the waves of our ecstasy.

Four hours later, I was on a plane heading home. I didn't want my time to end and I hated the heart-wrenching look in Bella's eyes as I pulled away from her at the airport. It got harder and harder to say goodbye to her. I only wished that the next few months would pass quickly.

We made our plans for the next few months. February, March, and April were planned out, which left May for Bella's graduation and June for mine. During that month, Bella would be packing her things, visiting her father for a week, and then flying out the week before graduation.

**Well ladies, we are getting down to the last few chapters. **

**I want to thank all of you who have added me to your story alerts, story favorites, and author alerts. Thank you for your reviews, I love reading each and every one of them. **


	37. Graduation

**It makes me sad that Summer Fling is coming to an end. I have been on a journey, writing about these two over the course of a year, okay a little over a year. I have promised a Happy Ever After ending for these two and the Epi promises to do just that. **

**I owe so much to Bettygale for pushing me, supporting me when I wanted to give up or walk away from SF, for chatting with me at all hours of the night, and being one of my biggest supporters and a loyal friend. **

**To sunray16, for picking up as a second beta, for making the slightest changes and making the biggest differences, for her IM's and email's of encouragements, and for always being there for me whenever I tweet or IM her. **

**To ****elektrikmistress, for loving my creativity, for working through her lunch breaks to get me my chapters within the week, and for a shoulder to lean on**** when RL slaps me in the face. **

**I couldn't have done it without you lovely ladies. THANK YOU! **

**BPOV**

Graduation was only a few days away. It seemed like the last five months had flown by in the blink of an eye. Edward and I talked every day, making plans and finalizing details about our future. God, just the sound of that made every cell in my body tingle. Even though I was a little afraid of the unknown and the fact that I hadn't been out of Washington before scared the living crap out of me, I was growing exceedingly excited.

The day before graduation, Edward flew out to be with me on my big day. I insisted that it wasn't a big deal and that he should focus on his studies, but he was adamant about coming. Who was I kidding, I wanted him there.

Graduation day was frantic and chaotic as the professors ushered us into our proper places. The service took way to long, but after two hours of sitting on my ass, it was time to toss the cheesy cap into the air and make a mad dash to the nearest restaurant to celebrate.

"Congratulations, Bells. I'm so proud of you," Dad said with tears in his eyes. Seriously, the man never cries, ever.

"Thanks dad."

"My little baby is growing up so fast… just yesterday you were in diapers."

"Dad, so not the time for the 'just yesterday' memories… "

"Oh, come on, I love the baby stories," Edward teased, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You like anything that embarrasses me."

"True… plus you're so cute when you blush," he whispered in my ear. I simply shook my head, knowing how much I loved that he could do that to me.

"Come on, let's go celebrate," Sue said, giving me a wink as she ushered my dad through the crowd of people exiting the auditorium. Sue is an old family friend, who has a daughter my age and a son just about to graduation from high school. I had seen her coming around a bit more within the last six months, but every time I asked Dad about her, he would just shrug his shoulders and brush it off as if it nothing was going on. He wasn't fooling me; I knew he stole glances when he thought I wasn't paying attentions.

It wasn't until after Christmas that he grew some balls and finally asked her out. It was a complete role reversal as I sat on the opposite side of the couch and listened to him confess his feeling for her like a nervous teenager. It was completely adorable. He smiled from ear to ear as continued to talk. It was as if my dad hadn't smiled in over eight years. Who knew 'Mr. Ladies Man' was actually in love. Just knowing he was happy, made me beyond thrilled for the both of them.

So, as I watched him place an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing the side of her head, I couldn't contain my own smile at how his movements mimicked Edward's. Seeing them together made leaving a little more tolerable, I knew he wouldn't be alone; he had Sue.

Dinner was an exact replica of my high school graduation. The embarrassing stories came out full force - no thanks to Edward's persistent prodding. I blushed as usual, which earned another round of laughs at my expense. Just when I thought we were done, my father brought out a small wrapped box with a bow that looked like a five year old tied it. I quirked my eyebrow, knowing that I asked for no gifts. He brushed me off and firmly insisted that I just open it. I lifted the small lid that revealed Grandma's antique necklace.

"Dad," I gasped, holding up the delicate silver chain. The filigree work was the main part that I loved about Grandma's necklace. It was simple, yet looked exquisite. I took the pendant in my hand and brought it closer for a better look. I remembered seeing her wearing it for my high school graduation. It was surreal that she had passed away only two years ago. I missed her so much.

"Grandma wanted me to give you that when you graduated College. She would have been so proud of you, Bells." My dad smiled warmly at the trinket in my hand.

"I love it. Thank you." _Thank you, Grandma_.

"There's more," he stated, handing me a card sized envelope. I took it from him and opened it. As I read the heartfelt message that brought a tear to my eye, I couldn't help but notice a check flipped upside down. With a tentative hand, I reached for the paper and turned it over. I gasped, once again, when I saw the amount and shot a glance at my father.

"I want you to use it for your move and anything else you need while starting your new job and your new life." His eyes flashed over to Edward, then back to me.

I quickly leaned over and gave my father a hug and kiss on the cheek, thanking him for the money and the necklace and pretty much everything else he had done for me. When I repositioned myself back in my seat, I noticed another small package, sitting in front of me. It was a Tiffany's box. I swallowed hard, knowing it was from Edward.

After our talk over Christmas, I assumed it was just another piece of jewelry and not a ring. I slowly opened up the box and was hit with a sparkling array of diamonds and sapphires.

"Edward!" I took a sharp intake of breath, staring at the beautiful bracelet.

"I thought it would go great with your earrings," he said nonchalantly as if it were everyday he gave me diamonds and sapphires. He plucked it from its box and lifted my left arm, resting it on the table. With quick determination, he fastened the shiny bauble in place and then proceeded to twist and turn my wrist as the stones created a beautiful twinkling effect.

"Bella, it's exquisite. Edward, you have such great taste," Sue cooed from across the table. "What a beautiful bracelet."

"It's too much," I whispered only to Edward.

"You're going to have to get used to it, my love," he countered with a smirk. I grumbled, remembering the discussion about my truck four months ago.

Just shortly after Christmas, my father asked me what my plans where once I graduated. When I informed him about my plans for moving east to live with Edward and to work at one of the many prestigious newspapers, one of many topics came up – my truck, my baby. I loved that truck the moment my father handed me the keys. Sure, it was old and had seen better days (okay, a lot of days), but it got me from point A to point B without much complaint. When I told him that I would be taking it with me, I was instantly interrupted as my father pulled out his father badge and proceeded to lecture me on how unsafe it was to drive my truck three thousand miles to New Hampshire. Of course, I put up a great defense, but every turn I made, my father was there to counter each one of my logical reasons. In the end, the idea of me breaking down on the interstate in some God forsaken town overruled anything I could think of.

Later on that same night, I talked with Edward about the issue of needing a vehicle when I move there since my father deemed my truck 'un-road worthy'. Edward suggested that, at first, we could share his car until I got situated with a job. And then, with a little too much excitement, he offered to go car shopping with me. He called out names like BMW, Lexus, and Audi. Whatever happened to the good old brands; Ford, Chevy, Dodge, and Toyota? Did he think I would be able to afford an Audi on a journalist's paycheck? I would be lucky to afford a used car at best.

"Well kids, we're going to turn in," my father's voice pulled me from my ever wandering mind. "Bella, I'm so proud of you sweetheart." He slid his chair back and slowly stood, stretching his arms out and welcoming me in a warm embrace. After what felt like forever, he released me. He then stretched out his hand to Edward. "Edward, always a pleasure to see you, son," he said, firmly shaking Edward's hand.

Sue came up to me, giving me a hug as well, congratulating me once again. She then went to Edward, and to my surprise, she hugged him too. We eventually went our separate ways after talking more in the parking lot. Dad was staying in at a nearby hotel with Sue and then leaving in the morning for the three hour drive back home, while we headed back to my apartment.

Before I knew it, we were back in the damn airport, saying yet another round of goodbyes. I really fucking hated saying goodbye to him, but I had to remember that in less than a month, I wouldn't have to do that anymore.

The following weekend was Alice's presentation of her clothing line she designed for her senior year project. For the last four months, I had seen fabric samples, rough designs, and even modeled once or twice for her. I could barely follow the difference between a pleat and a bubblegum hem. I was a jeans and t-shirt girl who never really got into fashion until I met Alice, and even then, I still rebelled against most of her choices. So no matter if she was wrapping someone in a paper bag or top of the line silk, I knew she would do fantastic no matter what she created. I was living proof of that.

As a great surprise, Jasper flew out just to be with her on her big night, even though he had just been here for her graduation. I was instantly amazed at how his presence alone calmed her; her entire demeanor changed the moment he stepped through the door. I was suddenly grateful for Jasper's appearance and sadly wished Edward was right behind him, but alas, he wasn't. I quickly focused all my attention on Alice in preparation for her collection.

At the show, Jasper and I stood in the back and watched as the blur of bodies ran around in a frenzy. An array of fabric was tossed, cut, and sewn in a matter of minutes. Apparently there were three other students showcasing their collections as well, and the overwhelming demand for perfection was intense. I've watched American's Next Top Model and seen the chaos of the fashion show at the end of each season, but to see one in person was ten times the drama. I never imagined it was this hectic behind the scenes. Now, I knew.

The runway fashion show was nothing short of amazing. Out of all the designs, Alice's was by far the best. (And I am not saying that just because she is my best friend) In all reality, her's were the best; clean lines and a fresh look with polished accessories – Alice was always about accessories. So it wasn't much of a surprise when she had a top designer come up to her and offer his card, inquiring about her line. By the end of the night, she had three other offers from three different companies.

About an hour into the after party, I called it a night, feeling the effects of the long day start to wear on me. I hugged Alice and Jasper goodbye and climbed into a cab and went home.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen. I smiled, wanting my coffee fix for the day. I shuffled my feet across the living room floor to the tiled kitchen where the heavenly goodness of coffee and French vanilla were infused together. I grabbed my mug and proceeded to make my first morning cup. Alice joined me shortly after.

"So, how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Great, I barely heard you two come in last night. When did you get in?"

"Oh, about two in the morning," she said, turning to face me.

We stood there in silence as we both raised our cups to our mouths. Alice repeated this motion several more times, never taking her eyes off of me. And then my eyes caught sight of something new.

"Alice, what is that?" my eyes were glued to her hand. "Ohmygod, did he ask…..?" I stumbled, trying to find the right words.

"Yes!" she exclaimed in the loudest, yet softest voice ever, for her.

"Congratulations!" I immediately flung my coffee cup down and gave her a huge hug. From the moment she met Jasper, she knew she wanted to marry him. I couldn't be more thrilled for her right now. I pulled back, wanting to take another look at the ring. It was stunning; a round cut diamond with baguettes on either side with delicate filigree that screamed Alice. It was a perfect ring for her petite, little hands. "You're getting married," I said with a great deal of excitement.

"I am," she squealed.

And, like a couple of boisterous teenagers, we proceeded to jump up and down with excitement, trying our best to be as quiet as possible, knowing Jasper was in the other room, asleep.

"Oh, and you know those designers from last night?" I nodded. "Well, Jasper and I talked it over last night and…" she paused dramatically and then continued, "I'm going to take the offer for the company just outside of New York."

"Really? Oh honey, that's great!" I pulled her back into a hug. "I'm so happy. I hated the idea of leaving you here. With Rose gone and now me, I hated the thought of you being alone," I whispered in her ear.

"Well, now you don't have to be. And besides, Jasper was planning on moving here after graduation, but now he doesn't have too. It makes everyone happy. Do you realize the amount of shopping I can do in New York?" Leave it to Alice to find happiness with shopping in any state.

The following week, Alice flew out to New York to talk with a Macy's rep about adding her collection to the fall line and creating a new spring line for the following year. It was a dream of hers to be a fashion designer, and now with a clothing line at Macy's, she was on her way. She was to start right away, so the moment she got back, she started to pack. I packed up my things as well, though there really wasn't much to bring besides my clothes and a select number of books I refused to part with. Just as I was about to tote my few boxes to the UPS store to ship them, Alice stated that the movers were coming by in a few days and that she insisted on adding my boxes with hers. I simply thanked her, knowing she was saving me a couple hundred dollars by doing this for me.

My final week in Washington was spent with my Dad. I cooked him dinner every night and made his breakfast each morning. It felt natural and familiar to do so, plus it put a smile on both of our faces as we sat in comfortable silence. It was these moments that I would always remember. It was how we were.

Sue came over a few times and had dinner with us. I have to admit that it felt a little different to have another female in the house, but on the other hand, it felt pretty good considering I hadn't had a mother figure in my life for eight years. From the interaction alone that I had witnessed, she made him happy, keep him well fed, and lord only knew the house took a woman's touch to keep it up. Believe me, I did it for years. But the single fact that he wasn't going to be alone and that he had moved on with his life, made me beyond happy.

The final moments before stepping on the plane, I faced my father in tears as I said my final goodbye. I made a promise to come back soon and visit, but was unsure if and when I would be able to do so. As I stepped on the plane, I felt a twinge of pain in my chest as a piece of me was being left behind. I knew what my future entailed now. It just had a different location. My new home. Edward.

**EPOV**

As I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking over the last five months, I was amazed that it was already June and I would be walking across that stage and getting my diploma within a few hours.

Since being home, a lot had happened. Emmett shared the good news that he was going to be a father. Our father took it seemingly well. At first he was shocked, taking several minutes of Emmett reaffirming to him that it was, in fact, true. When it truly dawned on him that he was going to be a Grandfather, he became elated.

Of course, Dad insisted on helping in any way possible, which naturally prompted a talk about responsibility and accountability, for not only himself, but for the life of the child and his or her mother. He was talking mostly to Emmett, but I could see that he was also talking to me as well. To hear our father give advice – something that I had personally missed over the years – was enough to bring a tear to my eye. It was overwhelming to see the warmth and love he had as he talked about us as babies, to know he loved us and held us each night after he came home, even after a twenty-four hour shift at the hospital. We listened to him talk about when we were children, things I never knew he did while we weren't paying attention. He even opened up and told us about times with mom, the four of us together.

I had seen my brother cry several times in my lifetime, but to see him tear up at some of the memories, about ripped my heart out. For a big lug, he had such a tender heart.

The conversation then turned to our living situation, which prompted Emmett to ask me if it was alright if Rose could move in with us until they could go house hunting. I agreed without batting an eye. After all, he consented when I asked him about Bella moving in with us after graduation. Once everyone was in agreement, all Emmett had to do was wait to see if Rose was going to make the move, which we were confident that she would.

I went back to school and signed the necessary paperwork, picking Dartmouth Medical for my residency. It felt amazing to finally have that decision made, knowing I was following through with my childhood dream. I even specified that I wanted to concentrate on childcare and pediatrics.

Before I knew it, January had come and gone. In February, Bella had originally planned to come out for the weekend, but at the last minute, she had to cancel her plans to finish a group project due the following Tuesday. I immediately called the Bear Mountain Lodge Bed and Breakfast to cancel our reservation. I had planned a two night romantic stay in one of their suites for a Valentine's Day surprise.

March was a crazy month, at least the first half was. I had three grueling days of finals, ending on a Wednesday, no less. It took all I had to focus on the task at hand and not think about my trip to Seattle. I was scheduled to fly out the moment I finished finals and arrive in Seattle late Wednesday night. It was Bella's Spring Break, and I had already missed half of it. But it still gave us four glorious days to be with one another.

Alice was flying out to be with Jasper, leaving us the apartment to ourselves for the rest of the week. And those four days were spent in every square inch of that apartment. And let me just say, it was fucking amazing.

Of course, after working up an insatiable appetite, Bella insisted on cooking for me. For every meal, I was instructed to sit on the bar stool, only to watch as she minced, diced, chopped, and stirred in the kitchen. I could barely control myself. Seeing her in her element only turned me on more. I don't know if it was the mental picture of her in nothing but an apron or the image of eating whatever she made off her naked body. But every time she came over to me, letting me taste what she was making and kissing my lips afterwards, I couldn't help myself. I would capture her in my arms, refusing to let her go until she kissed me again and again.

The days were blurring together, and before I knew it, our time was up. I was reluctant to leave, but knew the countdown until graduations was already ticking away. I was heading into my last semester, as was Bella, and all I wanted was for the next three months to fly by just as the first two had. Well, at least until I started my residency.

April was a big month. Rose finally caved and decided to make the move East to be with Emmett. I had never seen him so giddy in my entire life. It was as if he won a lifetime subscription to Playboy.

As box after box arrived, carrying some of Roses possessions – the rest were being stored in a Pod until further notice. I looked over at Emmett wondering where the hell we were going to put it all. With a smile on his face, he proceeded to fill the guest bedroom, leaving out a few boxes that she instructed not to be stored away. By the time we were done, there was barely enough room to close the door. He reassured me that it was temporary and as soon as Rose landed, they were going to start looking for a house. Even though, I knew he had been looking for the last two months and had a stack of possible choices in mind.

Rose flew in the following week, looking positively glowing and already sporting a baby bump. She was about five months along and yet still looked amazing; not a hair out of place and still wearing heels. My feet hurt just looking at them.

Bella called the following week, informing me that she had an interview with the New Hampshire Gazette in two weeks. She had made arrangements to fly out Thursday after class, arriving sometime after midnight.

Once her plane landed and we retrieved her bag, I got us home in record time and in bed for the night. We were out in a matter of minutes, wrapped up in each other's arms. When I awoke the next morning, we were in the exact same position. I smiled at the way her bottom lip stuck out slightly as she slept. I kissed the top of her head and scooted out of the bed. I hopped in the shower and proceeded to start my day. Bella's interview didn't start until sometime after twelve, and Rose was nice enough to offer to take Bella to her interview, claiming sarcastically that she had nothing better to do.

Later on that evening, when I pulled up into the driveway from a full day of classes and clinicals, I was greeted by an over-zealous Bella. She was waiting for me by the door and pounced on me the moment I entered.

"I got it! I got the job!" she yelled exuberantly.

"You did?" I asked, loving the excitement coming off of her in waves. A man could get used to this type of welcome.

"The New Hampshire Gazette wants me to start the moment I move up here. Can you believe it?" She leaped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Actually, yes I can," I answered, kissing her back.

"Ugh, give it a rest," Rose groaned. I peeked over Bella's shoulder to see a smirk on her face. She liked to put on a hard-ass front, but that woman was all cat and no claws - at least to her friends.

The rest of the weekend, Bella balanced between being with me and being with Rose. Of course, almost all Saturday was spent shopping for the baby – seeing as Bella was the only female Rose knew at the moment. Apparently Emmett wasn't as much of a devoted shopper as Bella. I shut my mouth, wanting to literally rip Bella away from Rose, telling her that she was visiting me and not her, but found it wasn't worth saying that to a pregnant woman, much less Rosalie.

Saturday night, I whisked Bella away to my room, wanting her all to myself. Maybe I was spoiled at the amount of alone time we had the last two visits, but dag-nab-it our time was running out.

I set up a tiny picnic on the bed with an assortment of food and wine chilling on the end table. I lit about twenty candles, illuminating the room.

"You did this for me?" Bella asked, shocked by my romantic gesture. I nodded, because there wasn't anything else to say about the matter. My father had said, 'the little things are what count, so any small and meaningful gesture will put a smile on the face of the one you love.' Great words by a great man, no wonder my mom was always happy.

I led her over to the bed and ushered her into the spot I had planned. I then turned on some music and took my place on the opposite side of her. We ate, talked, and drank for the next hour or so. I asked her to dance several times, and without a comment, she simply smiled and took my hand as I led her to the open space. We danced for a while, just loving being in each other's arms. I kissed her several times – light pecks on the lips, not wanting to rush the evening.

"Edward, honey, are you ready?" Bella's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "You're going to be late for your own graduation." I looked down at my watch and realized that I was running thirty minutes behind.

"Shit!" I padded my pockets, realizing I didn't have my wallet, keys, my cap and gown, nothing. I looked over at Bella who had everything in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Looking for these?" she said calmly.

"What would I do without you?" I started collecting my things and swiftly kissing her for knowing exactly what I needed.

"You would lose your mind, that's what. Now let's go!" she ushered me out the door, my cap and gown in her hands.

We arrived just in time. Bella helped me get ready, and made sure my tassel faced the right direction. "Only you could make this look good," she said, smoothing out the gown. With a final kiss, she spun me around and smacked my ass, wishing me good luck.

_God, I love that woman._

The entire ceremony took a total of three hours. With guest speaker after guest speaker, I was bored to tears. The only thing that kept me sane was the text messages from Bella. At first, they started out as sweet innocent comments like – 'I love you, I can see you, and the one that made me almost laugh out loud there's a guy two rows up, picking his nose… gross.' But then her text messages got hotter, saying 'I want you, I need you now!, or Meet me in the closet in the hall.' No doubt my fault as well as I replied to each and every one, wanting the same thing. I had to be the first graduate walking across the stage with a full blown hard-on. Thank God these gowns were loose fitting.

As I sat back down in my seat, I looked down at the diploma in my hand. I had come so far and accomplished so much over the last four years. It made me think of those around me, even those who were no longer here. My brother, who couldn't be here due to a prior engagement, was always there for me, who lifted me up when I was down, and who always stood by be me in any situation. My father, who I admired and idolized my entire life, who supported my every decision was no doubt beaming from the stands. My mother, who encouraged me to follow my dreams, who pushed me to work for what I wanted, and who believed I could do anything. The pain of losing Jessica helped push me, drive me to work harder, to focus on my school work, so that maybe one day I could save someone like her, or my mother.

I was so distracted by my thoughts I barely felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was a text message from Bella. I opened it up to a simple text.

I'm proud of you 3.

How was it she always knew what to say at the correct moment? I glanced up into the stands, where I assumed she would be and smiled. I wrote back, telling her I loved her and closed my phone.

Once the ceremony was over and I tossed my hat into the air, thankful school was officially over. I quickly stood and was herded like cattle into the main lobby where everyone was waiting. I designated a spot to meet Bella and my father, knowing it would be nearly impossible to find each other in the sea of madness and chaos. As I pushed through the crowds, I saw Bella standing next to my father, literally bouncing in place once our eyes met. She hurtled herself towards me, leaping into my arms.

"I'm so proud of you, Doctor Cullen," Bella stated, kissing me swiftly.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," I retorted, earning a giggle in response. I knew I wouldn't technically earn the label Doctor until after my residency, but I wouldn't do anything to take away from her excitement, or mine for that matter.

"Congratulations, Son," my father stated proudly, opening his arms. I embraced my father.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me over the years, last year especially," I said with a shaky breath. "You mean the world to me."

"I know, and, you're welcome," he whispered in my ear. I hugged him tighter, knowing I wanted to say more.

"I miss Mom. I wish she was here," I choked out.

"She is." I felt the tears flow down my cheeks at his words. "She would be proud of you, Edward."

I nodded my head, because it was the only think I could do without crying like a baby in the middle of a crowded room. I felt Bella's hand at the small of my back. I squeezed my father, letting him know I was ready to let go. I sniffled, trying unsuccessfully to hide the fact that I was crying. I turned to Bella who immediately wiped the remaining tears and kissed my lips. I pulled her up in my arms, thanking her as well for being in my life. She was my turning point, my rock. She brought me back to life, showing me there was a reason for living again. I would spend the rest of my life making sure she knew that.

**The epilog is next. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed every moment between these two, I know I have. :D Thank you for all of your reviews and loves keep them coming. **


	38. Happy Ever After

**Well, here it is the Epi. *sniffles* **

**A/N at the end…. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

For the last two years, we had been through a lot. The ups and downs of living with someone, getting used to their patterns, was a challenge for us both. We were both headstrong on a few sticky issues, but would give into one another deciding that it wasn't worth the argument on who didn't put a new roll of toilet paper on the roll or who didn't unload the dishes from the dishwasher. It was quite silly, come to think of it.

We made it through hectic schedules, which usually conflicted with one another, leaving me alone way too many lonely nights, and lonely days for that matter. But in the end, after eating dinner or breakfast, depending on when Edward was eventually released from his never-ending shift, he would take a long shower, washing off the sweat and grime from his body. I usually joined him, no matter if I had just showered or not. It was the beginning of our time.

At first Edward didn't say much when he came home, and I tried not to pry. If he wanted to talk to me, I was there for him, willing to listen to him at all hours of the night or day. After a few months of stressful, grueling rotations, Edward finally opened up to me, unloading hours of the things he had witnessed. I will never forget the first time he cried himself to sleep, the night he lost his first patient. Even though a doctor was monitoring his every move, it still hit him pretty hard to lose someone he was trying to save. I held him, brushing my hands through his hair, trying my best to sooth him. After hours of sobbing, Edward drifted to sleep with his head in my lap. I will say it was hard to see him like that, broken, with no way of helping him. There were nights and days I questioned whether or not it was worth all the heartache for him to become a doctor. Did every doctor go through this daunting ritual?

Now, don't get me wrong, there were happier times – when he would come home just as energetic as he left. He would boast about the lives he saved or the good news he'd delivered to countless patients who thought they were surely going to die. He took great pride in his ability to help the many children he came in contact with, whether it was calming them down long enough to stitch up a deep laceration or help their aching tummies. I reveled in those moments. It made every sad or tired moment justified as he trekked through his residency.

The part that I loved the most were the times we came together. It didn't matter if we were half asleep; we made time for us. There were moments when we took our time, brining each other to climax over and over again. Then there were other times, just being together was a passionate overload. Bodies, limbs, tongues, lips, and hands all over the place, trying desperately to sedate the need for one another before a shift at the hospital or just before a deadline at the Gazette; the raw need and lust I had for him only grew the longer we went without.

I ended up buying my own car, though I fought tooth and nail with Edward when he insisted that he pick up the payments on the new 2010 Audi. Yeah, you heard correct, I caved in and chose an Audi, knowing it was either that or the fully loaded BMW that Edward had been eyeing. So, naturally for me, I chose the cheaper of the two, thought there really wasn't that much of a price difference once he added the extra features to it. But despite my protests, I have to admit that it was a pretty sweet car. I had never seen so many bells and whistles in one vehicle, including Edward's.

Over the last two years, Edward had become an Uncle and I an official Aunt. Rose and Emmett had their little boy, who they proudly named Henry Anthony Cullen. He was the spitting image of Emmett – brown curly hair and dimples to die for. He was not quite two at the moment, but clearly looked like he was going on ten. He definitely had his father's build and his mother's wit. He had a mind of his own and an ability to melt anyone's heart.

Six months after Henry was born, Rose and Emmett _finally_ tied the knot with an over-the-top wedding. If you could think it, she had it. By the following year they were expecting their second child, a girl this time, which they had already named Lily Marie. She was due in a matter of months.

Alice and Jasper were married just over a year ago and were happy as could be living just outside of New York. Alice was heralded as the new, up-and-coming fashion icon of the twenty-first century. Her designs were all over the place, and she was definitely making a name for herself. Alice and Jasper were now expecting a baby of their own, though they just found out only a few weeks ago. It was quite a pleasant shock as her newest collection was due to come out the same time as her due date. But as in good business sense, I knew she would take command and delegate necessary responsibilities when the time comes.

So that left Edward and me, the only couple still not married, but it worked for us, and I knew that one day he would ask me to marry him. I had no doubt in my mind where we stood. We were happy and in love. What did a ring have to do with anything? What we had was so much more than a ring or a piece of paper declaring to the world that he was mine and I was his.

So, not shockingly, after almost three years of dating, he still knew how to surprise me. I had just gotten home from one of my assignments to find Edward had packed my bags along with his and practically forced me out the door, whisking me away without telling me where we were going. I protested that I had work to do and a deadline to meet, he causally stated that everything was taken care of and that I was his for the week. It took me a few moments to allow everything to sink in. He had to have called and requested this time off behind my back. I had gotten used to the surprises and learned to just 'roll with the punches', as Alice put it. It didn't take me long to realize that we were on our way to Hawaii. I happily rested my head on Edward's shoulder and enjoyed the rest of the trip.

A nice surprise was, though I should have guessed anyway, Edward had booked us a room at the Royal Hawaiian Resort – the same room we shared, three years ago, to the day. To be back in the very place we met was surreal. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming as everything around me seemed so surreal. The colors of the exotic flowers that surrounded the hotel smelled just as heavenly as the first time, maybe even better. The same smiling faces greeted us at every turn as we walked through the front doors.

We checked into the hotel sometime in the afternoon. I giggled when the concierge welcomed us as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I wouldn't lie, I really liked the sound of that and hoped one day, soon, it would become a reality. The moment we stepped into the infamous room that ultimately changed our lives, an overwhelming feeling of those two weeks – the best two weeks of my entire life – came crashing down around me.

Edward announced that we had reservations at the very restaurant where we had our first date. I couldn't stop the blood rushing to my cheeks when he came up to me, and with a brush of his fingertips up and down my arm, he asked that afterwards we take a walk on the beach. I would never forget that night by the water, and apparently Edward wouldn't either. I shook my head, desperately wanting to relive that moment as well.

Dinner was amazing, but something was off. We talked, ate, and had a bottle of wine between the both of us. Edward kept looking at me, and from time to time, he would awkwardly look away. He fidgeted with his napkin several times, folding and unfolding it in his lap. When I asked him if everything was okay, he simply nodded his head and returned to normal. Well, as normal as could be.

We left the restaurant hand-in-hand and walked the familiar path down to the water. It was positively beautiful. The nearly full moon illuminated the entire beach with a warm glow. The water seemed to sparkle with each ripple of the crashing waves. The sea seemed endless as it dipped into darkness, meeting the equally dark sky.

We walked in comfortable silence, still hand-in-hand, shoes in the other. Then Edward slowed down to a near crawl, before stopping and staring out into the ocean. I curled up beside him, wondering what had gotten into him. He was being quieter than usual. I nuzzled his chest and tightened my grip around his waist.

"I can't believe we're here," I said, looking at the beautiful scene in from of me. The wind whirled around us, blanketing us in the familiar scent of the ocean.

"It feels like yesterday we were just here," Edward stated, sweeping my hair to the side and placing a chase kiss on my temple.

It did feel like we were just here. "I remember, the moment I saw you, I wanted to get to know you," Edward continued, "I planned on doing anything just to run into you. I even contemplated camping outside your door." His lips softly drifted down to kiss my cheek.

"You're joking," I scoffed.

"No, I'm not." His hands started to pull away as I felt him take a step back.

"Bella," he started and then stopped, swallowing loudly several times.

_Was something wrong?_

"Edward?" I asked nervously. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He nodded, slowly raising his head so that his eyes were level with mine. There was a hint of fear mixed with excitement in his eyes and a warm smile on his face. He took another step back, reaching into his jacket pocket, searching for something.

As soon as he dropped to one knee, my hand flew to my mouth. The realization of what was happening hit me like a ton of bricks. My heart started to pound in my chest as I stared into his brilliant, emerald eyes, which held so much love as he stared back into mine.

"Bella, I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. You took my breath away that very moment, and I knew then that my life would never be the same. I can't tell you how happy I am that you came into my life. Every day you astound me with everything you do and who you are and who you will become. You are no longer the girl who shies away from life, instead you are the blossoming angel that has sprouted her wings, illuminating everything with your love. I have waited so long for you." With grace and style, Edward opened up a tiny black velvet box that held within it an exquisite diamond ring. My eyes flew from the ring to Edward's eyes once again as he continued. My entire body vibrated, waiting to hear those four little words.

"Bella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

I bobbed my head in affirmation still unable to say anything other than yes. With a shaky hand, he plucked the ring from its bed and placed it on my left ring finger. It was a snug but perfect fit. I reached out and caressed his cheek with my newly decorated hand as I smiled adoringly down at his beautiful face. Just as graceful as he went down, he stood up, capturing my lips with his and scooping me up into his arms. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, peppering him with kisses, while spouting, "Yes… yes… yes… yes, a thousand times, yes!"

"I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to ask you to marry me, but it seemed fitting to come back here and propose. I wanted it to be perfect."

"It was perfect," I cooed, kissing him longingly on his lips.

He pulled away, taking my left hand in his. "I have imagined this ring on your finger for a little over two years," he admitted.

_Over two years?_

"It was my Grandmother's ring. My mother passed it down to me. If it's too old fashioned, we could get you something else…" I placed a finger over his lips.

I studied the ring closer. It was stunning, to say the very least. The ring had a single solitary round diamond set in a filigree of white gold. It was dainty yet elegant, and just right for me.

"I love it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, thumbing the ring, rolling it from side to side.

"Yes."

Back in the room, I was amazed at the 'turn down' of the room. There was a bottle of champagne chilling on the table with rose petals scattered in the shape of a heart on the bed. Will he ever stop ceasing to amaze me? Dear God, I hope not. As if to prove my point, he swept me off my feet, carrying me bridal-style towards the bed. He laid me down gently and proceeded to worship every square inch of my body. We made love that night, just as we had the first night we met.

With our family's blessings, we were married within a few months in Seattle, thanks to the fast work of my two bridesmaids, Alice and Rose. It was a small, intimate wedding, just family and a few close friends. It was exactly what I pictured and so much more.

My father proudly escorted me down the aisle. I could have sworn I heard him crying softly beside me, but I was too emotional to even look, in fear of bawling myself. I simply squeezed his arm tighter and continued to walk.

The moment I saw Edward standing at the altar looking back at me, it literally took my breath away. The intense emotion burning his eyes as he intently watched me walking towards him will always be burned into my mind. When we said our vows, I cried a little, letting a few tears escape. Edward was right there to wipe them away, silently telling me he loved me. The moment the officiant announced us husband and wife, allowing us to kiss, I felt as if it were the very first kiss – an electric current flowed throughout my body, making me shiver.

The honeymoon night was as perfect as perfection can be. Edward made sure to pull out all the stops that night and more. We went back to Elizabeth's Island for a blissful two week honeymoon, where we bathed under the sun naked and wrapped in each other's arms. It was by far the best feeling in the world to call him my husband.

We were only home a few weeks after our blissful honeymoon when I found out more good news.

I will never forget the moment I sat Edward down and told him I was pregnant. His reaction to the news was better than a kid at Christmas. His eyes lit up with the prospect of having a child of our own. Neither of us cared if it was a boy or a girl as long as the baby was healthy.

We could hardly wait to share the news with the rest of the family. My father was fit to be tied. He could barely contain the excitement in his voice as he yelled at the top of his longs that he was going to be a 'Pop pop'. Carlisle was equally as thrilled and excited for another addition to the family. Rose and Alice were both ecstatic because I was joining the mommy club, and to be honest, so was I. I had watched Henry and Lily grow before my very eyes and a part of me wanted that.

Once Edward was done with his residency, we had a long talk about our living situation. I was already four months along and starting to show a little. The house we lived in was cute but not ideal for what we both had in mind when we thought about having children.

Edward brought up the agreement to move back to Seattle, but I quickly vetoed it, stating that our lives were here in New Hampshire. I had become well adapted to the snooty environment (with the help of Rose and Alice, of course). I had made a name for myself with the New Hampshire Gazette as they had given me my own column to write each week. Edward and I had built a life here together, and I loved it.

We went house hunting for weeks on end, looking for something we could both agree on. In the end, we found our dream house – the very one I had dreamt about. It was conveniently down the road from Rose and Emmett's, which turned out to be very resourceful.

It wasn't long before Edward was approached by a well known pediatrician who owned his own practice. He was looking for someone to slowly take over his cliental in preparation of his own retirement. Edward jumped at the opportunity and started right away.

He held regular office hours and was home almost every night, just in time for dinner. I basked in the feeling of falling asleep in his arms each and every night. It was also a bonus to have him all to myself on the weekends as well.

The months slowly crept up on us as our daughter's due date slowly approached. She was to be born a few days before Edward's birthday. I held so much hope for this child, to have loving parents, a mother who would never abandon her, who would show her unconditional love, a father who would love her and protect her from any harm.

As I stood on the porch, looking around at the home we built together, I felt a set of hands wrap around my growing waist. I felt the familiar tug in my heart as Edward pulled me against his body. His hand rested on my stomach. I reached up and placed my left hand on his, feeling the warm metal of his wedding band.

I smiled, resting my head against his shoulder, realizing that this was the same image I had dreamt about. This was our life together. This was how it was supposed to be.

The END

**I want to specially thank ****elektrikmistress, sunray16, and Bettygale for making this the best story possible. I LOVE you ladies.**

**I want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews, PM's, and tweets. You guys are amazing. **

**If you haven't put me on author alert yet, do so. I have in the works a few new stories. **

**If you would like to know more PM me, leave a review (of course), or become my friend and tweet me M_Butterfly1 **


End file.
